Hidden In The Vents
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: At the age of three Naruto found the vents to the Hokage tower, and became friends with some missing nins. Four years later after a series of events, Naruto and his friends are kidnaped by his friends who call themselves the Akatsuki! -no yaoi!-
1. Prologue

A discovery

Prologue

* * *

Three years have passed since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The people were living their lives and ninja were sacrificing theirs for the good of Konoha. At the heart of the village stood the Hokage Tower, full of ninja of various ranks coming and going, departing on missions, or reporting the success of their missions. Unknown to all these highly trained ninja there was a small boy no older than three hiding amongst the building, this boy, was named Uzumaki Naruto, and today was his birthday.

Uzumaki Naruto was the living container for the demon fox Kyuubi, who had attacked Konoha on the day of his birth. He had found out this little detail after listening in on a conversation between two shinobi. He was a small child, with large blue eyes set in a pale sunken in face, and having long hair that none of his previous caretakers ever thought to cut. His caretakers didn't much care for him, having repeatedly denying him food or any comfort that was provided to other children his age. Fortunately their treatment never lasted long, as they were always caught by the Hokage. The Hokage being the one person who actually cared for the mistreated child. After having to throw the tenth caretaker into prison the Hokage decided that Naruto was old enough to care for himself, and provided him a small apartment to call his own.

Today was his birthday, his third to be exact, and also the anniversary of the day that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. Great crowds of people would celebrate this day with parades and festivities. People would cheer and have a merry time with their families, but when the night would fall the drunken crowd would go down the streets and alleys to find the one called Uzumaki Naruto. Knowing they were hunting for him Naruto had to hide, until the next morning when the mob would tire of looking for him. His survival depended on his ability to hide from the angry mob. Luckily for him he had the perfect place to hide.

The Hokage tower's ventilation system!

(Really long flashback detailing what happened between his finding the vents to the day of his birthday)

LONG FLASHBACK!

Naruto found the ventilation system about two months ago while running from a nameless drunk man, who wore a ninja headband. He was near the Hokage tower and had hidden behind a small bush. The drunken ninja had just managed to turn the street corner where he had lost sight of the blond, and looked around in confusion at first before setting his eyes on the bush that held the trembling form of the blond. Panicking the child looked around for an escape route and found an open air vent, where rats scurried in and out of. The grating below it was covered in rust, meaning that it had gotten loose and eventually fell off from the weak pins holding it in place.

Making a quick decision he leaped into the vent pushing the angry squeaking rats out of his way and crawling down the length of the vent. He turned at the nearest shaft, and peeked out behind the corner to see if the drunken ninja would try to find him in here. The drunk had crashed through the bush branding a broken kunai in his hand, looked around stupidly for a moment before running off in search of the blond. He yelled obscenities as he ran, or rather staggered down the street, never noticing the small open vent nearby.

Inside the blond looked around, ignoring the rats that sniffed at him in curiosity. Naruto slowly began to grin mischievously as his mind came up with some interesting ideas, on how to best utilize the vents to his advantage. He could use them to hide away from the villagers at night when they were most apt to try to hurt him. He could also use them to be privy to certain tower secrets he came across, including jounin, and council meetings, and so much more! His grin widened even further, almost threatening to tear his face in two, as his prankster side took over. Pranks! Think of all the pranks he could pull without anyone being the wiser to whom was pulling them almost made him salivate and jump for joy both at the same time. His sly part took over. Blackmail! There was bound to be stuff he can catch jounin's doing when they thought no one was looking! Then he could use blackmail to get them to train him! Get him something he wanted or to give him a jutsu! He inwardly cackled in delight.

The best part was that no would know he was inside the vents watching them! Not until he revealed his blackmail material and got to making them pay for his silence, hopefully without violence, then they would probably board up the vent, making it impossible for anyone else to get in. Once he was sure he wouldn't need the vents any longer he would tell people about it, preferably the Hokage first to ease everything in place. Even if people found out they wouldn't dare charge into the shinobi filled building yelling about "Demon Brats" (He really had to find out why they called him that, but it surely would come up sometime while he was listening to the various meetings inside the building) hiding inside the vents even if it was true. The Hokage would have them carted off to the Konoha asylum without even blinking an eye. After all the civilians were one of the old man's main problems concerning him, living near them, or trying to play with their children, or even trying to get food where they shopped. Yes, Sandaime would not lose any sleep over throwing people into the mental hospital. Naruto chuckled mentally. He was after all like a grandson to the old man, and any talk of him being in places where he shouldn't be was pushing it! The old man knew Naruto was a good boy and that he wouldn't do something like that!

Poor old man…

He obviously did not know Naruto half as well as he thought, as the blond kept his level of intelligence and cunning hidden underneath a fear stricken cover. If he really knew Naruto he would have called him a prodigy, which was due to Naruto's near death experiences that had awakened it at a tender young age. Naruto shook his head, and mentally thanked Kami-Sama for this opportunity. With one last look towards the outside Naruto shuffled deeper into the labyrinth of vents, intent on finding out all he could.

The blond moved about as silent as he could through the endless corridors of metal. Stopping he looked out a small air vent to see a room full of scrolls lining the walls. He idly wondered if these were jutsu scrolls, or just useless scrolls full of boring writings like a recipe for noodle soup. He thought about it and decided that soup sounded tasty right now. He shook his head. No! He can't think about food at a time like this! He had all these vents to explore! Satisfying his stomach will have to wait until he fulfilled his curiosity.

The small blond decided to start at the bottom levels before moving on to the higher ones. After carefully moving down a shaft and nearly falling in his attempt, he looked around at the various corridors of metal. He spotted a small grate close by and moved towards it. He peeked out from behind the horizontal bars into a small room. The walls were painted a blinding white and in the centre tied to a chair was a man with a strap of cloth over his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Naruto shifted into a more comfortable position and began to examine the man sitting alone in the room. He had a worn headband over his hair; the symbol was that of Iwa. What was an Iwa Nin doing here? Naruto although smart didn't realize what this room was used for or what happened to the people who were strapped into the chair. The man strapped to the chair was shaking, his terrified eyes darting back and forth in his skull, so much so it made Naruto wonder how his eyes hadn't fallen out of his eye sockets yet. Both man and boy jumped when the door was opened and a large man wearing a black headband and trench coat came walking in. He stopped just outside the door and waited. A young female ninja followed, wearing a blood thirsty grin on her face. She too wore a trench but instead of black she wore a tan coloured one. The rest of her clothing left much to the imagination.

She walked in and eyed the tied man with a look akin to glee. Naruto watched as the man paled and began to sob behind his gag. He gurgled out muffled words from behind it. The blond could almost make out 'please' 'OMFG' among other things. It was obvious that the man knew the two Konoha shinobi, although he didn't know how, as he never seen them before. The large man closed and locked the door, nodding to the woman. Her grin grew and she took out a senbon needle from her coat. 'So what's going on here?' The child wondered. The woman advanced on the tied man. "Now, now, little man, don't be afraid. Big sister Anko only wants to play with you!" She sang in a sickly sweet tone of voice. The man cried even harder. Naruto shivered in the vent. The woman Anko looked scary. He sure didn't want to get her mad, if he ever met her.

Naruto stifled a gasp when the purple haired woman lashed out and dug the needle in to the man's hand. A muffled scream echoed in the room. Anko giggled and took out another needle and jabbed it into the man's other hand and twisted it slightly. "So now that the introductions are over with, are you going to tell us what you were doing outside our walls? Just nod for yes and shake your head for no." The man painfully shook his head. There was no way he was going to betray his village! Even if he was in terrible pain! He was loyal to his village and its people! Anko shrugged not at all disappointed in his decision; after all it meant more fun for her! "Your loss then" She then proceeded in sticking the man's skin with more needles in some key points on the man, before moving onto kunai and taking small slices off his skin. The man tried valiantly to stifle his gasps of pain but as Anko moved on to more and more painful things.

Naruto was a little amazed and a little ill as he watched the man being literally turned into a pin cushion. The thing he found most interesting was that the man wasn't dead yet! He never knew that somebody other than him could take that sort of torture without dying or slipping into unconsciousness from the pain. The worst he experienced was when a mob beat him into a bloody mess while stabbing him with anything they could find, by that time his arms and legs were already shattered, his ribs a broken mess and his skull cracked, but he survived only to wake up in the hospital three days later with not a scratch on him. That was the worst beating he ever experienced. He still didn't understand why they hated him so much as to actually hurt him on a regular basis. He tried asking the Hokage once but the old man tried to distract him with an offer of ramen. He went along with, seeing as the Hokage didn't want to speak about it. He mentally vowed to ask again the next time he was beaten.

He focused on the room beyond the grate he saw that the man wasn't saying anything, even though he was crying in pain, and bleeding from slash marks on his body. The blond had to give the man credit; he sure was a tough cookie, much like himself.

POV change

Anko giggled.

It seemed that although the man had seemingly broken upon seeing her and her superior Ibiki he still wasn't talking. Oh well, more fun for her! She walked around the man lashing out suddenly with her leg, and kicked the man's right leg effectively breaking it. The man let out an agonizing scream under his gag. "Wanna play some more?" She asked sickly sweet taking a step back to let him gather himself. The room was full of pained breathing. Looking up the man glared at her talking behind his gag. The sound was ragged. "mhuck mu! Mu mhuckdkinf mhitshc!" Anko smirked and broke his other leg. The agonizing scream he made sent delightful chills run through her body. Ahh this was so fun!

POV change

Naruto held a hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming whenever the woman broke another of the man's bones. After breaking the man's legs she moved onto his hands. One by one she broke his fingers, bending them back until they broke with a sharp crack. She then moved onto breaking the enemy Nin's hands and feet. The man continued to scream, but still didn't break. Taking out a kunai she began to cut away his fingernails. She turned to the man to see him shake his head, telling her that he wasn't going to talk. Giggling in obvious delight she then took out a pair of shears from under her trench coat and grinned. Bending down she patted the man's broken foot causing him to wince and groan in pain. "This little pinky went to the market!" She sang as she put the shears around the man's smallest toe. The man let out ragged breaths as he tried to prepare himself for the pain. In one clean swipe his toe was cut off. The man screamed long and hard.

In the vents Naruto had grabbed the sides of his head trying to block the man's screams. His shocked eyes stared at the man's squirming form. The man was writhing and bucking underneath his bindings, tears making trails down his face. Naruto shook in horror as he began to experience flashbacks of the times he was beaten by the villagers and even Konoha shinobi. How they would break his bones and how hard he would scream. The sickening snaps and cracks reverberating throughout his body, as the people smashed various instruments over his body. He closed his eyes willing himself to drown out the horrible screams echoing through his head.

In the room Anko had finished cutting every single toe on the Iwa Nin's feet and was about to start on his fingers when the Nin began to nod. She stopped and looked to her supervisor. The scarred man nodded to her. She turned back to the Nin who was still nodding and staring at her with pain filled eyes. She grinned. "So you're going to answer now?" He nodded shaking and crying. She smirked and motioned for the guards to take him to the interrogation room as well as cauterize his feet so he wouldn't bleed to death. They moved quickly and grabbed him but somehow he managed to slip from their grip and land onto the floor. He was too weak to move.

Naruto opened his eyes when the screaming stopped and looked out the grates to see the man about to be taken away. Was it over? He jumped when the man fell, collapsing onto the floor in front of him.

POV change

The Iwa Nin's shifting vision caught a movement inside the vents. He looked up and saw a pair of bright tear streaked blue eyes and long blond hair set in a pale terrified face watching him through the vent. He blinked forcing himself to focus. It was a child! There was a child in the vent! He mumbled out something to his captors. They didn't understand seeing as he had a cloth around his mouth. He screamed. A child! There was a child in the vent! He captors dragged him away, thinking that he had lost his mind from the pain.

POV change

Naruto was paralysed in fear. His heart was hammering away in his chest, threatening to jump out his throat. The man saw him! He knew and was trying to tell the others! He had to move out quickly before they came back! He peeked out of the grate to make sure everyone was gone before shuffling away from the room. Mentally he vowed to himself that he was never going back to that area again! He didn't want to see someone getting tortured again! Bad enough that similar stuff happened to him on a regular basis! He didn't want to see it happen to someone else!

A few minutes later he found an old storage room full of old boxes and broken furniture. Pulling himself out of the vents he carefully made a small bed behind a pile of broken couches and chairs, this way no one would see him if they ever came into the room. Laying himself down onto the soft cushions he slowly drifted off into uneasy slumber, with visions of the Iwa Nin's broken and bleeding body and echoes of his screams lingering in his mind.

In the interrogation room

Anko and Ibiki were shaking their heads as the Iwa Nin kept screaming about seeing a child in the vents, and screaming in outrage when they wouldn't listen to his claim. They shook their heads, in pity. The poor man had lost his mind. There was no way a child could have found their way into the Hokage building ventilation system. After all there was nothing but the highest trained ninja in all of Konoha in this building; surely they have heard something moving within the walls!

Unfortunately for them they were wrong…

The next morning Naruto got up bright and early which he started doing after some villagers tried to kill him in his apartment once one early morning. Since then Naruto tended to wake up before the sun even came up and snuck out of his apartment to hide somewhere before they tried again. He shuffled along the metal vents taking a different route than yesterday fearing another scene like yesterday. He really needed to find a bathroom. After several twists and turns he found a small bathroom in the basement near the white room where the Iwa Nin was tortured by that crazy lady. He examined the room taking note that there was no safe way to climb down into the room and back up without risk of getting caught. He grimaced as his bladder protested. What to do? He hummed looking from the door to the toilets in agony. He really had to pee. Then he noticed that the cubicle was right under the vent he was in. He grinned.

If someone were to look into the bathroom right at that moment they would notice a steady stream of liquid coming from the ceiling vent. Of course most of it didn't hit inside the toilet, some splattering over the floor and toilet seat. Naruto pitied whoever was going to have to clean that up. After he finished his business he was about to move on when a jounin came walking in. Naruto froze. The man walked up to the cubicle and opened the door. Naruto held his breath fearing that the man might hear him and waited. A loud disgust filled shout rang out. "Who in the hell peed all over the floor!" The jounin backed away. "Ugh gross!" He went to the next stall still complaining about the mess in the other cubicle. "If I catch whoever did this I'm going to wring their necks and then use their hair to mop it up! The nerve of some people! They couldn't even call the janitor!" He continued to grumble as he washed his hands and left the room. Naruto bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing.

Snickering he turned and went to look around a bit more before he left to get something to eat for his morning meal. He wanted to explore the main floor a bit more, but no way was he going back to the basement any time soon! He didn't know what else he'd see or hear. Climbing up one floor he peeked into many rooms. A man reading a book in a paper filled room, two people making out in a storage closet, a hallway full of people, another storage room, and the exit. It was the same place he had entered from. Naruto sat still for a second. His stomach was rumbling. He pondered leaving for a moment or two. Should he leave the safety of the Hokage building for something to eat now or later? He frowned and sat back.

He wanted to explore a little more. There were so many things to see and hear in the building, but the old man would be looking for him. He was probably worried after not getting a visit from him in a day. His stomach growled. Making up his mind Naruto began to crawl towards the exit, hopefully the Hokage will be up to paying for him. He poked his head out looking around for anyone who will spot him. The rats were still crawling about, but other than them there was no one else. He climbed out and stretched before running off towards the building's main entrance. He bypassed the guards stationed at the front and went running towards the stairs. He giggled insanely as he expertly evaded the Hokage's irate secretary. He ran towards the Hokage's office and yelled. "OLD Mannnn!" The ageing Hokage looking up from his paperwork and smiled inwardly relieved that Naruto was alright. "Ah, Naruto what can I do for you?" The bounced up on his desk a happy grin at the corner on his mouth. "Let's go for lunch!" Sarutobi chuckled. "It's not lunch time yet Naruto." The boy pouted before smiling. "Ah but you're the Hokage lunch is whenever you want it to be! Besides I'm hungry! Feed me!" He declared slightly pouting at the end. His blue eyes watered up and gazed up sadly at the Hokage.

The Hokage tried he really did but even he the mightiest of the shinobi of Konoha couldn't tear his eyes away from the Bambi eyes the fair haired child shot at him. Realizing he was losing he did what anyone would do, he folded. "Okay Naruto stop the eyes!" The blond grinned, eyes changing back to normal like he wasn't even about to cry. That was way too easy! He thought. The old man stood up and stretched bones and muscles aching from the long hours sitting. "Alright where do you want to go Naruto?" He asked looking down kindly at the blond, who took a hold of his hand and cried. "Where ever you wanna go! Come on hungry now, talk later!" The Hokage chuckled as the small blond pulled him along.

They passed by the Hokage's secretary who glared when the blond blew a cherry at her. Sandaime stopped long enough to let her know that he was going out and to hold all his meetings. She nodded kindly to the man, and bowed. Naruto rolled his eyes muttering under his breath. "Suck up" Neither he nor the glaring secretary saw the Hokage twitch slightly and his lips go up in a slight smirk before he straightened his facial features. The blond turned away from the secretary before once again dragging the older man down the stairs and out the doors.

They found themselves at a small restaurant that the Hokage usually went to whenever he had the time to. They sat down and ordered. Sandaime could see that Naruto wanted to say something but was having trouble trying to ask. "So Naruto what else brought you to my office this morning?" He asked noting that the boy stiffened in surprise before sighing. The poor boy was always hesitant whenever he wanted something. It saddened the Hokage to know this, children were supposed to be outgoing and demanding things they wanted or caught their eyes, but not Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the man and smirked getting braver. "Ah you caught me!" The other chuckled. "So what is it you want?" Naruto thought about it. Along the way to the Hokage office he had seen some cameras near the entrance and got an idea. If he could get a video recorder and take video of everything that happens in the Hokage building he could a lot of blackmail on everybody. It was so exciting! When he got older and couldn't fit into the vents anymore he'll reveal his blackmail material and get whatever he wanted! After all if he used them now they would board up the vents and he wouldn't be able to get anymore blackmail material and information.

The Hokage's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Naruto, is something wrong?" He focused his eyes on the Hokage. He grinned from ear to ear. "I want a video recorder, old man!" The aging Hokage blinked. The boy wanted a video recorder? "What for Naruto?" Naruto's grin turned mischievous. "So I can record the after effects of my pranks!" He declared proudly. Sarutobi chuckled. Of course he would want something like that. "Alright but you must promise that you won't show anyone these tapes or who you got the video camera from." Naruto nodded eagerly. "I promise!" The Hokage smiled at the young child.

After finishing their meal the Hokage lead Naruto to a store that sold all types of video equipment, the old man even went as far as making an account for the child, but only after he made Naruto promise to keep at the limit of 5000 yen a month or he would cut off his account. Naruto teary eyed immediately agreed and launched himself at the Hokage shouting out his heart filled thanks to the only one who ever gave a damn about him. Once Naruto finished picking out the things he wanted the Hokage bid the blond goodbye and left to return to the Hokage building.

Naruto waited until the man was out of sight before he dashed off into an alleyway to find an alternative route to the Hokage building. After dodging several irate civilians and strays he found himself back at the building slipping back into the vents after making sure no one was around. He quickly made his way back to the room where he had slept the night before and took his time learning the ins and outs of his new video equipment. He carefully read the instruction booklet and tested out several camera modes, all the while cackling mentally in glee of how much blackmail he was going to get with his new equipment. He pushed in a new disk into the camera and shoved batteries into the back before grinning. It was time to find some blackmail!

He crawled his way up to the first floor and started looking for something to record. Wait! There in the men's bathroom! He stopped and clicked the record button. He leaned in closer to get a better look. A man was humming while washing his hands. Naruto noticed the pale grey eyes and blinked. It was a Hyuuga! He grinned.

Hyuuga Hitani was a member of the main branch family and proud of it. He had good looks and the perfect body to go with it. His hair was always shiny and soft. He always had the servants comb through his hair every night using specialized oils and moisturizers, and then again when he woke up in the morning. His voice was perfect pitch after spending countless hours standing before his bathroom mirror perfecting his speech. Yes, Hitani was a God among men. He thought as he washed his hands. Hitani rushed to the door and peeked out. There was no one. He would have used his byakugan but the walls had seals placed on them to prevent members of the Hyuuga clan from peeking in on women in the ladies room, or from looking into other rooms where important scrolls were kept. The Hokage had no choice but to place these seals to prevent the invasion of privacy after the female shinobi complained about being afraid to go to the bathroom with Hyuuga around. Now no Hyuuga can look past the walls which annoyed some of the closet perverts to no end. Hitani grinned and grabbed a brush from his clothes. Wetting it with water he began to hum as he straightened out his already perfect hair. "Oh baby!" He sang. "Is it me you're a wanting!" He tapped his foot and swung his hips to his made up tune. "I want you in my bed! Ohhh!" During his solo performance in the bathroom Naruto had to hold his breath, to keep himself from laughing or making any other sound that would get him detected by the Hyuuga clan member.

Tears of hilarity cascaded down his face as he watched the man dance around the bathroom. He couldn't wait to watch this again and again and again! Until, he died of laughter. "Come with me my sweet baby! I'll make you feel alright, under the covers baby!" The man twirled his comb around using it as a microphone. He stopped and brushed a hand over his hair, grinning at his reflection. "That's right you still got it!" He told himself before straightening his clothes and putting on his Hyuuga mask. After he walked out Naruto waited for a few minutes before snickering into his hand. Oh Kami-sama! That was so hilarious! He turned his attention to his camera and pressed stop on the video. He rewound it and pressed play. He snickered as he watched the Hyuuga dance and sing on the video screen. "This was the greatest idea ever!" He whispered as he watched the video before stopping it and putting the camera into its case. With a wide face splitting grin the blond crawled off to find some more blackmail.

The shinobi in that moment felt a shiver of foreboding go up and down their spines. They gave the area around them a quick glance before going back to what they were previously doing, not knowing that their lives were just about to get harder from that moment on.

During the first few weeks Naruto had managed to explore every inch of the Hokage building. He knew where everything was and which vent took him there the fastest, although he never got the nerve to explore the basement just yet, maybe at a later date, once he no longer had nightmares. He already had a small collection of blackmail and various conversations he had recorded, including the Hokage's secret meetings. He even managed to catch the Hokage reading an orange pervert book.

He also found the jounin lounge. It was a place where all the jounin waiting for missions would meet to talk and gossip about their missions, though no actual details were exposed. It was here that the young blond got the most inside information, and blackmail. He also learned about a big secret that involved him and the night that the Kyuubi attacked.

(Yeah…flashback within a flashback…just to let you know)

FLASHBACK!

_Naruto sat very still behind the grate as he listened to two nondescript jounin talking in an empty jounin lounge. They were sitting on the couch opposite the grate so he could hear everything they said clearly and plainly. _

"_You know who I saw today?" One asked his hair and eyes a dark brown. _

_The other shrugged his hair and eyes a lighter shade of brown. He was currently reading a book. "I don't know, who?" _

_The darker snorted at his distracted companion who ignored him and continued reading. "I saw the demon child; he was being kicked out of a store, down by the market." _

_Naruto frowned. He was down by the market trying to get some food, but of course the manager just kicked him out yelling and swinging a large wooden stick at him. _

_The other Nin looked up from his book. "Hmph! Serves the little bastard right!" He hissed his eyes going back to his book. _

_The darker haired Nin nodded. "Yeah unfortunately it seems that no matter how much people try to kill it, the damn beast somehow comes back the next day unharmed and has that damned smile on his face! One of these days I know he's going to try to kill us! That little monster deserves death!_

_The other Nin closed his book and stored it away. "I think we should go kill it and finish what the Yondaime started! We'll be heroes!" The darker Nin stood eagerly nodding his head. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune, will be powerless now that it's in the body of a child! We will make sure it dies this time!" The other Nin stood a manic gleam in his eyes. "Let's go" The darker Nin nodded, before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_Naruto was left reeling over the information that he had just received. He gasped as he remembered all the glares and beatings he received ever since he could remember. Now he knew why they hated him! Now he knew why his life was spent dodging objects thrown at him. He felt his tears running down his face. Leaning against the vent he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his arms. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but once he was finished crying he got up and crawled back to his storage room. As he lay down on his bundle of mismatched cushions he vowed to do everything in his power to live a better life, using disguises and living within the walls of the Hokage building if he had to! He was tired to being treated like trash! No one will ever hurt him again._

_End Flashback_

After that fateful day he made a decision. He was going to disguise himself. He didn't was to continue being beaten or sneered at just because the people thought he was a demon. He had better things to do with his time, like playing pranks and harassing the old man! And so, after spending some time carefully watching people he concluded that the Aburame's were the masters of hiding their identity. They always wore long coats, with a high collar and a hood. They also wore glasses to hide their eyes, making it next to impossible to distinguish one Aburame from another. Secretly he thought it was funny that they looked almost like flashers, men who wear trench coats with nothing on underneath and run around flashing people. He saw one once when he was hiding in an alley. The man ran out from the other side of the street and flashed a group of girls, who ended up screaming bloody murder, while the man ran away directly towards his hiding spot. Naruto had grouched down further behind some trash cans and watched as a group of ANBU cut the man off and apprehended him.

After watching the Aburame's he began to notice that people outside of their clan treated them with caution. Whenever an Aburame would walk down the street no matter the age, people would give them a wide berth, moving out of their way. In the stores the clerks and other customers would do their best to stay away from them, sometimes even changing direction and going the opposite way. Naruto grinned when he realized that he would also get the added bonus of not only hiding his identity but also protection, in the form of having people ignore and avoid him at all costs. After saving up his orphan stipend he was able to buy a coat modelled after the Aburame's signature ensemble.

The coat he bought was dark grey with black cuffs, and many hidden pockets, including some that he could hide his camera in. It was several sizes too big for him, but that was the way he wanted it. If he bought one his size he would have grown out of it too quickly, so he bought one he could grow into.

After buying his new coat he covered his hair with an old black cloth, and quickly put on the coat. He pulled the hood up and zipped it up right to the collar. He then decided to test out his theory, by going shopping. Several people passed him by without notice, which made it difficult for him to accurately test his theory.

He spotted a store and went in, looking around he saw that the store was full of people buying groceries. He grinned under his hood, and went off into the aisles after quickly grabbing a hand basket. As he walked he carefully observed the people. Slowly they began to take notice of him, and began to subtly shift out of his reach. He went into another aisle where the fresh fruits were stored. He browsed the selections of apples, looking sideways at a woman who was also looking at apples. She didn't notice him yet. He inched closer to her, making sure to pick up a couple apples as he went. He found himself standing side by side with her as she put some into her basket. One fell out of her hand; Naruto caught it before it could hit the ground. He held it out to her, his eyes watching her reaction carefully from under his hood. The woman smiled but gasped when she saw who he was.

"Here you are ma'am." He offered politely.

He could tell that she was forcing herself to smile. "Ah, thank you, but I think that I'll be getting these ones, you can have that one if you like." She told him as she began to move away.

Naruto nodded under his hood and dropped the green coloured apple into his basket. "Very well ma'am, have a good day." With that he moved away and headed for the cashiers. As he turned to the next aisle he gave one last glance at the woman who dropped the apple. She was shuddering in disgust, noticeably shaking her arms and checking herself over for bugs. He smirked under his hood and continued forward.

He stopped at a line full of people. Silently he stood behind a man, who gave him a small glance, before looking away. A second later he visibly stiffened and gave him another look. He grunted something under his breath and looked around for another cashier line. Naruto watched as the man hurriedly walked off and got into another line far away from him. He bit his bottom lip and proceeded to take the man's place. Slowly the other people in the line took notice of his presence and left for other lines, until it was just him standing there, and handing the nervous looking cashier his basket of food.

The blond also wanted to test another theory he had. If no one could recognize him then maybe he could be able to buy better quality food, instead of having to shell out big money for a couple cans of soup and noodles. He watched the cashier swipe the items and total his purchase. He blinked in shock at how much it came up to. It wasn't a large amount in fact it was downright cheap! If he didn't have disguise on he would have had to pay three to five times the amount being shown on the screen. Numbly he took out his wallet and handed the nervous cashier a 1000 yen note. The man rung it up and handed him back his change, though he didn't hand it to him, just left it on the counter. Naruto grabbed his change and his purchases, and left.

He walked out of the store his thoughts twirling around in his head, making it almost impossible to focus. His theories were correct! He could buy things now without having to skimp on quality food! He could walk around without being beaten or overcharged by store owners. Suddenly he felt like a great weight had been lifted from him, he breathed deeply and walked leisurely back to his house, feeling better than he had ever since he could remember.

He had one problem; his hair. Blond was pretty recognizable. If his hood came off his disguise would be for nought, and people would go back to hurting him again. So he went to the store and grabbed a bottle of hair dye, and as he was leaving the store he grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses, to further his disguise.

An hour later he was looking into his bathroom mirror in horror. The hair dye had changed his hair from bright yellow to a shade of grass like green. He angrily looked at the bottle before flinging it away in disgust. "What kind of Aburame has green hair!" He muttered. With one last look at his head he hopped into the shower to wash off any leftovers.

After his shower he got dressed and headed for the Hokage's office. He hadn't had a chance to show his new outfit to the old man, as he had been busy with observing people and testing his new disguise.

He calmly walked into the Hokage building, and up the stairs. He threw a bag of flies he caught onto the secretary's desk and calmly walked away amidst her screams as the flies flew out of their enclosure and around her head. The two shinobi stationed at the Hokage's door got a similar treatment in the form of a cloud of moths who attacked their clothes.

Naruto ran into the Hokage's office before the moths could turn their attentions to his clothes and yelled "Old man!" Instead of a welcoming grin or a 'Good morning Naruto' was two unseen shinobi grabbing his arms and trying them behind his back, while being tied to a chair. The blond took a second or two to react. "Hey what's the big deal?" He screamed looking up at the angry face the Hokage was casting at him. "Who are you?" The old man asked steel in his voice. "You don't act like an Aburame, talk! Who are you?" Naruto blinked behind his glasses, finally understanding. His disguise worked! The Hokage actually thought he was someone else! He burst out laughing.

A fist hitting the table brought him out of his hilarity. "Enough!" The old man gritted. Naruto quieted and smirked behind his coat collar. "You don't recognize me?" The Hokage just stared. Naruto chuckled. "It's me old man! Uzumaki Naruto!" The Sandaime reached over his desk and pulled off his hood. He pulled back in shock, at seeing that it was actually him and of his hair colour. "Naruto?" He exclaimed. Naruto nodded. "Yep, you like my new look?" He asked taking off his glasses.

The old man was silent or a moment. "What did you do to your hair?" He finally asked. Naruto blinked before grabbed his hair. He frowned at it. "I tried to dye it, but for some reason it turned it green!" The Hokage chuckled reaching over and fingering the green locks. "I like it" He decided. Naruto smiled.

Then the Hokage took a better look at the clothes Naruto was wearing. "Why are you dressed like the Aburame?" Naruto grinned. "It's for my pranks! People will be looking for a blond haired boy not an Aburame! It's genius!" He exclaimed in excitement. The Sandaime sat back in his chair. The boy had a point; no one would pay attention to the silent Aburame standing amidst them when they were searching for a loud blond. He chuckled. "That does sound interesting although I don't think the Aburame's will be pleased if they ever found out you used their…" He paused, "Style of dress to play pranks on people." Naruto shrugged. "I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught!" The old man shook his head in amusement.

Naruto tugged at his ropes. "Ah can you untie me now?" The Hokage nodded to the two guards who were standing behind Naruto. They quickly untied the boy and went back to their posts. Sarutobi looked back Naruto who was rubbing his wrists. "So what brought you to my office?" The boy grinned while he put his glasses back on. "Lunch" The Hokage nodded. "I'll have something brought up." Naruto's grin widened.

After a hearty meal the Hokage sat back in his chair with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He blew on it to cool it down. After taking a sit he looked up at Naruto who was drinking juice with a thoughtful expression on his face. What was he thinking of? He wondered and asked. Naruto's blue eyes looked up. "I was just wondering about something." He answered. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked prompting the young boy to continue. Naruto sat up straighter. "Can Jounins sense everything around them?" Sandaime blinked. "Why do you want to know?" Naruto snickered. "I'm planning a prank!" The Hokage chuckled. Naruto and his pranks, he should have known. "Well jounins as you know are high level ninja, and yes they can sense when someone with chakra is nearby." Naruto nodded and asked a question. "What about people who haven't unleashed their chakra yet?"

The Hokage sat back. "Well they can sense people who haven't unleashed their chakra but since the chakra is still locked away it's so small and usually counted off as a small animal." Naruto nodded Perfect, just what he was hoping for. "Like a rat or mouse?"

The Hokage nodded. "That's right Naruto. So what are you planning on doing to my jounins?" He asked grinning slightly. Naruto looked up at him innocently. "Why do you say that old man?" The other let out a laugh. "Because you asked me about jounins sensing people with locked chakra and that you were planning a prank. Of course you must promise that it isn't going to hurt them." Naruto grinned. "Only their pride" He replied before running to the door. "Thanks old man! See ya!" Chuckling Sandaime waved to the disappearing youth.

Naruto grinned behind his collar. Now he knew why no one could sense him, but he had to make sure no one could hear him. Thinking this he decided to look into which fabrics didn't make much sound while moving about in air vents.

So many things to do, but he was having so much fun!

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I decided that this is the first chapter

A New Way

Chapter 1

* * *

(Left off from previous chapter, though it is no longer in flashback mode, thank you, please continue)

Naruto shuffled deeper into the vents. After watching the drunken party goers start up a mob to kill him, he decided to hide in the Hokage building for safety. He didn't fancy seeing his apartment being mobbed and probably destroyed. He sighed in annoyance when he heard. "Where the *bleep* is that *bleeping* demon! Come out now filth so we can kill ya!" Someone yelling along with shouts of agreement from other people. He headed for the Hokage's office. Along the way he pondered why people just couldn't understand that he wasn't that evil fox Kyuubi, after all if he really was a demon as they said, wouldn't they keep away from him in fear that he would kill them? A demon wouldn't take any sort of abuse lightly; they would just kill anyone who tried to harm them! He sighed again and slowed. He took out his camera and turned it on; he sat back and watched to oblivious Hokage do paperwork. With all of the commotion outside there was bound to be something the boy could tape.

An hour later a Konoha shinobi ran into the room. "Hokage-Sama!" The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up in full attention. The Nin bowed at the waist and told him. "The villagers are mobilizing on Uzumaki's apartment building. They are pushing back my squad, what are your orders?" The man asked knowing that the Hokage was the only person that the villagers would listen to no matter how angry they were. No one crossed the Hokage.

Sandaime stood his aura lashing out. He could imagine little Naruto shivering in fright as the mob of villagers advanced upon his home. He couldn't let that happen! "Send every one available to delay them until I get there! Go!" The Nin nodded and disappeared. The Hokage shouted, "ANBU!" Immediately the room was full of white masked figures. "Come with me!" The ninja nodded.

In a flash the room was empty.

Inside the vent the green haired youth frowned.

Those stupid villagers were in trouble now. The Hokage was scary when he was angry, regardless of how old he was, he could make grown men cry for their mothers! He wrapped his arms around himself. But, the events happening outside made him wonder. Would his life always be this way? Always hiding behind a disguise, and being hated for what he carried? What could he do to change things? Would he ever be able to make friends who didn't care that others hated him? A tear trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away. Crying never got him anywhere. It won't now either.

He got up and shuffled his way to the store room where he usually slept. His thoughts very troubled.

Naruto made his self comfortable on his bed of cushions, wrapping several old table clothes around him. He lay there quite. All the while wondering if someday the villagers would tire of him and decide to revolt burning everything around them in order to kill him? No shinobi would be able to stop them, as their numbers were thin, due to the previous war and the Kyuubi attack. He sighed closing his eyes, feeling his tears trail along his cheeks and into his hair. Would he ever get the chance to prove that he was human like them? Would anyone care? He shook his head. He couldn't give up! As long as the old man reigned as Hokage he was safe from the villagers.

He nodded to himself. Tomorrow will be better, tomorrow wasn't his birthday.

With that the green haired youth snuggled deeper into his makeshift bed and blankets and fell asleep while chaos ensued outside his haven.

The next morning Naruto awoke, found a bathroom to relieve his bladder and munched on some cakes he had in his pockets and went to see what the Hokage was up to. He wasn't in his office. This troubled the boy, if he wasn't in his office he could still be in the village taking care of the villagers, or he could be injured. He shook his head. The Hokage couldn't be hurt, he was much too strong to be injured against villagers, but that didn't answer of where the man was. Naruto sighed before he decided to check the Council room. It was full of people, including the Hokage! Naruto mentally sighed in relief; the old man was fine, and uninjured. He sat back and watched the group begin to quiet as they sat down.

The Hokage nodded to Homura, who nodded and stood. "By the will of the Hokage, I now start this meeting. The item of discussion today, is the events last night during the festival." He sat back down. The members began to murmur to each other. The Hokage cleared his throat. "Last night a mob descended on Uzumaki Naruto's house, intent on harming and killing the young boy. I along with my shinobi managed to calm the chaos; unfortunately Uzumaki's building was burned to the ground." The crowd murmured.

The Hokage was worried. He had Hyuuga check the building for any sign of the youth, but they found no trace of him anywhere, he even had the Inuzuka sniff around for him but the only thing they could tell him was that the boy hadn't been to his apartment in awhile. He heard the villagers shouting for him to finish what the fourth started and became angry. He shouted for ANBU to arrest ever one there. The villagers protested and began to fight back. It took hours but the mob was arrested and the ones who couldn't be controlled were taken care of, secretly of course, for Naruto's protection.

He spoke once more to the gathering. "All of the people who were they are currently sitting in jail cells, for their crimes. Among them some of our very own shinobi." He finished. A village councilman stood up with a scowl. "I say that we release them! They were doing what was best for everyone! That little demo-" The man was cut off when a kunai lodged in his throat, courtesy of the Hokage, who did not look pleased. He glared at everyone in the room. "Anyone else?" No one moved.

He nodded, as two shinobi came and took the dying man away. To finish the job or to take him to the hospital no one knew.

He spoke up to the group steel in his voice. "As Hokage I am responsible for any and all orphans in the village, I will not let a boy who is only three years old be victimized by people who do not understand the difference between a demon and a innocent child! I am well within my rights as Naruto's guardian to demand the harshest punishment available; the death penalty." The group stiffened in shock. "But, instead I propose a vote." The people in the room nodded hesitantly. He continued. "Community service for a month for the civilians, and one month doing D-rank missions for shinobi, or jail depending on their involvement and a fine of five-thousand each, which will go to Naruto for the damage done to his home," The group looked at each other and began to talk. After a few minutes the Hokage spoke again. "Raise your hands for the first option" Over seventy five percent of the room raised their hands. "Or death for all those involved?" The other twenty five raised their hands. The Hokage nodded. "Very well, fines for both, community service for the civilians and D-ranks for the shinobi." He intoned writing something down on a piece of paper.

Naruto was silent as he watched the proceedings. 'So the old man could and would kill people for me?' He smirked, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. 'How touching, and to think I despaired that no one could love me. I was wrong, the old man loves me, and as long as he loves me enough to kill for me, then I will be loyal to him, and help him as much as possible, like me does for me.' Naruto could see that the old man was doing regarding the votes. He was making it that the Council would have no choice but to agree to his side, of fining everyone who burned down his home, instead of outwardly killing them all. The people involved will lose and Naruto will gain from their hatred.

He resisted the urge to laugh, and focused back onto the meeting.

A man with wearing robes, and covered in bandages over one eye and an arm stood up. "Hokage-Sama if I may?" The Hokage nodded to the man. "Danzo-san" The man now known as Danzo spoke. "Honourable Hokage-Sama if you allow me, I can turn the child into a powerful weapon completely loyal to Konoha, thus relaying everyone's fears that he will turn against them." The Hokage glared at the man. "I cannot allow that Danzo-San, you know what the Fourth wished for him." Danzo scoffed. "The Fourth wished for him to be a hero, but no one sees him as so, they only see a demon. You and I know this, I see it with my own eye, they way they look at him, and whisper their hatred amongst themselves. How can you call that being a hero?" The man asked. The Hokage was silent for a moment. "He is a strong boy, he carries within him the will of fire, and I know he will be able to change the people's hearts. He is a hero!" he finished with the out-most sincerity and conviction.

In the vents Naruto froze eyes wide in disbelief. The Hokage believed him to be a hero? Why would he believe something so stupid! Just because he held the Kyuubi inside him? Was that the reason the old man thought he was a hero? He shook his head in disgust. 'Who would accept me?' Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts he focused back onto the meeting.

The man Danzo and the Hokage were glaring at each other, finally the bandaged man sat down. "Very well, Hokage-Sama." He demurred angrily.

An elderly Council Member stood. "Hokage-Sama," The Hokage fixed his attention on the man. "Wouldn't it be better for everyone to have the container living away from the rest of Konoha, such as the woodland area in the general vicinity of Konoha, where he could be safe from such incidents like the previous evening, and the civilians would be better as ease without him so near." The Hokage shot the man a look. This man although he might not sound like it actually felt neither hate nor love for Naruto, and only sought to appease both groups.

The Hokage thought about it. The idea did have its merits, the civilians would feel better without having Naruto nearby, and Naruto would be safer if no one knew where he lived. He sighed. "Your idea Kanmaru-San does have its upsides and you are right about it being better for both, after what happened last night I am certain that a change in areas is better for Naruto." The man Kanmaru nodded. "Yes, Hokage-Sama, as the containers home has been burned down it would have been necessary to relocate him in the end." The Hokage agreed. "Indeed."

Sandaime thought back to the night before when Naruto's apartment collapsed to the ground, fire consuming it, turning it into ashes. He was afraid that the boy was inside and had a Hyuuga make a thorough sweep of the entire structure before it was destroyed. The Hyuuga shinobi reported that no one was in the building. His heart was calmed after learning that but he still had a worry, the child couldn't be found anywhere by the shinobi he sent out to find him, and due to the chaos that lasted until morning he couldn't go off to find the boy.

Naruto sat inside the vent silently watching the people talk; his mind though was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. The Kyuubi was sealed in him, and the fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero? The Hokage believed in him to overcome the people's hatred, no, not only overcome their hatred but to make them see him as a hero! His eyes shifted to the meeting. It was over. He eyed the man who wanted to use him as a weapon. He needed to know more about him and his intentions. He will follow him and see what he's up to; all other things can wait until later.

Three hours later.

Naruto had been following the bandaged man for quite awhile now, and so far he hadn't seen anything of interest. All the man did was walk around, greeting people here and there. He did nothing! Just walk! He almost gave up and went to see the Hokage when suddenly Danzo turned to an old building facility. Naruto frowned behind a garbage can. He watched as the man did a few hand seals and pressed his hand against the door. Naruto gaped as the door opened on its own and Danzo walked in the door closing behind him. Naruto pondered the meaning of this. Why would a Council member want in such a rundown building? He sighed looked at the door, there was no way he could be able to get inside considering the seals Danzo had to do, and he didn't even release his chakra yet, it was no use. He was about to turn away when in the corner of his eye he spotted a small vent. He looked around. There was no one in the area, so it was safe to come out of hiding.

Kneeling by the vent he grinned. It was small, too big for an adult to fit through, but for a small child it was perfect. He tugged on the rusted grate and carefully made his way through the opening. 'I'll just snoop around a bit and see if there's anything I can dig up about him.' He thought as he closed the grate behind him so no one would realize that it was broken. Looking deep into the dark vent he went off in search of the man he'd been following for the last three hours.

He passed by many empty rooms, some with boxes and some with books piled high, and rooms filled with broken furniture. Through all this he shuffled along, going deeper and deeper into the building.

After half an hour he finally found Danzo and he was talking to someone.

Naruto got as close as he could and peered through the grates. The room was large like a stadium, and it was dark. Danzo and the unknown man were overlooking some children as young as him. He carefully took out his camera and turned it on. Using zoom in he watches through the lens as the group were doing push-ups. Whenever one fell they were hit by a nearby adult who would then yell, "Get up, or it's the black room for you!" The child would then struggle to finish his exercise.

One particular child caught his attention. The small boy was no older than Naruto himself. He had short black hair and equally black looking eyes. His skin was pale like a sheet of paper. Currently the kid was gasping for breath as he lay on the ground too weak to move anymore. The adults looked at Danzo, who nodded. One of them then went up to the boy, grabbed him and began dragging him to the exit. The boy immediately started crying. "No! Not the black room! Please, I'll do the exercise!" The other children paused only long enough to see the boy being dragged out of the room before turning back to their own exercises.

A Frown marked Naruto's face as he watched the proceedings. Is the kind of training Danzo had in mind when he wanted permission from the Hokage to train him? It didn't look fun, and besides there was no way the old man would advocate something like this, it wasn't his style. He was too kind. He turned to peer at Danzo. Maybe the old man didn't know about what Danzo was doing?

He turned the camera towards Danzo and sat very still so that he can hear what he was saying. "Tell me how are the subjects proceeding?" He asked the nondescript man, who replied. "The subjects are having a difficult time completing some of the exercises, but that is to be expected considering their ages, but with the threat of being punished they push themselves hard. They are weak now, but in a couple of months I think they should be up to our standards. By then we'll be able to pick out the weak from the strong." Danzo nodded. "Make sure to give them all a fair chance to improve. I don't want to diminish our forces by terminating most of the subjects." The other man nodded and left.

Danzo was left to watch over the children doing a string of kata's. "Soon my army will be complete and when it is, I will take over Konoha and kill that annoying peace loving fool! Then I will be the Hokage and mold Konoha to my image!" He muttered to himself. No one will see it coming! He just had to bind his time.

While he was daydreaming of the day he'll finally get rid of the Sandaime, a camera caught everything he said.

Naruto was unsettled. This man! No, this monster, wanted to kill the old man and take over Konoha! Well there was no way he was going to let that man succeed with his plots! He'll send the tape to the Hokage anonymously and he'll get in trouble and put away in jail! Then his plans will fail! Naruto nodded, that will teach that treacherous fool a lesson!

He watched Danzo turn and leave the room. Naruto could follow him but there was something nagging at him. He looked in the direction that unknown man took the dark haired boy. He wanted to check on that kid who looked terrified of going to some 'black room'. His decision made, he shuffled along the vents.

Meanwhile, the man that was in charge of punishing the subjects who couldn't finish their exercises finally reached the black room, and threw open the door and shoved the sobbing child in. "You will be staying here for an hour for your incompetence!" He told the young child, before shutting and locking the door, leaving a small frightened child in the pitch black room.

The boy sniffled and pressed himself into a corner of the room. Shutting his eyes against the darkness he waited. He didn't like the room, it was always dark. The first time he was locked in here he cried himself hoarse, but it slowly got better, though he still didn't like being alone. He was still afraid.

He didn't know how long had passed, but suddenly he heard something. He tensed. What was that? He was silent. He heard it again. Trembling, he called out, voice shaky and weak. "Who's there?"

There was a pause.

Inside the vent Naruto paused, his eyes peering through the camera. He had it set on night vision. In his view he could see the boy sitting in the corner of an empty cold room, his small arms wrapped around his legs. He was listening carefully. Naruto pondered what to do. After the boy had called out to him, he froze, thinking that someone outside would come in. When nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief. Now what to do? Should he answer? What would happen if he did? The other kid might tell something and he'll be in trouble. He saw the boy begin to tremble. Was he afraid? Naruto groaned and answered. "I am," He started. The boy gulped. "Who's, I am?" He asked. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" The boy looked around although he couldn't see anything. "Where are you? Are you in the room?" Naruto replied. "No, I'm in the vents." The boy looked stunned. "You're in the vents? How did you get in there?" He paused as a thought came to him. "Danzo will notice if you're gone!" He almost yelled. "Hurry and go back to where you came from, you'll get punished!"

Naruto huffed feeling insulted. "I'm not part of Danzo's stupid group! I'm from outside! I come from the village." Now the boy looked confused. "The outside, the village, what are those?" He asked. Naruto gaped in astonishment. "You don't know what outside is?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "No, what is it?" Naruto sighed. "Outside is where the sun is, where there's lots of space to run around, and there's a sky and clouds and rain." The boy looked intrigued yet confused as he never seen anything like what Naruto was describing. The only thing he knew was the building. It was all he'd ever known since he could remember. "Sun…Sky…I've never seen those. Is it nice, this outside?" He asked looking around. "Can you show me? I want to see this sky and clouds that you're talking about." He asked.

Naruto paused in thought. If he helped this boy to see the outside, what would he do with him after? Should he bring him back here? He shook his head. No, that would be too cruel. The Hokage always said to do right by others, and to be kind. 'Although no one is kind to me other than him, so really why does he preach it to me and not those stupid villagers?' He grumbled mentally. He looked down at the boy who was waiting for his reply. It would be kind to take him out of this place, depressing and dark as it was. Looking closely, he could see the hopeful look in the others face.

He sighed and finally said, "Okay, but we got to hurry. The others might come back, and I don't want to get caught sneaking you out of here. Come to where my voice is, I'll throw you a rope." Naruto was thankful that he actually had a rope; he often used it to climb down vents. The boy complied and waited for Naruto to hand him the rope. There was a sound of a vent grate opening, and being moved. Something tickled his face; he jumped and realized that it must be the rope the other child was talking about. He reached out and grasped at it blindly. "Do you have the rope?" He nodded. "Yes" He confirmed. "Okay, climb up, I got the other end." The boy nodded and slowly with aching limbs started to climb. His muscles protested with the strain. "Almost there, just a little bit more." Naruto grunted as he held the rope around his waist while bracing his feet against the sides of the vent.

Finally a pale hand grabbed the edge of the vent, followed by the rest of the red faced boy, who had trouble pulling his self up the wall. Naruto grabbed the boy's arms and hauled him into the vent with all his might. There was a struggle of limbs before both boys lay side by side on the cold metal vent. Both were red faced and sweaty. Naruto chuckled. "This is not how I thought my day would go at all!" He laughed. The boy beside him nodded, though he couldn't see it. Naruto sat up. "Okay, we better move before they find you missing. Follow me and don't make a sound." He instructed. "Kay," The other agreed.

After a few dead ends and back tracking, Naruto finally spotted the vent he entered from. 'I can't believe I got lost in this place. I should have placed markers showing me the way.' Naruto grumbled mentally. He carefully checked around to make sure that no one was around before crawling out. He turned to help the other boy out.

The boys dark eyes widened in astonishment and awe. 'So this is the outside! It's beautiful!' He jumped when a hand grabbed his and dragged him away. He dug his feet into the ground, stopping Naruto who had grabbed him to stumble. "Where are we going?" He asked confused. Naruto looked at him. "I don't want to be found anywhere near here, I might get discovered. Besides you said you wanted to see the outside didn't you? I'll show you everything, come on." The hooded youth told him. The other boy nodded but hesitated. Looking back at the vent he muttered. "But I should get back. I've seen what the outside looks like; I'll get in trouble with Danzo if I'm not back." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking about going back there are you? Look around you! You're free! You don't have to go back anymore!" Naruto protested, while removing his sunglasses to glare at the boy.

The dark haired youth hesitated. The thought of never having to go back sounded nice. No more gruelling exercises or the black room. No emotion training. No getting hit for crying. Looking up he peered into Naruto's blue eyes and nodded. He wanted to be free. "Okay"

Naruto smiled at him and grabbed his arm. Tugging the dark haired boy along, they travelled from shadow to shadow. They stopped just outside a large building. Naruto turned to the boy. "Okay, listen err, hey what's your name anyway?" The boy blinked. "I don't have one." Naruto frowned. "You don't have a name?" The boy nodded. Naruto sighed heavily. "Geez, fine I'll give you a name!" The boy's eyes widened. Naruto was going to give him a name? He waited patiently as the blue eyed boy thought. "Sai" He finally muttered after a long moment. The dark haired youth jumped. "What?" He asked. Naruto looked at him. "I decided that your name will be Sai." He grinned cheekily. "Sounds good huh?" The newly named Sai uttered the name. "Sai, Sai, Sai" Finally he nodded. "I like it." Naruto gave him another grin. "Great! So now I need to go visit the old man and find out where I'm living, so I'll show you where I sleep when I'm not at home." With that the green haired youth showed Sai another vent covered by bushes.

Sai halted. "I don't want to go in there. I want to stay outside!" He cried in distress, looking sad. Naruto was quick to reassure him. "Sai I promise, It will only be for a little while. After I finish visiting the old man I'll take you to where I live. Plus, this way you'll be safe from Danzo if you're in my safe hold. No one will find you there." He finished. Sai frowned and nodded. "After that I'll show you clouds, rain, rivers, and anything else you want okay?" Sai smiled and nodded happily. "Okay" Naruto crawled into the vent, Sai following behind.

After successfully prying Sai off his arm and getting him settled down in his make shift room Naruto went see the Hokage.

Naruto laughed as he bypassed the fuming secretary and burst into the Hokage's office. "Old man!" He shouted. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork, the worry he had on his face disappearing upon setting his eyes on the hooded youth. "Naruto, where have you been? I've had ANBU looking all over for you!" He yelled in barely concealed relief. Naruto halted. "Eh? ANBU? Looking me why?" He asked pretending that he didn't know what happened to his apartment, or the events that occurred that night.

The Hokage sighed and sat back in his seat. "First of all where were you last night?" Naruto hopped into a chair. "I was out in the forest! I wanted to explore, so I took my stuff with me and went camping! It was so much fun!" He crowed, but adopted a confused face. "But, why were ANBU looking for me?" He asked. The Hokage cleared his throat preparing to give the small boy the bad news. "Last night, your apartment burned down. I'm afraid there's nothing left of your apartment building." He told the boy sadly. The Hokage eyed the boy, who looked devastated at the news. "I wasn't sure where were so I had ANBU searching all of Konoha for you." He finished. Naruto gulped. "How did it happen?" The Hokage opened his eyes and lied. "We aren't sure." He wasn't going to upset the boy by telling him that an angry mob burned it down. Naruto's lip quivered before looking down.

The Sandaime hurried to cheer the boy up. "Ah, don't worry Naruto, I found a better home for you. It's a small cottage on the outskirts of Konoha. This way you have your privacy and no one will bother you. Also you will have a large area to train in." He said to the wide eyed boy. "Ah, you got me my own house?" Sandaime nodded. The boy looked absolutely exhilarated. "I did; now, here's a map on how to get there and the keys. I would show you but I'm a little busy here." He gave the both items. "All the furniture and utilities are taken care of already, as well as the groceries, so there's nothing to worry about for another month. I'll be paying for the utility bills directly, but the only you have to worry about is the food, which I'm sure you already know what you like to eat." He smiled at the boy, only for Naruto to jump up and wrap his arms around the Hokage. "Thank you so much old man!" He cried happily into the Hokage's robes. The Hokage chuckled and patted the child's hood covered head.

Naruto pouted and backed away fixing his hood. "Hey watch it you'll mess up my hair!" He cried with a frown. Sandaime chuckled. Naruto turned towards him with a smile. "I'll see you after old man! I'm going to check out my new house! See ya!" The Hokage nodded and waved to the youth who was already out the door, dodging the secretary who was waiting for him to appear. After the boy was gone he had someone go and inform the ANBU that Naruto had been found.

After running out of the Hokage's office Naruto made his way down the stairs and outside where he quickly ducked into the bushes to get into the vents. He quickly went to pick up Sai. Climbing out of the vent beside his secret room he spotted Sai sitting quietly. "Sai" He said in greeting. The boy looked up and smiled. "Naruto" Naruto dug into a pile of old rags and pulled out a coat that looked much like his. He turned to Sai and shoved the coat over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Sai asked as Naruto shoved his arms into the sleeves. "I'm disguising you. After all we don't want Danzo or his groupies finding you and bringing you back to that building right?" Sai gulped and nodded. Once Naruto was done zipping up the jacket and pulling the hood over the others head he said. "Okay I'm all done, let's go!" Naruto gestured. Sai nodded quietly and followed Naruto through the vents.

Half an hour later a tired Naruto dragged a protesting Sai into his new house. Shutting the door behind him he sighed in relief. 'Who knew that Sai was such a curious person?' He of course was referring to the fact that Sai knew next to nothing of the outside world and had to point at things and asked what it was, what it did, why it was made, and all sorts of questions that pertained to that particular item. It was almost enough to make him lose his mind. Finally he snapped and grabbed the other boy and ran like the devil was chasing after them.

Letting out a breath Naruto stood up straight. Sai was looking at him wide eyed. "Why did we have to run? Was Danzo nearby?" He asked. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just really wanted to get here and see what the house looked like. My old home burned down so the old man gave me this one. It's the first time seeing it, so I was excited." He explained. Sai nodded in understanding. "Let's look around." Naruto cried excitedly. Sai made a sound of agreement. Together they went to explore.

The cottage was a cozy three bedroom cottage, with two bathrooms, a laundry room, basement, storage room, and an open air kitchen and living room. Only one of the rooms had a bed, so they would have to share until Naruto could get Sai his own. After a quick search around the basement, Naruto found an almost invisible door on the floor. With help from Sai he noticed that it was a small hideaway. To one side was a tunnel leading away from the house. After checking the map he noticed that it ran all the way back into Konoha. Mentally thanking the old man he went back up the first floor. The Hokage was right when he said that he didn't need to worry about furniture, he even made sure Naruto had cooking ware and even a coffee pot! Now he really did to thank the old man.

Sai opened the cupboards. "Oh! I didn't know that food can come in boxes." He said kneeling down to inspect the boxes stashed in the cupboard. He looked down at a box of Shinobi Flakes. "Shinobi Flakes" He muttered. 'What is Shinobi Flakes?' He wondered. He looked up when Naruto came walking in. "Oh, Shinobi Flakes! I love that cereal." Naruto said while inspecting the other boxes. Sai looked down at the box in his hands. 'So this is cereal. Our cereal didn't look like this at all.' He thought back to the bland cereal they were fed at breakfast time. Scowling he put the box back and got to his feet.

Naruto stood as well and turned to him. "You need a disguise." He said suddenly. Sai blinked. "What?" Naruto gestured for him to follow him to the couch. Sitting down he began to explain. "Okay Sai, disguises are when you want to look or dress differently to hide who you are from people. I'm wearing one right now." He dug into his pocket, and showed a picture of himself from before he started his new look. "That's me before I dyed my hair and wore a coat. Sai took the picture and looked at it carefully.

In the picture it showed a small petite blonde, with long hair, wearing an orange shirt and a pair of green shorts. The child's skin was tan coloured.

Sai looked up at the Naruto now, and blinked at a sudden thought. "What are you?" Naruto gave him a confused look. "What?" Blushing Sai replied. "Are you a boy or a girl?" He clarified. "I can't tell because you look…um like both, and your hair is long." Naruto gaped in surprise before tilting back and laughing out loud. Sai blushed even harder thinking that Naruto was laughing at him. It took a moment for Naruto compose himself but when he did he told the other boy. "Don't worry, I wasn't laughing at you." He assured the boy. "I was laughing about the fact that everyone always used to ask that before I started to disguise myself." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm a boy but people think I'm a girl because of my looks." He snickered. Sai stammered a sorry. Naruto shook his head. "Nah don't worry about it Sai. I was thinking of using my looks to my advantage later, if my disguise I have now somehow gets discovered." Sai feeling a bit better nodded. He handed the picture back. Naruto took it and put it back into his pocket. "Now that's cleared up I'm going to run into town to get your disguise."Sai blinked and nodded. "Okay" He agreed quietly.

He quickly gave Sai some safety instructions. "Don't use or touch anything that you don't know, and don't answer the door for anyone, just hide in the hideaway." Sai nodded and watched the other boy shut the door behind him. He stood there for a moment before looking around. 'I'll just wait on the couch.' He thought as he sat down. Quietly and patiently he waited.

Naruto donned his glasses and checked his hair before walking back calmly into Konoha. If people saw him coming from the woods they would probably think that he was an Aburame studying bugs or something similar; which was what he wanted people to think. He didn't want them to suspect that the so called demon child lived in the woods. It was safer this way, for both him and Sai.

After quickly running to the clothing store and leaving Sai at home with strict instructions not to touch anything or answer the door Naruto managed to pick up some suitable clothing, along with running to the grocery store for something for dinner, he returned home. When he got back he saw Sai sitting in the same spot in which he had left him. "You didn't sit there the whole time I was gone did you?" Sai blushed. "You told me not to touch anything. So I thought you meant to sit here and wait." Naruto shook his head. "I didn't mean that you couldn't move around, I just didn't want you to touch any of the appliances that you didn't know how to use." Sai blushed and said sorry. "Don't worry about it." Was his reply.

Naruto quickly shoved the groceries away in the kitchen cupboards before digging through the clothing bags and taking out a pile of clothes. "Okay Sai since Danzo and his groupies know what you look like and that you're a boy I decided that in order for you to safely move around Konoha you would have to be what they least expect you to be." He pulled out a dress. "Which is, a girl." He finished. Sai looked at the dress and back to Naruto. "You want me to be a girl?" Naruto nodded. "Yes its perfect! They'll be looking for a boy, not a girl." Sai sweat dropped and took the article of feminine clothing carefully from Naruto. Despite his doubts about the disguise Naruto did have a point. "Alright" He conceded.

Naruto grinned and grabbed some bottles out of the bag. "Come with me Sai we have to do something about your hair and your skin." Sai sighed and reluctantly followed the other boy. What did he get into?

Naruto's tongue stuck out as he rubbed his glove covered hands through Sai's hair. The other boy hissed in pain. "Why is my scalp on fire?" He asked. Naruto rubbed the hair dye more thoroughly into Sai's hair. "It's the chemicals" He answered shortly. "Well it hurts" Sai said, trying to resist the urge to scratch his itching head. "I know what you mean. When I dyed my hair it did the same thing. You'll get used to it soon." Sai certainly hoped so. "How long will I have to keep it in for?" He asked. "Half an hour." Half an hour sounded so long. Nevertheless he'll deal with it, if it meant that he wouldn't have to go back to Danzo. "Okay now we wait for the dye to set in." Naruto said as he stepped away from Sai's head and took off his gloves. "Meanwhile you better put some of that instant tan stuff on. This way it'll have time to set in a bit and change your skin from deathly pale to a more natural colour." Sai nodded, and accepted the bottle Naruto handed him. "Rub this all over your body, and I mean all over. Leave nothing uncovered." Sai blushed. "Even down there?" Naruto blinked and snickered. "Even down there." He confirmed before leaving the bathroom. Sai stared at the bottle for a moment before sighing and opening it. What did he get into? He wondered again.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the kitchen cooking the nights supper. It was soup and sandwiches. Something that he knew how make with his eyes closed. It felt different cooking for two. Having been alone when he lived in an apartment building, he grew used to cooking only for himself and doing the chores when he felt like it. Now having a what was the term? Friend? Yes friend. Having a new friend to take care of and to feed was a new feeling. It made him feel as if his life had more meaning. Was this how having a family felt like? Naruto thought on that. Maybe. He wasn't sure, but he liked the feeling.

Turning off the soup he went to knock on the bathroom door. "Sai its been half an hour now you can take a shower now." A muffled voice came back to him through the door. "Okay" Once he heard the shower turning on he moved into the kitchen and started making sandwiches for him and Sai. Carefully setting up the table he placed two bowls onto the table along with a sandwich each. Eyeing the table he noticed that there was nothing to drink. Going to the kitchen he got out two cups and poured the new milk he had bought into them before setting them at the table.

Hearing something he turned and gaped in awe. There was Sai now sporting brown hair and wearing the dress he had picked out for him. His skin looked more tanned. Actually it looked almost like how the Uchiha and Hyuuga skin appeared. Looking at him now he could tell that people were going to be fooled by the disguise. Grinning he gestured for Sai to sit. He did so moving self cautiously as he was getting used to wearing a dress, with only a small pair of shorts under neath. Sitting down at the table Sai asked. "So do I look like a girl now?" Naruto who was already sitting down and eating his food nodded. "Yeah you do but now we're going to have to work on your acting." Sai was confused. "Acting?" Naruto swallowed his food. "Well girls act differently than boys do, They also dress differently and have different tastes than us." Sai still looked confused. "I don't understand." Naruto sighed. "Tomorrow I'll show you all about girls, okay?" Sai nodded. "Great cuz that's all we're going to do tomorrow. Then maybe I'll take you with me the day after that to gather blackmail at the Hokage building." Sai frowned. "Blackmail?" Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yes I found the vents in the Hokage building, I've been using them to gather blackmail material on people. Black mail is basically getting a photo or a video of someone doing or saying something they wouldn't do in public when they think no one is around, and using that evidence to get something from that person. Be it money, a jutsu or something else. I've been gathering blackmail for the last couple months on everyone." Sai nodded finally understanding. "Okay"

The two then settled into a calm silence.

That night when they went to bed, they felt better than they ever felt before. Maybe because they had something to look forwards to in their lives or because they weren't alone any more. What ever it was they liked it and hoped that it'll never go away.


	3. Chapter 2

Hidden in the Vents

Chapter 2

A Series of (Un)fortunate Events?

* * *

The next morning Naruto got up like he normally did, this time though he had someone else to wake up. Sai slept curled up in a tight ball next to him. The green haired boy shook the other boy gently. "Hey, Sai wake up." The other boy groaned and opened his eyes, looking around in a daze. "It, it wasn't a dream?" He asked bewildered. Naruto blinked and laughed. "No it's not a dream." Sai sat up and sniffled. "It's real?" Naruto nodded at the boy, who began to cry. "Hey don't cry!" He stammered while rubbing circles on the other boys back. It was something the Hokage used to do for him when he used to cry. It always made him feel better. Sai eventually began to stop crying, being calmed by the gentle gesture made by the other boy. "you feel better now?" Sai nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. He looked up at Naruto, when the other boy moved off the bed. "Great! I'll go make breakfast! You can use the bathroom first ok?" Sai nodded at the grinning boy, before he disappeared out the door. He sat on the bed feeling a warm feeling in his chest. No one had ever given him comfort before. It felt nice. "Naruto is a good person." He muttered before moving off the bed and heading to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

Naruto carefully poured the milk into the two bowls set before him before grabbing the Shinobi Flake cereal and pouring a generous amount into both bowls. Putting the milk away he then tossed some toast into the toaster. He looked up when Sai came into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm making cereal and toast, is that okay with you?" Sai nodded and sat at the table, looking curiously at the bowl holding the cereal he had seen the night before. 'I wonder how it tastes.' He wondered. He looked up when a plate holding toast was placed before him and a glass of liquid was handed to him. He carefully took the cup and said. "Thank you" Naruto grinned at him. "No problem! Drink it it's good!" Sai looked down at his drink. He had never drank anything like this. "What is it?" He asked. "It's orange juice." Was his answer. "Juice?" He sniffed it. It smelled good, so maybe it tasted good to. He took a sip, and then another and then another. It was good! He couldn't remember tasting anything so good before! Seconds later he had finished his glass, and sighed sadly. It was all gone. He looked up when he caught sight of Naruto holding a large container. "You want some more?" Sai's eyes lit up in delight. "Yes please!" He said before holding out his cup for more.

After his third cup Naruto told him he couldn't have anymore until he finished the rest of his food. This made Sai pout for a moment or two, before he had a bite of his cereal. All thoughts of orange juice was tossed out of his mind when he tasted the sugary cereal. It was so good! He quickly shoved it down his throat. Unknown to him a snickering Naruto was taping his reactions to the food. The former blond grinned as the other boy finished off his cereal and toast before making for the juice. "It's going to be fun living with him." He thought. "After all if he continues to be like this, I'm going to have a lot of fun." When Sai was finally finished with stuffing himself full of food, Naruto went to finish his morning preparations.

After dressing and packing away some lunch for both him and Sai, the two headed out to Konoha to begin Sai's training. On the small path Sai turned to Naruto who was again hiding under his hooded coat. "Will I have to stay a girl for long?" Naruto's blue eyes turned to him. "It depends" Sai blinked. "On what?" A fanged smile greeted him. "On whether or not you like being a girl." Sai frowned trying to figure out what Naruto meant. His being or pretending to be a girl wasn't his choice, it was Naruto's even though he was right. What did he mean? Now perplexed Sai thought on the different meanings on what Naruto said.

The rest of the way passed in silence.

When they reached the village Naruto led Sai to the playground where they hid in the bush. "Now Sai watch the girls, see how they're acting?" Sai looked at the groups of children playing, and spotted several girls sitting around holding onto small dolls. "They're just sitting there" He said. Naruto snickered. "Yes but watch how they interact with each other." Sai nodded and watched as the girls played dolls. Whenever a boy would come around they would glare at them tell them off and go back to playing.

Around lunch time they took a break.

Naruto pulled out several sandwiches and passed them to Sai who was imitating the girls pose and actions. "Here you go Sai." Sai nodded and sat down on a log, his legs tucked in under him. "Thank you Naruto" He said mimicking what he heard whenever one girl gave something to another. Daintily he held the sandwich and bit off tiny bits. Naruto who was watching had to stifle a snicker. Sai was really getting into this whole being a girl thing.

A shuffling sound made them look up to see two girls. One had blond hair and the other had pink. The blond girl looked at Sai and Naruto. "Hey girl why are you playing with a boy! Don't you know boys are icky? They have cooties. You should come play with us!" She said finally smiling. Sai cast panicked eyes to Naruto who was looking thoughtful. "You should go Saiko, mom and dad would want you to play with other girls anyway." Sai took the hint. "Okay brother, meet you back here?" Naruto nodded. The two girls smiled and grabbed Sai's arms. "Come on I'll introduce you to the others Saiko!" The blond told Sai. Poor Sai cast one last helpless look at Naruto who was grinning at him and waving before he was dragged away.

While Sai was being introduced to his new friends Naruto took the time to go give the Hokage a little surprise.

Less than an hour later Naruto was mentally snickering as he watched an irritated Hokage leave his office to find out what the hell all that screaming was what about in the jounin lounge. The guards left with him, hoping to see something hilarious.

Naruto quickly opened the grate and ran to the Hokage's desk and deposited a small CD case containing footage of what he heard and saw in Danzo's compound. He of coursed wiped any finger prints off the case before climbing back into the vent and waiting for the Hokage to return.

He did so a few minutes later grumbling to himself. "If I didn't know better I'd say that it was Naruto doing all these pranks on everyone but someone would have caught him in the act if that was true." He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of the CD. He cast a quick look around. Nothing was disturbed. His papers were still sitting there in the exact same spot he had left them. The windows were closed, the seals on them not going off. Cautiously he picked up the CD. It wasn't labelled. Who sent this and why?

Deciding to find out he opened a switch on the wall which opened up one side of his wall and showing a large TV and video set. He turned it on and inserted the CD into the DVD player. He stood back and pressed play.

The angle showed that the person was high up, and judging by the small bars going across the screen they were in a vent of some sort. The video showed two figures overlooking some small children, some as young three doing exercises. The room was a large area with about fifteen children doing push ups. Whenever one fell they were hit by a nearby adult who would then yell. "Get up! Or it's the black room for you!" The child would then struggle to finish his exercise.

One particular small child caught the camera mans attention.

It was a small boy around Naruto's age. He had short black hair and equally black eyes. His skin was a paper white colour. The boy could no longer get up. He just lay there, to weak to move. The adults looked at one of the figures who nodded.

One of them then grabbed the boy who started crying. "No! Not the black room! No I'll do the exercise!" The other children paused only long enough to see the boy being dragged into another room before turning back to their own exercises.

The camera focused on what one of the figures was saying. "How are they proceeding?" He asked the other nondescript man, who replied. "The subjects have a difficult time complete some of the exercises, but that is to be expected. Their muscles are rather weak at this stage, but in a couple months time they should be up to our standards. By then we be able to pick out the weak from the strong." The figure nodded. "Make sure to give the weak a chance to improve, I don't want to diminish our forces by terminating most of the subjects." The other nodded and left. The figure gazed at the children doing a string of kata. "Soon my army will be complete and when it is, I'll take over Konoha and kill that annoying peace loving fool! Then I'll be the Hokage!" He muttered to himself. The camera zoomed in on his face. Who it showed angered the Hokage. It was Danzo!

Another scene appeared showing the building where Danzo had his little operation going.

The camera shut off.

The Sandaime glared at the blank screen and yelled. "ANBU!" Immediately several ANBU members appeared before him. He turned to them. "Get everyone assembled! Alert every available jounin, and chunin." Some of the numbers nodded and left to do what the Hokage asked. One ANBU cocked his head. "Hokage sama may I ask what this is about?" The Hokage answered. "Once everyone is gathered I'll answer your questions." The ANBU nodded. Minutes later the room was full of confused jounins and chunins who were eyeing the ANBU.

The Sandaime coughed. "A few minutes ago I received evidence of an under ground group who have intentions of committing a coup d'etat against me and taking over Konoha." Here he pressed play on the television showing everyone the things Danzo was doing regard what he had said. The gathered nins were livid. How dare someone do that to children! The shinobi who had children were especially angered.

Once everyone saw the video the Hokage spoke again. "Jounin will infiltrate the building and take out any of Danzo's men, chunin will come in after and find the children and take the to safety, ANBU will be positioned outside to catch anybody fleeing the building." The group nodded. "I will take care of Danzo" He declared. The Hokage raised his arm. "Move out!" There was a large swirling of wind and leaves and soon the room was empty.

Inside the vent Naruto grinned.

A few minutes later Naruto was back at the playground watching Sai play with a large group of girls. He grinned as Sai hugged a doll to his chest and giggle. Slowly his smile dropped. He never realized how much he was alone, now looking at the other kids play he felt alone. He could never be like them, never play carefree like them, or look forward to going home at the end of the day to parents who would cook them supper and send them to bed with hugs and kisses.

He sighed and shook his head. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You have a friend now! You have Sai!' He told himself. He then sat back against and tree and took a nap.

He was woken up an hour later by someone poking him. Grumbling Naruto opened his eyes to see an stoic looking boy standing above him. "What do you want?" He mumbled angrily. The boy shifted his round glasses up his nose and spoke flatly. "You aren't an Aburame." Naruto glared at him. "Yeah what's it to you?" The boy raised an eyebrow over his glasses. "I only seek to ascertain who you are."

Naruto huffed and said. "Uzumaki Naruto, happy now?" The boy nodded. "I am satisfied, but I have a question." Blue eyes glared at the annoying boy who kept him from his nap. "Uzumaki why aren't you playing with the other children?" Naruto's eyes widened, before narrowing at the boy. "Why? Because no one will be caught dead hanging out with me! They all think I'm a bad person." He sneered. The boy pushed his glasses up his nose. "And yet I am here with you." Naruto chuckled. "Well you got me there, but I assure you, your parents will probably tell you stay away from me just like everyone else. You'll see." He muttered as he shifted into a better position and closed his eyes.

The boy looked at him before speaking again. "And if I were to come back?" Naruto opened one eye. "Then you are better than the others." The boy stood there for a second before nodding. He looked up when he heard his mother calling for him. "Uzumaki I must leave now. My mother is calling for me. Good day" Naruto opened his eyes and nodded. As the boy turned away he was stopped. "What's your name anyway?" The boy turned. "Aburame Shino." Naruto grinned. "Well nice meeting you Shino." The boy Shino nodded and turned away disappearing into the brush. Naruto was left thinking on his encounter with the stoic Aburame.

A few minutes later Sai came running into the bushes. "Naruto I don't want to play a girl anymore!" Naruto sat up. "What are you talking about.?" He asked the red faced brunet. "The girls dared me to kiss a boy on the playground! Someone named Saske, or Saseko! I forget!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Okay fine but we'll have to make another disguise." Sai nodded. "Okay anything but a girl!" Naruto snickered and nodded. "Agreed"

Naruto stood looking up at the darkening sky. "Well its getting dark we better go home." Sai nodded. "Okay" Naruto grabbed his backpack and started walking. "Tomorrow we'll make you a new disguise cause I don't think you'll be needing this one anymore." Sai blinked and looked sideways at Naruto. "Why?" He asked. Naruto grinned. "Well at this very moment Danzo and his little group is getting a personal visit from the Hokage himself, along with some ANBU and jounins." Sai frowned. "What's going to happen?" Naruto shrugged. "Danzo will probably be imprisoned, interrogated, and executed, his followers too." Naruto had learned a lot during his time in the vents and what happened to people like Danzo, so he knew the procedures.

Sai stopped. "What about the others?" Naruto stopped and smiled at Sai. "Don't worry the Hokage isn't going to hurt them. The other children will probably be taken out and put into the orphanage to be adopted." Sai sighed inwardly relieved. "Okay" He continued walking. "Naruto?" The green haired youth hummed. "What does adoption mean?" Naruto laughed. "Well Sai adoption is when a child with no mom or dad is taken into a married couples home to be raised by them as if they were their own." Sai nodded. "What does married mean?"

Naruto went on to explain what married means along with anything else Sai didn't know, of course confusing Sai on some subjects which also had to be explained.

Meanwhile in the Hokage building down in the torture and interrogation unit a happy Anko was torturing a teary eyed Danzo, who kept wondering how his plans were uncovered.

The next morning found Naruto once again applying hair dye to Sai's head. "Why are we doing this again?" Sai asked wincing every time Naruto pulled on a tangle. Naruto glared at the others head. "Because Sai the girls already know what you look like and if they see you suddenly looking and acting like a boy they're going to get mad. They do stuff like that. They get angry over nothing." Sai sighed and winced. "Okay" He eyed the bottle on the sink and picked it up. "Red?" Behind him Naruto nodded. "Yep" Sai frowned. "Why red?" His reply was. "Why not red it's a cool colour." Sai scowled but didn't say anything.

Finally Naruto stood back and said. "Now we wait for half and hour and then you can take a shower to wash it off. In the mean time lets figure out a disguise for you, but be careful not to touch your head." The still green haired boy led a sulking Sai to the bedroom.

There they looked at various things Naruto had grabbed while looking for stuff for disguises. A face mask, more tan lotion, face paint, differed hair dyes, hair clips, hair bands, hats, glasses, bandages, etc. Sai grabbed up a hat and a pair small square glasses with green tints. He smiled at the objects. "These two" Naruto looked up from a scarf he was looking at and nodded agreeing. Sai then grabbed a short sleeved shirt and a vest that went to his knees, along with a pair of dark green ankle pants. He stopped and grabbed a scarf. "And this" Naruto looked at the getup and nodded. "Looks great" He glanced at the clock. "Well that took longer then I thought. You can wash that stuff out now." He said to Sai who was already running out the room his stuff clutched in his arms. Naruto smirked. Sometimes Sai was so funny.

With nothing to do now Naruto shoved everything back into the small trunk he owned. Laying back onto the bed he thought about what how his life had changed. A new friend who was turning out like a brother to him, a new house just for him, new clean furniture, food in his stomach, a non leaking roof over his head, yep life was looking up.

He looked when Sai came bounding into the room. "Look! What do you think?" He asked spinning around. Sai was wearing a short sleeved shirt under a long vest the ended at his knees, a scarf was wrapped around his waist, under that he wore ankle length pants. On his face was the classes and on top his now red hair was his new hat.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Looks good, now you don't resemble your alter ego Saiko." Sai blushing thinking back on his one day of being a girl. He shook his head. "Can we explore the woods today?" Naruto thought about it.

It was best to stay away from the Hokage building at the moment. The old man was probably busy right now and trying to figure out who sent him that CD, he also might connect the dots between his asking for a camera and the camera view from Danzo's compound. They didn't call him the professor for nothing after all. Yes better to stay away for a couple days. He nodded. "Sure" He agreed. Sai smiled in happiness.

After locking the doors behind them they went off into the woods not realizing that they were walking right into trouble.

The sun was warm on their skin as they walked side by side exploring the surrounding woods. Every once in awhile Sai would stop to inspect an insect or stone. He would then ask what they were called, why they were called so and so, ask where they came and so on and so forth. Naruto patiently answered Sai's many questions as he walked only half paying attention as he thought about the Aburame and what he should do about him. Sai suddenly stopped talking and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Naruto what's that?" He asked. Naruto looked up and listened.

It sounded like two people talking.

"Quick hide" The green haired youth hissed and ducked into the foliage, Sai following a second after. Seconds after they saw three people walking in the opposite direction they were travelling. One was a dark haired man with a spiralling orange mask and black clothing, the second was a tall woman with blue hair and a single white flower in her hair, the third...well he was certainly interesting. He was half white and half black with a Venus fly trap looking thing wrapped around him. One his back was an unconscious person. "Tobi no don't run around like that you'll give our position away." The woman scolded the masked person. Tobi stopped exclaiming over every little bug he came across and sulked. "Tobi only wants to appreciate nature. Tobi is a good boy!" He cheered at the end.

The woman grabbed him just as he was about to start hopping around again. "I said no Tobi." Tobi looked down cast. She softened her face. "When we find somewhere to rest you can do whatever you want, but now we have to be quiet."

Tobi cheered right up and started whispering over everything he saw. The woman cast a worried look at the figure on the Venus mans back. "How is he Zetsu?" The man hefted the injured person higher and said in a two tone voice.

"**He is getting heavier"**

"He is also injured."

"**Yes but heavy."**

"Still he won't last much longer if we don't do anything."

The woman sighed looking saddened.

Tobi looked up at her and enquired. "Konan?" She shook her head. "No I'm fine Tobi" Tobi stared before nodding.

Inside the shrubs Naruto and Sai looked at each other. Who were these people? And what were they doing wondering in the forest, with an injured person no less? Naruto's eye caught something in the corner of his eye. Something metallic. Without thinking Naruto yelled. "Watch out!" The group stopped and managed to dive for cover just as a hail of kunai and shurikan stabbed the ground where they stood just seconds before. Tobi yelped and landed on his bum. Zetsu gently deposited the injured man by a tree away from the fight before getting back to Konan and Tobi's side. Konan inspected her surroundings carefully. Tobi hid behind her. "Konan? Tobi is scared." Konan sweat dropped but went to reassure him anyway. "We'll be fine." Tobi shifted and nodded standing straighter and grabbing a kunai from a small pack around his waist.

Naruto and Sai watched as more kunai came raining down on the trio, who dodged. Three hunter nins appeared. Naruto narrowed his eyes. These weren't Konoha hunter nins. He knew who every hunter nin was and these weren't them. The masks were different and their hair the only visible identification didn't match any of the hunter nins he knew. The one with dark hair spoke. "Missing nins you got away from us last time but his time we have you! Give us the missing nin you have with you!" Konan glanced back at the tree where her comrade was laying. She glared at the hunter. "Never"

The hunter chuckled. "Then you have sealed your fate! Die!" He snarled as he unsheathed a small hunter nin katana and charged. Zetsu did a couple seals as he spat out a green goo. **"Acid blob technique!"** The green goo turned into three. The hunter gritted his teeth as he dodged. "Ha you have to do better than that!" He shouted feeling smug as the goo flew past him. Zetsu wasn't done yet though and immediately growled. **"Acid blob explosion technique!"** The hunters eyes widened under his mask as the blobs which were directly behind him exploded. A quick replacement technique saved him. He reappeared above Zetsu prepared to slice the venus fly trap man in half. Zetsu looked up and exhaled a acidic green gas. The hunter seeing the green cloud coming towards him did a substitution technique and appeared beside Zetsu only for the green haired man to shoot out poison covered thorns at him. The hunter dodged but just barely, one having managed to nick him in the arm. Zetsu smirked. He got him.

Meanwhile with Konan. She eyed the other hunter nin who had dark brown hair. The hunter nin took out a scroll and summoned a large pair of blade rings. (Think like Xena) He threw them at her. Konan ducked and watched them pass by. She threw several kunai at him after dismissing the rings from her mind, which was a mistake. Unseen to her the hunter smirked under his mask. Konan's senses alerted her to something approaching her from behind. The hunter nin chuckled when the rings sliced into the blue haired woman after turning around in mid air and aiming for her back, he gaped when she burst into paper. Grunting he looked around for the woman. Where was she? The poor hunter nin only had time to turn and see a flash of white before everything went black.

Tobi was giggling as he jumped away from a kunai that was aiming for his head. "Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled as he did a round house on the last hunter nin. The other burst into smoke when his hit struck. Tobi looked around. "Tobi is sad now! Tobi only wants to play!" He yelled as he jumped away from a hail of kunai. "Shut up you annoying brat!" The grey haired hunter yelled as he threw shurikan at the orange masked man. The shurikan struck the other who burst into smoke. The hunter nin looked around and turned when he felt something approach him from behind. The last thing he saw was the orange spiralling mask and a single red eye along with the annoying shout of "Tobi is a good boy!" He fell down dead with a kunai in his skull.

Naruto and Sai gaped in shock at seeing a real shinobi battle for the first time in their lives.

Who were these people?

Zetsu smirked as he watched his opponent begin to convulse from the poison in his system. The thorns he had hit him with had quickly spread into the mans blood circulation and corroded the sides of his veins. After the man was dead Zetsu turned to see how his comrades were fairing. Konan was already finished with hers and was watching Tobi. Zetsu sweat dropped when he heard Tobi yell. "Tobi is a good boy!" While stabbing a kunai into the hunter nins head. Konan caught his eye. He nodded to her silent command. He slowly melted into the ground.

Naruto tensed when he saw the man Zetsu disappear into the ground. Shit! "Sai let's get out of here." He grabbed Sai and turned only to stop and freeze when he saw the venus fly trap man standing behind them. The two coloured man spoke darkly. "Oh I don't think" Began on side while the other finished. **"You two are going anywhere."** Before Naruto and Sai could moved he had grabbed them by their hair and dragged them to his comrades ignoring the two youths cries of pain.

Konan looked up after piling the three hunters together to see Zetsu dragging two small boys? Girls? Towards her by their hair. He quickly pushed them towards her. The red haired child just lay there on the ground while the green haired one glared at them. He growled at them. "What's the deal I saved your lives and this is how you treat us?" Konan snorted. "We would have been fine without you." The boy had the audacity to laugh. "How can you be so certain? Odd are that one of you would have been hit." She glowered at him. Tobi came running up stopped looked from Naruto to Zetsu and back again. Suddenly he yelled happily. "Ahh Zetsu I didn't know you had a daughter!" He then grabbed up the poor boy and looked at him closely. "She must get her looks from her mother, but her hair is definitely from you!" He looked up at the shocked Zetsu. "So who's the mother?" He enquired innocently.

Zetsu had gone in shock from what Tobi was saying. After Tobi was finished he suddenly glowered at the younger man who was still glomping the stiff green haired child. He growled. **"The brats not mine!"** Naruto glared at the stranger hugging him and yelled. "Get off me weirdo!" The other let go. Naruto scrambled away from the obviously mentally unstable man. "Also I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" Behind him Sai finally spoke. "Sometimes I wonder" Naruto glared at him. Konan cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "So child why did you help us?" She asked. Naruto relaxed. "I warned you without thinking." He shrugged. Konan narrowed her eyes. "What's your name?" Naruto eyed her warily before replying. "Uzumaki Naruto" Sai coughed. "Oh and that's Sai." Konan nodded. What should she do with the two? They didn't really need someone finding out they were near Konoha. She was interrupted when Naruto spoke. "Hey you guys need a place to rest and heal your friend right?" Konan focused on him, and nodded. The boy grinned. "You can stay with us just until your friend is healed. Our house isn't too far from here actually. We have medical supplies and working utilities." He offered.

Naruto had immediately thought of a plan when he saw the woman looking thoughtful. He knew that she wouldn't want people bearing witness to her group being near Konoha and was wondering whether or not to take care of them. In other words killing them to keep her group safe. So he offered his home, which had medical supplies and comforts for a group on the run. It was the only thing he could think of to keep him and Sai alive.

He watched as she thought about it. "And your parents?" Naruto chuckled. "Sai and I live alone. We don't have parents." He told her. Konan softened her eyes and looked to Zetsu. He looked back at the area where their comrade still lay before turning to her and nodding. It was a very good offer, even though they could just kill the two boys and be on their way but seeing the Uzumaki boy was not afraid of them and seemingly wanting to help she nodded. "Alright take us to your home." Naruto nodded and turned to help his little friend up.

Tobi looked at her in enquiry. She shook her head meaning that she'll tell him later. He nodded and began to hop around. "Yay Tobi is going to have a bath, and make supper and have a nice long sleep!" Together the group moved out being led by two youths.

When they had gotten home the day before Naruto has Sai look for the extra futons that the Hokage had dropped off saying 'You might need these when you have a sleep over with your friends someday.' Naruto had mentally snorted and thought 'Geez old man no parents is going to let their children sleep over at my house. They think I'm a demon for Kami's sake.' Of course he didn't say any of this and only smiled at the Hokage happily and thanked him. The old man went back to the Hokage tower with a smile on his face. Poor old man. Now though they seemed to be of some use. He had Sai move back into his room while the plant thing, the mask guy and the unidentified man took his room. The woman Konan, got her own room seeing as she was a girl.

Sai was on edge and had taken to clutching Naruto's arm everywhere he went. To the living room to read, to the kitchen to cook, outside to enjoy the weather, in the laundry room to wash clothes, to the bathro- Naruto had drawn the line there, but even then Sai would sit huddled up against the door and then pounce on Naruto the moment he exited. Naruto found this mildly amusing and a bit annoying.

He felt that Sai had a right to be scared, he wasn't even sure this was a right idea. These people he had let into his home could easily kill them on a moments notice. He was glad that Zetsu and Konan were too busy taking care of the injured man he had only seen once and that was when they had brought him here. Tobi on the other hand liked to stay with them and bounce around the house like an idiot. Naruto knew he was keeping an eye on them and probably on Konan's orders seeing as she was the only one he listened to. He accepted this, although with a little reluctance.

Although it was a little tense the house was relatively calm. Then they got a visitor.

Naruto was in the kitchen cooking lunch, with Sai clinging to one of his arms. He had quickly learned to work around the red haired youth, when the doorbell rang. Naruto tensed. Sai gasped and gripped his arm harder, and Tobi grew quiet and slipped off to the bedrooms. Naruto felt his heart rate speed up. Oh no who was that? Taking a calming breath he walked to the door. He stopped when he caught sight of Konan and Zetsu in the hallway, tense and alert. Konan caught his eye. She was stone faced and was fingering a kunai. Behind him Sai flinched. Naruto got the hidden message and nodded. He continued to the door.

When he opened it he had gaped in shock at the person standing on the other side. "Uzumaki" The other greeted. Naruto blinked. "Aburame?" Standing on his door step was none other than Shino. "What are you doing here? Also how did you find my house?" He asked, tensely. The Aburame raised an eyebrow over his glasses. "I had my kikai follow your scent." He then asked."Is something bothering you Uzumaki?" Naruto smirked. "I was just surprised." He partially lied, after all he wasn't sure how the group would take someone suddenly showing up out of the blue. It was a dangerous situation. The other boy eyed him before nodding. Naruto quickly realized that he was being rude. "Ah, why don't you come in and we can talk?" He invited in a slightly louder voice filled with a tone of joy. He knew the others would hear it and go back to the rooms. "Very well" Shino replied. Naruto let the other boy in and led him towards the kitchen. He cast a sideways look into the hallway. No one. Good. "So Shino what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked as he stirred the soup he was making. Shino who had sat down at the kitchen table replied. "I have successfully managed to convince my family to allow me to visit you." He hesitated looking a little agitated. "They were uneasy when I told them about our meeting and when I stated my wish to visit you." Naruto glanced at him before looking away. "Oh? What exactly did they say?" Shino replied. "My family warned me that my being in contact with you could have averse effects upon my character in the normal populations view. I replied that the population already views our clan as abnormal. My contact with you will not make them see any different." He paused. "Although I do wish to sate my curiosity of why the village views on you are so low." Although it wasn't an out right question Naruto could tell that Shino really wanted to know. He sighed. "It's true that people see me as a bad person, but it was because of the circumstances of my birth and what happened on that day that the people have come to some conclusions regardless of the evidence stating otherwise and have put all their feelings onto my person. What happened I cannot say, but maybe someday if you don't figure it out, I'll tell you." He finished as he turned to look at Shino. The other boy sat for a minute and finally nodded. "Very well" Naruto turned back to the soup. "The soup is done. Do you wish to stay for lunch?" He asked the other boy. He nodded.

The three boys sat around the table and ate. Shino looked from one boy to the other. He put down his spoon. "Uzumaki" Naruto looked up. "You have not yet introduced your companion." Naruto stopped and chuckled. "Oh right, this is Sai a fellow orphan like me, I found him one day and offered to let him stay with me. Sai this is Aburame Shino I met him that day we went to the park." Sai looked up from his soup and nodded shyly to the other, who nodded back. Naruto smirked. "He's a little shy, meeting new people." Shino nodded but asked another question. "Why does he cling to you so?" Naruto caught Sai looking at the Aburame in slight anger. "Sai had a nightmare last night and has been clinging to me ever since. Nothing to worry about." Shino nodded accepting the fib.

After their meal Shino did something that put everyone in danger. He asked. "Uzumaki who are your other companions?" Naruto and Sai froze. "What?" Naruto chocked. Shino felt like something wasn't right. "When I arrived my kikai bugs sensed four others besides you and Sai in the house. Who are they?" He asked not realizing that he had just put their lives in jeopardy. Naruto heard the bedroom door open. "Ah that's nobody you don't want to meet them." He told the other. Shino frowned. "You sound afraid." Naruto gulped. Sai paled and hid behind Naruto. Shino tensed when he felt the killing intent coming from behind him. He spun around and grunted his surprise when he saw a venus fly trap looking man. "Well look what we have here." Spoke one side. The other side finished. "**A curious child**."Shino was now afraid and confused.

Naruto had to think of something and fast but it was hard when Sai felt the need to dig his fingernails into his arm causing blood to bubble out. Okay Naruto think! Konan and a strangely silent Tobi came walking up. Konan looked a little worried and resigned. Tobi was fidgeting. "Who are you?" He heard Shino ask. Stupid! He thought. He caught Konan taking out a kunai under her sleeve. Suddenly he remembered what Tobi said when they first met. He smirked. "Hey don't worry about him Shino, that's just my uncle on my mothers side." He patted the tense boy on the shoulder. "He may seem like a cranky ass but he's alright once you get used to him. Allow me to introduce you." Naruto then gestured to Konan. "That's uncle Zeruto's wife, Kokai and their adopted son Todai. Unfortunately you can't meet Todai's friend, he caught a fever and is sick in bed. They came from grass to visit me but since they run a shop they can't visit very often." He whispered into Shino's ear. "I was nervous because I didn't know how you'd take meeting uncle Zeruto. Poor Sai is still afraid of him." He chuckled at the end. Shino could see why Naruto would be nervous introducing his family to prospective friends. Zeruto was scary. Now he understood why Sai looked the way he did when Naruto's uncle came walking in. He released the tension in his body and nodded to the three older people. "I apologize I jumped to conclusions when Uzumaki and Sai became apprehensive when I enquired about the others in the house." Konan smiled slightly. "It's nothing to worry about. Our nephew is rather twitchy when introducing us to his friends. Unfortunately they are frightened by my husbands appearance and never come back. I'm glad that you can see past my darling husbands rather frightening exterior. Zeruto I believe you have to apologize to this young man for scaring him." The green haired man mentally grumbled at the cover up and smirked at the glasses wearing youth. "Sorry child it's a bad habit, I love scaring people and I suppose I take it a little too far." Shino nodded. Tobi giggled and hopped towards the boy. "Hey I'm Todai! Todai is a good boy!" He shouted. Shino raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hello Todai it's a pleasure meeting you." Tobi giggled and clapped. "Yay new friend!" Naruto whispered in his ear. "Just a warning Todai is a little off his rocker." Shino nodded. Konan now known as Kokai turned and said. "It was nice meeting you but I getter get back." Shino nodded and watched the blue haired woman and her green haired husband go back into one of the rooms and close the door. Todai remained behind.

Naruto was inwardly relieved. Who knew what could have happened if Shino didn't buy the story or if Konan decided to kill them before he could think of a plan. He fought off a shiver. He smiled at Shino. "Heh I'm glad my uncle didn't scare you too much." Sai by now had stopped clinging to his arm and was now just standing beside him. He wasn't used to talking to anyone other than Naruto, and didn't know what to say to Shino so he just stayed quiet. As the atmosphere starting lightening up Shino said. "You must get your appearance from your father, the only resemblance I saw was your green hair." Naruto smirked. "Yeah dad looked normal but my ma looked like uncle Zeruto, Don't ask me how they managed to fall in love." He chuckled as he led Shino into the living room to watch movies with Sai and Todai following closely. Naruto didn't notice the Aburame eyeing him in thought. "If they are his family then why don't they live together?" He wondered, but shaking his head. It wasn't his business. If Uzumaki wanted to tell then that was his decision, for now he'll keep his questions to himself. He then proceeded to watch movies with the others.

For the next week all was a little tense. The group was wary and always seemed to lurk around at times. Although Tobi seemed to not take anything seriously. Sai seemed to get less jumpy and even started walking around without Naruto there beside him, something that Naruto was grateful for. Shino did come back and he would stay the entire day before leaving a couple hours before night time. Naruto usually was the one talking since the Aburame didn't seem incline to speak most of the time. The only times he did was to ask a question, reply to one or to state something.

All was well in the house but in one person mind there was a major problem. He had been gone from the village for an entire week! Surely the Hokage would get suspicious, after he usually went to the Hokage's office at least once a day. Now all he had to do was convince the group to let him visit the Hokage and perhaps pick up some supplies. They were running low.

He went to Konan. Gently knocking on the spare bedroom door he called. "Konan?" There was a shuffling sound on the other end, before the door opened and a slightly sleepy Konan appeared. She looked at him. Taking the hint to continue Naruto immediately began. "I have to go to the village." She raised an eyebrow. "We're running out of supplies and I have to pay the Hokage a visit, he must be wondering where I am since I haven't visited him in a whole week. He'll send the ANBU if I don't appear soon." Her eyes sharpened and narrowed in thought. Finally after a moment she nodded. "Your friend will stay. Zetsu will accompany you." She said or rather ordered. Naruto accepted this. He knew why she would insist on Sai staying and Zetsu coming with him. It was leverage. Poor Sai wasn't going to like this. He nodded and asked her if she and the other needed anything from town. She disappeared for a second before returning with a slip of paper. He took it and left. Konan went back to bed.

Naruto then went to inform Sai that he was going out, the other hadn't taken it so well. He immediately clung to Naruto and cried. "NOOO!" Naruto sweat dropped. When Zetsu came walking into the living room he was treated to the sight of Sai clinging to Naruto's legs. The red haired boy's body was wrapped tightly around the blond making it impossible for Naruto to move. He snickered. "You have a leech on you" He informed the boy who glared at him. **"Would you like for us to get rid of it?" **He licked his lips. Sai paled and leaped away from Naruto and hid behind Tobi who was watching the scene and giggling every five seconds. "Keep him away!" The boy cried. Zetsu snickered and turned to the now freed blond. "**Are you** ready?" The blond nodded. "Yeah" After putting on their shoes they left.

After walking for a few minutes Zetsu had used the henge technique and disguised himself. Now he was smaller and had brown hair and green eyes. The two walked in silence.

After getting enough food for another month using Naruto's bank card full of the money he got from when the Hokage fined the people who tried to kill him, Naruto had immediately went to visit the old man.

The Hokage was once again doing paperwork, the bane of all Hokage's. He only did all his work half heartily, he was worried. Not about village matters but about the green haired youth. He hadn't come to visit in over a week! Maybe he should send ANBU to see if he was alright? Something could have happened to the boy, living all alone and all. Just as he was about to call for ANBU someone came barging in yelling. "OLD MAN!" The Hokage looked at the door to see the Aburame look alike youth standing there. He smiled inwardly relieved. "Naruto" He greeted. The boy bounced over to his desk and grinned. "Hey old man! Did you miss me?" The Hokage chuckled. "Well Naruto I was certainly wondering why it suddenly got quiet, it had me thinking that a major prank was on its way. What have you been doing all this time?" Naruto grinned. "Well old man I stayed home and came up with soooo many different pranks I can use! After a true artist needs to have variety. If I stuck to the same old stuff it would get boring! And I can't have that! So I stayed home and planned many pranks and traps. You'll be seeing em in action soon!" He promised, making the Hokage fear for his shinobi and the villagers. "Well don't do anything too dangerous, I don't need people in the hospital or the council yelling in my ear." Naruto grinned and nodded. "I promise that the only thing I'll be hurting is their pride." He finished proudly. "Anyway its getting dark I better go! I'll see you tomorrow old man!" He yelled as he ran out the room. The Hokage was left smiling and contentedly went back to his paperwork satisfied that Naruto was alright. Now if only he could figure out what happened to one of Danzo's subjects, a small boy identified as subject #12004. Danzo himself nor any of his people even knew. So what happened to the boy?

As the Hokage thought on this mystery Naruto met the disguised Zetsu outside who grumbled out a. "What took you so long?" Naruto smiled at the disguised man and said. "It takes time going up the stairs, meeting the Hokage and reassuring I'm alright and then coming down again. After all his office is at the very top." Zetsu snorted and walked off with Naruto trailing behind.

When they got home Naruto was surprised to see Konan and Tobi watching something on the television, Sai was nervously standing behind them chewing on a nail. When the boy saw them come in he immediately started crying. "Naruto I tried to stop them! I really did!" Naruto looked around confused and a little panicky. Then he caught sight of the thing Konan and Tobi were watching on the television. He paled and gulped. It was his footage of the Hokage building.

His mind took a sharp nose dive. He didn't know what to do. What could he do! If the group decided to take these tapes and sell them to enemies he and everyone else in Konoha were dead! Konan looked up. "Well this certainly is interesting." Tobi giggled and clapped his hands as he watched the part where a prank went off in the jounin room. Naruto inwardly calmed himself. "So you found them. How?" Konan turned back to the television. "Tobi did while playing hide and seek with your friend." Naruto shot a look to Sai who ducked his head. "Well what do you plan on doing now?" He asked as calmly as he could. Konan thought on it.

Naruto waited nervously trying to think of a way to get Sai and himself out of this situation alive. No way can he try to fight, they were strong. Running out would only cause them to give chase and in the end kill them. What should he do? For the first time in a long while he was stuck. The only hope he had was that Konan let them live.

Konan made her decision and was about to open her mouth when somebody came stumbling in the living room and grumbled. "What the hell hit me yeah?" The group looked up as one and gaped in shock.

There standing confused and tired in the hallway was a slightly sweating blond haired man holding his head. He looked around. "What?" Immediately there was chaos. Konan, Zetsu and Tobi rushed to the blond and dragged him out the room all admonishing him in their own ways.

Back in the living room Naruto and Sai stared at each other. What the hell just happened?

The next morning found Naruto and Sai gaping at the blond haired man, who introduced himself as Deidara, when they found him sitting in the kitchen stuffing food down his throat. The two boy's were somewhat amazed at the rate the blond was eating. He didn't give himself time to chew properly before swallowing it all down. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and smacked Deidara on the head. The blond choked and coughed before glaring up at the person who interrupted him. It was Tobi. "What was that for baka Tobi!" The blond growled while rubbing his sore head. Tobi struck a pose. "Tobi thought you were eating too much!" He coughed and whispered in a loud voice to the two boys. "Tobi is also worried about his weight but don't tell him that!" Deidara at first sweat dropped before getting up and charging at Tobi. "Prepare to die baka Tobi!" Tobi yelped and ran outside yelling. "Tobi is a good boy! Please don't kill Tobi!" The two boys saw him run by the kitchen window followed by Deidara who threw a small clay object at him. "Take this yeah! Katsu!" An explosion rumbled through the house, causing the plates in the cupboards to shake. Naruto sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why me?" He groaned. Sai looked at him and shrugged. "Divine punishment?" Naruto sweat dropped.

After Konan and Zetsu finally woke up, and calmed down the two mad men running amok outside they all sat down in the living room, and stared at the green haired youth. The boy fidgeted and said. "So where do you want me to begin?" Konan held up a tape. "How did you manage to get this?" Naruto gulped. "Well it's a long story." Konan sat back comfortably. "Go on" She gestured. Heaving a sigh Naruto began his tale from when he first found the vents to now. All in all it took exactly an two hours to finish after being interrupted by Tobi and Deidara who kept elbowing each other. Konan had them sit away from each other. In the end Naruto was slightly winded. Looking up he asked. "So what do you plan on doing now?" Konan looked in thought. Sai clutched his arm, sweating buckets. Inwardly Naruto was panicking as well. Finally the moment of truth came. Konan opened her mouth and said. "Nothing" Naruto jumped in shock. "What?" He stammered. Konan grinned. "Yes, we will do nothing, after all you did save us, and gave us a place to stay while Deidara recovered as well as kept our presence hidden from your Hokage so in exchange we will do nothing." Tobi clapped. "Yay! Can Tobi watch the prank videos? Please!" Naruto still in shock absentmindedly gave him a nod. Tobi cheered grabbed Deidara and shoved him close to the television to watch the pranks the green haired youth had pulled.

Naruto felt all his pent up fear, terror and stress disappear when Konan said that they wouldn't do anything. He grinned. "Well that was a load off my mind. For a second there I thought you were going to just kill Sai and I and take the video's." Konan chuckled lightly. "I had thought of it but since Tobi and Zetsu" The venus plant man glared at her, she ignored him. "Seem to like you very much I've couldn't find it in me to carry it out." Naruto nodded mentally thanking Kami for his second chance at life. The group looked up when Deidara called out. "Zetsu, Konan you have to watch this! It's hilarious! Oh some of the things this kid thinks of! I swear!" He laughed as he watched the part where Naruto had pranked the men's bathroom.

Smiling slightly Konan and Zetsu turned their attention to the screens laughing every once in awhile at the pranks Naruto pulled.

Meanwhile Naruto turned to Sai. "Well that turned out better than I thought it would." Sai gulped and nodded. Naruto chuckled. "I thought that I was going to get grey hairs judging by how much stress I've been under these last few days. I'm glad the whole thing is over, anyway I'm going to get something to drink." Sai nodded. When Naruto turned to walk away something silver caught Sai's eyes. He looked and saw three small silver hairs on the back of Naruto's head. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It probably would be best not to tell him, after all he didn't need the added stress of knowing that he was going prematurely grey.

Sai then sat back to watch the prank video's putting the silver hair to the back of his mind. After all Naruto really didn't need to know did he?

* * *

A/N

I changed some things and added some. I hope you like. I changed the part where the Hokage was wondering where Sai was, because Naruto gave him his name, so the Hokage wouldn't know it, so I changed it and gave him a number instead. And answered how Shino found his house. :P yeah


	4. Chapter 3

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 3

Visits and paint

* * *

After that surprising turn out of events, Naruto finally got a chance to head back to what he does best, which is spying and playing pranks on people. He was currently recording the Hokage. The old man was reading over papers and mumbling to himself. Finally he picked up a scroll with the kanji for academy on it. He read it over and said aloud. "Hmm I wonder when I should have Naruto attend? It would make him much more happy I'm sure, and he'll have friends his age." Naruto listened intently. "No maybe next year. He's too young right now." Naruto shrugged. He wasn't keen on attending right now anyway. It'll take him from his spying. The Hokage hummed. "Maybe I should go see how he's doing? It's been ages since I came over without him coming here to see me." Naruto tensed in the vents. No! The Hokage stood up. Oh shit! The green haired youth pulled on an invisible string he was holding in one hand. Suddenly the Hokage tower shook. The Hokage stumbled and stood up, hearing screams. He ran to the his door and wrenched them open only to see people running around covered in white powder, and even paint! Some were sneezing, scratching and stumbling around drenched in paint. The Hokage sighed. Who keeps doing this?

Meanwhile Naruto was already on his way home. If the Hokage still wanted to visit him he'd have to hide the group staying at his house. He ran all the way there. When he got there he shoved open the door and panted. Konan and Sai who were sitting at the table with bottles of paint and a large pile of paper looked up. Deidara and Tobi were still watching the prank video's not noticing Naruto entrance. Zetsu was nowhere to be found.

Naruto took a calming breath and said. "Everyone you have to hide." Deidara, Tobi and Konan looked at him. "I was eavesdropping on the Hokage and heard that he wants to visit me today. He was about to come over, but I distracted him using a prank. Now I don't know how long that will preoccupy him but to be safe you guys are going to have to hide." Tobi whined. "Tobi wants to know how long!" Naruto closed the door. "I'm not sure probably just until tonight. He never stays after seven." Konan nodded. "Very well, Deidara, Tobi grab everything that belongs to us and wipe any evidence of our being here." The two nodded and quickly went about their jobs.

Soon any evidence of anyone other than Naruto and Sai living there was gone, and the group left to hide until night. Naruto grabbed all of the tapes and hid them in the vents by his bed. He made one last cursory look around before forcing himself to relax and sit with Sai who had ignored everything and kept painting. Naruto watched him draw a dog, or something that looked like a dog. Sai grinned proudly and showed him. "Like my dog?" Naruto not wanting to hurt his feelings nodded. "Yeah, looks cool. You should put it up on the wall when it dries." Sai nodded happily and went back to painting. Naruto decided to join him and grabbed an extra paint brush and paper. They painted in silence, only stopping every once in awhile to check each others painting.

An hour later someone knocked on the door.

Naruto looked up, Sai eeped and grabbed his arm. Naruto sweat dropped but got up to answer the door, Sai following behind him.

He opened the door to see the Hokage's smiling face. Naruto smiled. "Old Man!" He flung the door open and gave the smiling man a one armed hug. The Hokage chuckled. "Hello Naruto" He blinked when he caught a flash of red hiding behind Naruto. "Oh? Who's this?" He asked trying to get a better look at the figure. Naruto grinned and dragged his friend forwards. "This is Sai!" The Hokage looked at the pale child with red hair and glasses. The name Sai seemed familiar but the boy didn't look at all like the boy in Danzo's file. Must be a coincidence, he thought. He smiled at the shy youth. "Hello there, I'm Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha, it's a pleasure to meet you." The boy blushed and grabbed onto Naruto's arm burying his face in the limb. "Pleasure to meet you too sir" Naruto laughed. "Old man, Sai is really shy, especially when meeting new people." The Hokage nodded. "I see" Naruto grinned. "Want to come in?" The Hokage nodded. "Sure" Naruto led the man into the house. The Hokage gazed around the room. The living room looked clean, the TV off, the table was full of paints and half finished paintings. He smiled. Finally the boy had someone to play with his age. He was worried that Naruto would never find anyone to be friends with. He sat down at the table and looked at the paintings upon it. Naruto who had gone off into the kitchen came back with two cups in hand. He handed one of them the Hokage and sat down. Sai who was still clinging to his arm sat in the chair beside him a small cup clutched in his hand.

The Hokage and Naruto made small talk for awhile before Naruto convinced the Hokage to watch a movie with them. After watching all three Lord of the Rings movies, it was night and time for the Hokage to take his leave. He stopped at the door. "Ah, Naruto what about your friend?" Naruto blinked. "What about him?" The Hokage replied. "Won't his parents be worried about him?" Naruto laughed. "Ah, old man he's an orphan, I found him one day wandering around Konoha, so I brought him home!" The Hokage's eyes widened. Orphan? He nodded sadly. "Very well, that was very kind of you Naruto, but be careful not to invite everyone you meet home. Some people might not be what they seem." He warned. Naruto nodded. "I'll be careful old man. Goodnight!" The Hokage nodded. "Goodnight Naruto, Sai" He said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto grinned slightly. "Well than turned out well don't you think Sai?" Sai who already released his arm nodded. "I liked him" Naruto laughed. "Yeah me too" They went inside only to see the group sitting around inside already. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wow how did you guys get in?" Deidara looked up from his position at the table where he was playing with the paint. "Back door" Naruto nodded. Fair enough.

He sat down beside Deidara who was painting a picture of an explosion. "Art is a bang yeah" The man said holding up his creation for him to see. Naruto nodded. "Yeah" The group sat at the table drawing, until Tobi took it upon himself to paint Deidara's hair. Then it was an all out paint war.

When Zetsu finally came back it was to the scene of Konan standing over a paint covered Tobi and Deidara who was scrubbing the floor clean of paint. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Pink looks good on you Konan" He got a face full of blue paint for that, which started another paint war.

Meanwhile under the table Naruto and Sai looked at each other. "Well this is certainly fun isn't it Sai?" Naruto asked while holding his camera. Sai nodded. "Be sure to make extra copies." Naruto laughed and went back to recording the so called adults flinging paint at each other.

The day after the paint war they got a visitor.

Naruto looked up from his tea. Konan, Tobi, Zetsu and Deidara tensed. He went to the door and opened it a crack. "Uzumaki" Naruto grinned. "Aburame" The door was opened allowing Naruto's visitor entrance. The bug boy came in and shivered when he saw Zeruto give him a leering grin and hastily turned to look at Deidara, who he hadn't met yet. He turned his head to quietly ask Naruto a question. Seeing Shino's enquiring look Naruto hurried to explain. "That's Deidra, Todai's friend who came along with them to meet me, but he got sick halfway through their journey." Shino nodded.

Naruto led him to the table where Konan was once again painting with Sai. "So Aburame what brought you here today?" Naruto asked as he poured a lass of juice for his friend. Shino took the glass and said. "My clan have stated an interest in meeting with you Uzumaki. They have heard about your disguise as a Aburame and sent me to invite you to dinner this evening at six at the clan house." Naruto thought about it. In other words the Aburame wanted to possibly interrogate him for emulating their clan. He grimaced. Troublesome.

Somewhere a pineapple boy sneezed and muttered. 'Troublesome' before going back to cloud gazing.

Back at the Uzumaki house Naruto grinned and said. "I acquiescence their request." The Aburame nodded. Going to the Aburame clan and telling them about his disguise and why he did it could gain him some sympathy from the clan members. They after all were logical people and would see Naruto's point of view if he explained it right. He grinned thinking about it. Tonight should prove to be interesting.

Later that night after Shino had gone to inform his clan of Naruto's acceptance to the dinner Naruto had cleaned himself up, slipped on his shades, grabbed his coat and left.

He arrived at the gates to the Aburame house promptly at five thirty. He turned to the Aburame guards and said. "Good evening I'm Naruto, Aburame Shino's friend. Is he available?" One of the guards sent out a small bug, it returned with Shino who nodded to his friend. "Uzumaki, we weren't expecting you so soon." Naruto grinned behind his coat. "Yes, I realize but I wanted to hang out with you before the dinner to I won't be so jumpy when it starts." Shino nodded. "Follow me" Naruto grinned and followed closely.

The Aburame compound was very beautiful for lack of a better word. The house was done in the traditional Japanese style, and there was various gardens scattered about. Flowers which emitted sweat smells attracted bugs of all species to the gardens allowing the Aburame to observe them while they flitted from flower to flower. Naruto found this place quite charming.

They finally reached Shino's rooms. He opened the sliding door for his friend. The blond appraised the room. It was rather tidy. There was a poster of a large cricket on the wall. He smirked. Typical Aburame. There was a single bed in the corner with a black and dark green theme. A small desk, book shelf and dresser completed the room.

He sat down on the bed and bounced on it, making himself comfortable. "So this is your room huh?" Shino nodded and closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in his room, not knowing what to do since he never had a friend over before. He needn't have worried though, seeing as Naruto asked. "So want to play a game?" Shino raised an eyebrow over his glasses. The green haired youth laughed and said. "It's a simple game. Watch I'll show you." Shino sat down on the bed and listened as his friend began explaining to him the rules of the game.

When Aburame Shibi came to check on his son and guest he found them sitting on the floor looking down at playing card which were lain out in rows. They were trying to match pairs using the cards. They looked up when the man came walking in after Shino called him in. He raised an eyebrow. If he didn't know any better he would have said that only Aburame's were in the room. The child, who was obviously an Uzumaki looked so much like them. His grinning face and green locks of hair gave him away though. The boy stood fixing his dark shades over his nose and bowed. "Hello Aburame san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto Shino's friend. Thank you for inviting me over." Shibi bowed. "You're welcome Uzumaki san." He stood straight. "Supper is finished, please follow me." He said. Naruto nodded.

He led them to the clan dinning room where the clan dinned every once a week, to improve inter clan relations. The others were already seated, and looked up when Shibi entered followed by his son and the Uzumaki child. They were intrigued by how much the child resembled them.

The trio sat down. Supper had begun.

Naruto fought the urge to shift in his seat as the clan of bug users observed him from behind their glasses. What was wrong with them? Don't they realize its rude to stare. Even though he couldn't see their eyes he know without a doubt they were staring. He mentally grumbled to himself as the clan ate distractedly, too busy trying to analyze Naruto to notice. Naruto himself wasn't too sure if he should be saying anything. Would it be improper if he did? He mentally cursed Shino for telling his family about him. He'll get him back with something equally as bad. Maybe he could convince Zetsu to try and eat him? After all Shino was practically a bug with those kikai in his body and don't Venus-fly traps eat bugs? Oh yeah he could see it now a crying Shino slowly being eaten alive by a hungry Zetsu! He mentally cracked up in his head.

A woman with her hair up in a bun started speaking making Naruto push back his thoughts. "So, Uzumaki-san have you started at the academy yet?" Naruto mentally grimaced. So they were starting off slowly huh? Well he'll play along. "No Aburame-san." The woman nodded. Another spoke up. "How did you and Shino meet?" Naruto hummed. "We met at the park. I was taking a nice nap when this guy wakes me up and bluntly says "You aren't an Aburame" After that we talked and he left when his mother called for him." The clan eerily nodded as one. Naruto shivered in his coat. An elder man spoke. "As much as this is entertaining Uzumaki, I would wish to know where you got the intention to clothe yourself similar to our clan?" Naruto shrugged. "I'll phrase this plainly, you all acknowledge I'm not well liked in Konoha. I know this as well although I know not the reason, so I determined that I needed a disguise to make my trips into Konoha easier for myself. After I observed the people for a great duration of time I noticed that your clan were better at concealing your identity from the general public. I also noted that people tended to treat you with a healthy amount of respect and a small dose of fear. So I logically concluded that I should disguise myself as part of the Aburame clan, this way I won't be liable to be assaulted by drunks again and won't be over charged while purchasing things I require." He finished. The room was silent. Shino's father shifted. "I see" He stated slightly miffed. Not at the boy, no, but at the general populous and how they treated the blond. Granted he never did anything whenever he saw the boy, but he didn't outright hurt him! He mentally sighed. There was a sudden exchanging of kikai bugs in the group.

Naruto saw the bugs but didn't comment as they flew around the room. He was only worried that they would try to do something to him for impersonating himself as them. He cast a look at Shino. The other boy just sat there calmly sipping his tea. The blond glared at him. He was so going to pay. Zetsu did say he liked eating pesky bugs. He only wondered if he ate annoying bugs. He would check later right now the group looked like they finished.

An elder Aburame stood to his feet. "Well Uzumaki we only have one thing to say to you about your disguise and that's-" Naruto tensed ready to bolt if needed. "We give you our full support. Although we might not know each other very well I hope you can come to think of us as friends." The elder finished. Naruto blinked behind his sunglasses. "Really?" He questioned. The group nodded as one. "Hai Uzumaki." Naruto chuckled weakly feeling slightly overwhelmed. Well this certainly wasn't expected. He sat back in his seat staring blankly. Wow. He didn't know what to feel. He thought for sure the clan was going to kill him or something for impersonating him. He slowly grinned. "Thank you" He bowed respectfully. The group bowed. "Well now that our questions are over let us finish this lovely meal." The group once again nodded and proceeded to eat.

When Naruto got home he was so tired. He had stayed after dinner to listen to the annual book reading after the meal. The book was on surprise! Surprise! Bugs. He stopped listening halfway through. It was apparently a science book since some of the words in the book he never even heard of! He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked up the steps and opened the door. "I'm home" He called. Tobi and Deidara was once again watching the prank videos. This time it was the fourth volume. They were cracking up. Deidara was holding his stomach and weeping tears of mirth onto the floor. Tobi was laying on the ground pounding his fists into the floor. Zetsu was talking to the plant Naruto had bought three months ago in the kitchen. Konan and Sai were once again painting. She was patiently showing him new techniques he could use to make the painting more realistic. They of course ignored him, making him anime tear. He shook his head and went to get ready for bed.

After brushing his teeth and putting on pajama's he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he got up and stumbled into the kitchen where Zetsu was sitting once again talking to the plant. He eyed the two before grabbing himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and sipped at his drank listening to the plant guy talk.

"Really that's interesting..."

(Yes I know I never knew that I would get such a nice and loving master, he's such a good human...)

"**He doesn't really look like much..." **

(I'm telling you he has magic fingers! When he wipes my leaves clean from dirt and other things he does it with the utmost tenderness.)

"Hmm...I wonder if I could get him to clean my leaves?"

(Oh you should ask! I guarantee you won't be disappointed! Also could you tell him I want a friend to talk to whenever you're not around?)

"**Yes I will ask."**

(Oh thank you Zetsu!)

Naruto looked up when Zetsu finished up his conversation with the stationary plant. "Yes?" He asked. Zetsu leaned forward making Naruto lean away from the plant man. "Frieghstaschereskaimastwa here says she wants a new friend to talk to. She gets lonely when she's by herself." Naruto blinked in confusion. "You mean my plant wants a new friend?" He asked incredulously. Zetsu nodded seriously. "She also says that you have magic fingers when you clean her leaves. **I wish to experience **these for myself. If they aren't **as satisfying as she says they are I will eat you**!" He threatened while grinning showing his sharp teeth.

Naruto gulped and nodded. "Ah, of course!" Zetsu nodded and stood. "Then come get your things, **we'll do this outside**." Naruto nodded as the plant grabbed him and shoved him into the storage room to grab his plant cleaner things. Naruto shakily grabbed a spray bottle, a clean soft clothe, a plant cleanser bottle and hurried to the back all the while cursing the innocent plant for putting his life in danger. When he got outside Zetsu had already taken off his shirt. Naruto blinked as he saw that the plant things actually were attached to the mans hips. He shook his head and got his things ready.

Zetsu was sitting on a stone bench facing away from the house. Naruto poured water into the spray can and sprayed a couple times to make sure it was working before getting back up to stare at the Zetsu's back hesitantly. He mentally tried to calm himself. 'Okay Naruto just think of Zetsu as a large plant you're going to clean! It's just a plant! Just a plant!" Slowly his shaking hands calmed and he started gently spraying Zetsu's plant appendages. He started from the top down. Easier to clean and the dirt and dust wouldn't mess up his work by dripping down onto the area he already cleaned.

Zetsu could feel the child moving behind him. He could easily tell that he was nervous. After all one wasn't threatened with death on a daily basis. Finally the child stopped fidgeting and calmly began to clean his fronds. He instantly melted. Oh that feels good! He thought.

For half an hour Naruto worked on cleaning Zetsu. When he got to the plant cleaner the green haired man started writhing. Naruto mentally began to sweat. He had read in a book that massages on sexual parts would cause humans to writhe as well. He nearly gagged when he got that image in his head only him massaging Zetsu's plant appendages. He shivered and vowed to take a long hot shower after this.

He as quickly as he could finished up and stepped away from the man. "Erm, all done!" He said. Zetsu just sat there. Naruto sweated. Slowly Zetsu turned his around to face the green haired youth. Naruto shivered. Oh no he was going to die! And without a shower too! No he was going to feel too dirty to get into heaven! Finally Zetsu stopped and cast bright yellow eyes at the blond. "That..." He trailed off. "That was..." He stood reaching for the blond. Naruto saw the hand coming for him and screamed in fear before making a run for it. Zetsu blinked for a second before he went running after the hysterical boy. "**Come back here**!" He growled. He was going to keep the youth by side from now on. No way was he going to let such an amazing massager and cleaner out of his sight! Even if he had to handcuff the boy to himself! He promised as he chased the youth through the house and then out the back door again.

Back in the house the newly awakened group looked at each other after seeing a fleeing Naruto and growling Zetsu run pass. Konan sighed and said. I'll make breakfast." The others nodded and went into the living room to watch a movie.

An hour later a sobbing Naruto was dragged back into the house one hand handcuffed to one of Zetsu's. The group looked and raised an eyebrow. Tobi giggled and said. "I didn't know Zetsu was into small girly boys! Zetsu is a pervert!" He sang at the end. Zetsu growled and raised his fist, crashing it into Tobi's skull as he stomped pass and sat down on the couch with a huff. "Mind your own business Tobi!" He hissed forgetting to deny that he was into small children, boys at that too. Tobi rubbed his head but giggled. Deidara was openly leering at the plant man, who ignored him.

Konan who was sitting at the table with Sai eating porridge shook her head and went back to talking with the youth beside her.

The next day after Naruto managed to grab a small bottle of cooking oil to escape from Zetsu the youth ran into Konoha to visit the Hokage.

After brushing passed the irritated secretary the youth charged into the Hokage's office and was about to yell when he spotted a white haired man with a long ponytail standing in the office. The boy blinked behind his shades and coughed. "Am I disturbing something, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage got the hint and smiled. "Not at all Aburame-san, I'm glad you came as fast as you could." He took out an unmarked envelope. "Could you give this to your father?" The boy nodded and quickly took the envelope, bowed and left.

The white haired man raised an eyebrow. "That's the weirdest Aburame I ever seen. What's his name?" The Hokage smiled. "Natsu" The man raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why did he come barging in unannounced?" The Hokage replied. "He's used to coming in and out to receive packages or to drop them off for his father." The other man nodded. "Well I better go, by the way do you know how Naruto's doing?" The Hokage smiled sadly. "It would be easier if you would just come back to Konoha and legally adopt him, Jiraiya, you are after all his godfather." Jiraiya sighed. "You know I can't. Its just he looked so much like him, I couldn't face him." The Hokage nodded. "Well then, Naruto is doing well. He's rambunctious and happy." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well I'll take your word for it then. I better go." With that the legendary toad sannin left leaving an old man alone in his office smiling sadly.

Naruto didn't go back to the house after leaving the Hokage's office, not with Zetsu determined to keep him locked to his side. So he went to find Shino. He was stopped at the gates. "Ah, is Shino home?" The guards nodded and sent out a bug. A few minutes the dark haired boy came walking out. He gestured for the other to come in without a word. Happily the green haired youth followed. He spent three hours with the Aburame just sitting around until the Uzumaki got bored and turned to his friend. "Aburame what do you think of pranks?" The other was taken aback. "If you want to prank someone Uzumaki I only ask that you do not prank the clan." He finally said. Naruto grinned. "Come on let's go!"

The Aburame sighed and reluctantly followed.

Two small boys could be seen walking down the road. One was talking to the other about pranks, while the other listened. "Well first of all planning pranks is almost similar to planning an ambush on enemy ninja." The other nodded seeing the similarities. "Executing the prank and managing not to get caught while doing it could also be seen as practice for later on. Today you and I are going to prank ANBU." The other stopped abruptly. "ANBU Uzumaki?" The green haired youth nodded. "Yes, it'll be fun! If we manage to pull one on them without them knowing it will show them not to be so relaxed in the village and we get valuable training in as well." The Aburame nodded and continued walking. "If we are caught, its your fault." Naruto grinned and patted the others shoulders. "Nothing to worry about, Aburame. Everything will turn out alright." Shino didn't feel as optimistic.

Half an hour later the Aburame and Uzumaki were found hiding behind a garbage can. They were sweaty and panting heavily. The Aburame turned to the other and whispered. "You said we weren't going to get caught!" Naruto chuckled and took a breath. "Well I wasn't the one who managed to trip over his own feet while sneaking away." The Aburame blushed under his coat. He didn't have a comeback for that.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above them. They looked up in dread. Standing above them was three ANBU covered in paint and glittery hearts. The two boys gulped. "Found you! You little cretins!" The man in front reached down for them. Naruto threw a small ball at that moment which exploded in the mans face. The green haired youth grabbed Shino by the arm and went running. The three ANBU were left coughing in the alleyway covered in white powder. The three looked around. The leader cursed and scratched his hair, and then his neck. His eyes widened under his mask as he realized something. He was covered in itching powder! He screamed as he frantically began scratching. His companions were to busy scratching to scream.

Two blocks away Naruto grinned under his coat. Shino mentally wondered why he was friends with the lunatic. He sighed behind his coat, and turned his eyes towards his new friend. 'But today has been intriguing. I think that i will continue to seek out Uzumaki's company.' He smiled behind his coat and continued walking with the Uzumaki child.

The next day found Naruto once again hiding in the vents, this time though he had brought Sai with him. Naruto wanted to show Sai around the building for a long time and finally managed to pry the other boy away from Konan's side to bring him. After the youth picked up his camera he had placed in the Hokage's office vents which he rigged to record when he wasn't there he showed the boy around the vents and where everything was. Sai was intrigued.

They spent the day observing the Hokage. After an hour watching something happened. A spiky white haired man came into the office. "Ah, Jiraiya what bring you here today?" The Hokage asked as he grinned at the man. The man Jiraiya shrugged and held out a folder. "Just came by to give you this." The Hokage nodded and accepted the package with a blush on his face. "Ah, thank you." He said wiping his bloody nose. The other laughed and sat down. "So anything new on Naruto?" The Hokage slipped the envelope into his desk and sighed. "Why do you keep asking if you never want to see him?" Jiraiya stiffened. "You know the reason, so stop asking." The Hokage sighed. "Naruto has finally managed to make some friends. An orphan he found a couple months back named Sai, and the heir to the Aburame clan Shino." The other raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The Hokage nodded. "Yes, the boy Sai lives with Naruto in the cottage in the forest that I bought for Naruto. The two are very close. Naruto also spends time with Shino." He chuckled. "If from I heard correctly is true, Naruto is introducing the Aburame to pranks." The two men shared a laugh. "So the boy is like his parents?" Jiraiya asked making the Hokage smile sadly. "Naruto although he tries to hide it behind his smiles and loud exuberance is a very sad and lonely child underneath. I can see it in his eyes whenever he comes to visit. The villagers don't make it any easier either." Jiraiya perked up at this. He had never taken the villagers feelings on the boy into account. Surely they wouldn't do anything to the Yondaime's legacy would they? "What do you mean?" Sarutobi sighed. "They over charge him for everything he buys, they keep all their children away from him and even try to hurt him whenever they can. One his last birthday they tried to mob his apartment and murder him. The amount of people who was either killed or imprisoned on that night was discouraging to say the least. I had no choice but to buy the boy a house out in the outskirts of Konoha. This way he is safe and the villagers won't try to break into his home since they don't know where he lives." The Hokage finished sadly.

Jiraiya sat ridged in his chair. Was this what he subjected his godson to when he abandoned him here three and a half years ago? Jiraiya immediately felt immense regret over take him. What had he done?

The Hokage watched his former pupils face as it went through several emotions before settling on regret and sadness. Jiraiya's eyes suddenly got a determined look in them. "I would like to see for myself. Where's a recent photo of the boy?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning Jiraiya?" The white haired man gnashed his teeth. "I'm going to see for myself how Naruto has been living through his eyes." The Hokage sighed once again and nodded digging in his drawer for a photo of Naruto. When he found it he gave it to the other. Jiraiya studied the photo with a flicker of sadness in his eyes before calling out a Jutsu. With a quick Henge technique he turned into Naruto, only with blond hair and a white shirt and orange shorts. He grinned up at the Hokage. "I'll be back" He poofed out, leaving a sighing Hokage to wonder how Jiraiya will fare disguised as Naruto.

Inside the vents Naruto and Sai looked at each other. Naruto frowned and gestured with his head. Sai nodded taking the silent hint to keep watch on the Hokage while Naruto went to shadow the impersonator. The green haired youth rushed through the vents using the quickest routes he knew and safely made it outside. Now all he had to do was look for his impersonator.

Only question was where did he go?

Naruto had stood for a moment while he tried to figure out where his counterpart went to. A flash of bright blond flashed in the corner of his eye. He spun to see his double walking into the market area. He chuckled. There you are! He rushed after the other hoping to catch up with the disguised man before he got lost in the crowds.

So far Jiraiya was feeling a little optimistic, nothing major happened yet. Maybe the old man was just trying to guilt trip him into staying and looking after Naruto? He mentally grumbled. If he was then he was in for a big surprise. No one tries to deceive the great Jiraiya the toad sannin! He walked into the market area. He was feeling a little thirsty. He looked around searching for a good shop. Ah! There! It was a small shop full of various goods. He knew the owner here. Mr. Obutsu (Filth) was a pretty nice fellow. Jiraiya was absolutely sure that the man wouldn't hurt a small child so he went into the building. He looked around for a second before seeing some bottled drinks. He was about to grab a bottle when he heard a loud angry shout and someone grabbing him by his wrist. "What are you doing you demon brat! I thought I told to never come back here you filthy piece of crap!" Jiraiya was too stiff from shock to protest or fight back as the owner Mr. Obutsu smacked him and threw him out of his shop with a yell of. "And stay out you disgusting demon!" Jiraiya sat upon the dirt road in shock.. What was that? Was this what Naruto went through? He stood and shook his head. No! Maybe Naruto pulled a prank on the man? But why did he call him a demon? Jiraiya dusted himself off. He needed to investigate further!

Hidden behind a pole the real Naruto watched as his impostor walked into a store he was kicked out of three months ago. The other was thrown out seconds after going in with the owner yelling at him. Naruto wrinkled his nose and made a mental note to prank that vendor later. The double stood to his feet and dust himself off before scowling and looking around. Naruto was slightly surprised as the double of his went into the next store and promptly thrown out seconds later usually sporting a new bruise or cut. Every time he was though he would get up with an even bigger scowl and walk into the next store. Now the green haired youth was intrigued. What was the man trying to do?

Every store! Every damned store! Jiraiya was not one for losing his emotions and getting angry but this was getting to be too much for the normally reserved man. Was this how they treat a hero? The one who sacrifices his life each day so that they could live? Jiraiya painfully brought himself to his feet after a man literally kicked him of his store. His scowl was even more pronounced. He mentally counted off the number of store owners who kicked him out with a slap or a kick. One even had the gall to chase him with a hot iron! He shuffled off to the next store.

This time it was a small store that sold convenient items which was situated beside a bar. He walked in and looked around. The clerk glared at him and went into the back possibly to call the owner. Jiraiya had just finished walking back to the front of the store when a hulking grey haired man came walking out of the back. He set his eyes on the transformed Jiraiya and growled stomping over to the other. Jiraiya looked up just in time to get a fist smashing into his face. He stumbled to the ground and curled up as the larger man stomped down on his sides bruising his flesh. "You little monster! How dare you come in here you filth! Scum! Bastard demon!" The man shouted as he kicked the shit out of the henged Jiraiya.

Outside standing across the street Naruto watched as his impostor was beaten with a slight amusement in his eyes. Didn't that man learn the first time he got kicked out of a shop? Apparently the man didn't and had continued down the long line of shops only to be kicked out of each and every one. This one though was a very special store. He remembered coming here a few weeks before finding the vents. The store had given him a quite painful beating before throwing him out only to crash into a group of drunk shinobi. The men had taken their anger out on him that night by beating him and stringing him up by his slashed wrists to a tree out in the forest. He was lucky that night. He had managed to remain conscious and climb up the ninja wire and onto the branch before untying himself and leaning against the tree trunk to sleep. He woke up the next morning with not a scratch on him. Naruto winced as the disguised man was bludgeoned with a stick before being pick up by his hair and thrown out onto the curb. Just at that moment a drunken group of shinobi came walking out of the bar and caught notice of the disturbance in front of the store. They grinned upon seeing the transformed man who was slowly getting to his feet. Now how will this turn out?

Jiraiya's head spun after being hit with a large wooden stick. Thankfully he managed to keep his transformation up while being subjected to a really bad beating. He shook his head and rose shakily to his feet. He rubbed his sore cranium and was about to head off into another store when he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and twirled around. "Hey didn't we kill you?" One of the men who grabbed him snarled. Jiraiya had to stamp out a sudden feeling of anger when he heard this coming from a ninja of Konoha. Didn't they have no shame? The man shook him. "Well this time we'll take care of you come on guys." The three poofed away taking Jiraiya with them.

Naruto cursed when the four poofed away leaving him behind. Damn it where did they take him? He started running heading for the forest. He knew that those men wouldn't want anyone to interrupt their fun time while they killed the demon brat. He thought of the clearing where they took him and headed there. He should get there in a few minutes.

Jiraiya was kicked to the ground when the men poofed into a clearing in the woods. Although he would have liked to transform back into himself he wanted to see what these ninja would do to the real Naruto when they thought they wouldn't be caught. So he stayed in his transformed state. One of the men wobbled and laughed. "This time demon! This time you're going to die!" He snarled as he aimed a kick at the grounded blond. The kick caused Jiraiya to get thrown back and crash into a tree. He lay there panting and holding his side. One of the men took out a ninja wire and leaned forward and wrapped the thing around his wrists before throwing it up over a branch. He pulled on it making Jiraiya rise painfully into the air. The men laughed as he tried to get free. "There's no way you can get away now demon. You're trapped." The leader spat as he took out a kunai and slashed it horizontally across Jiraiya's skin. The disguised man grunted as he felt the blade tear through his skin. He bit his lip. Was this what Naruto went through? He wondered as he hung there.

Naruto panted as he wove through the trees. Almost there. He really wanted to see the outcome of the impostor's self imposed mission. He stopped when he heard loud laughing. Carefully he crept forward in the trees. His face instantly scrunched up when he saw the group he'd been trailing. He winced at the familiar scene and hoped that the disguised man would take these men to jail whenever he was done playing him. That or kill them. Either was good.

So far Jiraiya was subjected to kunai been slashed across his skin, shurikan being thrown at him, being beaten by a stick, and even used as a punching bag! He cringed as the leader of the group did a spin kicked which impacted on his lower ribs. That was going to hurt for a while. The men stopped beating him as the leader grabbed his beaten form and sneered into his face. "Well I thinks that's enough now how about we take it up a notch." He let him go. Jiraiya spun in a circle as he hung in mid air. He had closed his eyes as he spun feeling a little nauseous from all the spinning. The sound of a zipper being undone caused Jiraiya's eyes to open in shock. What the hell? He was grabbed again and made to face the men as the leader took off his pants and stood before him. The man sneered. "Now demon my friends and I are going to have a little bit of fun with you before we kill you. Open your mouth!" He demanded as he reached for Jiraiya's face. The transformed man decided that now was a good time to transform back. In a cloud of smoke he transformed back into himself and swiftly knocked out all three men. He stood in the clearing huffing angrily. They those _men_ were going to do _that _to him! If it was the real Naruto he would have been-. He choked and swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. Shaking his head he made a couple clones and had them pick up the bodies of the men and take them to Ibiki for questioning. He stood in the clearing long after the men left feeling a sudden rush of disgust and hatred towards Konoha. Everything he saw today didn't match his view of the Konoha he had placed in his mind. In his mind Konoha was a great place to live! The people were nice and kind to everyone they met, but now that image was ruined for all time.

Jiraiya tensed when he felt someone come walking up. He spun around to see the boy he met that one time in the Hokage's office. He frowned suspiciously. "You? What are you doing here kid?" The boy hesitated for a second before saying. "I was following a group of ninja who were going to beat up that Uzumaki kid. I wanted to stop them but now I can't find any trace of them. Can you help me?" The boy begged sounding a little upset. Jiraiya was a little surprised. Not once had he seen anyone try to help him while he was kicked out of stores, and here come this Aburame child who actually was worried about the Uzumaki boy. He chuckled and knelt down and patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry kid I got them before they could harm the blond. I sent him home he'll be fine, and as for those ninja they are being taken care of." He stood. "Now let me take you home, since we are far from Konoha." The boy nodded and grabbed onto Jiraiya's hand as he teleported both himself and the child to the gates of the Aburame compound. The guards were surprised when the great sannin Jiraiya appeared before them with the friend of their heir beside him. The white haired man grinned at the boy and said. "Okay here we are, I'll be sure to tell Naruto that you tried to help him okay?" The boy nodded as Jiraiya disappeared in a poof of smoke. Now the guards were confused. They sent a silent question to the boy. The child looked up at them and chuckled. "Sorry long story, erm got to go bye!" The boy ran off before the guards could call him back to explain. They looked at each other and shrugged. Probably not any of their business.

Naruto quickly made his way back to the Hokage's building only to catch Sai come running out. He waved his arm. "Sai!" The other boy flinched but looked over and relaxed when he saw that it was just Naruto. "Naruto!" He gasped as the other came bounding up. "What's wrong Sai?" The other boy held up the video camera and said. "That man Jiraiya wants to visit you at your home! He said he was coming after he helped some man named Ibiki interrogate some men." The poor boy sounded tense and worried. Naruto cursed and nodded. "Alright we better head back and warn the others of our guest before he arrives." The other boy nodded and quickly followed the green haired youth as he ran towards their home. He idly wondered what was going to happen next.

Konan and Zetsu looked up when Naruto and Sai came rushing into the house. Deidara and Tobi kept packing. Naruto seeing the group grabbing everything they owned, blinked in confusion. "Where are you guys going?" He asked catching his breath. Konan smiled slightly. "Our leader requests our presence, we have to move out immediately." Naruto frowned. "Leader?" Zetsu turned to him. "None of your business kid." Naruto flinched at the harsh tone and nodded. He and Sai moved to the couch to watch the group pack and stuff everything into sealing scrolls.

All in all it didn't take too long.

Soon Naruto and Sai were standing at the door looking up at the group while the adults looked down at them awkwardly. Neither group said anything. Tobi though took it upon himself to break the silence. "Tobi is feeling sad. Tobi want a hug!" He shouted as he hushed to the boys and gave them a back breaking hug. "Tobi feels sorry for going away!" The masked man sobbed. Konan and Zetsu sighed when the two boys started turning blue. They each reached out and grabbed Tobi, pulling him away from the gasping boys. Tobi latched onto Deidara, who scowled at him and tried to shake him off. "Get off you loon!" He yelled.

The other two ignored them and looked down at the boys. Konan coughed and said to Sai. "Next time we meet your art better be up to my standards, or else." Sai gulped and nodded. "It will" He promised. She nodded. Zetsu turned to the green haired youth. "**Lets keep him**" Said one side. "You know we can't." Said the other. "**Why not? I'm sure leader wont mind**." The other sighed. "No we can't and that's final." The other side pouted. "**Aww"**Naruto sweat dropped. "Okay kid take care of Frieghstaschereskaimastwa **and bob **or I'll **eat you**." He warned. Naruto side glanced at the two plants in the kitchen and looked backup at Zetsu with a nod. "They'll be the most pampered plants in the world." He promised. Zetsu nodded. "Also** this is for **you." Zetsu said taking out a scroll. Naruto took it and raised an eyebrow. "**That brat is a jutsu **scroll. It **lists every single one of my jutsu's**. I thought that since **I probably won't be having children you can take over my legacy when I die**." Naruto's throat constricted. He held the scroll closer to him. Never in his life had anyone given him something that was dear to them. It was an overwhelming feeling. Swallowing thickly he nodded determinedly at the plant man. The man nodded and turned away.

Tobi came up to him next and handed him an exact replica of his own styled mask. "Tobi wants you to have this! Tobi made it for you, so you won't forget Tobi." He sniffed and let out a sob before crushing the boy into a hug. He let go before Zetsu or Konan could interfere. He moved on to Sai and gave him a mask as well. Deidara was next. He looked down at the boy who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well thanks for letting us stay here Yeah. Next time we meet I'll show you some of my signature techniques Yeah." Naruto nodded. Soon the group were jumping away into the forest, leaving two small children watching them with mixed feelings. Sadness that the people they've come to know were leaving and slight joy that they wouldn't be subjected to death threats anymore.

They went back inside and went to fix up the house for Jiraiya's arrival.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Sai looked up from his drawings and quickly went back to it as Naruto stood to get it. After giving one last cursory look around Naruto opened the door. On the other side stood the Hokage and the man who disguised himself as Naruto. The man looked confused. Although Naruto wasn't wearing his custom Aburame outfit he was surprised by the long green hair atop the boy's head. The dark coloured clothes also set him apart from the picture in the Hokage's office. This boy looked nothing like the Naruto in the picture.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto as the boy cheered and glomped the man. "Old Man! What are you doing here? Hey who's this old man?" The excited and over hyper youth blabbered. "Now, now Naruto slow down, this is Jiraiya my old student, he wanted to meet you." The boy blinked. "Why?" He asked. The Hokage coughed. "Well can we discuss this inside Naruto?" The boy brightened and nodded. "Okay! I'll made you some tea!" Naruto then proceeded to drag the older man inside, with Jiraiya following. The toad sannin looked around. The house was actually pretty clean, not at all how he pictured it. He was expecting toys, clothes, dishes and garbage strewn about, not an almost meticulously clean house. He spotted a red haired boy with a hat sitting on a table drawing on a piece of paper. Every once in a while the boy would readjust his glasses and continue drawing. What did the Hokage say this kids name was again? Seith? Sash? Er, Sai! Yeah Sai the little boy that Naruto took off the streets! Before today Jiraiya didn't know Konoha had orphan children living on the streets. He shook his head and sat down beside the small boy who didn't acknowledge his presence. A cup appearing before him interrupted whatever he was about to say. He thanked the boy who smiled and went to talk to the Hokage.

Naruto sat down and eyed the fidgeting Hokage. "So what brings you here old man?" He asked. The Hokage smiled at him. "Ah, well you see some things have come up, and I feel that it's best that you have a guardian." Naruto scowled. "I've been fine all this time old man, why would I need a guardian now?" He asked looking confused. The Hokage sighed. "Well Naruto I would feel so much better if you had someone here looking after you. It would really ease my mind and wouldn't have to worry about you every hour of the day." Naruto's scowl deepened. "Also your Godfather wishes to get to know his godson." This piece of news surprised the youth. He had a godfather? "I have a godfather?" He asked sounding shocked. The Hokage nodded. "Hai, he's been gone for a very long time, and just recently came back. After finding out about you and how you live he wanted to come and live here and watch after you." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the white haired man sitting quietly in the corner. "So its you then?" He asked. The man gulped and nodded. "Hai, I'm your godfather." Naruto stood looking angry. "Get out." He growled. Jiraiya frowned. "This isn't anyway to talk to your elders!" He barked sounding affronted. The boy shook his head. "Get out now! I don't care who you are! You are nothing to me! I don't need someone to look after me! I've been looking after myself for the last year and a half! I don't need you!" He shouted his cheeks going red. Jiraiya was about to shout right back but a hand from the Hokage stopped him. "Now Naruto why don't you want your godfather to stay with you?" Naruto softened his gaze at the Hokage and asked a question himself. "Did you send him a message after my parents died? Did you tell him that I needed him to come look after me?" The Hokage hesitated but nodded. "He didn't return though did he?" Naruto questioned. The Hokage sighed confirming Naruto's thoughts. "If he couldn't face his responsibilities then what makes you so certain that he'd do so now?" The boy shook his head and glared at the white haired man. "Leave I don't want you here." He said simply. The Hokage sadly stood up and gestured for Jiraiya to follow. Once at the door the Hokage looked back at Naruto. "Will you at least allow him to visit?" Naruto looked between the two men and shrugged. Sarutobi nodded and left with the toad sannin following.

Sai who had been watching the conflict turned to Naruto. "I hope you got that on film." Naruto looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised. "Why would I need this on film for?" Sai shrugged. "We can watch it later and laugh at the look on their faces as you screamed at them." He paused. "And it's funny that two grown men were chased out by a three year old." Naruto's mood lightened up. He smirked and walked over to the book shelf. He plunked out a small teddy and turned it around. "Well I suppose you're right. It would be funny." He said as he took out a small camera from the teddy's back. Sai smiled. "Can we watch the video's we captured for the last three days now?" Naruto nodded. "Hai" Sai immediately ran to the couch and turned the television off. Naruto hooked everything together and pressed play. The two boys sat back and watched the screen, putting everything that happened to the back of their minds.

Naruto and Sai settled down to watch the video they caught at the Hokage building. Naruto was especially wanting to see the video's. He wanted to know if the camera caught anything worthwhile when he wasn't there. He turned on the player and turned up the volume.

The screen pans in showing the Hokage's office

Two men were in the office. The Hokage and Jiraiya. They looked up when a coat wearing youth came barging in. The boy stopped and looked between the two. He coughed. "Am I disturbing something, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage smiled at the boy. "Not at all Aburame-san, I'm glad you came as fast as you could." He took out an unmarked envelope from his desk. "Could you give this to your father?" The boy nodded and quickly took the envelope, bowed and left.

The white haired man raised an eyebrow after the boy had closed the door behind him. "That's the weirdest Aburame I ever seen. What's his name?" The Hokage smiled. "Natsu" The man raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why did he come barging in unannounced?" The Hokage replied. "He's used to coming in and out to receive packages or to drop them off for his father." The other man nodded. "Well I better go, by the way do you know how Naruto's doing?" The Hokage smiled sadly. "It would be easier if you would just come back to Konoha and legally adopt him, Jiraiya, you are after all his godfather." Jiraiya sighed. "You know I can't. Its just he looked so much like him, I couldn't face him." The Hokage nodded. "Well then, Naruto is doing well. He's rambunctious and happy." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well I'll take your word for it then. I better go." With that the legendary toad sannin left leaving an old man alone in his office smiling sadly. The Hokage then turns to a picture on the wall which the camera can't see. "I'm sorry old friend. I wish there was more I could do for your child." The man gazed at the picture and turned back to doing paperwork.

The video was fast forward.

It stopped at another scene.

It was the Hokage's office. Jiraiya came walking in. "Ah, Jiraiya what bring you here today?" The Hokage asked as he grinned at the man. The man Jiraiya shrugged and held out a folder. "Just came by to give you this." The Hokage nodded and accepted the package with a blush on his face. "Ah, thank you." He said wiping his bloody nose. The other laughed and sat down. "So anything new on Naruto?" The Hokage slipped the envelope into his desk and sighed. "Why do you keep asking if you never want to see him?" Jiraiya stiffened. "You know the reason, so stop asking." The Hokage sighed. "Naruto has finally managed to make some friends. An orphan he found a couple months back named Sai, and the heir to the Aburame clan Shino." The other raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The Hokage nodded. "Yes, the boy Sai lives with Naruto in the cottage in the forest I bought for Naruto. The two are very close. Naruto also spends time with Shino." He chuckled. "If from I heard correctly is true, Naruto is introducing the Aburame to pranks." The two men shared a laugh. "So the boy is like his parents?" Jiraiya asked making the Hokage smile sadly. "Naruto although he tries to hide it behind his smiles and loud exuberance is a very sad and lonely child underneath. I can see it in his eyes whenever he comes to visit. The villagers don't make it any easier either."The white haired man perked up at this news. He seemed to think on something. "What do you mean?" Sarutobi sighed. "They over charge him for everything he buys, they keep all their children away from him and even try to hurt him whenever they can. One his last birthday they tried to mob his apartment and murder him. The amount of people who was either killed or imprisoned on that night was discouraging to say the least. I had no choice but to buy the boy a house out in the outskirts of Konoha. This way he is safe and the villagers won't try to break into his home since they don't know where he lives." The Hokage finished sadly.

Jiraiya sat ridged in his chair. Several emotions could be seen flashing through his eyes. His face turned cold. Through this all the Hokage seemed to examine he other man as he thought on the information he was given.

Jiraiya's eyes suddenly got a determined look in them. "I would like to see for myself. Where's a recent photo of the boy?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning Jiraiya?" The white haired man gnashed his teeth. "I'm going to see for myself how Naruto has been living through his eyes." The Hokage sighed once again and nodded digging in his drawer for a photo of Naruto. When he found it he gave it to the other. Jiraiya studied the photo with a flicker of sadness in his eyes before calling out a Jutsu. With a quick Henge technique he turned into Naruto, only with blond hair and a white shirt and orange shorts. He grinned up at the Hokage. "I'll be back" He poofed out.

The tape stopped.

Sai turned to Naruto to ask why he shut it off and gaped at what he saw. Naruto the ever mature, sly, calm individual, and the one Sai looked up to was crying. He had tears leaking down his face. "Naruto?" Sai whispered suddenly worried about his friend. Naruto shivered and frowned. "He didn't want me. He didn't want me because I apparently looked too much like my father. He didn't want me!" He yelled at the end. Sai flinched as Naruto threw the remote at the wall where it smashed into pieces. "That irresponsible! Gutless! Coward!" He screamed getting up and throwing a cushion at the wall. He stood for a moment and fell to his knees. "I could have had a family. I could have been happy! But I don't! I don't have anything!" He muttered. Sai peeked passed his fingers and spotted his friend kneeling on the floor looking devastated. Taking a deep breath Sai uncurled himself and gently padded over to Naruto. He knelt down to Naruto height and touched his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him. Sai saw deep sadness and pain in the boys eyes. He smiled at the other boy. " Yes you do Naruto. You have me." Naruto sniffed and broke down crying letting all his pent up emotions free. Sai wrapped the boy up in a hug. He let the other boy vent out all his pain and years of loneliness as he held him. Naruto had been keeping all his emotions inside for too long and now news that he could have had a family all along was too much for him to bare. If he had a family he wouldn't have been starved, or beaten. He wouldn't have had to steal for food. He wouldn't have had to run from mobs or drag himself into a hiding spot. He continued letting everything out. His anger when he heard that Jiraiya was his godfather. His hurt when he heard the man didn't want him. His pain as he realized he could have been living a different life.

He cried for what seemed like hours as Sai held him.

Finally he couldn't cry anymore.

The two boys sat on the floor one starting to come to from his break down and the other still rubbing his friends back letting him know that he was there for the other. Naruto sniffed and gently broke free of the hug. Sai sat back and looked at the other. "Thanks Sai" Naruto whispered his voice hoarse from shouting and crying. Sai smiled and nodded. "Do you feel better?" Naruto wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah" Sai stood and offered the other a hand up. "Good. I think we've had enough television time." He said as he steadied the green haired boy. Naruto chuckled weakly and nodded. Sai looked down at the smashed remains of the remote. "And besides there's no way we can watch television now. Now that the remote is smashed." That got Naruto laughing. He grinned at Sai and said. "I agree. Come on let's head to bed." Sai nodded. After shutting off the lights and climbing into their beds they shut their eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 4

New friendships, failed invasions and time flies by.

* * *

Naruto groaned in his Aburame disguise as he saw Jiraiya heading for his house his a determined look in his eyes. Not wanting to spend time with the man he turned back to the village Sai in tow. As they walked Sai asked. "When are we going back to the vents?" Naruto looked at him. "Soon, once Jiraiya stops trying to search for me everywhere. Plus I wanted to hang out with Shino and you today." Sai nodded. Every once in a while he would point something out and ask what it was to an amused Naruto.

When they got to the Aburame compound they were greeted by the guards. "Welcome back Natsu." They muttered amusement in their voices. Naruto blushed a little as the older men chuckled quietly at him. The guards heard of Naruto's alternate name from the Hokage himself, who told them that the story of how Naruto and Jiraiya met. They've been referring to Naruto by that name since then. "Why thank you Aburame-san's." He said with a bow. Shino came walking out. "Uzumaki, Sai" He greeted. Naruto smirked behind his collar. "Feeling up to a little P&T?" Shino nodded. "Very well" Naruto grinned and started walking towards the market area. Shino and Sai followed.

Half an hour later found them snickering as they watched a large group of villagers look around angrily for the person who did the prank. The villagers only knew one person who pulled pranks using paint. Uzumaki Naruto, that blond haired loud demon brat! A purple and pink paint covered villager stopped and turned to them. "Hey you!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hai" The villager stepped forwards. "Did you see a blond haired orange wearing brat around here?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yes I did, he ran that way." Naruto said pointing down a random street. The villager grinned and bowed. "Alright thank you Aburame-san" The villager ran off looking for the brat who dared pull a prank on him. The group left and when they far enough away they burst out laughing, well Shino was chuckling softly into his coat but still laughing. "I can't believe it! He actually fell for that!" Naruto said laughing into his coat. Sai nodded while kneeling on the ground holding his aching stomach from all the laughter.

When they recovered from their laughter they left to go to the park.

Naruto sighed and stopped when he saw a familiar head of white hair. His two friends stopped and looked at each other. The sannin caught sight of Naruto and his friends and ran over. "Hey little red haired boy!" He shouted to Sai who eeped and hid behind Naruto. Naruto chuckled at his friend. Sai really was shy. The man came over and stopped before the three friends. "Ahhh you're that boy from before." He said to Naruto who nodded. Jiraiya turned to Sai. "Hey kid do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto?" Sai looked up and shook his head. Shino frowned behind his coat. What was going on? He wondered. Jiraiya sighed in irritation and turned to Naruto. "How about you Natsu?" He asked. Shino frowned even more when his friend replied. "I believe he said he was going shopping for something today sir." Jiraiya scowled. "Damn! Hey if you see him tell him Jiraiya is looking for him alright?" Naruto nodded. "Yes sir" He replied and watched as Jiraiya went running towards the market area.

A small cough brought his attention to a curious Shino. "Uzumaki what was that about? If I may ask?" Naruto sighed. "Well that was supposed to be my guardian, but he didn't want me because I looked too much like my father. So he didn't show up when my parents died. It was because of him that I had to live in an orphanage when I was young." Shino nodded. "But why didn't he recognize you?" Naruto smirked. "He's never seen me with my disguise on. He thinks I'm Aburame Natsu." Shino nodded. "Why don't you want him to see you?" Naruto shrugged. "I'm angry with him so I pretend I'm Natsu." Shino nodded. They started walking again.

The park was full of children. Some were playing tag or playing on the park equipment. The small group went to find a small spot near the trees. "What do you guys feel like playing?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Sai sitting beside him. Shino shrugged and sat beside a tree. "I'm not used to playing games." Was all he said. Naruto turned to Sai who shrugged. It was up to him then. "Hmm...how about red light, green light?" He asked. Shino and Sai looked at him. "How do you play?" Sai asked. Naruto smiled. "Here I'll show you." He said as he stood up. Just then something caught his eyes. A small group of kids were surrounding a round boy with brown hair. They were sneering and calling him names. The boy stood there with his head down. Naruto frowned as some of their words reached his ears.

"Why would we want to play with a fat ass like you!"

"Go away before you crush us with your fat feet!"

"You hear us? You tub of lard!"

Naruto scowled and walked over. "Hey stop picking on my friend!" He growled while walking up beside the surprised boy. One of the bullies noticed his clothes and grabbed his friends before they could do anything. "Hey guys that's one of those Aburame's. Let's go before his bugs eat us." He whispered as he backed away. The others quickly followed.

Naruto and the unknown boy were left alone. Naruto turned to the boy and smiled. "Hey I'm Naruto, what's your name?" He asked. The boy grinned and said. "Akimichi Chouji, thanks for sticking up for me." Naruto waved him off. "It was nothing. Say do you want to play with me and my friends?" He asked. Chouji blinked in surprise before breaking out into a smile. "Sure!" He chirped happily.

Naruto grinned and gestured for the other boy to follow him. After the introductions Naruto proceeded to explain the rules of the game. They ended up playing new games all day until the sun went down and everyone had to return home. After waving goodbye to their friends Sai and Naruto returned to their own home to rest up.

The next morning Naruto woke up to someone knocking on the door. He sighed and climbed out of bed trying to tame his bed head. With a scowl he threw open the door and yelped when a body came crashing into him. "What the hell!" He yelled as he was pushed onto the floor. A sniffle was heard. He craned his neck to see who it was that was smothering him. A flash of orange caught his eye. He blinked. "Tobi?" The person tensed and sniffled again. "Waa Tobi is sad! Tobi was yelled at by Zetsu! So Tobi ran away!" Naruto blinked. Tobi ran away from his friends because Zetsu got mad at him? Looking around awkwardly Naruto told Tobi. "Ah don't cry Tobi, you can stay here if you want until Zetsu calms down." He invited. Tobi burst out into tears and crushed Naruto closer. The green haired youth sighed and resigned himself to being crushed until Tobi let go.

The things he got himself into...

The next day Naruto woke up to someone spilling cold water on his face. He sputtered and shot up in his now wet and frozen cold bed and glared at the person giggling. It was Tobi. "Tobi you have thirty seconds to run before I come and kill you!" The boy growled while wiping away excess water from his vision. Tobi eeped and ran out of the room giggling madly the whole way.

Naruto sighed and got up. He shuffled around his room pulling out clothes from his dressers before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, before beginning the day. He'll get Tobi after that.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal and listening to Sai talk about one thing or another. Tobi was still in hiding but he wasn't about to go look for him. He mentally growled. Oh yes he'll get him! He let out a maniacal giggle, making Sai stare at him in nervousness.

Later that day found Naruto and Sai meeting their friends at the park.

The boys were sitting near the tree area where they met the day before. Naruto had brought along lunch and a lot of water and juice. A few minutes later they could see Shino's scruffy hair coming up. Naruto chuckled in amusement. Sai grinned and hid his chuckles behind a cough. Shino raised an eyebrow, in question. Naruto just shook his head. The other boy twitched but made himself comfortable beside the disguised boy. They waited for about twenty more minutes before they saw Chouji come running up. The boy stopped before them and panted. The others let him gain his breathing. "Sorry I was late guys, for some reason my parents didn't want me to play with you today, so I snuck out!" He grinned. Naruto raised an eyebrow, his mind coming to several conclusions. Chouji's parents knew who he was, or they knew who Sai lives with and don't want their son playing with him. He mentally sighed and smiled at the heavy set boy. "It's alright Chouji we didn't wait long. So what you want to play today?" He asked trying to get his mind off what the boy said.

Meanwhile hiding in the bushes was a man of large proportions spying on the four children. He eyed the red haired child with suspicion.

Naruto chuckled as they played tag. He was having fun, real fun. Currently Sai was it. The boy looked around before running towards the closest boy, namely Chouji. Chouji laughed and made a run for it. He tripped. The bushes twitched. The boys all ran to the boy who had a nasty cut on his knee. "Oww it hurts!" Chouji whimpered. Naruto told him. "Calm down Chouji here lemme fix it. Sai do you still have those bandages and antibacterial cream on you?" The boy nodded. "Hai" He dug into his vest and pulled out several objects. The boy shifted through the mess before bringing out some bandages, medical tape, and a small bottle of antibacterial cream. He handed them to Naruto. The boy took them and shifted around in his jacket for a small bottle of water and a cloth. He brought them out and poured some of the water onto Chouji's cut. The boy flinched. Sai told him. "The water will clean out any dirt or small rocks on your cut so you don't an infection from them." Chouji nodded. Naruto then soaked the cloth and started cleaning up the wound a bit more. "This will catch any thing the water missed." Sai informed Chouji. Naruto then smeared some cream over the wound and then put a large bandage over the injury. Naruto grinned at Chouji. "There all done!" Chouji inspected his knee before smiling and saying. "Thanks guys! Anybody else would have called me a crybaby and walked away without helping me but not you! From now on your all my best friends!" The boy cheered. The others laughed and nodded. "Right!" Naruto cheered. "So still up for playing tag?" Chouji nodded and stood up with the help of Sai and Shino. They all ran in different directions away from Sai who was still it.

The boy pouted but went chasing after a grinning Naruto.

In the bushes the unknown man grinned and slowly disappeared, happy in the knowledge that everything was alright.

When Naruto and Sai went home that night they stopped when they saw Jiraiya standing impatiently at the front door. Naruto quickly ditched his coat and glasses before the two boys made they way closer to the white haired man who was glaring at the door and muttering swears under his breath. He jumped and turned around when Naruto asked. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?" The older man blinked at them before steeling himself. "I came here to speak with you Naruto. You have been ignoring me for too long and I think its time you stopped your temper tantrum!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So you think I'm pulling a childish act like that? Let me tell you Jiraiya, Not once in my life have I ever thrown a temper tantrum because I was too busy running from mobs and trying to survive out on the streets in which I was dumped. I have spent too long looking after myself and struggling to get what I needed. Now that you're back you think you can just barge into my life like the last three and a half years haven't happened? I think not Jiraiya! I take care of myself! I don't need you, now get out of my way." He finished as he went to walk past the stunned man.

They closed the door and locked it.

Jiraiya twitched before slumping and walking off in a sour mood.

Naruto peeked out the window to see the now distraught man walking away. He scoffed and turned away.

He grinned at Tobi who had come back when he and Sai was gone. The masked man shuffled the best he could through the wires that kept him from moving. "So still having fun Tobi?" He asked the other. Tobi whined and tried to move. Naruto puffed in amusement before leaving the tied up man and heading to his room. Sai looked from Tobi to Naruto before taking out a black marker and quickly doodling something on the guys mask before giggling and running down the hall to his own room.

Tobi was left alone in the living room a frown drawn in black on his mask with two tear tracks leading down his mask. He cried. "Tobi is a good boy! Let Tobi out!" The other occupants of the house ignored the man.

Tobi silently cried his misfortune.

The next week it was the same routine. Play with his friends, visit the Hokage, spy on the Hokage, and dodge Jiraiya.

Until one day there came a knock on the front door when the he Sai and Tobi sat down for supper. Naruto frowned before getting up and answering it. He opened the door and peeked out only to see a hulking man with corn rolls standing at his door. Raising an eyebrow Naruto cautiously asked. "Yes, how can I help you?" The man glared at him before answering in a low hulking voice. "Where is that idiotic masked idiot?" Naruto looked back at Tobi who had a small kitten on his head that he found, who was poking Sai in the arm before turning back to the man standing upon his doorstep. "Would that same masked idiot happen to go by the name Tobi?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The man growled and nodded. Naruto grinned. "Then by all means please come in." He invited with a wave of his arm and the opening of the door. The other two looked up. Tobi made a strangled noise before trying to hide behind Sai who was now extremely confused. He dead panned. "And back to being a thing of leverage/ hostage." He sighed. Naruto rolled his eyes and asked out loud. "Tobi do you know this man?" Tobi gulped and nodded. "Tobi knows him." He confirmed. Naruto gave him a look. "His name is Sasori, he's Deidara's partner, Tobi doesn't want to come home!" He cried out the last part after his explanation. He hide behind Sai who had now continued eating his supper. He was not about to miss supper just because he was being a hostage, no, supper was too important. He bit into his chicken piece.

The now named Sasori stomped into the room and growled. "Tobi you better get out from behind that child or so help me I'll tear him apart to get to you!" Sai had a look of panic before swallowing his food, looking at Sasori and going back to eating. Surely he wouldn't harm him would he?

Naruto sighed and went to talk to Tobi. "Tobi I'm sure you don't want the blood of my brother on your hands, Konan might not be too happy with you if that happened." Both Tobi and Sasori twitched. "I would be scarred for life, and then Zetsu would never be able to have his legacy continue, then what would happen then? Zetsu would be angry and might blame you for it." Tobi flinched and hesitated. Sasori looked intrigued. "Legacy?" He eyed the green haired youth trying to place him. Was the green haired child the offspring of Zetsu's? He did look like him, but he didn't have his plant appendages. Who was the mother, and why was Zetsu hiding the child from everyone?

Tobi finally sighed and stood up regrettably leaving his unfinished plate of food. He didn't want to go back! He pouted under his mask.

He remembered Zetsu growling and screaming at him after he had pulled a prank on him. Tobi only wanted him to be happy! How was he supposed to know that he was allergic to pepper! Poor Tobi hightailed it out of their before the plant man could kill him. The last things he heard while fleeing was. "When I catch you Tobi you better pray to Kami that I'm merciful and put you down painlessly!" He ran to the only place he felt safe. The small cottage with the funny children, and their tapes! Now though everyone wanted him back. He sighed and pulled the kitten from his head and set it down on the floor.

Sasori looked away from the child and cast his gaze to the slumped shoulders Tobi was sporting. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the other man and pulled him to the entrance.

Tobi gave on final goodbye. "Don't forget Tobi! Tobi will be back!"

Naruto and Sai just waved and went back to eating. Sasori shut the door behind him. The two boy's could hear muffled sobs coming from behind the door before it drifted away.

Two weeks later something interesting happened. Konoha and Kumo were going to be signing a peace treaty in Konoha, putting their animosity aside to do what was best for both their countries.

Naruto was lucky to be in the best place at the best time to overhear something very interesting.

He was walking through the back alleys on his way to go home when he heard some whispering. Taking his camera out of his coat he turned it on and hid behind a trash can. Two figures were walking very slowly as they walked.

"_Do you really think this will work?"_

'_Of course I'm sure! It has to, otherwise we'll never be able to get back at Konoha!'_

"_I want them to die too, but shouldn't we have more than one person doing this?"_

'_One is good enough, to go in and take one weak little girl.'_

"_She might be guarded seeing as she's the heir."_

'_We've been doing patrols since we got here, they don't position guards anywhere near her. The fools!'_

"_So they leave her unprotected? Hmm, good for us bad for them"_

'_Indeed, by this time tomorrow we'll have the legendary Hyuuga eyes and Konoha will eventually fall to Kumo's might!'_

"_We better start planning then, come on."_

'_Right' _

Naruto zoomed in on the two men's faces before they left heading in the opposite direction. He frowned. From what he heard, it sounded like Kumo was using the treaty to get into Konoha and then kidnap the Hyuuga heiress! He sighed and went to go home. Tomorrow he had a big day to look forward to.

The next day he got up late and half heartily went about doing everything before leaving and telling Sai to check on the Hokage after. Sai grinned and nodded. Naruto left soon after.

He spent the whole day in hiding. He was keeping an eye out for the would be kidnappers.

It was night time before anything happened. Poor Naruto had spent all day hidden away in a trash can. He mentally sighed as flies flew around his head. 'I feel like that stupid puppet off of Sesame Street.' He thought sourly to himself.

Finally after several hours of swatting flies and fending off stray cats, Naruto caught something in the corner of his eye. He hunched in deeper into the trash can and turned on the camera.

A man clothed in black came sneaking by. He looked around warily before hopping over the tall gate and into the Hyuuga clan compound. Naruto waited a few minutes. He idly wondered if the man took a different route from where he snuck in from, but the man hopping back over the gate reassured him. He made a close up of the man's face and the small child he was holding. It was a small girl child, with short blue black hair. Naruto frowned.

A movement caught his attention. He zoomed in on it. It was Hyuuga Hiashi! The man carefully snuck up on the man who was about to jump away, when he struck hitting the man with a open palm to the heart. The would be kidnapper grunted and fell to his knees dead.

Hiashi picked up his now awake and scared child and waited for the others to come. Hizashi his brother came running up his eyes both relieved and a little worried. "Brother, did he hurt her?" Hiashi shook his head. "No she is fine." Hizashi nodded and turned his attention to the dead kidnapper. "What should we do brother?" Hiashi glared at the corpse before turning to the rest of the crowd. "Someone please take Hinata back to her mother, I have to report this to the Hokage." A member of the Hyuuga clan came forth and took the sniffling child from Hiashi's arms and brought her back into the compound.

The others slowly disappeared back inside, others going in search of any other intruders. Hiashi and Hizashi were left. The older brother grabbed the dead ninja and nodded to his younger brother. Together they poofed away intent on talking to the Sandaime.

Back inside the trash can Naruto waited almost impatiently for everyone to leave before he even attempted to move. Ten minutes later he felt it safe enough to leave. Quickly climbing out the green haired youth hightailed it out of the area and back to the safety of his home.

Once he got back he pulled open the door and shut it. He let out a sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Naruto where were you?" The youth looked up at a sleepy Sai who was coddling the kitten that Tobi left behind. The red haired boy looked both worried and relieved. He instantly felt bad. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that I was going to be gone so late. I'll make it up to you soon okay?" Sai shifted about for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but you have to tell me next time! I was so worried! I mean I thought you were mobbed or something!" Now the boy was crying. "I got scared! I thought that maybe you left me and went to live with Jiraiya!"

Naruto froze upon hearing that. He frowned and grabbed onto Sai's shoulders. "Sai! Listen to me!" Sai sniffled and looked at Naruto tears streaming down his face. "I would never abandon you to live with Jiraiya! Never! You are my family! My friend and companion! No matter what I'll always be here by your side!" Sai sniffed and asked in a shaky voice. "Promise?" Naruto grinned. "I promise!" Sai smiled and nodded. Naruto wrapped an arm around the other boy and said. "I think we should head to bed." The other nodded. "Me too, um Naruto can I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto eyed the other boy before nodding. 'If it makes Sai feel better about me not leaving then alright.' He thought.

After climbing under the covers they bade each other good night and fell fast asleep.

The next day the Hokage received another CD. After playing it he used it to get leverage on the Kumo nation, who had immediately halted their demands after hearing about the video. They took back their claims and slunk back to their own country.

Things were pretty much peaceful after that, except for the Hokage tower being pranked at random intervals, but nothing the shinobi couldn't handle.

Time wore on, Naruto and his friends grew older, Jiraiya started losing hope and eventually drifted back to his writing and leaving Konoha once again, Hiashi and Hizashi grew closer as brothers, after the realization that they were about to lose each other, Neji vowed to protect Hinata from any harm, Naruto and Sai continued their recordings of the Hokage building and enjoyed just being kids.

Time skip (about four years later)

A grinning seven year old Uzumaki Naruto laughed as he was chased around the playing field by one his best friends. He stuck his tongue out at the boy who glared and made a leap for him. Naruto yelped as the other boy came crashing into him resulting in them falling to the ground in a tangled web of limbs. The other two boys came walking up and grins on their faces.

Naruto laughed and sat up he turned to the other boy. "Wow what a tackle Chouji." Chouji laughed and got off the smaller boy. Sai leaned down and helped Naruto off the ground. Chouji took a drink from his water bottle and said. "I wish I could see it." Shino chuckled into his coat and held out a small camera. "I got it on film." He offered. Chouji's eyes gleamed as he took the camera from the other and turned it on. Sai and Shino gathered around him to watch. They laughed when the scene played through.

Naruto grinned at his friends, glad that he was surrounded by such good people. Since four years ago they had stuck together no matter what. At first Chouji's family wasn't happy he was hanging out with 'them' but after a few fights and shouting matches his family had eventually let the boy play with his friends without him sneaking out and going anyway. Naruto still had his disguise, and Sai had changed his clothing around a bit. He now wore a black hoodie with shin length pants. He still had glasses and red hair but he now wore a black bandana over his hair.

Naruto had cut his hair a little shorter, with it ending just above his shoulders. It was still green since Naruto had kept mixing two different hair dyes together before putting it in his hair. He rather liked his hair colour.

His friend Shino hadn't really changed at all. He still wore a coat and shades, but now he laughed more openly. He made jokes and had fun just like everyone else. Naruto had two years ago included him and Chouji to the vents. They were a little apprehensive about it but after a few trips to pull pranks they willingly went along with him to spy. They enjoyed being in on a secret and were happy that Naruto told them about it rather than keep it to himself. Together they uncovered a lot of things and watched the pranks on film at Naruto's house.

They had started at the academy a year ago and met new people. They weren't as close to them as they were to each other but they got along well with them. Chouji made friends with a boy named Shikamaru. Sai made friends with a girl named Hinata, and Naruto made friends with an orphan girl a year older them him named Tenten. They got along really well. She would throw sharp objects at him and he would tease her about her lack of accuracy.

The only downside was the stuck up kids they met. A boy named Sasuke who thought he was better than others because of his clan, and a girl named Sakura because Sasuke didn't like them. Although Sasuke didn't like her either, not that she noticed.

Today they had a day off school and had decided to come to the park to play.

No teachers, would be bullies or glaring parents.

Today it was just for them.

Naruto looked up at the sun and saw that it was getting dark. He turned back to his friends and said. "Hey its getting dark we better head home." The others looked up from the video and nodded. The four quickly said good bye to each other before heading their own ways. They would see each other tomorrow.

Sai and Naruto quickly made their way home, but when they got there they saw something they weren't expecting. A dishevelled looking Tobi stood at their door with two people laying unconscious at his feet. Naruto and Sai looked at each other. What was going on now?

They hurried over to the other man who was fidgeting with his hands in worry and nervousness. "Tobi!" He heard his name called and immediately knew it was his favourite new friend Naruto. He turned to the youth who was hurrying over. Tobi sobbed and threw himself at the boy and enveloped him in a bear hug. The boy choked as his lungs were squeezed. "Tobi! Can't Breath!" He wheezed. Tobi immediately let go. "Ah, Tobi sorry." Naruto nodded absently. He turned to look down at the two sleeping people. "What happened?" He asked.

Tobi started and stood up. "They got hurt on the last mission. Tobi couldn't find a safe place to hide them, so Tobi brought them here. Tobi do good?" Tobi asked as he tilted his head to the side. Naruto mentally sighed but nodded to Tobi. "Yes Tobi you did good. Bring them inside." He ordered as he

moved to open the door. Sai peered down at the sleeping men. One had white hair, he was sleeping very deeply, and the other was the man named Deidara from before. Sai wondered how they got injured. Shaking his head he followed Tobi inside as the other man dragged the two by the back of their necks.

Once inside Naruto bid Tobi to lay the men in the extra room that he had used the last time he had visited. Tobi immediately went about getting out the extra futons and making the two men comfortable. When he was done he came back out into the living room to find Sai setting up the television for watching the new footage they caught.

Squealing in delight Tobi dove for the couch and sat down waiting for Sai to finish.

Naruto meanwhile was in the kitchen cooking a fast soup. He made it larger than normal since he didn't know whether or not the two sleeping men would wake up but it didn't hurt to make sure. After chopping up some vegetables and putting them into the pot the green haired youth made his way into the living room where Sai and Tobi were sitting side by side watching the footage they had caught all that week.

That night Tobi went to bed happier than he had been these last few years since he last saw the children. He idly wondered what it would feel like to live a life not on the run doing bad things for people who were in complete control of his life. Tobi turned to the side of his futon to peek at Deidara. He wondered what Deidara felt about all this, about being forced into the Akatsuki and being forced to do things because somebody stronger demanded it. He sighed somewhat sadly, and closed his eyes, inwardly vowing to have as much fun as he could while his comrades were recovering.

He fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Naruto and Sai found themselves getting ready for school. Tobi stood nearby watching them and wondering where they were going so early. He decided to ask. "Where are you going?" He asked Sai who was rummaging through the couch cushions for his books. The boy looked up. "We're getting ready to go to school." School? What was that? Tobi was now interested. "Is school for everyone?" Sai shook his head. "It's a school for children trying to be shinobi. I don't think adults are invited." Tobi visibly looked heartbroken. He wanted to go to school with his friends. Then he brightened up. "Tobi will come too!" He announced. Sai fished out a tattered book from under the couch and looked up at him weirdly. "How are you going to do that?" He asked.

Tobi clapped excitedly. "Like this!" He exclaimed and clasped his hands together. There was a poof of smoke and instead of Tobi standing there, there was a orange and black tabby cat sitting upon the floor where Tobi once stood. Sai raised an eyebrow. "Okay, neat but why a cat?" The cat meowed and shrugged.

Suddenly Tobi the cat was attacked by a larger black cat who didn't appreciate having to share his house. Tobi yelped and jumped up onto Sai hoping the boy would protect him from the attacking feline.

Too bad for both transfigured cat and boy the cat didn't take too kindly to the intruder trying to cozy up to his master. The cat followed and thus a cat fight ensued on top of Sai's head.

Naruto meanwhile was hiding in the hallway video taping the entire episode. He giggled in maniac delight. Oh this was too good. He thought.

After finally moving in to help a terrified Tobi and screaming Sai the trio moved out to head for Konoha. They were doing chakra exercises, something that Naruto wasn't too happy about. For the past two days they've been trying to unlock the class' chakra coils, but Naruto wasn't too sure he wanted his coils to be unlocked. After all if they were there was a great chance that he would be caught inside the vents. Oh the trouble that would ensue from that. He shivered, from just thinking about it.

When they got to the school Tobi looked around in avid interest. He was sure there was something familiar about the place, but he just couldn't remember. He sat back on Sai shoulder and decided to look around a bit more later.

Now he would just observe.

Half an hour later he was a little bored. The teacher was boring. The lecture was boring. He peeked at his two little friends. They looked bored out of their skulls too. He mentally sighed. This was school. Well he hated it. It was no fun! Where was the demonstrations of how to do a jutsu! Where was tactical teachings? Where was the excitement? Tobi sat back in his seat and began to plan. He was sure his little friends would appreciate some extra more fun lessons!

After school the group joined up and began to head for the park, which for these last few years had been abandoned because of them. It was their park now and anyone too stupid to realize that got a very messy surprise!

The group sat around the tree where they first became friends and began to talk. Tobi after they ignored him snuck away. He wanted to look around a bit. There was something about Konoha that tugged at his memories.

Naruto glanced at the retreating figure of Tobi before turning back to his conversation.

When the boys got home that night it was to seeing the two previous injured men sitting in the living room talking to each other.

The blond man grinned and greeted them with. "Hey Mini Zetsu! And Mini Konan! How are you two?" Naruto glanced between the grinning blond and the suspicious, intrigued scowling white haired man before answering. "We're fine. How about you?" Deidara chuckled and pounded his chest. "I'm fine! Nothing a good long nap couldn't handle!" He told the youngster's.

Tobi came running in at that precise moment, panting and shivering. The group turned to him eyebrows raised. Naruto opened his mouth and asked. "Tobi is something the matter?"

It took Tobi a moment to reply.

The orange mask wearing man shook his head. "Ah, no nothings wrong, I'm just tired." He assured the room. "I think I'll...go...sleep." The man said as he backed away into the hallway before fleeing into his room.

The group looked at each other in confusion before shrugging.

Naruto and Sai sat down at the table where the other two were sitting.

The white haired man looked at them before asking. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" He turned to Deidara who grinned. The blond began to explain. With the two children's help Deidara narrated about how they had met and became friends with the two children. It took quite awhile for the whole story to be told but by the end of it Hidan was grinning. He mentally felt admiration and respect for the two little brats sitting before him.

"Well now that's certainly interesting!" He said in two boys stared at him. He just grinned. "I think I'm going to like you two!" He said before turning back to Deidara. Naruto and Sai looked at each other before shrugging and heading off to bed.

That night Tobi did not go to bed as happy as he had been the night before. After getting away from the young academy students he had walked all the way back to the academy and sat there staring at everything. He knew there was something he was missing. Tobi had lived his life up until now not really caring much about his past, before he was found by Zetsu and Konan. He didn't remember anything at all, and he was fine with that until today. He wanted to know, needed it, so he had gone out to find out why Konoha seemed so familiar. He had stalked the academy, the training grounds, the Hokage mountain, but none of these offered him any sort of hint. It wasn't until he got to the Uchiha clan compound that he felt something tingle in the back of his head. Tobi strengthened his illusion before heading off into the compound area. He stayed near the walls just in case someone were to sense him. He was almost knocked off the wall when something happened.

He was walking down the street a piece of toast in his mouth and a book in hand. As he walked he ignored the various glares he got from his so called family. He was an outcast and a failure to them. They despised failures.

Just as he was turning the corner a small dark haired boy came running towards him. "Nii-chan!" He turned and laughed. "Hey Ita-chan!" He greeted and wrapped his arms around his smaller cousin. "Nii-chan were are you going?" Asked the three year old. He grinned. "Ah, I have to go meet my team." The dark haired child pouted. "You'll be back later though right?" He nodded making his favorite cousin smile. "It's a promise!" He laughed and held out his pinky. "Promise"

Tobi then found himself laying on the walls in a daze. Shaking his head he leapt away to go sort out what he had just remembered. He headed for the woods.

An hour later after some walking and at times getting lost Tobi came across a large funny shaped rock with someone standing before it. Tobi hide behind the bushes and watched as the man started talking to the rock.

"Hi guys, sorry I wasn't here last week. I had a mission."

...

"I met a strange Aburame the other month."

...

"He said he wanted to learn to be a medic nin."

...

"You would have liked him Rin."

...

"He also said that he wanted to be a strong fighter."

...

"You would have like him too...Obito"

...

Tobi stiffened.

Obito! Obito! Obito!

A blond haired man stood in a field grinning at him. "Hey Obito! You're late again!"

A brown haired girl with two white stripes on her cheeks laughing.

A lazy eyed white haired boy looking at him. "Hn, Idiot."

With a muffled gasp Tobi remembered.

He remembered his family, his friends, his team, his baby cousin, the last mission! He remembered the feeling of being crushed to death. The feeling of Kakashi taking his headband and then darkness.

Then he remembered waking up to find himself in a small cave with a blue haired girl taking care of him. Behind her tending to the fire was a weird plant like thing. The two looked at him. The girl grinned and said. "Hello, I'm Konan, what's your name?"

He remembered hesitating and trying to answer. He couldn't because he didn't remember.

So the plant man gave him one.

Tobi

He learned that he had been found by the plant man named Zetsu, while the man was using a teleportation technique to get away from his enemies. Since he still had a heart beat Zetsu saved him and brought him to the cave.

That night he also met another person. He went by the name Pein. The boy was a stick in the mud, and Tobi spent all his time teasing the other youth. The three grew up together with Zetsu keeping an eye out on them. Then one day they met someone. A man of great power. He wanted followers, they refused. They fought and lost, and since then they've been following the man. Doing everything he told them to do. And he hated it. Tobi sighed sadly in the darkness. What would sensei say? He wondered before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 5

Hyuuga trouble, and kidnappers

* * *

The next morning found Naruto and Sai once again sitting in class. Sai noticed his friend Hinata didn't look too good that morning. She was fidgeting in her seat, dark bags hung under her pearly white eyes, and she looked pale. The red head decided to find out what was wrong with her during break.

In the mean time he had to focus on chakra exercises.

Later on at break time Sai went in search of his friend. He found her hiding behind a bush wiping away silent tears.

"Hinata?" He asked. The dark haired girl started and looked up at him her eyes re rimmed. "Oh, Sai!" She gasped. Sai frowned in concern. "Is something wrong Hinata?" The girl wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Ah, No, nothings wrong, I just" She trailed off at Sai's look. She sniffled and started crying in earnest. Sai sat down and grabbed her hands away from her face. "Hinata, please don't cry. If something's wrong we know you can come to me, right?" Hinata nodded. The boy sighed and said. "Can you please tell what's bothering you?" The girl sniffed slightly and nodded.

"It's my clan." She started. Sai nodded urging her to continue. "They've decided on the heiress of the Hyuuga." She wiped a tear away. "They decided on me." Sai frowned. "But why are you crying then?" He didn't understand why this would make her upset. Shouldn't she be happy she was chosen?

Hinata shook her head. "It's because of my sister." Sai's eyes widened in realization. "They're going to put the curse mark on Hanabi?" Hinata sobbed and nodded her head. "I don't want them to though. I don't want Hanabi to be put into the branch family, and treated as a slave. I can't allow that to happen. She's my baby sister!" She cried hiding her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do." She muttered out in despair.

Sai was silent for a moment. He wasn't really good at coming up with good plans, it was Naruto's forte, but since his friend wanted help he'd have to think of something. He racked his brain thinking of a solution.

The bell rung.

He cursed and turned to Hinata. "Hinata I will think of something during class, we'll talk after school." She nodded. Sai stood and helped the smaller girl to her feet.

They went back to class.

After class ended Sai went in search of his friend who had disappeared through the throng of people as they left for home. The red haired boy looked around trying to spot the girl. Unknown to him Hinata had been approached by a branch member. The girl reluctantly left with him.

Sai frowned as they court yard began to thin out. Damn it where did she go? He sighed after a few minutes of waiting. Naruto had already left, heading for the ninja store to buy some storage scrolls after hearing about them in class. He wanted to store away the video tapes so no one would be able to find them. He left after making the red haired boy promise to be back before dark. The boy looked around once more before leaving with a heavy heart.

As he walked home he inwardly wondered where Hinata had gone and why, even though he told her to meet him outside the school after class. He frowned and shook his head. Perhaps she already came up with a solution on her own and went straight home to carry it out?

Well better head home before Naruto works himself into a coma worrying about him. He'll talk to Hinata tomorrow at school.

Naruto yawned as he walked back home. Along beside him was Chouji and Shino who hadn't felt like heading back to their own homes, so he invited them to his house. He of course told them about the other people currently staying there.

Shino had let out a relieved sigh when he heard that Naruto's uncle wasn't going to be there. He always got the shivers around him. It was like the man wanted to eat him. He shivered just thinking about it.

Chouji had never met any of the group, since they met him after the group had disappeared from Konoha all those years ago. He was intrigued by the stories Naruto told him about his family who lived in Grass, although he privately wondered why Naruto lived here in Konoha rather than in Grass with his family.

He shrugged. Naruto would tell him someday.

When they got within seeing distance of the small house Naruto and Sai lived they could see a masked man being chased around by a blond, while a white haired man stood watching them from the roof. The man cracked up every time Tobi would narrowly miss being blown up by the irritated blond.

Naruto saw the mayhem and groaned. "Not again" It seemed that you could never leave Tobi and Deidara alone for any length of time before they begin to bicker back and forth. Hidan didn't seem to be helping either. The man was egging the two one, while delighting in the two's little fight.

Naruto turned to his friends.(I'm using the name's that Naruto came up for them when Shino first visited Naruto's home. I also added a name for Hidan.) "The blond is Deidra, The one he's chasing is Todai, and the one on the roof is their friend Hidachi." Naruto was glad that he had spoken to the group that morning about the cover up story he had to tell his friends. The group went along with it seeing as if they changed the story now Shino would wonder why and start to question.

Thus saying so the green haired youth led the two boys into his home so they could have some tea and talk.

Deep in the forest near the Uzumaki's home a child ran frantically trying to get as far away from her home as possible, while carrying a smaller weeping child in her arms. The dark haired girl paused for breath before running once again. She needed to keep going. Her distraction wasn't going to keep the others occupied for long.

The child in her arms held on as tightly as she possibly could, tears falling freely from her face.

'Don't worry, they won't get you! No one from that clan will ever touch you again.' Vowed the elder girl. So vowing the girl ran faster in her haste in getting the child to a safe location.

The destination; The Uzumaki house!

Naruto sighed into his drink. Where was Sai? He kept wondering. His two friends looked at each other in amusement. They both knew that Naruto sighed a lot whenever Sai went off on his own. He was rather protective of his brother. Something that they teased their friend about.

Before either of them could say anything the door opened and Sai came walking in.

Naruto immediately descended upon him. Asking him questions. Are you alright? What took you so long? Are you hungry? And anything else the green haired boy could ask before finally letting Sai speak.

"Ah, I'm fine Naruto, and no I'm not hungry at the moment." Sai told the hovering hyperventilating youth. Naruto frowned gazing at him for a moment before nodding and taking Sai's words as truth. "Okay" He finally said before turning and dragging the other boy to the table where the others were sitting.

The other group where resting in the room after exhausting themselves. Tobi and Deidara from creating havoc and Hidan because he fell off the roof from laughing too hard, and ending up in a garbage can feet sticking in the air and his muffled shouts echoing within. Deidara and Tobi immediately stopped and fell to the ground laughing holding their aching stomachs.

After that Hidan got himself out glared at the laughing duo before stomping off to take a shower. The three boys had come out side after hearing something falling off the roof. Needless to say they got all that on film, from different angles.

It paid to keep an extra camera hanging around.

After getting comfortable the four boys began to talk about their classes and what they've learned so far, once again grumbling about the high and mighty Uchiha boy and his fangirl, complaining about their teachers and homework. Halfway through their discussion a frantic knocking jolted them from their talk. The four looked at each other in confusion. Who was that?

Naruto got up and quickly made for the door. He gaped upon opening it. There huddled in the door way stood a shaky and panting Hyuuga, more importantly it was Hinata, Sai's friend. In her arms a small dark haired child sobbed.

"Hinata!"

His gasped of surprise and confusion was cut off when Sai pushed him aside to check on his friend.

Naruto ended up sprawling onto the porch trying to catch his balance. He shook his head when he stopped rolling. Okay, what the hell was going on! He mentally shrieked. Turning around he saw Sai leading the two Hyuuga into the house. He frowned. Now he really wanted to know what was going on. The green haired youth stood and walked inside, intent on finding out why there was two crying Hyuuga in his house and what Sai had to do with it. Sai was sitting the two girls on the couch when he came in. Instead of immediately shouting out his confusion Naruto waited for Sai to get the girls calm before he said anything.

Inside the extra room that Tobi considered his the group looked at each other. Hidan growled and asked. "What the hell is going on out there?" Deidara shrugged. "I don't know, whatever it is it isn't any of our business." Hidan just glared before laying back down and opened his book back up again. "They better not rat on us!" He hissed before going back to the book. Tobi sighed and peeked out the door, listening in on the children's conversation.

Sai rushed to the living as fast as he could while holding two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to each of the two girls.

In the background Naruto, Chouji and Shino waited.

Sai sat down beside Hinata. The girl looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. A branch member came to pick me up after class and told me that my father wished to speak with me. I had no choice but to leave." Sai nodded. "It's okay." He assured her. "What happened?" He asked referring to what brought her to his house in a mess. Hinata sniffled. "My clan was preparing for my ceremony, as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. They were also preparing to put the curse seal onto my sister." She explained. Naruto spoke up. "What a curse seal?" Hinata glanced at him to see him looking at her in confusion. With a jolt she realized that he didn't know what she was talking about. Sai already knew since she had told him previously. Licking her dry lips she began to explain.

The group of boys sat back in their seats as they listened to the Hyuuga tell her tale about how the Hyuuga clan worked. The splitting of the clan, the seal they used to have a hold over the branch family, the full details of how the seal itself worked and how she ran away with her sibling before the council elders could put the seal on her. Half an hour went by, when she finished she sat back in her seat and patted her sisters hair. The younger girl was fast asleep. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I came here." He finished.

Naruto inwardly sighed before making his decision. "Well Hinata." He said speaking up catching everyone's attention. "If you want Hanabi can stay here." Hinata blinked as tears came into her eyes. Naruto started aback when the girl began to cry again. He looked helplessly to his friends who were equally confused. They shrugged. Sai inwardly rolled his eyes. "Naruto is right Hanabi can stay here as long as she wants. We'll look after her." He promised. Hinata sniffled and nodded. "Thank you" She said before standing up and looking down at the younger girl who had fallen asleep, while she was talking. "I better go." She said as she headed for the door. A second later she was gone.

Sai looked at the couch where the small girl slept to the boys. They stared at him before going back to whatever they were doing before. Taking care of the girl was Sai's job now. The red haired boy sighed and gently picked up the small child. He would have to put her in his room. There was no where else. The group had taken the other room. So Sai went down the hall and into his room where he tucked the small girl under his blankets. He would have to find something else tomorrow.

He went back into the living room after shutting off the lights to the room. As he walked down the hall he could see the door to the groups room closing a sliver. 'So they listened in on our conversation?' Sai thought as he walked. 'Well no matter, nothing we can do.' He sat down at the table and listened to his friends as they talked.

Hyuuga Kirau (to detest) of the main branch frowned as he watched the Hyuuga heiress leave the small cottage he had followed her to when she had fled the Hyuuga compound with the crying form of her younger sister in her arms. Only now she was alone and smiling even! He shook his head. This will not do! He thought. So he jumped away to inform the Hyuuga elders on this development. They will know exactly what to do!

Things were going to get a little exciting!

Inside the house Tobi looked up suddenly.

He frowned behind his mask. 'Someone was here.' He looked to the others who had their heads up and listening. "Do you think the girl was followed?" Deidara asked getting fidgety. Hidan looked eager. Tobi nodded. "What should we do?" He asked. Deidara thought about it. "Let's wait and see." Tobi nodded. Ten minutes later Tobi looked up again. He could sense over twenty different chakra signatures. He glanced at the others. Hidan was playing with his scythe and Deidara was molding clay spiders. "We fight?" He asked. They grinned at him in response.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower

The third Hokage had just finished all his work and there was no more appointments for the day, leaving him with some free time. So he decided to look in on Naruto and Sai, to see how they were doing. The aging Hokage reached into his desk and took out a clear crystal ball. Peeking into it he began to concentrate on Naruto and Sai. A few seconds later an image of the two boys appeared. They were sitting at a table inside Naruto's home sipping tea and talking.

He smiled.

Then frowned in confusion when a man wearing an orange mask and black clothing came running into the picture. The man was followed by two familiar people, who he had seen in the latest bingo book!

Cursing the Hokage stood and shouted for his ANBU.

Naruto looked up when the group came running out of the room. Hidan and Deidara looked ready for a fight and Tobi kept looking around. "What's the matter?" He asked standing up. "We're surrounded!" Tobi whined. Hidan cursed. "Your little friend was followed! Now we have over twenty people outside surrounding us!" The four boys gaped.

Naruto inwardly screamed. Oh no! What was he going to do! He had to think! Grabbing his head he tried to think of a solution. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Shino and Chouji looked confused and a little nervous. The two looked between the group to Naruto who looked ready to blow a vein. Chouji swallowed thickly and hesitantly asked. "What's going on Naruto?" Naruto swept his eyes to the plump boy, opened his mouth but nothing came out. Then he suddenly gasped and slowly a smirk played over his features. "I got it!" He shouted. The group and his friends looked at him. "Sai go grab Hanabi and bring her here, try not to wake her!" Sai looked at him strangely before running off and doing what he said. "Chouji! Shino do you have those masks Tobi gave you?" They nodded and reached under their clothes for the masks that were tied to their necks. Tobi had given the two boys replica's of his own orange mask, not too long ago, they wore them when they were pulling pranks.

Naruto looked up at the group and smirked.

Outside the Hokage and his ANBU teleported in and ended up looking around in confusion. The Hyuuga group stared wide eyed at the newly arrived group in shock, while the Hokage's group were feeling a deep sense of confusion and irritation. "What is going on here!" The Hokage finally demanded. The Hyuuga all started speaking at once. Sandaime sighed and shouted. "Enough, now who's in charge here?" Hyuuga Damasu (To deceive) spoke up. "I am Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi looked at him. "Tell me what's going on!" "Hinata-sama kidnapped her younger sister, Hanabi-san who was scheduled to under go the seal ceremony tonight and brought her here. We are only here to take Hanabi-san back with us so that the ceremony can be completed Hokage-sama!" Damasu answered.

A frown came across the Sandaime's face. "Then please explain why you need twenty men to retrieve a child!" Sarutobi himself didn't like the Hyuuga's tradition of placing the curse seal on children but it was a clan tradition, something that he, with all his power, couldn't interfere with. The Hyuuga frowned. "Hyuuga Kirau informed us of three unknown signatures within the building my lord." The Hokage nodded and turned to the building. He mentally wished that the children were alright.

"ANBU move out!" He commanded.

Whatever happens he won't let those criminals hurt the children!

He prepared himself for a battle for innocent lives.

Tobi perked up suddenly as he felt some large chakra signatures pop up on his radar. "There's more outside!" He cried. Hidan and Deidara cursed as they fitted the masks over their faces. Naruto looked up startled. "Can you tell who?" Tobi nodded and snuck over to the window and peeked out, making everyone sweat drop at his actions. Naruto shook his head. "Oh there's a really old man outside! He's wearing a red and white robe with a strange red hat!" Tobi exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widened. Shit his plan didn't have the Hokage in it! "Oh and some weird people wearing strange white masks! Oh I can see a doggy! Oh and a Hawk coloured one!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly. Naruto nearly screamed. ANBU!

Now his plan was shot. He hadn't planned on the Hokage and ANBU showing up!

Tobi glanced at the green haired boy who looked ready to have a panic attack. Inwardly it reminded him of his sensei. He acted the same way. Tobi smiled under his mask. He knew the boy had a really good plan but now that the Hokage and the ANBU were here, it became unusable. He looked up when a sudden thought came to him. "I have a plan!" He said and proceeded to drag Hidan and Deidara into the corner.

Naruto and Sai looked at each other. Chouji and Shino were confused, and Hanabi was sleeping peacefully.

The group came back glaring at Tobi.

Tobi ignored them and turned to Naruto. "Naruto gather everything that you don't want to leave behind, you too Sai." The boys opened their mouths to talk but Hidan cut them off. "Just do what we say!" The two scurried to do what they wanted.

Tobi turned to the other two boys.

"I'm sorry!" He said before disappearing and reappearing behind them and knocking them out with swift jabs to the back of their necks. He caught the two in his arms. He sighed sadly. He didn't want to do this but something had to be done. It was the only way. Deidara and Hidan quickly made a shadow clone which then took them from Tobi. The other two came back holding backpacks. Tobi took them from them and sealed them into a scrolls which he then stored in one of his packs. Finally he looked up at Naruto and Sai. "I'm sorry friends." Naruto frowned and was about to ask why when he felt something hit him on the back of his neck. The last thing he saw was Tobi's mask. Two Tobi clones grabbed them before they could fall.

Finally Tobi walked over to the couch and picked up the slumbering child. "Ready?" He asked turning to the others. They nodded and fitted their masks on their faces. Deidara laughed and threw several small spiders from hand to the wall in the back. The spiders each landed in a circular pattern. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted. The wall blow up just as the ANBU came rushing in from the front. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted once again as several centipedes wrapped around the unsuspecting ANBU. The group fled out the back only to be surrounded by Hyuuga and ANBU alike. "Give us the children!" One of the masked ANBU shouted. His grey hair was slightly slanted.

Tobi cackled evilly sending chills down Deidara's and Hidan's backs. They didn't know Tobi could do that! It was just wrong. "Don't try to stop us leaf nin! Or we'll kill your precious brats!" He growled trying to be intimidating.

The ANBU and Hyuuga back up slightly.

They had caught sight of centipedes crawling around the children's necks.

From what happened seconds ago they knew those harmless looking clay centipede's could kill a grown man, so they backed away.

The Hokage came walking up. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Tobi felt a slight pain. The Hokage was always to him when he was a child. It pained him to do this to him. "We were hired." He said simply. The Hokage frowned. "By whom?" "Sorry classified!" A Hyuuga snapped. "What would your employer want with the children!" Tobi laughed. "We can't tell you! But we do have permission to kill them if we are caught!" The Sandaime frowned. Why kidnap the children only to kill them if the hired were caught? It didn't make sense! Suddenly the group jumped away into the forest.

The ANBU and Hyuuga hesitated.

They all turned to the Hokage.

The Hokage turned to them.

"Team three go after them! Find out where they are taking the children and try to extract them after drop off!" Four people nodded and leapt away to follow the group.

The Hyuuga all turned to Sarutobi.

"This is a mission only ANBU could do." He told them.

The Hyuuga frowned but nodded.

They went home to tell the news to the clan head.

The Hokage and his ANBU went back to the tower.

Unknown to all several small spiders had hitched a ride with the Hyuuga members. In twenty minutes the Hokage would be hearing of a terrible tragedy involving exploding spiders and the main branch council elders. Such a tragedy...

Tobi and the others stopped. They turned to Deidara, who nodded and started making several clay birds. They knew they were being followed so they made a plan. The Shadow clones carefully handed the children to the others. Tobi made some more and henged them to look like the children.

Each copy chose a bird and flew off in different directions.

The originals flew towards the West.

Some shadow clones stayed on the ground and continued running in several directions.

The ANBU stopped. "They split up!" Said the dog.

The weasel frowned under his mask. "What should we do sempai?"

The dog sighed. "We split up." The others nodded before running off in different directions.

Tobi sighed when the hideout come into view.

He could see Zetsu and Konan waiting.

He was sure Pein was there too, somewhere.

They touched down. Deidara made some more clones and had them jump onto the bird before making it continue on towards the West.

Konan's eyes widened when she saw the children. "What is this?" She asked turning to all three of them. Hidan growled under his mask. "We should get inside! We're being followed." Konan nodded and helped by taking Sai from them. Zetsu took Naruto.

They hurried into the cave and sealed it.

Pein was sitting in the living room reading over a few papers when they came in. He frowned catching sight of the slumbering children. He sighed when he saw Tobi. 'Of course' He thought. It was always Tobi. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Konan smiling down at a child in her arms. Now that was new! Not once since she was a kid had she ever smiled like that! The only times she would come close was when she was talking about some kid named Sai! Was this perhaps that child? He stood up and came up to the group. "Alright what's going on?" He asked startling Tobi. He eeped and hid behind Konan. The others rolled their eyes.

Deidara began to explain. "Well you see it's a very long story." Pein nodded. "Okay well start from the beginning, and by the way you're late!" The group flinched behind their masks.

Konan interrupted before they could start. "We should put the children to bed first."

The others nodded. Konan took Sai to her room. Zetsu took Naruto to his. Tobi took Hanabi to his room and gently tucked her in, even creating a shadow clone who henged into a teddy for her. She latched onto it the moment it was put into her hands. Hidan sighed and took Chouji to his. He just dumped him on the bed before shutting off the lights and closing the door. Deidara took Shino to his room and put a blanket over him. They all went back to the living room where Deidara began to explain what happened.

A full hour later Pein had a headache. "So you brought them here after kidnapping them!" He practically shouted. The others nodded. "We can't keep them!" Pein said. Konan and Zetsu glared at him. Pein flinched. Those two were like demons when angered. "I think we should!" Konan said. "This way we can have someone to transfer our legacy's to and if needed backup." She explained. Zetsu glared at Pein who was about to protest. "I have already chosen him as my heir." Said one half. "**We are keeping him, at least**." Tobi looked around before jumping in joy. "Yay! Now Tobi's friends can live with Tobi!" The group sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Hyuuga Hiashi was lucky.

Why?

He was on his way to a meeting with the main branch elder's when he was delayed by his oldest child and heir to the Hyuuga clan. She was crying and when asked why she told him that she was the one who brought Hanabi to the Uzumaki home. In hope that Hanabi would be safe from the council and that she wouldn't live as a slave. Hiashi stopped to comfort her instead of leaving, something that he was thankful for, because not five seconds later a resounding boom went off and destroyed the room that all the elders and council members were.

Hiashi had been saved.

Somewhere else in Konoha.

Three men sat around in a house. They were all a little shaken up. These men were Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chouza. When they heard the news of Chouji's kidnapping Inoichi and Shikaku had to hold down their long time friend. The man had gone insane and demanded that they let him go so that he could hunt down those men who stole his child. In the end it took Shikaku's shadow technique and Inoichi to take over Chouza's mind in order for them to tie him down safely.

Now they were waiting for any news that came in. Chouza held a recent picture of his son and his friends. In the picture there was Aburame Shino who was being forced to smile by both Chouji and Uzumaki Naruto, who was wearing a style similar to the Aburame's. Behind the poor Aburame stood a red haired boy named Sai who had taken off Shino's coat and was holding him down. All four boy's were happy in the picture. A tear fell onto the picture. Beside him his friends looked at each other in worry. They could only hope that the children were alright.

Elsewhere in Konoha.

The Aburame compound was a buzz. Their heir had been kidnapped! Taken for unknown purposes! Currently Aburame Shibi was sitting in Shino's small but tidy room. He was lost. Since the day of his son's birth, he had kept a distance from his heir. Providing training only when necessary, so that his son would learn to be independent, and learn to be strong. His eyes swept over to Shino's desk which was filled with framed photo's of him and his friends. He idly noticed that none of the carefully cared for photo's held any of Shino's own family. He frowned slightly. Did he really push him too far? He thought back to when he heard of his son's kidnapping.

Flashback

Shibi looked up when a small bug flew to him and whispered to him a message. He stood up and hurried to the entrance of the compound. There was something wrong. When he got there he was met by a man in a chunin outfit. The man bowed. "Aburame-san" Shibi nodded. "The Hokage would like to see you in his office Aburame-san, its about your son." Shibi frowned but nodded. 'Did he get into trouble again?' He mentally wondered. The chunin bowed and disappeared. Shibi headed straight for the Hokage's tower. When he got there he was mildly surprised to see the heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi there as well. The Hokage's secretary appeared. "The Hokage will see you now." The group went into the office to see a distressed Sandaime. The man was pacing to and fro behind his desk. He stopped when he noticed the group.

Suddenly he looked much older than he appeared. Sitting down he gestured for the other to join him. They immediately sat down. The Hokage looked at them all in turn, mostly himself and Akimichi. "I have some grave news." He told them. Shikaku looked around and noticed something. "Is it about the kids?" He asked making Inoichi's and Chouza's eyes widen. The Hokage nodded. Inoichi frowned. "But mine and Shikaku's are at home!" He protested. The Hokage quickly explained. "You see its about Chouza's and Shibi's." The three friends froze. Shibi frowned.

The Hokage looked pained before explaining. "Five minutes ago three men kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto, and young boy named Sai who was living with Naruto." He took a breath. "Along with Chouza's and Shibi's son's." He finished. For a moment everyone was stunned silent, then Chouza began to shake. His friends suddenly realized exactly why they were there. The large boned man suddenly jumped to his feet and yelled. "I'LL KILL THEM!" His friends jumped up. Shikaku quickly used his shadow technique to hold him. Chouza fought yelling. "Let me go! I need to save Chouji! I kill those no good kidnapers!" Inoichi quickly used the mind transfer jutsu. Shikaku quickly tied the man up while putting chakra inhibitors on Chouza. They released him after making sure he was properly tied. Chouza slumped in his seat looking lost.

In the corner Shibi felt his heart constrict. Behind his glasses his eyes had widened in shock. His son was kidnapped! His bugs began to buzz around him, feeling his shock and anger.

The Hokage's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I have a team tracking them at the moment, and until I hear back from them I ask that you all be head home for now. I will send a messenger when I hear back from them." The group nodded.

Shibi silently teleported back home. He idly sent his bugs to tell the rest of the clan. He needed to be alone.

End Flashback

Now here he was sitting in his son's empty room, feeling lost. He looked around sadly. 'Shino please be safe' He whispered into the darkness.

Hatake Kakashi was usually a laid back type of person. He never felt the need to be on time or become concerned over things, but when there was children in danger then he became concerned. Currently the man was chasing down the orange masked one with white hair. The group he was chasing had split up, he went after the one carrying Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had finally revealed his true self not two days ago, although the boy told him that he preferred to be an Aburame, so he kept silent. Now he was rushing to save that child who warmed his heart.

Please be safe...

Back in the hideout.

One bright blue eye suddenly opened in the darkness. Followed quickly by its counterpart. A small figure sat up in a strange smelling room. This figure was named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked around. He sniffed and gagged. "Ugh! What the hell is that smell?" He gasped. He quickly jumped off the bed and went in search of a light switch, only to trip on something squishy. He ended up landing onto a wet floor. He scrambled up. What the hell was that! He could feel a sliver of fear creep up on him. What was he sitting in? He shook his head to stop his imagination from coming up with things, which he was sure to make him even more scared than he was at the moment. He looked around instead. From his position on the floor he could see a small light coming from a crack under the door. Naruto grinned and leaped for the wall, hands frantically searching for the door knob. When he found it he ripped the door open and hushed out tripping over his feet and falling to the ground. He looked around. He was in some sort of cave! The walls had candles lighting the passageway. He turned to on end to the other. One way seemed to disappear into the darkness. The other had a light. Gulping and conjuring his courage Naruto stood and began to walk towards the light. Turning a corner he came into a large room with a table and people sitting at it talking.

The group looked up when he stepped into the room. Konan's eyes widened. She frowned and turned to Zetsu who flinched. "Zetsu you didn't!" She yelled aghast. Zetsu sunk lower in his seat. Naruto frowned and looked down at himself and gasped. He was covered in blood! Before he could properly scream he was being lifted and carried away by a scowling Konan. He found himself inside a large bathroom. Konan then without warning stripped him of his clothes and being shoved into a warm soap filled bathtub and being scrubbed down by a muttering Konan. Something along the lines of stupid men who didn't know how to clean up after themselves.

Meanwhile back at the table the men were gaping. Never have they seen Konan acting so...maternal! It was shocking to say the least. Tobi looked at everyone behind his mask and giggled. It was hard not too, when everyone was gaping like fish. Ten minutes later the blue haired woman came back with a much cleaner and newly clothed Naruto. The boy had a pair of overly large shorts and a black shirt over top. His long green hair was tied up in a high ponytail, some of the strands framed his pale face, making him seem more feminine looking. In short he looked like a girl.

Konan was still angry with Zetsu giving the way she glared at the man when she walked in. The man slumped lower in his chair. "Naruto will be sleeping in my room tonight until we can fix up the other rooms for him and his friends to sleep in." Konan said as she walked past. Pein scowled at the thought of having noisy children in the hideout. He dared not say anything though in fear of getting on the wrong side of his blue haired team mate.

Tobi snickered and pointed at the silent green haired youth. "You look like a girl!" He exclaimed in glee. Hidan and Deidara snickered. Zetsu sighed and rolled his eyes. Pein kept scowling. Konan glared. Naruto snarled and pointed back at the masked man. "Yeah! Well you look like a giant lollipop!" He yelled in a huff. Everyone turned to look at Tobi. It was true. He did look like a giant lollipop. Deidara and Hidan burst out laughing. Zetsu snickered behind his leaves. Pein smirked. Konan giggled. Tobi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto smirked in triumph before yawning.

Konan quickly caught the look of sleepiness and wrapped an arm around the boy. "Hey!" The boy protested as he was lifted bridal style. "You are going to bed." Konan said as she walked down the hall where the rooms were. Naruto whined before pouting. He didn't want to go to bed! He still had to ask why he was here and not at home! "But I still have questions!" He said. Konan nodded. "You will get a chance to ask them tomorrow when you and your friends are up. Until then you're going to sleep." Naruto frowned. He didn't realize his friends were here. What was going on? He was then lowered down onto a bed and covered up with a blanket. He noticed that Sai was in the same bed. So that's were he was! "Sleep" The blue haired woman commanded as she shut off the light and closed the door. Left in the dark Naruto turned and snuggled up to Sai. The sleeping boy wrapped an arm around him and smiled. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep seconds later.

The day after the kidnapping of some of Konoha's clan heirs and of course the demon brat and his sidekick came as a sad day. In the Hokage's office one Hatake Kakashi stood with his team of ANBU as he finished reporting what had occurred the previous night. The Hokage sighed. "So all in all you ended up chasing a shadow clone." The dog masked man nodded sadly. "We all did Hokage-sama" Piped up the cat mask. The others nodded. "Very well, dismissed." The Hokage sighed as he thought about how the parents of the children kidnapped were going to react to the news. "Somebody please bring me Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, and Hyuuga Hiashi!" A hidden ANBU quickly poofed out.

The Hokage sighed.

Today was going to be a very long day!

Back in a series of underground caves one Uzumaki Naruto awoke to somebody tugging at him. He groggily opened his eyes. He looked up to see a worried looking Sai hanging over him. "What?" He grumbled. Sai frowned and whispered. "Get up! Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes just as he was about to drift off to sleep again and glared at the poor red head. "Why are you bugging me!" He whined as he sat up. "Because I have no idea where we are that's why!" Sai cried as he gestured to the room they were in.

It was a rather large room, with a large bed, some dressers, a large book case and cushioned reading chair, along with table full of drawings. At one wall a small door stood open to a bathroom, and one another wall a door which was closed. Naruto eyed the room shrewdly. He yawned. "Ah that's right!" He said as he gasped. "We were kidnapped!" He finished as he lay back down to finish sleeping. Unfortunately Sai did not appreciate Naruto's lack of concern. The boy growled and pushed the other boy off the bed. "Naruto! Can't you be serious about this!" He sniffed as tears came into his eyes. "We could be killed! Or sold! Or tortured! I don't want to die!" He cried. Naruto got up. "Don't worry I don't think Konan will let anyone here hurt you. She likes you too much for that." Sai stopped crying. "What?" Naruto sat down beside the boy. "We were kidnapped yesterday by Tobi and the others." Sai was confused. "But why?" Naruto shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out! Come on!" He stood up and grabbed Sai's hand. The other boy meekly followed the other.

Naruto looked out the door to see the same hallway from the night before. It was still dark but the holes in the ceiling where the rock was cut through to allow light allowed for easier seeing. He looked around and listened. There was a sound coming from across the hall. He stepped out and across. Hesitantly he turned the knob and peeked in. He blinked. "Chouji?" The occupant of the room who was trying to untangle himself from the bed sheets looked up. "Naruto? Sai? What's going on?" Naruto stepped into the room and went to help the stuck boy. He grabbed a black sheet and pulled. "Well currently for some reason we were kidnaped by our friends! Don't know why, but after we check to see if Shino's here too, we'll figure it out." Chouji flung a red blanket away. "We were kidnapped! What's going to happen to us!" He blurted looking scared. Naruto eyed him before responding. "Well nothing bad otherwise we would have woken up in a dungeon instead of rooms." Chouji seeing how calm Naruto was took a deep breath. He felt a little better. "If Shino is here, where would he be?" Naruto smirked. "Well we're going to have to see." He said as he headed for the door followed immediately by Chouji and Sai.

Once out in hall they took in their surrounds. Naruto saw some other doors in the hall. "Shino must be in one of these rooms so let's split up and look!" He said as he took a left and went to check the door beside the one they found Chouji in. The other two had no choice but to copy him. After checking the whole of the left side of the hallway Sai found the other boy in a room at the end of the hall. The over clothed boy was still asleep. Sai waved to the others signalling that he had found the missing bug boy. They peeked in the room to see the boy comfortably sleeping on a large fluffy bed. They scowled. Stupid Aburame! Why does he look so comfy when he was just been kidnapped!

Chouji walked in and flipped the boy to the other side of the bed where he rolled and fell with a thump onto the carpeted floor. The boy shot up in panic and confusion a second later, his glasses askew and his clothes rumpled. "Huh? What? I didn't squish it! I swear!" He cried as he looked around wide eyed. He stopped, squinted and blinked as he caught sight of the other boys who were snickering. He blushed as he fixed his attire. Coughing he asked. "Where are we?" Naruto smirked and told him simply. "In a cave. We were kidnapped." Shino frowned behind his glasses. "Kidnapped? Why?" Naruto shrugged. "I didn't get to ask them yesterday. So we'll ask them today come on." Shino and Chouji obediently followed.

Out in the hall Naruto led the group down the hall where he remembered the table was. Turning at a slight bend he stopped. It was the right room alright but the people there weren't the same from before. At the table a blue man sat nursing a cup of tea. He had strange gill like marks and shark like eyes. Beside him sat a man with strange green eyes surrounded by black where the whites should be, he was wearing a cloth like thing over his face. Opposite of him was a pale man with long black hair and snake like yellow eyes. The three men looked down when they heard them enter the room. The pale man blinked in slight surprise. The masked man raised an eyebrow.

The shark man snarled at them. "Who the hell are you! And what are you doing here?" Naruto glared at him. "Shut up! I'm looking for Konan! Or Zetsu!" The shark man stood up and grabbed up a large wrapped object. "Don't tell me to shut up brat! Now answer my questions! Who are you and why are you here! Better yet how did you get here!" Naruto glared at the man before smirking. "You want to know who I am!" The shark nodded. "I'm Naruto! The one and only child of Zetsu! There are you happy now!" The shark froze before taking a better look at the small brat child who dared speak back to him.

The child was small and pale. She? He? Wore black clothing and had long green hair tired up in a ponytail. Green hair! Zetsu had green hair! He thought of the implications before turning green, a feat considering that he was blue. He promptly left looking for the nearest bathroom.

The other two raised an eyebrow. What was that about?

The pale man stood. "So you're Zetsu's long lost child?" He said in a hiss. Naruto shivered and nodded. "That's right! Now can you tell me where Konan and he is?" The snake man smirked as he knelt down to Naruto's level. "Now well why would I do that for? They obviously are busy since they're not here. Though now that I think about it I believe maybe I can help you out." He hissed in delight. He reached out to touch Naruto's cheek, but before he could touch the child a hand grabbed him. Snarling he looked up to see Kakuzu glaring down at him. "I tolerate a lot Orochimaru, but seeing someone touching children inappropriately is something that I do not tolerate! Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you!" Hissing the man named Orochimaru stood and left tossing one last thing behind him as he disappeared down the hall. "I too tolerate a lot Kakuzu but the next time you grab me I'll kill you!"

Kakuzu glared at the man's back before turning to the group of freaked out children. "So you're looking for Konan and Zetsu?" They nodded. "They're not here, the leader called them for a meeting." Naruto cursed. Kakuzu chuckled. "Well now perhaps you can now tell me what you're doing here in the hideout." He said as he sat down. Naruto nodded to his friends to sit. He sat down opposite the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and no I'm not related to Zetsu in any way. I only said that because the shark man was getting on my nerves." Kakuzu chuckled.

Naruto turned to his friends. "You guys better listen to this since this will explain everything that has happened so far." Chouji and Shino looked at each other in worry before turning back to the green haired youth. Naruto took a deep breath and began to explain everything from the very beginning when he first met Konan and the others to the day they were kidnapped.

In the end everyone except Naruto and Sai were gaping.

Shino and Chouji shivered when they thought of all the times they were in the company of people who could have killed them. They were glad that Naruto lied to them about the group being his relatives! If he hadn't they were sure they would have accidentally blurted out their secret and their friends Naruto and Sai would have ended up dead!

Kakuzu was impressed. This little tiny green haired child had come into contact with powerful missing nins and came out with not only his life but sharing a friendship with them! He smirked under his mask. Perhaps he should take the brat under his wing! He mentally cackled at the possibilities of having a conniving brat on his side. Why the money will triple for sure! He began to think of possible places a child like Naruto would be sure to come in handy.

Meanwhile in Konoha

The Hokage was having such a hard day. He had two more teams out there searching for any news on the missing children, the parents of the missing children were up in arms, and right now he was facing against his one time student Jiraiya. The man looked pissed. He sighed as the other man flopped down in a chair. "So do you have any idea who these kidnapers were and why they took them?" The Sandaime nodded. "Two of the men I recognize as two S class missing nin. Deidara from rock, and Hidan the immortal. The other man is still unknown." Jiraiya sighed and put his face into his hands. He shouldn't have left! He should have stayed and looked after the boy until the child forgave him! But now he was gone along with his friends! If he had stayed this wouldn't have happened.

The Sandaime sighed as he watched his student mentally berate himself for his failures. He blinked in surprise when the man jumped up and declared. "I'm going to look for him! No matter what! I'll find him and his friends and bring them home!" He then jumped out the window before the Hokage could stop him. The gaping man sat back in his chair and sighed. 'I wish you the best of luck Jiraiya."

Back at the hideout Naruto and his friends were sitting around. Naruto was glad that he had gotten everything out into the open. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends. The two boys forgave him though, so everything was alright.

Now they only had to wait Konan and the others to come back.


	7. Chapter 6

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 6

Things happen

* * *

Konan sighed as she returned to the hideout, with Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Deidara following. Their meeting did not go well. She inwardly imagined setting the leader on fire. Hahaha BURN! She started laughing maniacally.

Behind her the others looked at each other.

They shook their heads. Yup Konan was going insane, they were sure of it.

So sad.

When they got back to the hideout they went straight to the table room. They wanted to check in with everyone before doing anything else. When they stepped in they saw Naruto and his friends talking to Kakuzu. The group looked up. Naruto grinned. "Hey we've been waiting for you guys." He greeted. Tobi let out a happy cheer. "Yay Tobi's friends are up!" He turned to Zetsu. "Can Tobi go play with his friends?" Zetsu sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not!" One side said. "We have some things to tell them first." Said the other. Tobi wilted.

The newly arrived group sat down. Just then Kisame came in still looking green around the gills. He stopped when he saw Zetsu who was sitting beside Naruto. The group looked up when they heard him gag and high tail it out of there and to the nearest bathroom. The group sweat dropped. Deidara laughed awkwardly and asked. "Uh, what was wrong with him yeah?" Sai grinned. "Naruto told him that he was Zetsu's long lost child. Somehow he couldn't stomach the thought and fled to the bathroom." The group blinked before bursting out into laughter. It took nearly five minutes until they calmed down.

Tobi clapped his hands. "Tobi is happy now!" He exclaimed. The group ignored him. He slumped down. "Tobi not happy now." He muttered in sadness.

Naruto turned to Deidara. "Okay can you please tell us exactly what happened yesterday and why we're here?" Tobi cut in before the blond could answer. "Tobi will answer!" The group looked at him. "Tobi wanted to protect you from Konoha clan! For interfering in a clan matter the penalty is a harsh punishment from the offended party! So I thought of a perfect plan! We pretend to be hired men to kidnap you all for unknown purposes and flee, with a warning not to follow us! Then according to the rules, if the offending person isn't punished within three years the charges against them will be dropped! Also according to my information, A Hyuuga can only get branded during their third year. If it is applied any later than four the Hyuuga will die! So by kidnapping you and keeping you here, we're actually saving you!" He finished.

Everyone was gaping in shock. Tobi the most idiotic, childish Tobi actually sounded smart! Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan fainted. Konan and Zetsu shook their heads and muttered to themselves. Naruto's group looked at each other and shrugged. They looked back at the masked man, ignoring the others and asked. "So we have to stay here for three years?" Tobi nodded. "Hai" He confirmed. Shino and Chouji looked troubled with the information. Sai and Naruto just shrugged. Tobi caught their attention. "But now that you're here, Tobi can teach you ninja things! Yay!" He cheered. Naruto's group sweat dropped. Before anyone could mutter another word a small hesitant voice piped in. "Ano?" Everyone looked. Standing in a light purple yukata stood a dark haired little girl with pearl coloured eyes. Naruto stood. "Hey Hanabi right?" She nodded. "Where am I? This isn't Uzumaki's home." She asked. Naruto nodded. "Hai you're right, you see we felt that we could protect you better if we moved in with our friends here." He explained. He cast a meaningful glance back at the others, telling them to go along with it. The girl Hanabi looked at them all before nodding. She toddled over to Naruto's side and latched onto him. She blinked up at him innocently. "Hina-nee trusted you, so I will too!" She declared. Naruto laughed nervously and nodded. "Ah, that's good." The group snickered. He glared at them. He turned back to Hanabi. "So Hanabi are you hungry?" She nodded. "Okay uh where's the kitchen?" He asked turning to the others. Konan stood. "I'll show you." He nodded and followed her, Hanabi clutching to his shirt. Sai's stomach growled. He clutched it before getting up and running after the others. "Wait for me!" He yelled. Shino and Chouji looked at each other before running after them. "Wait for us!" Chouji cried.

It took them a week to get used to waking up in a strange room. They also met the other members of Akatsuki, and got special training from those who were interested in passing on their legacies. The group plus Hanabi all started training under the group of missing nins, who taught them their individual techniques and arts.

Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan had agreed to teaching them their styles.

Kisame only agreed to teach them kenjutsu and some water techniques.

Orochimaru when asked scoffed and closed the door on poor Tobi's face.

The same with Pein.

The leader was never around so he couldn't be asked.

In Konoha things had begun to calm down. All ANBU teams were called back, much to the clans despair. There just wasn't any leads! In the end the clans accepted it although when on missions they would ask around about the children. They never found anything.

Jiraiya was always on the move, going from town to town and getting information from his contacts. Unfortunately he never heard a word from anyone about his godson or his friends. With a heavy heart the man would move out to another town and snoop around.

The Hyuuga clan had begun to change, due to the vested efforts of the Hyuuga leader who vowed to make life better for everyone in his clan, starting with abolishing the curse seal, seeing as it was the cause for one of his children being kidnapped.

Soon a year had passed. People went on with their lives, including the family who's children were kidnapped.

The Aburame ended up celebrating, for they had a new heir. A small girl with puffy black hair and pale skin, her name was Shina. Her father spent most of his time with her at all hours of the day trying to do for her what he failed to do for his son Shino.

The Akamichi's also had cause to celebrate. They were gifted with a small baby boy who was named Chohi. He looked exactly like his elder brother.

Eventually even the Hyuuga's ended up celebrating. Hiashi's wife had given birth to another little girl. They named her Hikari.

Meanwhile at that time a small green haired youth could be seen walking down a road with a man who was lunging around a dead body. The youth grumbled. "Why do you have to drag that thing all over the place! It's starting to smell Kakuzu!" He whined holding his nose. The elder man rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining Naruto, we're getting close to the drop off place." The boy grumbled and sped up a bit to get away from the stink.

The green haired youth had grown during the year he and his friends were kidnapped. He now wore his hair up in a high ponytail, and wore a miniature sized Akatsuki cloak, with black clothes underneath. Over his head a straw hat was perched. He had several scrolls hanging on his belt containing his puppets. A seal on his wrist held his scythe. Hidan had taken a lot of measures to recruit him and his friends to worship his god but in the end they agreed, seeing as he wouldn't stop asking. Konan also taught them her style. Tobi only gave them a orange mask and told them his secrets. He told them about his pretending to be an idiot and how that always made people underestimate him. He took to training them in this style until he was sure they could pass off as idiots. He called them his Tobi group. Zetsu had given each of them a seal on their back so they could each use his special technique, unique to him only. The Venus-fly trap. He only used it to get rid of his enemies by eating them. When told what it did the children were reluctant to use it, but after being threatened with death training they practised using the Venus-fly trap technique. They vowed to never use it unless in an emergency, or unless told to by their teachers. He also had a pouch to hold his clay in.

Some time half a year ago Deidara had taken it upon himself to give them his technique's. He forcefully restrained them, drew the needed seals and ended up nearly killing him and his friends. It took them a whole month to wake up. In the end though he and his friends had mouths on their hands which they could make disappear if they so choose to, unlike Deidara.

Shino though took it the hardest. His bloodline didn't really mesh with the added additions. It took him a long time to convince his bugs to stop attacking his hands. Soon they stopped and accepted the added pieces to their host.

His friends were currently on missions with each of the others. He was stuck with Kakuzu who took a side trip in looking for a missing nin worth a lot of money. He hated pairing with the man. He remembered all the trouble they went through to get the missing nin, after finishing their mission.

Flashback!

Naruto grumbled as he walked through a small town in Fire country. He and Kakuzu were on a mission today. Apparently some guy had pissed off the leader, and now the man wanted him killed. So here Naruto was accompanying the immortal man on a journey to kill a man. Why Kakuzu brought him for? He didn't know. He should have brought his partner Hidan, but when he asked about it the older man growled at him. Not wanting to get it even more angry than he was Naruto shut up.

It was night time when they reached the man's house in the middle of the forest.

Naruto glared at the home. 'Stupid bleepsucking bleep!' He mentally swore. He and Kakuzu spent all day travelling and he was starting to get tired! He looked up at the man. "You want help with this one?" He asked. Kakuzu shook his head. "No stay out here and make sure he doesn't escape!" Naruto nodded and watched the immortal sneak up to the house and break in.

Three months ago he and his friends were taken out on their first missions with their teachers. When asked why, Konan told them that leader ordered them to. He told them that if they didn't he would kill the children and leave their bodies in their rooms, so fearing for the children they did as ordered. Naruto and his friends ended up experiencing their first kills that night.

For about a month they were assaulted with nightmare's and ended up sleeping in each others rooms when they woke up. Hanabi was still to young to go on missions so she was left at home with Tobi. Naruto stood there bored out of his skull as he heard crashes coming from inside the house. Suddenly the front window was burst open and a body was flung out. It was a man with short black hair and bright blue eyes. The man skidded across the ground towards Naruto who watched him come closer in boredom.

The man stopped at his feet. He looked down. "Are you okay?" He asked. The man blinked and looked at him in shock. They looked up when they heard Kakuzu chuckle. "Now isn't the time to be playing around Naruto." He admonished. The boy grinned. "But I'm bored Kakuzu!" Before they could continue further the man had disappeared from the ground and now stood behind Naruto a kunai to the boys throat. Kakuzu and Naruto frowned. "What are you doing?" The green haired youth asked calmly. The man dug the kunai into his neck. "I'm saving my neck you little brat." He hissed. "Kakuzu come any closer and I'll slit this little brat's neck wide open!" He threatened. Naruto caught Kakuzu's eye. The man nodded. Grinning Naruto unseal his scythe and freed himself within a second. The hilt of the scythe forced the mans arm away from his neck. The other end was upside down, the pointy ends facing the mans body. Naruto brought it up nearly cutting the man in two starting from bottom to top. The man leapt away only receiving a cut on his pants and shirt. Naruto skipped over to Kakuzu's side. The man patted his head. Naruto scowled and batted his hand away. Kakuzu chuckled.

The other man meanwhile glared at them. He knew he had no chance of running so he did the best next thing he could think of, which was to attack. He threw a handful of shurikan at the child hoping to separate them from each other. The boy instead took out a long broad sword from his back and blocked them all. The child grinned at him from behind the cold steel. "Nye nye you missed!" He taunted. The man growled. Kakuzu had already disappeared when the man's attention was on Naruto. He reappeared behind him a kunai in hand. It hit the man in the back of the skull, only for the man to burst into smoke.

Naruto and Kakuzu looked around. Suddenly a hail of kunai bombarded the area where Naruto stood. The boy did a replacement with a log. He appeared in a tree. He looked around and threw a kunai at a bush. A figure leapt out and charged at Kakuzu doing seals. (Since I don't really know much jutsu's I'm gonna make em up. Also some words are ones I got from my Japanese dictionary since I couldn't find any other words so please don't be angry!) "Futon: Kaze Ha no Jutsu!" (Wind blade) The man shouted. A thin blade formed shooting out at Kakuzu at fast speeds. The man jumped over the technique and growled out. "Tsuchi: Iwa keimusho no jutsu!" (Rock prison) Rocks burst from the ground surrounding the man who snarled and did a replacement technique. He appeared behind Kakuzu only to dodge Naruto's sword. Grinned Naruto jumped after the man and threw his scythe. The man dodged and landed in a stream. Naruto smirked did a couple seals one handed and yelled. " Denkoo: Denki no Shokku no Jutsu!" (Electric shock) Electric arcs moved from his scythe down into the water where the end was lodged in the water. The man didn't even get a chance to move as he was electrocuted by Naruto's technique. Five seconds later he fell down in face first in the water, unconscious. Naruto grinned and made a peace sign. "Yay easier than I thought!" He was bonked on the head for that. He rubbed his head and glowered at Kakuzu who fished the man out of the water and swiftly broke the man's neck. Naruto didn't even flinched, too used to death to be effected.

Kakuzu turned to him. "Come on eat him so we can leave." Naruto glared at him. "Yeah yeah" He puffed coming to stand beside the other man. He hated using this technique. He always ended up with the taste of blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes and released the seal. He could feel the fly trap growing, and then he could feel the trees and the earth whispering in his ears. He only thanked Jashin that he didn't get a split personality from using the technique. He opened his eyes and allowed the fly trap to transform him.

Soon crunching was heard as the body of the man was eaten.

After that Kakuzu led him out of the area and into the town. Naruto had drank all of his water trying to get the taste of human blood out of his mouth. He turned to Kakuzu. "Hey are we going to sleep anytime soon?" The older man glared at him. "I have something to do first before we could rest." Naruto pouted. He trudged behind the man sadly.

Kakuzu looked back at his down trotted friend and sighed. He stopped and leaned back his back to the boy. "Here" He said. Naruto blinked and smiled. He quickly climbed onto the man's back and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Kakuzu stood back up and continued walking. Naruto grinned and said. "Thanks Kakuzu." The other man didn't answer only giving a nod that he heard.

It took three hours to get to the where Kakuzu wished to go. It was a small gambling village. Kakuzu immediately left the boy standing by a casino with a small bag of money. His last words were. "In one hour meet me outside the village, east end, and make sure you have that tripled or you'll be getting extra training." Then he was gone.

Naruto sighed and turned to the casino he was currently standing before. He grinned and used a jutsu to hide his real age. He walked in and sat beside a busty blond haired woman. The woman eyed him for a moment before turning back to her game. Naruto took out his money pouch and inserted a coin into the machine. He pressed the button and watched the symbols spin. He grinned when he won. The woman glanced at him again. "You know brat that children aren't allowed in here." She said in a hushed voice. Naruto grinned as he put another coin into the machine. "I know that's why I'm in disguise. My guardian I guess you could say left me here while he's doing an errand in town. Since I have so much good luck he wanted me to play my hand at the slots. He told me that if I don't get at least triple the amount he gave me play, he'll give me extra training." The woman nodded. "Kind of irresponsible though." Naruto shrugged. "I guess if you look at it that way yeah." He agreed. He won again. The woman eyed him again. "So you do have a lot of luck, mind sharing?" Naruto laughed. "I don't know, what it worth to you?" The woman frowned. "How about a training scroll?" He shook his head. "Nah, I have lots." She thought again. "What do you want then?" Naruto looked at her. "What do you have?" The woman frowned. She fingered a necklace around her neck. Naruto caught sight of it. He grinned. "How about this you bet 100 ryo on a game of your choice if you lose, I'll give you all my money except for 10 ryo and play it on any game of your choice. If it wins more than the amount I gave you plus your own, I win and get that pretty little necklace of yours, and if it doesn't you get to keep the money, plus what ever I won from the 10 ryo." The woman thought about it. "What if I end up winning?" Naruto grinned. "I'll give you all my money every last penny." She thought about it. "Alright deal!" She agreed. She then looked around. She spotted a card game and walked over to it Naruto following. She bet her 100 ryo, and lost. Grinning Naruto handed over his bag except 10 ryo. The woman looked around and spotted a game. A small slot machine with only a 1 in a million shot of winning the jackpot. She grinned and pointed to it. Naruto followed her and input his 10 ryo. He placed the bet and hit the button. The woman gulped as the symbols flashed across the screen.

Naruto kept grinning.

Then one by one the jackpot symbols shaped like a diamond stopped on the screen. The woman felt a pang of dread. Finally the last one slowly stopped spinning and stopped directly on the last diamond symbol. The games siren went off declaring Naruto as the jackpot winner. The woman gaped in absolute shock. The manager came out and congratulated the disguised boy, handing him a check worth 10 million ryo. Naruto cheered and thanked the man. He looked around only to see the woman slinking off. He frowned and thanked the people slipping his check into his pocket. He ran out of the casino and followed the woman. She was heading down a small street. He shouted at her. "Hey we had a deal lady!" The woman stopped and turned around. She clutched the necklace in her hand. Naruto frowned. "You know if you didn't want to lose that necklace you shouldn't have bet it." The woman glared at him. He sighed. "Fine it doesn't matter anyway, but the next time we meet you're going to be doing me a favour!" The woman blinked before smiling. She nodded. "Will do brat." Naruto sighed and released the technique. "Sometimes I'm just too soft. Well anyway I better go, I'm supposed to meet my guardian soon. Bye lady!" He shouted as he ran in the opposite direction before the woman could say anything.

Five minutes later he was walking through the woods heading for the meeting spot. Kakuzu was already there. The man turned to him "Well?" Naruto held out the check. Kakuzu took it and grinned. "This will go a long way for the organization." He handed the check back to the boy. "Don't loose that." He warned. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed the man who was holding a dead body. He frowned at it and continued walking.

End Flash back

Naruto sighed again as they continued walking. He inwardly wondered what everyone else was doing.

He hoped they were okay.

Aburame Shino was having a rough day. He had been partnered with Deidara the lunatic who loved to blow things up. He sighed as he sat on the clay bird the blond had made. He looked down at what used to be a small village. He glanced up at his laughing mentor. "Can we go now?" He asked. During his time with the Akatsuki group he had opened up a lot since he didn't have the expectations of his clan on his shoulders anymore. Here he could be free. Deidara stopped laughing and turned to him with a glare. "I'm appreciating my art! You should too!" He huffed before turning back to the explosions. Shino sighed and turned back to the scene. 'Maybe I can make this situation better.' He thought as he took out a pole and a small bag of marshmallows.

Deidara finally decided that it was time to leave before anyone came by and turned away from the smoking wreck that once was a town. He stopped, screamed and pointed when he saw Shino calmly roasting marshmallows. The boy looked up. "Nani?" He asked. Deidara screamed. "Where did you get those!" Shino looked from his stick with his marshmallows on it to Deidara. "My bag?" Deidara shook his head and huffed. "Give me some!" Shino shook his head. "No, they're mine!" Deidara growled. "Give me some or I'll throw you off this bird!" Shino flinched. He had been thrown off once before and he could honestly say that it hurt. He quickly gave the blond the stick. Now satisfied the blond commanded the bird to head for the hideout his marshmallows in hand. Shino sat back and pouted. His marshmallows!

Akimichi Chouji was currently elbow deep in human guts. Sasori stood behind him commenting and guiding him through the process of making a human puppet. "Good now that you got rid of the insides this is what you do next." The apathetic red head said as he showed him the next step. Chouji inwardly groaned. He hated working with Sasori. Everything he taught had to do something with a body, blood, intestines and more blood! He idly wondered what his friends were doing.

Sai was having fun. Currently he and Konan were taking a break from missions. They were sitting in a sunny room painting. He quite enjoyed it. He happily wondered what his friends were doing.

Tobi was having fun. He giggled as he rid behind a couch. What was he doing behind a couch you ask? Well he was playing a game with Hanabi. They were playing hide and seek. He felt a small hand touch his head. "You're it Tobi-chan!" The dark haired girl cheered. Tobi looked up and grinned. "Yosh! Better hide!" The girl screamed in delight and went running. Tobi chuckled. Hanabi was such a cute kid. She really brightened up the hideout just by being there. He thought back to the others. He hoped they could hold out until the three years were up. He really hoped so. He wondered what his sensei would think about all of this. He hoped that man wouldn't be too sad.

He started counting.

"One!" A eep came from the down the hall.

He laughed.

Kakuzu chuckled as his companion kept falling asleep while walking. Twice now the boy had stopped and stood sleeping. He decided to take pity on the kid. "Hey kid get on." He said shaking the boy and kneeling down. The boy blinked and nodded. "Hai" He said sleepily. The boy climbed on and fell asleep. Kakuzu got a better grip on the kid better taking off into the trees. He wanted to get back to the hideout soon. He wanted a nice cup of hot tea and a good meal.

When he got there he saw the others coming in from their missions. Deidara had a sleeping Shino on his back. Hidan was cursing and muttering to himself, and Orochimaru looked thoughtful. They looked at each other before turning to the entrance and walking in. The could hear giggling coming from the table room. Must be Tobi again. They thought.

Sure enough Tobi was sitting at the table making a castle out of his potatoes with Hanabi at his side. She added little green peas to the castle, grinning and giggling with each piece she put. The two looked up when they came in. Tobi cheered. "Yay Tobi's friends are back!" Deidara and Kakuzu glared and shushed him. Hidan snarled. "Shut up you idiot the kids are sleeping." Tobi eeped. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "By the way it's almost Hanabi's bed time as well, finish feeding her and then put her to bed Tobi." Tobi whined but started feeding parts of the potato castle to the girl.

Kakuzu and Deidara went to take the children to the rooms they were given after they arrived.

The next morning found Naruto's group sitting sullenly at the table. The Akatsuki group came in and raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. Hidan sat down and asked. "Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Chouji and Shino shrugged. Naruto looked up. "It's been an entire year." Sai continued. "Today's the day." Shino and Chouji finished in perfect sync. "We were brought here." Now the children looked depressed. The Akatsuki group felt awkward.

Deidara tried to lighten the mood. "How about we go blow something up?" They shook their heads. Hidan grinned. "Or we could go pray to Jashin!" They shook their heads. He huffed. Zetsu tried. "We could go practice my techniques." The children turned a little green and shook their heads. Kisame tried. "We could go fishing?" They shook their heads. Sasori even tried. "We could go make a human puppet?" They group shook their heads frantically. Kakuzu tried. "We could go kill a missing nin?" They shook their heads again. He pouted under his mask. If he was sad he'd go hunt missing nins. Children just don't understand.

Tobi seeing the children becoming even more depressed tried. "Oh I know how about we go under disguise to check on your home!" The children looked up hope shining in their faces. Naruto asked. "Can we?" Tobi looked at the others. Konan thought about it. If they said no then they would have depressed children in the hideout. Something that she didn't want to deal with. A somewhat happy child was better then dealing with a depressed moody one. She spoke. "If we do go to Konoha, you understand that you can't make contact with your friends or families right? After all you are in hiding for the next two more years. If they catch on to who you are, it'll cause trouble for us and you." The group thought about it. They nodded agreeing. Konan nodded. "Very well, I'll make the necessary disguises, you eat something and I'll come get you." They nodded and went in search of breakfast.

Half an hour later they stood in Konan's room waiting for their disguises. Konan handed each of them a pile of clothes. "Put these on." They looked at her, she blinked in confusion before jolting in realization. She fought a blush as she turned around. She coughed. "Make sure you put everything on." The muttered in consent.

After hearing the sound of clothes moving, she turned when she heard Chouji start to snicker. She grinned. 'Well at least they look good.' She thought.

The clothing she gave to Naruto, Sai and Shino had actually used to be her clothes from when she was a child. She being a pack rat, couldn't make herself throw them away. She hoped to give them to Hanabi when she grew older.

Now the three boys were wearing them.

Naruto, Sai, and Shino looked down at themselves in mortification. Naruto looked up. "Hey what the heck is this!" Konan smirked. "You needed disguises so I gave you some." Naruto pointed to Chouji. "Then why isn't he wearing one?" Konan laughed. "I didn't think he looked feminine enough to pass as a girl." She pointed to the boys. "You three do however." She stood up straight. "Now come we have a long way to travel, and don't have time to waste." The boys sighed and followed, praying and hoping that the others wouldn't laugh too hard at them.

It wasn't to be.

The group took one look at them and burst out laughing, falling on the ground and pounding it in their hilarity.

The three blushed down to their toes.

Naruto, Sai and Shino had on kimono's, each a different colour. Their hair was pinned up. Naruto's was splint into two buns, Shino's was pinned back with flower pins, and Sai's was put into a ponytail with a ribbon.

All in all the three boys looked really cute.

To the men they looked really funny.

Meanwhile in the corner a smiling Hanabi tucked away a small video camera. Beside her Tobi giggled and patted her on the head. She grinned at him. They would never let the boys live this down! Konan clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone calm down. We still have to figure out who goes and who stays." The group immediately quieted. "Now raise your hands if you wish to go." Zetsu raised his hand first, followed by Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu. Tobi then ran in yelling at the top of his voice. "Tobi wants to go too!" The group glared at him rubbing their ears.

Konan nodded. "Very well." She turned to Sasori. "You'll look after Hanabi won't you?" The red head nodded. "Hai" She nodded. "Good well then lets go." The group headed for the exit leaving behind Sasori who was immediately jumped on by a grinning Hanabi. Sitting in the corner Kisame grinned and turned to his meal. Inwardly glad he wasn't the one looking after the hyper four year old. Last time he looked after her he found himself running ragged chasing after the girl who tried to get into everything. She even got into the sugar! It as a terrible time for Kisame, since then he only opted to look after the older kids.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Four men sat at a jounin bar in Konoha. Two of the men were drinking heartedly. Aburame Shino inwardly sighed. He missed his son. He hoped he was still alive, desperately hoped so. He chugged down his sake. 'I can't believe its been a whole year already.' Indeed it had been an entire year since his son and his friends were kidnapped. He looked over to the other three men who were there. Chouza had kept a strong visage to the world, but everyone knew he was crying inside every day for his son. His two best friends were there with him. They wanted to keep an eye out for their friend.

Shibi frowned under his mask. He didn't have friends. He had the clan. His son though was different. He had friends, outside the clan! He laughed and had fun with his friends. He was different. He gulped down another bottle of sake. His other child Shina, was everything like her elder brother. Probably more so! She was rambunctious and loud. She liked crawling around on her own and cried every time some one tried to pick her up. She liked doing things her own way. In fact she was a bit of a bully that way. He smiled slightly open thinking of her. He glanced at the time. He better head home before he got too drunk. He got up paid his tab and left for home.

Meanwhile

The group decided to go in a large group, disguised as a family who were out celebrating the children's birthday. They stopped at the gate where a guard stopped them. "Halt!" The group stopped. The guard glanced at the children then turned to the adults. "Identification please." Konan disguised as a woman with dark blue hair and black eyes, wearing a simple yukata took out at I.D, the others followed. The guard took a good look at them. "So what brings you to Konoha?" He asked now less suspicious. Konan smiled and put a hand on Naruto's head. "It's Naru's birthday today and we decided to bring her and her cousins out to Konoha as a birthday gift. She really wanted to come this year." Naruto immediately grinned at the guard and nodded. "Hm! I heard you have the largest clothing stores here!" He looked at Zetsu who was disguised as a green haired man with sky blue eyes. "Daddy promised to buy me some pretty dresses! Right Daddy?" The green haired man nodded and smiled. "Anything for my little girl." Zetsu mentally made a note to work the little cretin to death for making him act like an idiot. Naru nodded and smiled in delight. The guard grinned and nodded. "Alright you may pass, have a good day." He waved them pass. As he turned to greet the next group he heard. "Ohh and a dolly right daddy!" Followed by. "Hai, Hai" He chuckled to himself.

The group decided to head to a restaurant for something to eat before they headed anywhere else. They sat down around a table and ordered their food. Chouji and Shino were a bit excited to be back home. They hoped they could catch sight of their families while here. Naruto glanced at his menu. Hm what to get. After a few minutes searching he decided on some Bar-B-Q. He put down his menu and started looking a bit. Everything was almost the same. The people still walked around with smiles on their faces. Children laughed as they ran down the streets. He smiled. The waitress came up at that moment. They group quickly ordered and ate in silence.

The Hokage was having a rough day. He was elbow deep in paper! And besides that today was the day that Naruto and his friends were kidnapped! He sighed as he filled out another form request. He still had Jiraiya and the other clans on the lookout for any news of the children but they hadn't been seen since they were kidnapped a year ago. He grumbled and looked out the window. That's it! He decided. He was going to take a break! The Hokage stood up from his chair and hurried out the door.

Meanwhile

Chouza was beset upon by his wife during his third drink and dragged out of the bar he was hiding in, and was handed his youngest son Chohi. After glaring at him his wife turned and walked away. Chouza glared at his snickering friends. He turned and looked down at his slightly chubby son who flashed a drooling grin at him. Chouza sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get drunk today like he planned. He turned to his friends. "Who's up to going to the park?" The other two agreed and went to go fetch their own children.

In the Aburame compound

Shibi sighed as he was pushed out the clan doors a squirming toddler in hand. His wife glared at him and closed the door. Her bugs swarming around her. He had just gotten back when he was handed his child and dragged back the way he came. He sighed and looked down at his daughter. She blinked at him before squirming around. "Arg!" He nodded. He knew what arg meant. It meant that Shina wanted to go to the park. With another long suffering sigh Shibi headed in the direction of the park.

In the Hyuuga compound.

Hiashi blinked as the clan doors were closed in his face. He glared at it. His wife had barged into his office and handed him two small children and was pulled along by his hair to the front door. After being pushed out he was left standing here with two of his children in each of his arms and his hair a mess. He sighed. "Daddy can we go to the park?" Came the small voice of his oldest. He looked down at her and nodded. He might as well, besides it looked like he wasn't going to be able to come home before dark. So he turned and headed for the local park.

Meanwhile with the missing group

After their meal they decided to go around. They headed for the clothing store first. They bought some stuff. Mostly for Hanabi though seeing as she grows fast. They even went to a toy store. Naruto made Zetsu buy him a dolly. The man grumbled as he payed for it. He mourned his poor cactus wallet. The others snickered at him. After that they wandered around. Their feet led them to a park.

Chouji and Shino froze upon the sight that greeted them.

There playing in the park was their fathers, but they weren't alone! Both of them had a child with them!

Shino's world stopped. He took in the sight of his reserved father playing in the sand with a tiny child less than a year old. He was laughing and playing with the girl who gurgled happily. He flinched. His parents had another child? He wasn't even gone that long and they had a child! He glared his heart hurting in his chest.

Chouji gaped as he watched his father playing happily with a little boy. The child he knew was his little brother. He looked exactly like him! He glared tears filing his eyes. They replaced him! Barely a month or so later they replaced him! He wiped his eyes and evened out his face. Show no feelings! Even if you're hurting inside. Something that Konan told him and the others.

They went with Tobi's method, which was 'When sad show a happy smile!'

Shino and Chouji wiped out all sad emotion from their faces and put on a happy grin.

The others knew what happened immediately. They glanced up at the group of fathers and their children. Hmm..

Naruto seeing the looks from his friends decided to get a better perspective on the situation before his friends did something. He put on a large smile and went running towards the group. He stopped and bowed. "Ah, hello I'm Utada Naru!" The group blinked at the seemingly hyper eight year old. "I saw the cute little baby and wanted to see him! Can I play with him?" She asked blinking cutely. Chouza grinned taking a liking to the little girl. He nodded. The girl squealed and turned to the little boy who was sitting in the sand. "Hello, I'm Utada Naru what's your name?" Naru asked. Chouza grinned. "His name's Chohi." Naru grinned at him and asked him a question. "Is he your only child?" Chouza felt like her innocent question had slapped him. He slumped down in sadness. "No, he's my youngest. I have another who's older." Naru blinked. She looked around the playground. "Where is he? Can I meet him?" Chouza sighed. "He isn't here." Naru looked up at him with a sad look in her face. "Where is he?" She asked. Chouza sniffled. "He was kidnapped." Naru gasped looking horrified. "What? That's horrible!" She grabbed onto his large hand gently. Chouza patted the tiny hand. He spied her tear filled eyes and quickly went to comfort her. "But I know he's alright. I feel it in my heart." He looked up a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I know it! Somewhere out there he's alive and well."Her little voice whispered. "How?" He glanced down at her awe struck face. " A father instinctively knows when their child is alright, and I know that he's doing fine." He assured the girl. She searched his face for any lie, but found none. She nodded. "Hm! I believe it too!" She said with conviction.

A voice suddenly interrupted. "Naru!" Chouza looked up to see an older version of the girl he was talking standing a bit away, waving for her to come. "Daddy!" The girl cried. She turned back to Chouza. "I got to go now sir, it was nice talking to you and meeting Chohi!" She bowed. Chouza bowed and said. "It was nice talking to you too, Naru-chan." The girl nodded and went running towards her father.

The green haired man patted the child's head and nodded to Chouza, who nodded back. He watched as a red haired girl detached from Aburame Shibi's side and ran towards the group. A woman met her and wrapped an arm around the girl. A chubby boy with black hair and pink eyes looked back at him. For a moment Chouza could swear that the boy looked familiar. His heart lurched. The boy turned away and began talking to the green haired girl. Chouza sat back and sighed as he watched the group walk away.

When Sai saw Naruto move away he motioned for Chouji and Shino not to move. He could see through Naruto's plan. The other boy wanted to see what his friends parents thought and felt about their other children. He glanced over to the side where he spotted Aburame Shibi playing with his daughter. He glanced to Naruto and them to Shino. 'Well I better check too" He thought. So he grinned shyly and went in the direction of the elder Aburame male. He walked near the Aburame. "Ano, excuse me?"

The Aburame male looked up, and blinked upon seeing a little girl standing near. The girl blushed and twisted the hem of her shirt. "Yes?" He asked. The girl opened her mouth and stuttered. "Um, my name is Saiko, I was just walking by when I spotted your little baby, I was wondering if perhaps I could take a picture of her, for my collection." He held up a small camera he had grabbed while they were walking around. "I like to take pictures of cute babies, I hope you don't mind." He smiled cutely.

Shibi blinked behind his glasses. The girl wanted a picture of his daughter? He studied her for a moment. She didn't seem to be lying, nor did she seem to be a spy who wanted a picture of his child to give to someone who wanted to kidnap his daughter. He nodded after a moment. The girl grinned and turned to the baby in his arms. "Hello there, I'm Saiko!" She greeted bowing to the baby who stared at her. "She's adorable!" The girl squealed taking a quick picture. "Is she your only child?" The girl asked looking back up at Shibi who shook his head mutely. Saiko tilted her head. "You have another? Are they here?" She asked looking around.

Shibi sighed to himself and shook his head. "No, he...isn't here." Saiko blinked at him, noticing his hesitation of what happened to his son. "Why not? Is he in the academy?" Shibi shook his head. "No he isn't...he was kidnapped." Saiko gasped before looking down. "I'm sorry." Shibi shook his head. "No, it's fine." Saiko sniffed. "Do you miss him?" Shibi looked up at the girl who had tears in her eyes. "Yes, but I know he'll be alright. My clan will find him one day. I'm sure of it." Saiko wiped her eyes and smiled. "I hope he is returned to you soon. Then maybe we can be friends!" She looked up suddenly. "Hm I better go sir my family is leaving now." She waved good bye before taking another picture, this time of the two of them. He nodded and watched her leave. He blinked when he noticed a little girl in a green dress. She look familiar. He frowned as the girl looked at him before turning away. Why did she look familiar? Shibi was left to ponder this as he watched the family group walk away.

After Naruto and Sai, managed to calm down and explain what their fathers had to say the group left to look around. They headed for the Hokage monument, since they still had an image of a visiting family to show. When they got there Naruto looked down upon the village he had been born in. He quietly pondered how the old man was. Did he think of him while he worked at his desk filling out paperwork? Did he wonder how he was doing while looking at the village? He sighed and turned towards Tobi who was making a racket. The man was doing a hand stand on the guard railing. Chouji and Shino were trying to convince the other man that it wasn't safe to do that while hanging over a very steep cliff. Sai was watching the proceedings in amusement. Naruto heard Sai mutter to Kakuzu. "I bet 50, plus a babysitting night." Kakuzu nodded saying. "I bet 50 too, along with a mission with Sasori." Sai grumbled and nodded. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. Those two were always betting.

Sure enough Sai won the bet, which was that the two boys would manage to get Tobi down from his precarious position over the cliff. Kakuzu's bet was that Tobi would slip and fall to his death screaming "Tobi's a good boy." Konan got them all together to pose for pictures with the timer camera brought along. The children stood in front while the adults stood in the back. Tobi of course made bunny ears over Shino's head, while Kakuzu was caught on camera stealing his 50 coins back from Sai, who already had Kakuzu's wallet in hand. Hidan had a hand on Shino's spiky hair ruffling it, while the boy in question was making a face. Chouji was holding Konan's hand and grinning madly at the camera. Deidara was sticking his tongue out and Zetsu stood in the background trying not to look like he was enjoying himself.

After they were done they heading for something to eat.

Unknown to them a person was watching them through a crystal ball. The old man frowned peering closely at the group. He summoned his ANBU.

The group decided to eat at a small open air restaurant. Konan and Zetsu looked at each other when they sat down. They gestured to the others, who all tensed. The children however were too busy teasing each other to notice. Konan was getting worried. They were surrounded, and by the feel of it by at least jounin level shinobi. She could even feel a large chakra source nearby. She frowned. How did they notice?

The Hokage watched from his position as the group ate and put on a happy facade of a happy family, but he could sense that there was something wrong with the picture. The adults in the group were concealing their chakra. If he had been any old jounin ninja he wouldn't have sensed or seen it at all, but he was the Hokage. The god among shinobi. He wasn't fooled by the groups charade. He knew who they were the moment he saw them in his crystal ball. His heart ached as he watched the children. He knew who they were, the one's who were kidnapped a year ago, but why bring the children back to Konoha under disguise? Were the missing nins playing a mind game on the children? Did they hear of Chouji's and Shino's parents having children after they were kidnapped and decided use that against them? He focused when the children got up to use the rest room. Now was his chance! He raised his arm and signalled for the ANBU to move out. Half moved to grab the children from the missing nins clutches and the other to intercept the ninjas.

Naruto got up and said. "I have to use the bathroom. His friends also got up. "We do too" As they moved away a halfway through the bathroom they were suddenly grabbed and hoisted away from their group. The saw the group jump up before they heard their captors saying "Shunshin no jutsu" and they were gone.

Needless to say they were both angry and scared when they found themselves inside the Hokage building with the ANBU looking them over.

Naruto could feel a sense of fear creep up on him. What was going to happen now? He looked up when his silver haired captor said his name. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He gulped and said. "I don't know what you're talking about! My name is Utada Naru! You can't do this! My father will be very angry with you!" He crossed his arms. The ANBU sighed. His friends caught on to his act and started crying for their parents.

Kakashi was in turmoil. Here he finally found the one person he had been searching for over a year and the poor child either had amnesia or was brainwashed. He bent down to Naruto's level. "No your name is Uzumaki Naruto, you were born in Konoha and I was pretty sure you were a boy last time I saw you." The boy in disguise shook his head. "Shut up! Stupid! I'm not talking to you! I want my father and my family right now!" He stomped his foot. The others were shouting and screaming beside him. "You can't do this!" "I want my mother!" "Stupid meanies!"

Kakashi sighed shaking his head as he turned to his comrades who shook their heads. They clearly brainwashed them, but what was the point? He looked down at Naruto. Why brainwash a boy into thinking he was a girl? And why bring the children back to Konoha? There was something wrong with the whole situation.

Meanwhile

The group went into S-class missing nin mode when they saw the children being taken away and the large group of ANU surrounding them. Zetsu immediately sunk into the floor intent on retrieving the missing children. He knew the group could handle themselves.

Konan hissed and turned into paper butterflies and shot out the window searching for the children. Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were left to fight distract the ANBU while the others were doing their own thing. Hidan laughed and summoned his scythe. "For my lord Jashin!" He screamed as he ran into the crowd swinging his weapon madly. Kakuzu followed up with. "Stupid! You don't blindly charge into battle like that!" Deidara made several clay birds and yelled. "Art is a blast! Un!" As he threw his birds towards the crowd while making his escape onto the roofs for better room. Tobi was left sitting at the table sipping his tea calmly. The remaining ANBU tensed when he reached for his ramen. An ANBU threw a kunai destroying the bowl and spilling its contents over the floor. Tobi froze looking down at his ruined food. "Tobi...Tobi...really wanted to eat that...Tobi only wanted to eat while his friends were playing! Tobi is angry!" He yelled as he jumped up. He was suddenly standing before a bear faced ANBU. 'Fast!' The man thought before he was punched out. His body flew in a wide arc across the street and hit a wall. The poor ANBU was going to have a pretty bad headache when he woke up. His remaining comrades found themselves fleeing from the angry nin.

Hidan laughed as he cut down a Konoha shinobi. "This will teach you to mess with us! Jashin sama please accept these sacrifices!" Beside him Kakuzu shouted. "Idiot first you say one thing and then another! Which it is you're fighting for? Your invisible God or them?" The them in question was the abducted children. Hidan cursed and spat back. "Shut up! I'm doing it for both! Jashin sama doesn't like potential new devotees being stolen away before they could receive the gift of being able to pray to him!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot"

Deidara shouted as he flew upon a clay bird. "How dare you steal them! They were ours!" He dropped another bomb onto a building. Luckily it was empty. The chunins had evacuated everyone from that sector that he was dropping clay bombs in. Below him he could see the ANBU and the newly joined jounins following him. He stuck his tongue at them. He could even see the Hokage himself down there. He grinned throwing more bombs in his direction.

Meanwhile Zetsu had caught up with his prey. His mouth watered at the thought of hurting those who took what he considered his. The children were like family to him. They were the sons he never had and anyone who tried to take them away deserved to die!

He appeared in front of the Hokage's building. He ran up the side reaching out for the seeds he had given the children to keep just in case something like this ever occurred. He grinned when he caught sight of Konan's paper butterflies. The paper user flew into an open window. Zetsu dodged a flying body. He ran into the window and smirked when he caught sight of the ANBU. They were moving the children away from them and into another room. Naruto and the others were fighting them though. Konan appeared in a flurry of paper. She had a hard cold gleam in her eyes. "Give them back, and I won't kill you where you stand ANBU." She commanded.

A silver haired ANBU stepped forwards. "We don't listen to kidnapers. What did you do to them?" He hissed angrily. "Why brainwash them and bring them here?" He asked clutching a kunai. Konan and Zetsu tensed thinking. 'Brainwash? What was he talking about?' A glance at Naruto answered their confusion. "Let us go! See my daddy's here! So you have to let us go now!" The boy yelled stomping his foot. Konan smirked. "What our plan for the children is our business Konoha nin."

The ANBU member tensed.

Zetsu signalled for the children to move.

Naruto acted first throwing a shurikan at the silver haired mans back making him dodge out of the way. Sai, Shino and Chouji followed seconds later. The bug user allowing all his bugs to cause confusion. Sai threw a bottle of ink onto the floor where it splattered and turned into a swarm of insects which went after the now confused and disoriented ANBU.

While this happened the children made it to the missing nins sides. Kakashi felt his heart clench when he saw Naruto run to Zetsu's side. The S-class missing nin grabbed onto the boy and his friend Sai before shunshining out. He let out a cry. "Naruto!" The boy looked at him with a frown before he disappeared. Konan had already grabbed onto Chouji and Shino and disappeared in a swirl of paper. Outside the loud booming noises stopped as the missing nins retreated.

Konoha was in an uproar!

Missing nins had managed to infiltrate Konoha, the children they kidnapped were brainwashed and parts of Konoha were destroyed!

In Konoha's council room the worried Hokage sat, around him buzzed the council members. Their angry shouts and worried exclamations were giving him a headache. He took a deep breath and shouted "Enough!" The council room went deathly quiet. He sighed and started speaking. "As you all know Konoha had been infiltrated by S-Class missing nins. As of this moment we are not sure of their goal here." Before he could continue someone spoke up. "And what of the children that were with them Hokage-Sama?" The aging Sandaime sighed thinking about the poor children. "My ANBU provided to me their account of the events after they retrieved the children." He handed out copies. The council each took a copy and read through them. The Sandaime could see various reactions across the room, especially hard was Akimichi Chouza and Aburame Shibi's. There aura went from shock to sadness to and to anger.

The Hokage watched as the two men left the room, both distraught over what had been done with their children. The council watched them leave respectively silent. The Sandaime turned to the council. "We will resume again tomorrow." No one objected.

Once back at his office the Sandaime called for his ANBU. They came at once and stood at attention. The Sandaime sighed and told them. "I called you here to give you all a new assignment. It will be an A-Class mission." The ANBU were silent until a silver haired one asked. "Does this assignment have anything to do with yesterday?" The Sandaime nodded folding his hands on his desk. "Hai, it does." He held out several scrolls. "This is your new mission. Read them over and destroy the scrolls. Do not fail me." The ANBU took the scrolls, saluted and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime sighed rubbing his forehead and looked out the window at the Hokage Mountain. "I hope you are safe." He whispered.

Down in the village two men walked side by side. Now normally these two never talked to one another but due to their shared circumstances they tolerated each other. Currently they were talking, well more like one was talking and the other was listening very quietly. "Our children were right there and we didn't even know it." Chouza sighed. Shibi nodded silently his bugs buzzing angrily under his skin. "I should have realized something was up, when that those missing nins had that child come up to me and ask about my son." He choked on a sob. "I promise that I will find my son and bring him home!" Shibi eyed him shrewdly before nodding. "I will endeavour to assist you in finding the children." Chouza glanced over at the quiet man before grinning and nodding. "Right"

Hatake Kakashi was worried as he read the scroll he was given by the Hokage. He mentally tried to prepare himself for the mission but his mind kept drifting to the look Naruto had given him before he disappeared with the S-Class nins. It was one of sorrow, not for himself but for Kakashi! Why would the boy feel sorry for him? He shook his head focusing on the mission.

With the missing Nins

They had finally made it back to one of the hideouts, effectively dodging the Konoha Nin who attempted to follow them. Once inside Chouji and Shino left to their rooms leaving the rest of them standing there. Naruto and Sai glanced at each other in worry. Konan seeing the two looking worried decided that they should go practice. She grabbed Sai and left, ignoring his protests that he needed to change first.

Naruto just smirked and was about to go find his friends when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and saw Zetsu staring down at him. The tow coloured man growled. "**Where do you** think you're going?" Naruto gulped and cast a wobbly grin up at the man. "Uh…nowhere" Zetsu grinned. "Good because **I think it's time to train**." Naruto nodded and followed the man. He mentally sighed. '_I wanted to go find Chouji and Shino._' His friends were probably sulking in their rooms at the moment, and he wanted to prank them to get them out of their funk. He scowled and stuck his tongue out at the green haired man. "**I saw** that!" Zetsu growled. Naruto stiffened and scowled. Damn Zetsu! When they got to their training spot Naruto realized that he hadn't gotten a chance to change and ended up swearing up a storm when Zetsu refused to let him change. "It's good practice" The plant man told him before coming at him with a hardened plant sword. Naruto had no choice but to dodge all the while cursing his dressed up state.

Shino sighed as he flopped down on his single sized bed. He was troubled. After seeing his usually reserved father playing and laughing his new sister he had felt betrayed and hurt. How could his parents replace him just months after his kidnapping? Did they not care for him at all? He rolled over onto his stomach. He glanced around his room. Posters of insects hung on the wall; a wall was dedicated to scrolls, and another to a small part of his bug collection. There were shelves full of pictures with him and his friends, along with the members of the Akatsuki. Shino sighed realizing that he felt more at home here than he did at his old home. There he was supposed to be level headed, calm in all situations, and one day become the new head of the clan. Here though he felt that he could be free to be who he wanted, to say and do whatever he pleased without having the elder clan members scowl at him and mutter in disappointment.

He sat up deciding to ponder on that thought a bit more.

Chouji crawled under his blankets with a heavy heart. He didn't know what to feel. It was like someone had just ripped out his heart, stomped on it and put it back all backwards. He was hurt that his parents didn't wait long to have another child. He was angry that they had replaced him, and lastly he felt confused. He loved his parents and his home, but it didn't feel like a home anymore. Here at the hideout he felt at home. He had people who didn't care who he was friends with. There the elders of the clan would scowl and tell him that he shouldn't be hanging out with troublemakers like the Uzumaki duo and the strange Aburame. Here he had no one to scowl at him and repeatedly tell him what he should or shouldn't do. Although the Akatsuki were a strange bunch they felt more like family than his own parents did. He sighed and looked around his room. One wall was covered in scrolls; another was full of different weapons. Along the walls hung pictures of his friends, and the Akatsuki members in various places around the world, along with birthday pictures they had celebrated. He gazed at him fondly, remembering the good times he had.

He lay back down. He would have to think on this for a while longer.

Tobi watched as everybody left all intent on thinking, training, or resting. He sighed looking down only to look up when he heard two little feet come running up to him. "TOBI!" A happy Hanabi came running up to him her arms open for a hug. Tobi caught and spun her with a laugh. "Hana-Chan!" He cried happily. The four year old grinned up at him. "I want to play!" Tobi smiled behind his mask. "Alright lets go play hide and seek!" Hanabi squealed happily and demanded to be put down. Tobi set her on her feet and starting counting. Hanabi giggled and ran off into the dark tunnels. Tobi continued counting; maybe this will help keep him busy for a while.

It was three days before the friends could see each other again. After two day Hidan accosted Shino and dragged him off to train. Chouji too was dragged off by Kisami who wanted to work with him on weapons to find out which was perfect for him.

Sai was taken on a trip with Sasori and Deidara to help him broaden his art form, and to determine what he thought was true art. Sai knew he was going to have a bad time listening to them bicker back and forth about art. Luckily he purchased several bottles of Tylenol.

Naruto meanwhile was surrounded by a group of ANBU nins. He and Zetsu were on their way home from a mission when they found themselves coming face to face with the Nins. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for a fight. He glanced up when a familiar voice called out. "Give us the child, and we will go easy on you!" Naruto examined the patch of silver hair slightly slanted to one side. 'Don't tell me that's him' He mentally groaned. He did not feel like fighting with people he knew. Beside him Zetsu grinned at the group. "**Ah! Delicious tasting shinobi** of Konoha. What **a delight it** is to see you again!" The group flinched at the plant man's reference for eating human flesh. "As for your request for handing over a child…I'm afraid I can't do that." He glanced down at the hood covered Naruto. The ANBU tensed readying for battle when Naruto withdrew a pair of three clawed baghnakhs. (Just to let you know I'm using weapons off of FFXII since I have no clue about different weapon types. Hope you all don't mind :D) "Stop blabbering on like a bunch of ****ing idiots! ****ing bi***'s! Now I feel like fighting!" The boy cursed loudly. The ANBU frowned at the child's use of language and willingness to fight ANBU level shinobi, while Zetsu only laughed.

The ANBU threw several kunai at Zetsu, only to see the kunai fall at his feet. Naruto had intercepted the kunai with his baghnakhs. He grinned under his hood. "Let's fight!" He shot towards the silver haired man, hoping to take him out before all the others. The man leapt out of the way and back into the trees. Naruto followed.

Zetsu grinned eyeing his next meal. "I'm in the mood for Bar-B-Q!" He said casually as he launched himself at the ANBU. The fight was on.

Back with Naruto and the silver haired ANBU things were tense. Naruto had chased the man deep into the forest, inwardly knowing that the man was trying to draw him away from Zetsu. He stopped at the edge of a clearing with a sigh. "Well, ANBU-San this is as far as I go. You however a free to keep going, I mind not, though I rather prefer to sacrifice you to my lord Jashin." He said with a grin, as he withdrew readied his baghnakhs. The silver haired ANBU stepped out of the opposite tree line. Naruto stared at the man with mixed feelings. He was glad to see that his friend was still alive, but was scared that he might have to serious injure the man, or kill him.

The man took a step forward. "I remember your voice. It sounds older but I remember." Naruto stiffened. "It is you, isn't it…Naruto?" The man asked. Naruto scowled under his hat. "I don't know what you're talking about ANBU-San. My dad raised me since birth, after my mother died! My name is Udata Naru!" He shot towards the ANBU. "Prepare to die!"

The ANBU dodged out of the way, only to have to defend himself from Naruto's claws.

Naruto spun clawing at the ANBU's side, only to claw a wooden log. He cursed looking around. "Where are you ANBU-San?" He glanced above, and all around him. He jumped when he felt the earth below him shift. "Below!" He growled as he jumped away.

The ANBU launched at him drawing his katana. Naruto dodged left and right as the man tried to cut him down. He cursed when the man's katana caught his straw hat, making him kick the man away from him. The ANBU skidded and stood ready.

Naruto's long green hair blew out as his hat fell onto the ground. He scowled. "I liked that hat, you know." The ANBU just stood there a moment before saying. "You always did like to dress up in disguises, but I think this one might just be the wrong one for you Naruto." He gestured to the Akatsuki cloak he was currently wearing. The green haired boy just scowled even further, feeling anger course through him. It wasn't like he had a choice now did he? "You don't know what you're talking about Ka-ANBU-San!" He flinched when he realized his slip. It seemed that the ANBU noticed it to. "You remember?" The man said, slight hope mixing into his voice. Naruto remained silent inwardly hitting himself for his slip. How the hell could he be so stupid!

The ANBU took a step forward. "Your silence says it all Naruto. Please tell me where the others are, and we can take you all home!" Naruto hesitated before shaking his head. "I can't do that Kakashi." The ANBU now known as Kakashi asked. "And why not?" Naruto looked him in the eye. "Because, if I do, we are all dead." Kakashi stiffened. "What?" Naruto sighed putting his baghnakhs away, seeing as they weren't going to fight anymore. "You know all about Konoha's clan laws current?" Kakashi nodded. "Then you know that the price for interfering with a clan's law is death?" Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "If my friends and I return, we will be executed by the Hyuuga clan for interfering with their cursed seal ritual; they were going to put onto the youngest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi." Kakashi blinked behind his mask as some of the pieces started coming together. The reason why they were scared when they took them from the missing-nins, and why Naruto didn't want to return, was because they were afraid of being executed. He frowned. "How do the missing-nins fit into everything?" Naruto chuckled. "Well…That's sort of a long story." Kakashi nodded for him to continue.

Naruto was about to start when a figure came out of the woods. They looked only to see Zetsu walking up. He had a grin on his face, as he licked blood off his fingers. Naruto turned to him. "Finished already?" The plant man nodded and glanced at Naruto's opponent. "I see that you haven't even started on your meal." Kakashi flinched behind his mask. What have they been teaching the children? Naruto shook his head. "I'm not particularly hungry." He moved to Zetsu's side. "C'mon let's go." Zetsu eyed the green haired youth before turning to Kakashi. "Hmm find yourself lucky ANBU." He stated before running after Naruto.

Kakashi was left, standing in the clearing. He idly wondered what he was going to tell the Hokage about his meeting with Naruto.

That night Naruto was laying in his bed thinking about the first time he had met the silver haired man.

Flashback

It was while he was in Konoha. He had just made a hasty exit from the local fish market where he had once again played a prank on the poor unsuspecting merchants. He snickered as a shinobi ran past him covered in pink paint all the while grumbling about nasty little brats and wanting to stab them with a kunai. He turned and went out into the training fields. Unknown to him someone was following him. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone say. "Ah, I didn't know that the Aburame had turned into such pranksters in my time away." Naruto turned looking up at a man with silvery white hair off to one side and a headband over one eye, on his face a simple mask covered the rest of his face.

He regarded the man for a moment before saying. "I haven't seen you around before. How do I know that you aren't a spy?" The man gave him a one eyed grin. "Maa, then, I suppose you should be scared ne?" Naruto pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose. "Perhaps, but then again why should I be afraid of a man who unwittingly walked right into my trap?" The man blinked. "Eh?" Naruto grinned underneath his coat. "If I were you I wouldn't move." He advised. "See you around Mr. Shinobi." He waved while walking away.

The man stood in the clearing looking around trying to detect any hidden traps. He saw several lines strung between two trees. He grinned under his mask. 'There's the trap!' He thought as he pulled out several shuriken and threw them at the strings. The shuriken cut them in two. The man looked around but nothing happened. He stood up straighter rubbing his head. "Maa, it seems that I've been fooled." He grinned under his mask and laughed.

In the trees Naruto smirked as he left, a camera hidden in his coat.

End Flashback

He shook his head rolling over on his bed thinking about the first time he wished to become a medic nin.

Flashback

It was a hot day, and four year old Naruto was playing with his friends at the park. They were playing tag. Suddenly Chouji fell to the ground letting out a small cry of pain. Naruto stopped in his tracks and ran over the boy, who was already surrounded by Sai and Shino. "Chouji are you alright?" He asked bending down beside him. Chouji sniffed and showed them his scrapped knee. It was bleeding. Naruto felt his stomach clench. Chouji was in pain and injured and there was nothing he could do. The group looked up when a shadow appeared. It was a young woman, with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled down at the group. "It looks like you boys need some help. I'm a medic-nin, how can I help?" Shino spoke. "Chouji fell and hurt his knee." The chunky boy showed her his bleeding knee. The woman moved closer. "Here let me." The group especially Naruto watched as her hands were encased in a green light, over Chouji's knee. They watched wide eyed as the skin started healing before their eyes. In no time at all Chouji's knee looked like nothing had ever happened. Chouji examined his knee, poking at it before looking up at the lady. "Wow! That was so cool!" The lady blushed at his praise. "It was no problem. I better get going. Play nice!" She said as she stood and walked away.

Naruto knew at that moment that he wanted to become a medic-nin.

End flashback

He closed his eyes, thinking about the time when he told Kakashi about his new ambition.

Flashback

He was once again in disguise as an Aburame. He was walking out in the woods when he was cornered by the silver haired man. "Maa, you know it isn't nice to play tricks on people you know." Naruto glanced up at the silver haired man. "You again…what do you want now?" The man smiled under his mask. "Maa, Maa no need to be rude." Naruto huffed. "You're the one who's rude. You didn't even give me your name yet." The man smiled under his mask. "Hatake Kakashi, now your name?" Naruto stopped and turned to look up at the man. "Aburame Natsu" He stated before walking away.

Kakashi came walking up beside him, matching him stride by stride. "Why do you persist on following me Hatake Kakashi?" He asked when the other didn't say anything else. The mask wearing man grinned. "Just passing the time." He stated. Naruto's eye twitched. This annoying man was just asking for a prank! "Then go do it somewhere else." He replied as he switched direction, heading for the Aburame estate to see Shino.

The man followed. "You know I never seen an Aburame act so open before, or have a group of friends outside their own clan, or play pranks on the village, or even have green hair." He stated as he walked beside the boy.

Naruto stiffened as he finally took notice of a few strands of hair that had managed to escape from under his hood. He tugged them back under his hood. The man beside him laughed. "So, then do you mind telling me who you really are?" Naruto stopped. He looked up at Kakashi's smiling face. "If I tell you , will you leave me alone?" Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps" Naruto sighed. That was probably as good an answer as he was going to get from the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but when I am wearing this disguise I am Aburame Natsu." Kakashi stared at him a moment before smiling. "Well then that answers my question. What do the Aburame think of your little disguise?" Naruto snorted and walked past him. "The Aburame understand my situation and reasons." By this time they had made it to the Aburame compound. The youth stopped and turned seriously to Kakashi. "I ask that you do not share your findings with anybody Kakashi, otherwise I will make sure that you regret ever talking to me." He threatened. Kakashi chuckled and patted his head. "Maa, is that any way to treat a friend? I assure you kiddo that I will not talk to a soul about our little conversations." The man grinned. "Ja ne!" He then disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the gate guards, who immediately let him in.

A couple hours later after hanging with Shino for a couple hours Naruto was on his way to get something to eat. He stopped by Ichiraku's place. Once there he sat down and ordered a miso ramen. He looked up when the stores flap opened and a familiar silver haired man came walking in. He scowled. "Kakashi…" The man smiled at him. "Maa, I didn't expect to see you here Natsu. How was your day?" He asked as he took a seat next to him. Naruto growled and muttered. "It was going good until you showed up." Kakashi only gave him an eye smile. A moment passed. Coughing Kakashi asked. "So Natsu, do you plan on becoming a ninja?" Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "Hai, I plan on becoming a medic-nin." Kakashi's eyes widened. "A medic-nin?" Naruto glared at him thinking that Kakashi was going to start teasing him. "Yes, you overgrown scarecrow." Kakashi blinked before smiling. "Maa, maa I think it's a good field to go into. Konoha does need more medic-nins." Naruto gave him a side look before looking away. "Thanks" They were silent once more.

End Flashback

Naruto sighed sadly. He kind of missed the silver haired man. He was only one of a few adults who didn't put him down or hurt him. He looked up when his door opened, revealing a dead tired looking Sai. "Can I sleep with you Naruto?" The red haired boy asked. Naruto smiled and rolled over to one side. Sai grinned and climbed under the warm blankets. Naruto watched him get comfortable before asking. "So how was your training trip?" Sai groaned and shook his head. "Ugh, it was horrible!" Naruto chuckled. Sai glared at him. "Shut up!" Naruto just stuck his tongue and lay back down. "Good night Sai." He yawned. Sai smiled and closed his eyes. "Night Naruto" With that both boys fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

Hello and welcome! Thank you all for taking time to read my story. Ugh! I stayed up all night redoing the entire story, and fixing facts up. I might have missed some but I did my best. I know I've been gone for such a long time. A good couple years I think. I don't think anybody wants details so I'm just gonna say...I'M SORRY!

I'll be posting another chapter soon after this, and will be working on the other stories as well.

Gah feel so guilty. D: and tired.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- Ok here's the newest chapter. Read it and if you have any questions, I might have already answered them in the A/N at the bottom. I have an explanation there. :D

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 7

* * *

A talk with the Hokage, encounters, and Tobi gets angry!

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was not having a good day, not only did his team get horribly injured but he now had to report to the Hokage about what he learned that day. After making sure his team was going to live, he made his way to the Hokage's office. He barely paid any attention to his surroundings, as his mind was preoccupied by the information he received from Naruto. That child. Why didn't he tell him? He could have done his best to help. He sighed. Instead him and his friends were forced into a unknown group of missing nins in order to protect themselves! He sighed again. How can he help him now?

He slumped forward feeling a bit out of his league as he kept walking.

Naruto woke up feeling a bit better after a good night's rest. He got up careful to mind Sai who had probably a harder day then he did yesterday. After his morning routine, he ended up at the kitchen table, eating cereal. He looked up when Hidan came walking in. "F*** pour some cereal brat! I'm fu**ing starving!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the white haired man. "I thought Jashinist's liked pain, even hunger pains." Hidan glared at him. "What did you say you little s***! Of course I'm a real Jashin worshiper! From this day onward I will not eat when I am hungry so that I can give Jashin the maximum amount worship, through my bodies suffering!" Naruto chuckled into his cereal, as Hidan went on and on of how far he was willing to go through to prove his worship of his god, depicting holding his bladder, not healing his wounds, stepping on hot coals, and even swallowing glass! He was cut-off when Kakuzu smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up and eat his cereal. The Jashinist started ranting at the dark skinned man next.

Naruto watched at their fight turned into Kakuzu trying to shove cereal down the swearing man's throat, in order for him eat his breakfast, and so he didn't have to hear the man complaining about being hungry later on. The camera in Naruto's coat caught the entire fight, unbeknownst to the two fighting shinobi.

Later on Naruto was sitting in the library reading over some scrolls, when someone came in and sat down opposite his chair. He looked up curiously. It was Pein. Pein wasn't someone who really talked much to him or his friends. The only people he did talk to was Konan, Zetsu and the mysterious leader whom they never met. Naruto looked back down at his scroll, not feeling up to bothering the older man. They sat like this for a couple hours until Naruto was done with his scroll. He got up and put it back in the shelf he found it in, before deciding to leave. A voice stopped him. "Your last name is Uzumaki isn't it?" Naruto turned to look at the man, who was still staring at his scroll. Naruto frowned. "Yes." He didn't know why the man was bothering to ask him this now after an entire year, but he was willing to let the man ask his questions. "Was one of your parents an Uzumaki?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, since asking about my parentage was discouraged quite strongly by everyone I've asked." He paused before adding. "Although the Hokage of my village told me that one day when I'm older that he would tell me, but seeing as I'm in this type of situation I highly doubt that I would get a chance to hear it." The man looked up at him, his ringed eyes staring straight into Naruto's. "I see. That is very interesting." He said before turning back to his scroll. Naruto shrugged. "I suppose." He turned away. "Later." He told the man before leaving.

Pein waited until the boy had gone before frowning and thinking. "It could be possible. I have to find out for sure." He then delved into thoughts, while coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile in Konoha

The Hokage had a major headache after hearing of Kakashi's report, and his suspicions. The only question was, how did the Akatsuki fit into all this? What was their motive? Why didn't Naruto come to him if he was troubled? He sighed and said to Kakashi. "Kakashi we have to do something about this situation. We have to find out what Akatsuki's plans are, and what they plan on doing with the children." The silver haired man nodded. "I too, wish to know Hokage-Sama, but from what I've seen and heard, the Akatsuki members seem to be training them, in their styles." He shivered remembering the comment Zetsu made to Naruto about eating him, and Naruto's nonchalant reply of how he wasn't hungry. "I believe that the one called Zetsu has been teaching Naruto some of his techniques, and possibly the Jashinist Hidan, considering the boy's recent language although I haven't seen any techniques from that man." The Hokage nodded reflecting on it. "We need a spy. Someone who could infiltrate their base and find out their plans." Kakashi nodded. The Hokage sighed and said. "I will continue to plan Kakashi, for now go home and rest. Take the next two days off." Kakashi nodded hesitantly, wishing to be able to take another mission outside Konoha to continue his search, but he did have to rest his body. "Hai, Hokage-Sama." He bowed before poofing out.

When he was gone the Hokage turned to a corner of the room. "What do you think...Itachi?" A young boy no older than twelve appeared. "It does seem interesting Hokage-Sama." The Hokage smiled sadly. "It does doesn't it." The Uchiha child remained silent.

Hidan scowled as he looked into another room. He was currently looking for the green headed brat, called Naruto. They had a mission to go on, and he couldn't find the damn kid anywhere! "Naruto you damned brat you better get your skinny ass over here now before I rip out your fu**ing intestines and strangle you with them!" A small amused voice piped up behind him. "Maa, but that would be mean Hidan!" The white haired man turned around to see the little brat he had been looking for standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Where the f*** were you! We have a fu**ing mission to go on!" The irate man picked up the small child and hefted him over his shoulder before heading for the entrance. "Wah, but I want to say good-bye to everyone first!" Naruto complained as he bounced on the older mans shoulder. "Too bad! We're going now!" Hidan yelled before opening the door and jumping into the trees.

Behind them Pein watched the duo leave before jumping into the trees himself, heading in the opposite direction of the two. His destination was the village of Konoha.

Naruto shuffled in the confined space he had managed to fit into. He was currently in a vent, making his way to a scroll room in one of Grass country's nobility. While he was doing this, Hidan was creating a diversion, outside the home. With everyone distracted Naruto would be able to get into the room undetected and without trouble, so steal a special scroll the Hibinaka family would pay a fortune to get back. Naruto opened the grate leading into the room and took a moment to search for traps. He threw a handful of bouncy balls onto the floor below and watched as they bounced around the room, setting off traps as they went along. Some were skewered by kunai, and shurikan, some were shot down by poisoned darts, and some fell into pitfall traps. Once most of the traps were tripped Naruto hauled himself out of the vent and began to search the room for the Hibinaka scroll. 'If I were the scroll, where would I be?' He wondered as he looked around.

If the Hibinaka were smart they would disguise the scroll to make it look worthless, which is what he would have done, for such an important scroll. He headed towards a pile of tatty looking scrolls. Minutes later he found the scroll containing the Hibinaka emblem wrapped in a ragged cloth. He smirked victoriously. "Got you!" He muttered, before freezing when he heard raised voices outside the door. 'Shit' That must be the guards! He turned and headed back for the vent.

He had just made it to the vent when the door slammed open and two guards bearing swords entered. Naruto dodged the them as they charged. He mentally cursed. 'Should have left faster' He thought as he threw a couple kunai at the men. A couple lodged themselves into one of the guards leg. The man went down screaming. Naruto huffed and made for the door. Making it into the hall, he found himself dodging a sword that tried to lop his head off. Spinning around he came face to face with a giant of a man, with dark brown hair and sharp yellow eyes. "Eh? It's just a kid!" The man grunted looking down at the scrawny child in front of him wearing a strange cloak. Naruto huffed in annoyance. Yes he was small, but everyone didn't have to keep pointing that out. "Shut up you overgrown fu** face c*** bucket!" He shouted as he threw a handful of kunai. The man dodged them thinking that they were regular kunai. The resulting explosion behind him quickly made him change his mind. The flying debris and the smoke made it difficult for him to track the child's movements. The only thing he managed to make out was the roof exploding outwards and a large whitish shape leaping out of the hole. When the smoke cleared he was left standing alone in a destroyed corridor, and the roof completely missing.

Naruto sat atop his clay bird looking down at the building to see if the man was going to make a pursuit. When no one came jumping out of the hole, Naruto turned his attention to Hidan who was making spectacle of himself. The normally white haired man was covered in blood and he was swinging his scythe in wild abandon. He landed beside him. "Hidan let's go!" The man killed another man before jumping onto the bird. "F*** YA! Fly brat!" Naruto rolled his eyes, and commanded the bird to fly towards the hideout.

When they got there, they met Sai who was sitting with Konan painting the tree line. The boy waved at them happily, completely ignoring the blood soaked Hidan. "Naruto!" The dyed red head greeted. "Hey Sai!" Naruto waved before following Hidan. He still had to finish his mission after all. Together the duo traveled deep into the cave, bypassing the housing units, and storage rooms, heading towards the leader's meeting room. The only place that the leader met with the group.

Naruto followed Hidan and bowed to the man who was hidden in the shadows. "Leader!" They greeted, before waiting for the man to acknowledge them. "Ah, I take it that you finished your mission." The duo nodded. "Hai!" A moment of silence. "Leave the scroll on the floor before you and leave." Naruto nodded and dug the scroll out of his pouch and placed it on the floor before him. Together the duo made their exit.

The man in the shadows watched them leaving in thoughtful silence.

Shino looked up when he heard a knocking on his door. "Come in." The door opened revealing a smiling Naruto. "Hey Aburame!" Shino smirked and replied. "Hello Uzumaki." The two chuckled before Naruto came to sit down beside his friend, who was reading over a scroll. He glanced at it. "1000 ways to disembowel your enemies without killing them. Let me guess, Sasori?" Shino grimaced but nodded. "He expects me to demonstrate my knowledge of the subject next week in torture training." Naruto nodded, having gone through the same training a month prior. Shino looked up at his friend, his first friend to be exact. "Uzumaki?" Naruto glanced at him. "Yeah?" The dark haired boy fidgeted. "Once this situation is over, will you be returning to Konoha?" Naruto's eyebrow rose in surprise. He never actually thought about it before. "I'm not sure. I mean I never thought that far, and well being here with everyone, is like having a strange family, you know?" Shino nodded. It did indeed feel like a family. A closer family than his. They fought, laughed, trained and had fun with one another. His clans compound was quiet, and everyone was composed. There was no physical interaction, no laughter. He didn't realize that those were the things missing in his life. His clan was human, but they were missing so much of what made them really human. A hive mind is what he would call it, something that he had begun to leave behind, when he started to befriend Uzumaki.

If he did go back to his clan, and had to experience that sort of atmosphere, he was sure that he would not be able to function properly. His freedom to show his emotions and interact freely with his peers would be strongly discouraged as he was the clans heir, and it was his duty to present a calm exterior to the other clans. He looked up at Naruto who had been waiting patiently for him to speak. "I apologize I was thinking." Naruto grinned and shrugged. "Whenever you feel like speaking." Shino nodded. "I am...undecided at to what I will choose in the future." Naruto nodded. "But, if I had to chose, I would prefer to stay here, with everyone." Naruto grinned and agreed. "I would too, as long as everyone is here." Shino grinned back at his friend.

As long as he was able, he wished to be to continue living with all his friends, experiencing the laughter, joy and familiarity that came with it, he will decide if he would return to Konoha when it came time to decide.

Meanwhile in Konoha

A shadow moved through a room full of files. The figure was searching for something, a certain file pertaining to someone he had interest in. A cabinet was opened revealing alphabetic letters, from T to Z. The figure flipped through the U's, before reaching a certain file. The figure smirked in the dark and quickly grabbed the file with a large classified over the cover. "found you" Was the whispered words before the figure closed the cabinet and disappeared back into the shadows.

Naruto was relaxing in Shino's room when the door was slammed open and an excited Tobi came rushing in. "Naru! Naru! We have a mission!" Naruto groaned as the man wrapped him up in his arms and spun him around. "I just back from one!" He cried as the man ran with him down the corridor to Naruto's room began to shove his cloak on him. "Tobi stop! I can dress myself!" The boy shouted as the man tried to bend his arm to make it fit through his cloaks sleeve. Tobi whined. "Tobi is a good boy! I am helping!" He said before running to the boys closet and throwing a pile of clothes into a sealing scroll. "Gah Tobi! I can pack myself!" Came Naruto's shout as the man started throwing even more of his stuff into the scroll. He effectively managed to stop the man from putting Hanabi's toys into the scroll. What they were doing in his closet he didn't know, but he managed to convince the man to give them back to Hanabi, before they left.

After an hour rushing after the man and trying to get his things ready they finally managed to meet at the gate, where they met Zetsu who was waiting for them. "Oh? You're on this mission too?" Naruto asked coming up to Zetsu's side. The green haired man nodded. "Yes, the leader thought that Tobi might compromise the mission and decided that I should accompany you." Naruto nodded finding the leader's decision a sound one. In the background Tobi whined and shouted. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is able to carry out a mission by himself!" He then crossed his arms and pouted behind his mask. Really the nerve of these people! Naruto and Zetsu ignored him and continued on without him. Tobi saw them leaving and shouted. "Don't leave me behind!" before running after them.

Jiraiya sighed when he finished reading over the scroll the Hokage had sent him. In it had the information he had received from Kakashi. 'So Naruto and his friends were in trouble with the Hyuuga, but I still don't understand how this connects them with the missing nin group, Akatsuki. Did they know them beforehand? Or was it a coincidence that the Akatsuki showed up just when the children needed help? Why did the Akatsuki say that they were hired to take them, and then decide to keep them, and according to Kakashi teach them? Did they have an ulterior motive? Why did they bring them back to Konoha?' He rubbed his aching head and hid the scroll away. He had to find some more information, he had to find Naruto and get the story from him. After all he was willing to talk to Kakashi, then maybe he was willing to talk to him as well. Unfortunately Jiraiya forgot that Naruto had a grudge with him, and wouldn't be up to talking to him any time soon.

Naruto and company had finally made it to the mission site. According to Zetsu, the leader wanted them to investigate a man who was staying at the Geisha Hotel, in room 20. To their knowledge the man had been here for the last three days, and wasn't planning on leaving for another week. Naruto being small, would be infiltrating the man's hotel room and looking for any information that might help their cause. If caught he might be able to explain his presence in the hotel, as a boy looking for his lost kitten, or some other convenient excuse. Naruto didn't bother to ask the man's name, being only interested in getting the information and leaving. Zetsu and Tobi would be tailing the man as he went about his business outside the hotel, and hopefully finding something interesting. The group split up and went their separate ways.

Naruto hid on the corner of the ceiling when a couple of serving girls walked passed. He waited until they were gone before hurrying down the corridor to the room the man was staying in. He used his sword to open the door, and like the mission before, threw a bouncy ball into the room. When nothing occurred, the boy looked into the room and surveyed the room for any hidden traps before making his way carefully into the room. Being careful, Naruto began to shift through the shelves, and cabinets in the room, looking for information.

Jiraiya made his way back to the hotel he was staying in, planning on getting some sleep after spending another day searching for information on the Akatsuki, and their whereabouts. He had gotten nowhere. His informants had nothing for him. He saw something in the corner of eye. Looking he caught sight of a dark haired man disappearing into an alley. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He thought that he felt a chakra spike. Deciding to be careful he sped up and headed for his room. There might after all be trouble coming his way.

Naruto blushed scarlet at the papers he was holding in his hands. 'What the hell is this! Who the hell makes these types of things?' He mentally screamed as he quickly put the perverted documents back into the backpack he was searching through. It had taken him awhile to get through the ridiculous amount of traps on the pack, before he managed to get through the last one, thinking that he was about to find some highly secretive information Naruto had excitedly grabbed them up, instead ended up with pages and pages worth of smut.

He shook his head shoved the papers aside, hoping that the entire pack didn't contain more smut. Unfortunately for him he found a wide collection of orange books containing even more smut. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy!' He raged while glaring at a couple of the books in his hands. He froze when the door suddenly opened and a figure rushed into the room, with a kunai drawn. Immediately his face blazed scarlet, as he realized his position.

Jiraiya could feel the small amount of chakra in his room, so he suppressed his and made an entrance hoping to startle the enemy. Instead of a grown blood thirsty ninja, he instead found a small child digging through his prized backpack containing his treasures. The child had looked up at him in shock, his books in their hands, their blue eyes wide, and face turning burning red. Jiraiya's first instinct was to shout at the child, but then he remembered that his pack was supposed to be heavily protected by traps, how did this kid get into it? Then he noticed the familiar cloak the child was wearing, then he realized that the child looked familiar. "Naruto!" He shouted voice lifting in shock. The boy shouted back "Pervert!" A second later he had to dodge a handful of exploding kunai.

Naruto did the first thing he could think of, shouting that Jiraiya was a pervert before he attacked the man while he was distracted. Throwing some kunai, Naruto threw himself out the bedroom window. Crashing through the glass he flipped over in the air and landed on the roof opposite the hotel. He felt the familiar presence of Zetsu and Tobi standing behind him. "Come!" Zetsu's voice intoned as he grabbed up the child and began running from the hotel. Naruto allowed this without complaint as he knew that there was no way he could keep up with the older men in an escape from the Sannin. They leapt over the buildings going as fast as they could. Naruto looked back to see Jiraiya jumping after them. He mentally cursed. 'shit!' He reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of clay, hoping to delay the man while they got away. He molded them into small birds and let them fly. He directed them to dive bomb the roof the man was on. "Katsu!" He shouted. The roof the man was on, exploded, sending dust into the air.

Up ahead Tobi yelped when he had to dodge a flurry of kunai. Naruto twisted around and watched as an unharmed Jiraiya came jumping out the shadows. Zetsu slowed before releasing him and standing beside him, waiting for Jiraiya's next move. Tobi sensing that there was going to be a fight took out a kunai and held it. Jiraiya's eyes scanned the trio, before saying. "Give me back Naruto!" Naruto frowned. That idiot. Zetsu growled out. "**The child belongs** **to us**. We will not give him to you!" Jiraiya focused his attention of the apparent leader of the group. "What is he to you, a missing nin?" He watched the plant man raise his hand and pat Naruto's head. "**He is our child**, our son, **our legacy**." Naruto looked up at the man in surprise. He didn't know the man thought that. Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock. The man thought of Naruto as a son? He glared. Naruto was his godchild! No missing nin deserved to claim Naruto as theirs. "He is my godson! I'm am his appointed guardian! He belongs with me! Now release him!" Naruto's eyes turned cold as ice, and he whipped his head back at the Sannin. "You are nothing to me! I don't belong with you! You abandoned me the first chance you got! I hate you!" He shouted in rage. He unsealed his scythe and shouted. "I'll kill you!" Before charging at the startled man. The Sannin barely managed to dodge the scythe only to have the silent masked one get into his defenses and lash out with a kick. Jiraiya grunted and lost this breath as the kick crack his ribs. 'He's strong' He thought before jumping away.

Tobi was angry. Really angry. This man had abandoned his godson, a child he was entrusted to care for. The child reminded him so much of his sensei that he couldn't help but feel that the boy was family. He glared at the man who dared to call himself a godfather. He was just like them! The Uchiha! Always so high and mighty but so willing to throw away their family when they had no use for them! He growled low in his throat. "I hate you! I hate you!" He had forgotten to use his Tobi persona, that was how angry he was with the man, who had taught his sensei. "You are scum! Just like them!" He yelled at the surprised man. Zetsu and Naruto silently watched as Tobi seemed to transform before their eyes, his killing aura lashing out, and his voice changing from happy-go-lucky to a deep bass, full of anger and hate. The masked man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Jiraiya. "Those who abandon their comrades are scum, and is what you are!" He hissed before punching the stunned man across the roof. Jiraiya was quick to right himself, sweat dripping down his face. 'This man isn't human.' He thought as he faced against Tobi.

Zetsu watched as the two faced off, exchanging blows and dealing damage. He had never seen Tobi so upset before, except for the time when the Konoha nins managed to take the children when they were visiting. This time though he could feel that there was a deeper meaning to Tobi's anger. He was alluding to Jiraiya being just like some people, but who were they? He glanced down at Naruto. Tobi had gotten mad when Naruto revealed that Jiraiya had abandoned him. That seemed to have make Tobi angry. He turned back to the battle. Perhaps Tobi remembered a part of his past? He needed to ask him, after this battle.

Naruto watched Tobi fight the Sannin, feeling angry and embarrassed that he had lost his composure in front of Zetsu and Tobi, but he really did hate Jiraiya for abandoning him to Konoha's tender mercies. He snorted and focused as Tobi managed to wound the older man. Blood splayed in the air as the Sannin backed away, holding his chest. Tobi snarled under his mask. He deserved to bleed! "You Konoha nins always believe you are special! That you are righteous good people, but you're not! You are wolves in sheep's clothing! Hate amongst clans! Hate amongst family! I hate you all!" He said glaring down at Jiraiya, who was looking at a single Sharingan eye, in shock. "How?" He asked.

Instead of answering Tobi drew his sword and stabbed downwards hoping to kill the man. He grinned when the sword went through the man's chest and through to the cement rooftop. He snarled when the man turned to smoke. 'Damn!' He backed away towards Zetsu and Naruto. The older man was looking at him thought. Tobi knew that the man was going to confront him on his behaviour today.

Zetsu grabbed Naruto when a toad appeared before the boy and try to grab onto him. He backed away from the amphibian and hefted the boy onto his shoulder, just inside the protection of his leaves. He couldn't afford to lose him. Naruto wrapped an arm around Zetsu's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall. Tobi had turned at the same time the toad appeared and sliced through the summon toad. They were trying to take away his friend! His family! They deserved to die!

Jiraiya appeared again holding onto a kunai. 'This man is tough, he has managed to keep up with me. If this keeps on, I'll end up losing to him, and Naruto will be left with that monster!' He charged at Tobi. 'I can't let that happen!' He thought as he continued his assault. The two exchanged blows.

Zetsu felt a familiar chakra approaching and smirked, when a blond haired man came jumping into the fray, protecting Tobi from Jiraiya's jutsu. "Art is a bang un!" The bomb enthusiast cheered as he managed to get Jiraiya to retreat a ways away from his idiotic friend. "Deidara is here to save the day!" The blond shouted as he stood beside Tobi.

Jiraiya knew he was in trouble now. There was a new fighter in the mix now. He was beginning to tire, and he had been fighting only one member, how would he be able to fight the other two if he managed to take out Tobi? 'No wonder they're S-Class.' He huffed. Glancing at Naruto he could see that he was being protected by Zetsu inside the mans venus fly trap thing. The boy's face eyes were ice cold as he glared down at him from his position. Jiraiya felt his heart drop. Was there no getting to the boy? Had he missed his chance? He was broken out of thoughts when a bird made out of clay came flying at him. "Hey! Pay attention I'm speaking to you!" Yelled the blond man. Jiraiya turned away from his godson and focused on Deidara. "Tobi here says you want to take away my little buddy, is that true?" The man asked showing his teeth. "He is my godson." came the reply. It was starting to sound hollow to him now. After all what right did he have to call himself a godfather, when the child he was supposed to look after hated him? "So? From what I remember you were never around, and Naruto never spoke of you ever!" Jiraiya glared, but picked up on something the man said. "What was that? You were in Konoha?" The blond stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah met the kiddo there, he was kind enough to offer us a place to stay at his cottage." Jiraiya was real curious now. 'So they knew each other from before but since when?' He wondered. He was about to ask for more information, when Naruto spoke. "Enough Deidara, we better get back." The older blond nodded and smirked at Jiraiya. "Later geezer!" before throwing a handful of clay birds at him. Jiraiya managed to just off the building before they exploded. He cursed when he saw Zetsu disappearing into the ground with Naruto, and the two others disappearing with a poof of smoke.

He was left on a smoky rooftop, with some answers but he now had even more questions. What do I do now? He wondered.

* * *

A/N

Alright that's another chapter done.

So many things happened.

Kakashi speaks to the Hokage. The Hokage is planning something with surprise! Itachi! This will be explained later.

Pein is starting to appear. Yay! He has some questions of Naruto's parentage. You guys are probably guessing or know already what I'm planning haha

Naughty Naruto has been spending too much time with Hidan haha :D It was bound to happen.

Shino is conflicted. Should he stay or should he leave? Who knows?

Naruto Zetsu and Tobi go on a missions ;P yay with an encounter with Jiraiya! Some fighting happens yadda yadda. Okay so as you can see Naruto is still angry with Jiraiya. Jiraiya is being a pain. He just wants to prove that he cares about his godson but Naruto won't let him.

Tobi is scarred by his former family so he views abandonment as a crime. He also doesn't want Naruto to be taken away, as he sees him as his friend, and a family member. He goes berserk and sees red. Kinda like a alternate personality.

Zetsu after spending so much time with Naruto began to view the boy as a son, someone to pass on his techniques to. It was gradual, and he didn't voice it until he was asked. Unknown to everyone he also views Tobi, Pein and Konan as his other children, as he found them when they were young, and raised them to adulthood. Juicy little tidbit huh? :3 He also views the other children as family, sweet huh? Haha

So then as you can see I still have Naruto hanging around in vents, or creeping around places. This chapter was a little more serious than previous others, but still a good amount of hilarity. The other children will show up in the next chapter so no worries. :3

Hope you had fun!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: In this chapter we get to see a little more on some of our characters inner thoughts. Some mysteries are starting to be solved (Though I am pretty sure my smart audience has already figured out a good portion of it already, so smart :D), and I'm gonna be doing the best I can to continue bringing new ideas to this story :3

Also I'll be replying to some of the reviews at the bottom, so if you wrote a review I probably replied :P

* * *

Hidden in the Vents

Chapter 8

Revelations

Deidara stole a glance at his companions on the way back to the base. They were real tense and gloomy looking. 'Geez did someone die?' He wondered taking in the always smiling face of Naruto's, which was currently set in a deep frown as he rode on Zetsu's shoulder. 'Tobi isn't looking so happy either.' The blond thought as he glanced at the masked idiot. The other man was silent, which was unusual, and wearing that mask didn't help Deidara figure out what he was feeling either. 'Geez this is a real bummer. What happened back there?' He wondered, thinking back to the fight he intercepted between Tobi and that white haired geezer. He took a glance at Zetsu. 'Even he looks tense, but I suppose it's not any of my business.' He sighed mentally as he continued walking.

Tobi was in thoughtful silence, something that he knew was making Deidara worried, given the glances the blond haired man was sending him. He wasn't up to playing the idiot right now, though. The fight with Jiraiya had taken a lot out of him, and had brought up a whole bucket full of troubles. He knew Zetsu was going to bring it up the moment they got back to base, but he didn't know what to say to the man. 'Jiraiya just had to show up. If he hadn't I wouldn't have lost my temper. I wouldn't have revealed anything. I don't want anyone to know I'm alive, least of all Konoha. After all I'm their enemy now.' He thought sadly. 'What would my sensei say if he knew? Would he hate me? What about my teammates?' He could imagine Kakashi glaring at him with hateful eyes, and his sensei looking down at him from heaven in disappointment. He could imagine Rin's tears, as she stood beside their sensei. He shuddered. 'I won't let anyone find out who I am. I can't.' He mentally vowed as he walked beside his comrades.

Zetsu glanced down at the masked nin beside him. When he had found him all those years ago the nin was just a child. It was obvious he was a nin back then, but without a headband he didn't know which village he had come from. He was initially going to eat the wounded child but decided to spare him and bring him back to his camp, where his other finds were. He remembered the child couldn't even remember who he was, so he gave him a name 'Tobi'. The child had thanked him, smiling like an idiot. Zetsu was the one who had given him the mask he wore, as he didn't want the boy to be recognized by his village as he would have been pursued as a missing nin, something that he didn't want to deal with. Tobi had never lashed out like he did today to any of his enemies. 'Something the Sannin said had set him off. Perhaps Tobi remembered something from his past. He said something about hate amongst clans, and families, and that Konoha nin always thought they were righteous.' He glanced at the younger man. 'Was Konoha his village?' He wondered.

Naruto was thinking. Thinking on his reaction to Jiraiya and the feelings he felt back when he was confronting the man. He hated Jiraiya. That man had tossed him aside, saying that he looked just like his father. 'I don't even know my father. The old man never told me about him.' He frowned. 'I should have looked more into who my parent's were, instead of trusting the old man's words. At any rate my father was an idiot for trusting me to Jiraiya, my so called godfather.' He had a realization. 'If Jiraiya was my godfather, then...I must have had a godmother too right? Who was my godmother, and why hasn't anyone mentioned her?' He couldn't recall anyone mentioning a godmother, in any of the recordings he managed to capture of the Hokage. There was a chance that the woman was dead, or one wasn't designated. 'That doesn't make me feel any better regardless. Jiraiya is a fool, and so was my parents, I'll hate them all until I die.' He thought angrily as he rode upon Zetsu's shoulder.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Shikamaru was bored. He was walking down a pathway towards the play park. He glanced up at the sky, which had a spattering of clouds. 'If Chouji was here, I could talk to him about them, while he ate chips.' He thought. Chouji was his friend, but he was always hanging out with the Aburame, and Uzumaki duo, so he wasn't as close to him as he could have been. 'I could have been his best friend, if he hadn't met them first.' He thought. He stopped and took a look around his surroundings. He was standing just outside the play park. He instantly zeroed in on Chouji's father, and his newest son. 'I wonder what Chouji would think if he was here now seeing this?' He wondered. He was pretty sure that Chouji would have been hurt seeing his parents producing another child in such a short time after he had been kidnapped. 'Wouldn't that be replacement?' He wondered. Shikamaru didn't know what he would have done if his parents had another child immediately after he was kidnapped. 'Perhaps I would feel betrayed.' He glanced around seeing the Aburame head and his daughter, and the Hyuuga with his two children before looking back at the Akimichi duo, a sneering frown on his face. 'Replacing your own child. How disgusting.' He thought as he walked away.

Hinata sat with her father as they watched Hikari play in the sand. She wondered if Hanabi would have got along with Hikari, or if she would have been jealous of their new sister. She glanced at her father. Her father changed since then. He wasn't as cruel as he had been, and he and his brother were getting along better, ever since the clan council was killed, and when the curse symbol was abolished. She and Neji were even beginning to closer, but she still wished that she had never taken Hanabi to Sai's house. If she had known that him and his friends were going to be kidnapped that day she would have took Hanabi somewhere else. She wasn't blaming the others for what happened, but she wished she would done something to help. She looked up catching sight of the boy in her class, Nara Shikamaru. He was sneering at the Akimichi's. Shikamaru had changed since Chouji was kidnapped. He was often alone, never playing with anyone. Hinata felt sad for him. 'Maybe he didn't have any other friends besides Chouji?' She thought. She glanced at the Akimichi's. The father and son duo were playing happily. 'That is Chouji's father, and his little brother. I had heard that they had a child. Maybe Shikamaru is angry that they had another child after Chouji? Maybe he is lonely, and wants someone to talk to? Should I befriend him?' She wondered as she turned to watch the pony-tailed boy walk away, feeling a pang in her heart.

Tenten slashed out again at the dummy she was practising with, in determination. She had to get better! She had to get faster! She twisted and ran at the dummy, slicing its head off with her sword. Panting she fell to her knees. 'I have to get better! I have to!' She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. 'Crying won't save him!' She admonished herself as she thought about her green haired friend. 'Naruto was the only to encourage me to get better! He was the only one to care!' She thought as she got to her feet. When she heard that her friend had been kidnapped she had been shocked and fearful for her only friend. She had tried to get the Hokage to allow her to join the search, but he had refused and told that there wasn't anything she could do. After his refusal she had begun to train harder, to prove to him that she was strong enough to help. That she was going to be the one to find her friend and bring him and the others home! She readied herself and slashed out again. 'I'll be the one to save Naruto!' She thought as her sword danced through the air.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's base

Chouji was with Kisame working on his battle axe. They had settled on battle axes, because of Chouji's build. He had the needed arm strength to swing a battle axe about him while in battle without losing speed, or agility. Today they were working on dealing with multiple enemies while having only an axe as a weapon. Chouji dodged a handful of kunai as he swung his axe at Kisame's shins. He missed and had to dodge when the nin leaped back and charged at him with a sword, thankfully not the Samehada. Chouji blocked the sword with his axe trying to keep Kisame from cutting off his head. "Not afraid right?" The blue nin asked mockingly. Chouji grunted glaring up at the man. "No!" Before successfully ducking under the man and rolling away to gain some distance. The older man chuckled and turned to face him. "Good because in battle you can't give in to your fears. It will only get you killed." Chouji nodded. Kisame smirked before looking at the rooms clock. "It's been an hour already? Che, brat is getting better." He remarked almost to himself. The nin turned back to Chouji and said. "Alright, we're going to stop here today. Go take a shower and relax, although I'm pretty sure that puppet ass has you reading over some gory scroll or another." He chuckled when Chouji turned green. What do you know? He was right.

Chouji happily stepped out of his shower feeling refreshed and ready to go. He dumped his clothes and towels into the hamper. Looking around his room he felt happy. On his walls hung various weapons, and scrolls he received from his teacher Kisame. That man although scary and grumpy was a good teacher, when it came down to it. He taught him the art of sword fighting, and gave him scrolls on weapons as a reward whenever he completed a challenge put forth by the man. His bed had a single pillow and a blanket, both were green, with a giant blue shark on the covers. It was a present from Kisame. He had a desk and a small corner to clean and sharpen his weapons. All in all it wasn't a bad room.

He looked up when someone knocked at his door. "Ah, come in!" He called. The door opened to reveal Shino. "Akimichi." The other boy greeted. Smiling Chouji said. "Ah, Shino come in!" He bad waving the other in. The dark haired boy walked in and sat on the others bed. Chouji sat beside him and leaned against the wall. "Is there something you wanted to talk about Shino?" He enquired looking at the other boy. Shino nodded. "I wish to discuss Konoha." Chouji's eyebrow rose. "Konoha?" Shino nodded. "As you know we only have two more years to go before we can return, but I am conflicted." Chouji frowned. "Conflicted? Do you mean about going back?" Shino nodded once again. "I have spoken to Uzumaki beforehand. We have come to the conclusion that the people here are like family, something that none of the Uzumaki brothers ever had, and neither have I." Chouji blinked knowing how the others felt. It was true. They were like family. He nodded. "I can understand. In Konoha, after meeting you and the others my family began to drift away from me. They would repeatedly tell me to stop playing with the you all. They told me that the Uzumaki was nothing but trouble, and that you were the Aburame heir and not someone that should be played with. My parents never said anything but I wonder if they thought the same?" He finished. Shino felt irritated that people he had never met thought that they knew what was best for him. "My family had already approved of Uzumaki, as he was just like us, hated because of ignorance." Chouji nodded. "They were also very distant. They lacked some of the things normal families displayed. Laughter, emotions, and familiarity being the ones most pressing. My family is like a hive. All working together, but not showing the essential things other human beings can. I too was like this until I met Uzumaki. He showed me life outside of my hive, and I am grateful. I can be who I want living here, but I know that I will have to make a big decision once the time comes, and I wished to hear your own thoughts on the matter." He finished.

Chouji thought on his friends words. It was true, they had changed when they met Naruto, and being here was like having a family. His family had another child immediately after he was kidnapped. It made him angry that they forgot about him so fast. It hurt to know that he was easily replaceable. He believed in what Sai said about what his father believing him to be alive, but he knew that the clan would have wanted him to be replaced immediately, as he was no longer there to be the heir. He didn't know if he should return if his clan thought he was so replaceable. "I'm not sure on my decision yet either Shino. A part of me wants to return but a part of me doesn't, as my clan replaced me." He looked at the other boy. "Yours probably did too, seeing as we were the only heirs to our clans, and that the elders would have wanted another heir to be produced right away right?" Shino was silent for a moment before nodding, conceding to the Akimichi's point. The duo sat in silence thinking heavily on their future.

By the time they returned to the base, Naruto had fallen asleep. Zetsu passed him to Deidara and told him. "Take him to his room, **Tobi and I will report to the leader**." The blond nodded and left without a word. Tobi looked up at Zetsu silently, knowing that the green haired man was going to want to talk once they were done reporting in. Together they walked towards the leaders room in silence.

Zetsu had a headache once they were let off by the leader. Their mission wasn't exactly a success, and he had kept certain things out of his report to the leader, things which had nothing to do with the man. Beside him Tobi walked like he was going to his death. He mentally chuckled at the man. "Come with me Tobi, we will talk in meeting room two." Tobi followed him in silence. They made it to meeting the meeting room, Zetsu opened the door and gestured for the other to go in, which he did dejectedly. Zetsu closed the door behind him and sealed the room from any listeners. He took a seat opposite Tobi. He waited for the other to start. When nothing happened he decided to speak. "Tobi" The other looked up at him. "Care to tell me what happened back there?" Tobi gulped. "Tobi got angry?" Zetsu nodded. "Yes, but why?" Tobi sighed, knowing that Zetsu wasn't going to give up until he heard everything.

Tobi reached up and took off the mask, surprising Zetsu. A single black eye stared up at Zetsu, from under a black fringe, making smooth white skin barely seen under the sun, to stand out. "I remember my name. It's Uchiha Obito." Zetsu blinked in surprise. An Uchiha? To think that he would save an Uchiha. "I was crushed when an enemy used an earth technique, I managed to save my team-mate Kakashi, but I wasn't so lucky. I told my other team-mate Rin, who was a beginner medic to transplant my eye to Kakashi, because he had lost his, and I thought I was going to die anyway. After that I remember him taking my headband and everything going black, and waking up to see you all." Tobi took a breath. "Everything came back when I was in Konoha, I was walking around when I came upon Kakashi talking to the heroes monument. I remember my family, and how they thought I was a failure, because I hadn't developed my Sharingan, and because I came in last place. They would sneer at me in the street and talk behind my back. My parents threw me out in the end. The only one who was kind to me was my little cousin Itachi. He didn't care for the clans treatment of me. After hearing Naruto say that Jiraiya abandoned him I got angry. He did exactly what my family did! Leaving me to vultures who hated me." He finished. Zetsu was silent for a moment before getting up and walking around the table. Tobi eyes widened in surprise when the man patted his head. "Tobi or Obito, you are still a child I raised. **Those people do not deserve to call themselves your family**." He grinned down at the younger man. "After all you and the others are my family." Tobi gaped for a moment before grinning back at the man. "Does that mean I can call you papa?" He got a smack on the head for that comment. "Cheeky" Zetsu muttered as he watched Tobi grin at him before he shoved his mask over his face and leaped out of the room yelling. "Hana-chan! Tobi wants to play!" Zetsu could hear a childish shriek as Tobi ran through the halls looking for her. He sighed before following the foolish man child, hoping to prevent him from destroying anything.

The Hokage opened the report he just got from Jiraiya. 'I hope it's good news.' He thought as he looked down at the scroll.

_Old Man_

The Jiraiya who was he calling old?

_I have come into contact with the missing nin group Akatsuki. Naruto was with them. _

The Hokage froze. Jiraiya met Naruto? Did he manage to save him? He read further.

_It seemed that the Akatsuki was tying to gather information on my activities. One of them was following me while I was walking back to my hotel. Alerted I rushed back to my room, to find Naruto going through my treasure bag._

The Hokage blinked. His treasure bag? His book bag? Why was Naruto looking at smut?

_Unfortunately due to shock at seeing Naruto in my room I let him distract me and get away through the window. I pursued him. He was in the company of Zetsu from the Akatsuki, his origins are unknown, and a man who identified himself as Tobi. Naruto seems to know the S-rank Deidara's techniques as he was sending flying clay birds at me. I managed to get ahead of them, and halt them. I learned that Zetsu views Naruto as his son, a legacy he called him after calling him out. I think that this might be a trick to keep Naruto loyal to the Akatsuki, by saying things he wants to hear. After telling them my connection to him, Naruto released his anger out on me. He then summoned a scythe. I'm uncertain to how he managed to do it, but I am certain that Hidan the immortal has been training him in his techniques as well. Before Naruto could engage me the masked man started to fight. He is strong, almost as strong as Tsunade. His kick managed to crack a couple ribs. His speed is faster than I can see, he managed to sneak up behind me. He told me some interesting things._

_Here is what he said. 'You are scum. Just like them.' The next thing was interesting as well. 'Those who abandon their comrades are scum, and that is what you are.' 'You Konoha nins always believe you are special. That you are righteous good people, but you are not. You are wolves in sheep's clothing. Hate amongst clans. Hate amongst family. I hate you all.' Not only are these interesting, but I saw something when I looked passed his mask. This man had a Sharingan._

The Hokage gasped. The Sharingan? Was there an Uchiha amongst the Akatsuki? Or was it someone who managed to steal a Sharingan from a dead Uchiha? He looked down at the rest of Jiraiya's letter.

_As you might have guessed this man could be an Uchiha, or someone who got the Sharingan transplanted into his eye. I will continue looking into it._

_We were interrupted when Deidara came into the picture. I learned something from him. The Akatsuki's been in contact with Naruto since before they took the children._

The Sandaime froze. How had he not have noticed? How long have they've been in contact with the children? Was this their plan? He looked down hoping that Jiraiya got some more information.

_This was all I managed to get before Naruto interrupted and they left. I was unable to continue pursuit._

The Hokage sighed and sat back in disappointment. None of his questions were answered, only more was added. He looked out hopelessly at Konoha. What do I do now?

The next morning

Naruto slowly awoke from his slumber. He sat up and stretched. "Child" Screaming at the sudden noise Naruto threw a couple kunai at the direction the voice came from and leaped from his bed to get into a better stance. He blinked when he saw Pein. He sighed. "Oh its just you." Before jumping back under his blankets. Pein glared at him. "Get up, I have something to discuss with you." Naruto blinked at the orange haired man standing above him. "About what?" Those ringed eyes glared. "In my office. Now come." The man reached out and grabbed the child out of the bed by the scuff of his shirt. "Ah, but I'm not dressed!" The green haired youth protested. "You can dress after our talk." Came the rebuttal. Naruto sulked all the way the Pein's office. The man dumped the child on the chair opposite his desk, and locked the door behind him, preventing the youth from escaping. He sat down looking at the child before him, before gesturing to the single file on his desk. "This, is your file. I retrieved it from Konoha." Naruto looked down at the file, in interest. "Where did you get it?" He asked grabbing for it. "In the S-Ranked file room, in the classified section." Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Wow, my information is classified?" He opened the file, but before he could read anything it was snatched away. "Hey!" He protested. "You can read everything later." Pein told him, before flipping some pages and handing it back. "This section I want you to see." Naruto glared at him before looking where the man was pointing.

Uzumaki Kushina, was from the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure, and only clan survivor after Uzushiogakure was destroyed in war. Uzumaki Kushina became the Kyuubi no Yoko's second host, because of her special chakra, which allowed for her to subdue the Kyuubi's influence. She eventually married the fourth Hokage, the famed yellow flash, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto looked up at Pein. "Uzumaki Kushina and the fourth Hokage were my parents?" Pein nodded and flipped the pages to the first where Naruto's birth certificate lay. Naruto looked down at it.

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Birth Mother: Uzumaki Kushina

Birth Father: Namikaze Minato

weight: 9p 5o

He couldn't read anymore. He sat back in his chair. The Yondaime was his father. That's why Jiraiya was his godfather. Jiraiya was his father's sensei. Before he could think anymore Pein interrupted.

He looked up at the man.

"Naruto, I know that you must be overwhelmed, but there is something else I must tell you." Pein told him. Naruto gulped and steadied himself. Pein took out another piece of paper. He put it on the table. "When I was young my name wasn't Pein, it was Yahiko. I abandoned that name when Uzushiogakure fell." Naruto looked down at the paper. It was another birth certificate.

Name: Uzumaki Yahiko

Birth Mother: Uzumaki Miho

Birth Father: Uzumaki Takashi

Siblings: Uzumaki Kushina (older)

Naruto gasped. His mother was related to Pein. He- He was related to Pein. He looked up at Pein in shock. "I wasn't born yet when they took my sister away. I never knew her." He explained. "I later heard that she had died, but then you appeared. I didn't want to hope, so I never checked. Eventually my hope began to grow when I noticed the similarities between you and me. I wanted it to be true, so I went to Konoha to get proof. This is what I found." Pein finished looking at the stunned child.

Naruto couldn't believe it! He had family! An uncle! He looked down at his file. He now knew who his parents were! He couldn't believe it! The next thing he knew blackness surrounded him and he knew no more.

He had passed out.

* * *

A/N Ok so that was my crappy update :P I hope it was everything people were hoping for. I might have messed up in certain places, but oh well. It's the best you can get from me for now. I was writing this while I was sick.

So then we had a fluffy happy part, a shocking part, and hey Naruto fainted haha.

I don't up to saying anything about this chapter so I'll just answer any questions once everyone is finished reading it. It's 3:30am here, and I have school in the morning haha so cut me some slack :P

To Jerex: Yes this is an AU I think I might have said that at some point...I can't remember.

To Selonianth: Tobi is separate from the leader. I'm running on Tobi is Obito. The leader is someone else. Not telling who though, so nye :D

To King Simba in Diapers: Yes I know. I can see your point. I thought of it to, but then realized that it's just a story :3 I can fool around all I wanted, even though I felt silly doing so. Maybe highlighting dialogue would help? Or something?

To everyone: Thank you for reading :D

Ok so that's all.

Review plz thx


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: All review questions will be answered on the bottom of each new chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are now in _italic_. If I mess up be sure to tell me.

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 9

Naruto groaned when he came to. He blinked away the bleariness from his vision. He sat up from his position on the floor. "What happened?" He wondered aloud. "You fainted." Came the emotionless reply. Naruto looked up and saw that Pein was kneeling down beside him, looking him over. Naruto stared at him for a moment, not understanding why he was on the floor, and why Pein was kneeling by him. He then began to remember. "Wait! That whole thing was real!" He yelled, getting to his feet. He fought down the happiness and childish hope warring in his heart. Even if this man was his uncle, and he now knew his family. There wasn't any way he was going to turn into some clingy crybaby, just because he found blood family. He shoved down those emotions and asked. "Now what?" Pein stood and looked down at him. "We continue as is, except you will now come to me after your lessens so that I can teach you about our clan." Naruto huffed. '_That was kind of a let down. He's still going to be distant, but is willing to teach me about our clan._' He paused. _'A clan'_ He turned to Pein. "We had a clan?" Pein sat down at his desk and nodded. "We have a clan. As long as one of us still lives, we are still a clan. The Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure to be exact, though the land is no longer. I will be teaching you our customs and teachings, that I was taught when young." Naruto didn't know what to think of that. '_I guess learning about my clan would be good. I mean I've always wondered, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to be a sap about it either!_' He vowed.

Pein interrupted his inner monologue. "I'm sure that you have a mission today, so we will be starting when you return." Naruto nodded. _'I guess he doesn't want to waste time, seeing as anything could happen. I wonder what Zetsu is going to say about this?'_ He looked at Pein. _'I wonder if he'll let me tell others?'_ He cleared his throat. "Ah, can I tell anyone about this?' Pein's eyes sharpened. "Who?" He asked in a low almost threatening tone. Naruto gulped and quickly replied. "Zetsu." Pein didn't say anything for a moment, but just when Naruto thought the man wasn't going to reply he said. "Yes, you can tell him. He is reliable, but I forbid you from telling anyone else." Naruto nodded quickly. "Good now leave." Came the order. Naruto quickly made his exit.

Once outside Pein's office he quickly made his way to Zetsu's room. A few hallways later he was standing just outside Zetsu's room. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. The smell of blood strongly hit his nostrils. This no longer effected him, after all Zetsu was his partner on missions most of the time, and that man liked to cause bloodshed when he got into the mood, or when his hunger hit. Another person that liked bloodshed was Hidan, and he was on par with Zetsu in the bloodbath department. He walked in and saw a lump under a pile of blankets. His footsteps made loud squelching noises as he walked over the blood covered floor. 'He sighed and looked at the pile. '_How should I wake him?'_ He wondered.

Zetsu was woken when his alarm on his door went off. He tensed under his blankets. At first there was only silence until the person at his door began to make their way into his room. _'The footsteps are too close, and light sounding. It must be Naruto. He's the only one of the children who would dare enter here.'_ He thought. He waited for the boy to say anything. The footsteps stopped just beside his bed, and then there was a light sigh. A long silence ensued. _'Is he just going to stand there?' _He wondered. Suddenly he felt a chakra spike and the words. "Water release: Water jet." He jumped up from his bed and countered the boy's technique. "Wind Release:** Wind shield**" The water bounced off his shield and was redirected back at Naruto, who didn't have time to dodge. This resulted in him falling backwards into the pool of blood, soaked through. "Gah! Zetsu you ba****d! Now I have to shower!" Zetsu chuckled at the boy's complaints. "**Who was it that was planning** on attacking a sleeping person hm?" He asked as he got off the bed and walked up the boy who was getting to his feet. Naruto glared at him through soaked bangs. "Ma, I'll get next time, right now I have to shower, and then talk to you about something." Zetsu raised an eyebrow. **"Mission?" **Naruto shook his head. "No something else. Get ready, and come to my room in thirty minutes." He ordered as he walked out. Zetsu just nodded.

Naruto made his way to his rooms, intent on getting in his shower to wash off the blood soaking his person. He made a turn and ended up bumping into someone. "Ah, sorry." He muttered looking up. It was Orochimaru. The snake man just grinned down at him, a creepy look in his eyes. Naruto shivered. '_This man is creepy._' He thought. "Ah, it's perfectly alright. Although my clothes are now soaked with blood." The snake man said as he looked down at his off white shirt. Naruto shrugged. "I'm sure you can get it off. Anyway have to go, later." He said trying to get out of the man's presence. A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Ah, but how are you going to repay me? After all it was you who bumped into me." Naruto pulled away, glaring up at the man. "Well you're a sannin, you should have been able to sense me coming down the corridor, or are you getting old?" Naruto bit back, feeling irritated by the man's annoying insistence. He just wanted to take a shower, the blood was beginning to dry off, and he didn't feel like washing his clothes with dry blood stains on them. The blood would never get out. Orochimaru's eye twitched and he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hair, and shoving him into the wall. "You little brat! How dare you!" He hissed, rearing back his fist. Naruto's vision blurred from Orochimaru slamming his head against the wall, but he glared at the man the best he could. He prepared to get hit but nothing happened. Orochimaru and Naruto looked up to see a chakra string connected to Orochimaru's arm. "Release him." Came the angered growl. The two looked to see Sasori and Deidara standing a few feet away. Deidara was glaring, and Sasori's normally blank face was set in a scowl. His eyes were glaring holes through Orochimaru. The snake sannin quickly released him, and backed away. He smiled at the duo. "Ah, it seems that I got carried away." He looked down at Naruto. "Sorry my anger got the best of me." He patted the blood soaked head and turned away. Sasori glared at his back and said. "Never touch him again, or you'll be finding yourself in a coffin." He warned. Orochimaru made no motion to connote that he heard.

After he disappeared Deidara and Sasori turned their attention back to Naruto who was rubbing his head. "Are you alright? Did he do anything else to you?" Deidara asked as he grabbed the boy and began to feel around his head, looking for injuries. Naruto shook his head silently. "No he just shoved me against the wall. He got mad when I asked if he was getting old, because I bumped into him when turning the corner." Sasori frowned. Anyone in the base could have felt Naruto's chakra coming around the corner. He looked back where Orochimaru had left. _'Did he plan that confrontation?'_ He wondered. Deidara next question had him turning his attention back at the two. "Why are you covered in blood?" Naruto laughed and told them. "Ah I tried to surprise Zetsu while he was sleeping, but he got me and I ended up on the floor. I guess I should have anticipated that huh?" Deidara stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "It's not that funny." Naruto groused. Sasori just smirked at the boy and Deidara kept laughing.

When Naruto finally managed to get away from a still chuckling blond and slightly worried red head he ran to his room and took a fast shower, hoping to get done before Zetsu came. He was just tidying up his room when there was a knock at his door. "Come in!" He called sitting down on his bed. Zetsu came striding in. He sat down at Naruto's desk, and looked pointedly at him. Naruto cleared his throat and declared. "I know who my parents are. My father was Namikaze Minato, and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina,and Pein is my uncle on my mother's side." He paused to let that soak into Zetsu's brain. The man's eyebrows had rose and he was gaping at him. Naruto fidgeted as the silence grew in length. 'I think I broke him.' He thought as he cleared his throat. The man blinked coming out of his shocked state, before looking back down at Naruto. "**So, Namikaze Minato the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō was your father**, your mother was the famed Akai Chishio no Habanero and Pein is your uncle." Naruto nodded.

Zetsu sat back and rubbed his temples. 'It figures that I would pick up the some troublesome ones. First Tobi with his amnesia, before getting his memories back, then finding out he's an Uchiha from Konoha, a student of the Fourth Hokage, and team-mate of Hatake Kakashi. Konan, a girl! Enough said. Then Pein antisocial, stoic, and a dead serious child. Now there's Naruto who I am just finding out is the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the Akai Chishio no Habanero, a nephew of Pein, godson of Jiraiya the toad sage, and possibly so much more.' He sighed and turned his attention back to Naruto. "Have you told anyone else?" The boy shook his head. "Pein told me to only tell you. He told me that you were reliable." Zetsu nodded and stood. "I suggest that you also tell Tobi. He is connected to you father." Naruto looked confused and a little hesitant. "but Pein told me-" Zetsu interrupted knowing that the boy would say that. "It'll be alright, I'll let Pein know that I gave you permission, he won't say anything." The child looked doubtful but eventually nodded. "Alright." He agreed. Zetsu patted him on the head. "This changes **nothing**." He told him before leaving.

Naruto watched the man leave feeling surprised but also happy. The knowledge of his parentage wasn't going to damage their relationship. Zetsu was still going to treat him as he used to. Truthfully he had been worrying that the man would hate him for his parents, especially if they were enemies, but he was glad it didn't turn out that way. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if Zetsu began to hate him. He sat on his bed smiling at nothing in particular when Tobi came rushing in. "Tobi is a good boy!" He loudly declared. Naruto just glared at him all feelings of happiness having been replaced with annoyance. "No Tobi is a bad boy." Tobi gasped, his posture suggesting that he was stricken with shock. Naruto chuckled rolling his eyes at the man. He then remembered that Zetsu told him to talk to Tobi. "Tobi shut the door behind you and use the privacy technique, I have to tell you something." Tobi tilted his head in confusion. Naruto sighed. "It's a story." He told the older man. Tobi clapped happily and quickly shut the door, and bouncing to the chair that Zetsu had previously vacated. "A story!" He cheered doing the privacy technique and sitting attentively.

Naruto eyed the man. Tobi was just like a child. He didn't understand why Zetsu would what him to tell Tobi about his parentage, but he must have a reason. Clearing his throat he said. "Tobi, what I'm about to say has to stay between us okay?" Tobi nodded. He began and told the masked man. "I have learned from Pein who my parents are. My father was Namikaze Minato, and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina,and Pein is my uncle on my mother's side. I just learned this today." He looked to see how Tobi was taking the news. He was sitting there in his seat rigid as a board, but completely silent. This worried him. What was Tobi going to do? Or say?

Obito couldn't believe it! This boy was his sensei's son! It was no wonder he reminded him so much of his sensei! Why didn't he see the resemblance before? It must have been because the boy had dyed his hair green and let his hair grow out. He didn't look like a carbon copy, but if he cut his hair and let his natural colour show, Obito was sure that he would look like a mini sensei. Shakily he reached out a glove covered hand and touched the boys face. "You look just like him, but you also have her. I can see it now." He muttered almost to himself. Naruto looked up at him in confusion and a little fear. '_He thinks I might hurt him now that I know who his parents are._' He realized sadly, before kneeling down on the bed and wrapping Naruto in a hug. The boy stiffened in his grasp. '_He's not used to hugs huh?_' He patted the boy's head. _'Why didn't anyone tell him about his parents? Why didn't Jiraiya tell him? Was it because he looked just like sensei?_' He squeezed the boy feeling anger at the man. "That man doesn't deserve to be your godfather. All this time, he could have told you but he didn't." Naruto's breath caught. "He's nothing but a coward. I hate him, but don't worry you have me now. I remember everything." He released the boy and pulled back, giving Naruto some space. "I have something to tell you as well." He said reaching for his mask.

Naruto had stiffened when Tobi suddenly reached out to touch his face. He listened in confusion and a little fear when Tobi began to mutter about him looking just like his parents. He thought the man was going to attack him, but instead he hugged him! His heart jumped when the man squeezed him and began to tell him that his godfather didn't deserve him. He felt a bit relieved when he realized that the man was getting mad at Jiraiya and not him. He gasped in shock realizing that Tobi was right. Jiraiya could have told him about his parents, but didn't. He was surprised when Tobi suddenly let go and told him that he had something to tell him. He turned to properly face Tobi and waited for him to start.

He was surprised when instead of talking he reached up and took off his mask. Underneath he saw clear pale skin, and a single black right eye. His left eye was covered by a black cloth. The man grinned at him and said. "My real name is Uchiha Obito, and I was your father's student." Naruto gasped in shock. He couldn't believe it! This man had been his father's student, but why was he here in Akatsuki instead of Konoha? Obito saw the questions in his eyes and said. "I was in a mission and got injured. I was almost crushed to death by a rock. I thought I was going to die, and told my team-mate Rin to transplant my left eye to my team-mate Kakashi because he had lost his in a earlier fight. I figured that he'll get some use out of it, instead of letting it go to waste. She did and they left, just before the rocks caved in. I blacked out, and when I came to, I couldn't remember anything about my past. It was Zetsu who had found me. He was escaping some enemies, when he found me under all the rubble. He took me back to his camp. Konan and Pein had already been with him at the time. It was Zetsu who gave me my name Tobi and the mask I wear. My personality is something I developed over time." Naruto was examining him. "What made you remember and when?" Obito grinned. "The day I decided to be a cat and follow you to class was the day I remembered. I got bored and wondered off, and found myself near the Uchiha compound. It nagged at me so I walked closer. I began to remember from seeing my old home. Everything came clear when I stumbled upon Kakashi at the hero's monument. I remembered Kakashi, Rin, and your father. I remembered my baby cousin Itachi, and how my home life was like. I didn't tell anyone though, as I didn't want Konoha finding out that I was alive, and a traitor." He finished sadly.

Naruto listened silently as Tobi or Obito now, began his tale. He still couldn't believe that the normally cheerful and idiotic Tobi was an Uchiha. They were the most stiff backed, humourless people in existence, besides the Hyuuga. He felt bad for the man. He had forgotten everything about his life, and had been forced to live life as a fugitive, not knowing who he should trust. He sighed sadly at the end of Tobi's narration. The man turned to him and smiled. "but now that I know about you, I can still do my sensei proud." He gently patted Naruto's head. "I promise to do the best I can to be a proper big brother. After all if I hadn't had that accident we could have been living together as a family." Naruto felt his heart warm at the thought of Obito being his big brother, and he ended up smiling in response to the man's infectious grin.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Hinata peeked around the wall she was hiding behind. She was currently stalk- ahem investigating whether or not Shikamaru had any friends. She had watched him all day in class, seeing if he spoke to anyone, but he never did. He was alone in class and usually slept. At recess he always took a nap under a tree and ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. At lunch he sat alone and finished his meals rather quickly before napping. '_All I know is that he likes to nap._' She thought slightly discouraged. She made her way around another corner and watched as Shikamaru made his way to the woods. She followed quickly, sticking to the shadows. Hiding behind a tree she watched him stop and lean against a tree. She was confused for a second until he opened his mouth and said. "Come out I know you're there." Hinata twitched and gasped. '_How did he know I was following him?_' She thought as she slowly came out from behind the tree she was behind.

Shikamaru sighed as the Hyuuga girl came out from behind her hiding spot. She looked confused and ashamed at being caught. "I saw you in a mirror on my way here. That is how I caught you following me. Now what do you want?" She hesitated before timidly saying. "I wanted to know more about you." Shikamaru was surprised. "Me?" She nodded and continued. "I saw you the other day at the park. I wondered if you missed Chouji." Shikamaru tensed. "He was my friend." Hinata nodded. "Uzumaki Sai was my friend as well." Shikamaru remembered the pale boy who hung around Chouji. He was also one of the ones who were kidnapped. If anyone knew how he was feeling it would be her. She also lost her friend, but she also lost her sister. She was probably going through a harder time than he was. "I'm sorry." He said. She just gave him a sad smile. "Sai was my only friend. He understood me. Chouji must have been the same for you as well right?" Shikamaru nodded. Hinata looked down. "If you want, we could keep each other company until they return." Shikamaru blinked. "Are you asking me to be your friend?" She looked up at him and nodded. He thought about it. '_It beats being by myself and maybe when Chouji comes back we can all hang out together.'_ He grinned. "Do you like cloud watching?" Her eyes lit up, smiling she nodded. It was the beginning of a good friendship.

At the Akatsuki base.

After their talk Obito put his mask back on and switched back to his Tobi persona. He told Naruto that the original reason why he came to look for him was because they had a mission, with Hidan. They met up with the man who looked like he was ready to tear into them and beat them with their own rib cages. "You fu**ers sure took your fu***ng time! I was waiting here for a fu***ng long time!" He shouted as they came up to him. Naruto just smiled and said. "We were discussing how we're going to annoy you on this mission. We came up with some good idea's right Tobi?" He finished looking up at the masked man. Tobi nodded happily and said. "Tobi is a good boy, and only wants his friends to be happy! Tobi thinks Hidan should smile more!" He clapped in glee at the end. Hidan just glared at him and growled. "Don't even fu***ng think about it Tobi, or I swear that I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" He then stomped off towards the exit. Tobi and Naruto looked at each other and laughed.

At the entrance they came upon Konan, Hanabi and Sai. They were sitting together. Konan had been teaching them art lessons when Hanabi caught sight of Hidan and demanded his attention. The two watched Hanabi wind Hidan around her little finger. The poor man didn't even realize. Naruto smirked as Hidan was made to promise that he would play dolls with Hanabi when he came back from his mission. He laughed when she said. "If you don't I'll make sure uncle Kakuzu ties you up while I put you into a frilly dress, that aunt Konan made for people who don't keep their promises!" She frowned sternly at a sweating Hidan, her hands on her hips. The man nodded and said. "I'll be there, there's no way I'll miss it for the world!" He promised. In the background Sai and Konan were trying to stifle their laughter. Red faced Hidan headed into the tree line in a hurried pace. Naruto grinned down at Hanabi. "If you manage to get him or anyone else into that dress be sure to tape it for future blackmail." The little girl nodded. "I will!" She promised with a grin. Grinning back Naruto turned to Sai. "Hey Sai, how is your lessons?" Sai grinned. "It's been going well. I am having better results when it comes to paper techniques." Naruto nodded. "That's great! Hopefully we can go on a mission together soon so I can see how far you've come." He looked up when he heard a shout. "Hurry up you fu***ng slow turtles!" Laughing he bade Sai a quick goodbye. Together Tobi and Naruto shot into the trees and started towards their mission.

Sai watched his best friend and brother going on another mission. It seemed that it was almost everyday that he was sent on. Sighing he turned back to his lessons. '_I hope you stay safe_.' He thought. An hour later they were finished for the day and Sai was left to his own devises. He decided to head back to his rooms. Turning the corner he saw Shino standing just outside his door. "Shino did you need something?" He asked. His friend turned to him and said. "I wish to speak to you." Sai nodded and opened his door, inviting the other boy in. They got themselves settled down on the bed. Shino turned to him and said. "What is your thoughts on returning to Konoha once our case here has ended?" Sai thought about it. "Well it is fun here, I get to see Konan everyday, unless we're on separate missions. All my friends are here, but if Naruto chose to stay here then I would as well. I'll go anywhere Naruto wants to go, because he saved me." He stated thinking about his previous life and how much he owed Naruto, but if he hadn't decided to save him first and then the others later he would have been saved anyway. It wouldn't have been the same though, he probably wouldn't have met Naruto, or any of his other friends. He wouldn't have met Konan. She was much like a mother to him. Chouji had described his own mother once and she sounded exactly how Konan felt to him, and Naruto was his brother. They were a family.

He looked back at Shino and saw that he was thinking. Shino had a lot to live up to if he decided to go back to Konoha, being the heir to his family and all. He didn't know how he was feeling being torn between to decisions, having go back to being an heir or disregarding his family's ideals and living his own life. "Shino no matter your decision, be sure to never have any regrets." He told the other boy. Shino stared back at him in silence for a moment before nodding. "I won't." He promised. Sai smiled.

Hanabi was drawing happily at the kitchen table. Beside her sat Deidara who was picked to look after her while Tobi was away. The man was drawing what looked like him on a giant bird looking down at a big fire. She as he kept muttering 'Katsu!' over and over under his breath. She turned back to her own drawing and grabbed a light purple. She was drawing all her friends and family living in a giant house. She already had Tobi, Aunt Konan, Uncle Zetsu, her father, Hinata, her mommy, her uncle, her cousin Neji, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Shino, and Dei-chan. She was drawing Hidan, and his funny white hair and purple/pink eyes. She liked almost everyone here. The only ones she didn't like was Orochimaru and Pein. They were meanies! She mentally blew a raspberry. Giggling she grabbed a black.

She looked up when Kakuzu came walking in. "Kaku-chan! Dei-chan and I are gonna play tea party! I want you to join." She squeaked happily ignoring Deidara's shout of protest at being called Dei-chan. Kakuzu eyes twitched at the childish nickname and looked indecisive for a moment. She pouted seeing this and said. "If you don't join I'm gonna cry and aunt Konan will be unhappy with you." Kakuzu gulped and nodded. "Alright I'll play." Smiling Hanabi grabbed Deidara's and Kakuzu's hands and dragged them off to play. Kakuzu mentally grumbled at being tricked into playing a silly tea party game by a four year old.

Hanabi mentally laughed at the blackmail footage she was going to get from all this. Smiling she dragged the two men down the hallway, unaware of their fate.

At Konoha

Kakashi sighed stretching his neck as he made his way to the gates of the village. He stood there looking out at the road ahead. "Kakashi you're early." Came a voice to his left. Kakashi turned to look at the person beside him. It was Yamanaka Inoichi. Kakashi hummed and said. "Ma, this mission is important." Inoichi nodded solemnly, thinking about the mission details. "Yes, it is. Aburame-san and Chouza wanted to come, heck even that lazy Shikaku wanted to come, but the Hokage wouldn't let them." Kakashi nodded. "They were too emotionally involved." Inoichi sighed. "I understand their reasons though, if it was my child that had been stolen, I too would want to search for her." Kakashi eyed him for a moment. A shout made them turn. It was a little girl with brown hair in two buns. She came to a stop before them slightly out of breath. Kakashi scratched his head. "Ma, ma can we help you?" She looked up determination in her eyes. "Are you two going to search for Naruto?" Kakashi and Inoichi blinked. It was Inoichi who replied. "Why would you want to know?" She turned to him. "I want to know because he's my friend and I want him to return to Konoha." She paused and dug into her pack. "Also if you find him I want you to give him a letter." She held out a small scroll. She handed it to a surprised Kakashi. "He told me about you Hatake Kakashi. He said you were a good man. So if you see him, or if you manage to bring him back can you please give this to him?" Kakashi tentatively took the scroll. "Ma, I will. I promise." She smiled up at him, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "Tell him Tenten wrote it." With that she ran off again.

Inoichi and Kakashi stood there for a moment watching her leave before turning to the scroll. "Ma, it seems that he had a friend he hadn't told me about. I will have to ask how he met her." Kakashi said carefully tucking away the scroll. Inoichi nodded. They then turned and walked through the gates. "Well we better get going." Kakashi said as he jumped into the trees. '_Naruto I hope you are well.'_ He thought as we left Konoha behind.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently walking through a town. Their mission was to infiltrate the Toko Company and steal any their banking information and anything in the vault located in the company head's office. This building had vents so they were going to use Naruto to sneak in and get the stuff. Once he gave the signal Tobi was going to make a racket in the reception area, to draw out the company head. Hidan was going to keep an eye out for any reinforcements and deal with them before they could intercept Tobi. He had split up from them just before entering the town and he was left to sneak around the building.

Naruto came upon the building and surveyed the area before disappearing into a small bush. He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and then snuck closer to a small vent opening. Grinning he made quick work of the grating. Once it was open, Naruto ducked into it and quietly shut it behind him. He made sure to conceal his chakra using the chakra sealers Zetsu gave him for such missions like this. That done, he withdrew a small smoke tag and attached it to the side of the grate with a piece of string going up the middle. He took the end and tied it to make a loose loop with the tag keeping it in place. He then spooled out several metres of string to drag behind him. Satisfied with this, he then made his way through the vents.

A few minutes later he was hiding in the vents just in the company head's office. The man was a tubby short man with a giant moustache, and tiny beady eyes. Naruto looked around for any others and saw none. Grinning he pulled the string behind him signalling that he was in place. Five minutes passed when suddenly a man came running into the room. "Sir we have a situation in the reception room!" The man looked up from his paperwork a frown on his face. "What? Where the hell are the guards?" The man trembled visibly and said. "We don't know." The man stood up angrily and shouted. "You don't know! I guess I'll have to solve this myself! Remind me to fire those guards after this!" The man gulped and nodded, following his boss out the door.

Naruto waited until the door swung shut before pushing the grate and climbing out. He locked the door and made his way to the picture behind the desk. He grabbed it and swung it outward. He smirked when he saw a large vault behind. Pressing his ear to the vault wall he began to fiddle with the lock. A minute later he had it open. '_Thank you Kakuzu for all those lessons on lock-picking._' He thought. Swinging the door open he grinned at the large amount of money and files in the vault. After checking through the files he concluded that these were the banking information he was looking for. He reached into his pocket and took out a scroll, while taking off the chakra suppressors. He quickly put all the money into the scroll and turned his attention to the man's desk. He riffled through the drawers, and glanced at each file. He found several files of interest and shoved them into his pack. Once he was done he closed the vault, and painting, made sure everything was the same way he found it and made his way back to the vents.

He was outside within minutes, making his way through a small alleyway before joining a main road. He looked around for a restaurant and saw a ramen shop. He smiled and made his way there. Inside he ordered three bowls of beef ramen and waited. A minute later a man with long black hair and green eyes came walking in. He sat on Naruto's right and made a swirling motion with his left index finger. Naruto scratched the edge of his bowl and continued eating. The man took the bowl beside him and began to eat. A minute later a blond haired man with dark grey eyes walked in and sat on Naruto's left. He tapped the table and took the bowl beside him. Naruto smirked and twirled his chopsticks. "Took you guys long enough. I was going to eat all the noodles if you didn't make it." The man on his right swore and muttered. "We all can't have easy jobs." Naruto just chuckled and turned to the man on his left. "Did you have fun playing with the children?" The made smiled happily and nodded. "They were so happy to see me!" Naruto laughed and said. "I finished all my homework so we can leave and go home, after this." The two nodded and finished off their noodles.

They paid and exited. Naruto ended up bumping into someone who was about to enter. "Oh sorry!" He said looking up, before blanching in shock. Before him stood a certain white haired, one eyed man looking down at him in equal shock. The only thing going through his mind was '_Oh shit_!'

* * *

A/N Okay that's all for now haha :P did I upset you?

Alright so I updated my profile detailing my plans for this and other stories. It's small so give it a quick read.

As we can see the next chapter is going to be good. So I got a little of Hanabi and Sai in there. I also Tenten. A friendship has sprung up between Hinata and Shikamaru, sweet huh?

Tobi/Obito and Naruto now know each others history now their relationship will grow from there. Shino is still going around getting everyone's opinions and trying to come up with an answer for himself. He is a little torn as you can see. Hanabi is really happy, having all those S-Class nins wrapped around her little finger. It helps when she brings up Konan's ire. She only four and already so manipulative. They grow up so fast huh?

Orochimaru is still being creepy, no changing that.

Sasori is suspicious.

...and suddenly Kakashi and Naruto meet face to face. What an unexpected encounter! :O

...and now for questions.

To traviswj: The leader is a secret that shall be revealed someday. The leader I already have in mind, but won't be revealing anything. Secret!

And that is all!

Please review


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: All review questions will be answered on the bottom of each new chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are now in _italic_. If I mess up be sure to tell me.

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 10

Recap

_They paid and exited. Naruto ended up bumping into someone who was about to enter. "Oh sorry!" He said looking up, before blanching in shock. Before him stood a certain white haired, one eyed man looking down at him in equal shock. The only thing going through his mind was 'Oh shit!' _

Kakashi only had a split second to decide before he grabbed the surprised boy by the shoulder, and using shunshin no jutsu.

Leaving behind two surprised Akatsuki members.

Naruto only had time to shout before he found himself being shunshined away. When he landed he immediately shook off the hand holding him and jumping away. He glared up at the silver haired man, who was studying him. "Naruto, please don't fight. I only want to speak with you." He hesitated. Kakashi wouldn't hurt him, he knew this. He relaxed a little keeping an eye on the others movements. "Maa, maa it's been so long since we've last spoke." Kakashi laughed, scratching his head. Naruto scoffed. "It wasn't that long ago." Kakashi chuckled wistfully before adopting a serious expression. "Naruto do you know why I am here?" Naruto shook his head. "The Hokage wanted me to find you." Naruto tensed. "Why?" He growled out, ready to bolt if needed. Kakashi's grey eye stared at him as he said. "You can come home now. Everything has been taken care of. All you have to do is tell us where the others are and you can come home." Naruto stood frozen. There was no way! He shook his head. "I don't believe you! You're trying to trick me into going to my death!" He shouted before taking off into the trees. Behind him Kakashi cursed and followed.

The younger boy jumped from branch to branch intent on losing the man. He heard Kakashi shout behind him. "Naruto! I promise you, what I said wasn't a lie! The Hyuuga won't harm you or the others! They vowed on it!" Naruto threw a couple kunai behind him as he changed direction. "Shut up! I don't believe you, or them! They are liars!" Kakashi dodged the kunai and sped up, trying to catch the smaller boy. "Please Naruto, have I ever lied to you!" He had to get through to the boy.

Up ahead Naruto stilled almost missing the branch he was jumping to. Catching himself he stepped onto the branch and turned to Kakashi, who had taken a stand on another tree a few feet away. Naruto caught his breath and studied Kakashi. The silver haired man allowed him to think. "You never lied to me, but that doesn't mean that the Hyuuga are telling the truth. They are prideful, and to have outsiders interfere with their clans rule, demands retribution, even if it involves the death of children." He paused and continued. "Kakashi, the Hyuuga may be lenient with Shino, Chouji and Sai, but that same leniency probably won't be allowed for me." Kakashi frowned. "Why do you think that Naruto?" Naruto frowned and told him. "Because I am the container for the Kyuubi, they won't think twice to take the opportunity to kill me." Kakashi's lone eye widened in surprise. "You know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. "I learned about it when I was three. A couple of ninja were talking about me, and wanted to kill me because I was apparently the Kyuubi." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "This is why I believe that the Hyuuga will kill me." Kakashi eyed the young man, he honestly believed that the Hyuuga would kill him.

Kakashi didn't know how to convince Naruto to come home, especially in light of recent discoveries. The youth believed that the Hyuuga would kill him, that was the heart of the matter. Naruto didn't feel safe. He didn't want to chance going home, only to be killed. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "Naruto, what can I say for you to return?" Naruto was silent. "There isn't anything. Promises can be broken. I will not chance me or my friends dying on a promise made by people who I don't trust. In another two years it will be safe for all of us to return. At that will we come home." Kakashi was silent before saying. "Their families will not be happy." Naruto frowned at him. "I do not care if they are. I am trying to keep them safe, even if it means waiting for two years." Kakashi sighed knowing that was the best he could do. Looking up he asked. "How do the Akatsuki fit into all this Naruto? Can you tell me that?" Naruto was silent for a moment. "When I was three, Sai and I were out for a walk. We came upon four members of the Akatsuki, we ended up helping them. One of them was injured, and I offered my home, for them to rest. I got on their good side, to stay alive. It was the only thing I could think of, after that they slowly began to warm up to us. They ended up coming around whenever they were in the area, or when they were injured. They became friends." He chuckled remembering the hijinks that happened whenever the Akatsuki was over. He continued. "They were there when Hinata brought Hanabi to us. In the end we were surrounded by members of the Hyuuga, and by the shinobi force. I was scared. I knew that if there was a fight that there was a possibility of one or more of my friends dying in the clash." Kakashi eyed his clenched fists as he remembered. "It was my friend Tobi who came up with the plan to save us all. He pretended to be working for someone that wanted us, and took us to the Akatsuki base." He sighed and continued. "He told us of the Hyuuga and their laws, and how we would have to wait for three years to return. The various members decided that if we were going to live there, that they were going to train us, and have us accompany them on missions. It is a good arrangement between us." He looked up into Kakashi's lone eye. "That is how the Akatsuki is involved in all this." He finished.

Kakashi took a moment to absorb everything that Naruto told him. The Akatsuki were their friends, and had taken them on as students while waiting for the three years to finish. This Tobi character had knowledge on the Hyuuga clans laws, but did it end at just the Hyuuga or was there more? What about Zetsu. Jiraiya said that the man Zetsu said that Naruto was his son. "What about Zetsu?" Naruto blinked confused. "What about him?" Kakashi repeated his question. "What is your relationship with Zetsu?" Naruto drew a breath, going silent for a moment, thinking on it. Eventually he said. "Zetsu, is like a father to me. The closest one I have." Kakashi's eyes widened, so not only did Zetsu think of Naruto as a son, Naruto also thought of Zetsu as his father. This could be trouble.

Before he could continue asking someone came jumping out of the trees and standing protectively in front of Naruto. Kakashi tensed having not noticed his presence. A bright orange mask man wearing the Akatsuki cloak stood before him. '_This man, he must be Tobi, from Jiraiya's description of him._' Kakashi thought. The man was silent before asking. "Naruto are you okay?" The green haired youth jumped onto the older man's shoulders and nodded, looking between him and Kakashi, a strange look in his eyes. Kakashi couldn't figure it out. It was like he was almost expecting and wary. Tobi turned his attention to Kakashi. "You..." He breathed before backing up. "You, you're Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi nodded, cautiously eyeing the other man. He looked surprised to see him. Tobi shifted his head to Naruto before turning back to him. "Tobi has a question." Kakashi blinked at the masked mans third person speech. "Ok?" He said questionably. "Do you know Naruto?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes." He confirmed. The other hummed. "What do you want with Tobi's friend?" Kakashi frowned. "To bring him home." Tobi tensed and hissed. "Tobi will not allow it!" His voice was angry, and dark, a total contrast from the almost high childish one he was using before. Kakashi wondered if this man had multiple personalities.

Suddenly the man tensed before going limp. Kakashi flicked his eyes to his left, where he could sense Inoichi 's chakra. He didn't sense him creeping on them, too focused on Naruto and Tobi.

Naruto felt Tobi wilt under him. "Tobi what's wrong?" He asked, worried now. Tobi's hands flashed and suddenly he was being tied. "Tobi!" He cried as the man tied his wrists, and proceeded to hand him over to Kakashi. What the hell was wrong with Tobi? He struggled under Tobi's hold. "What are you doing!" He shouted as he was picked up by Kakashi, who wrapped an arm around his torso, and holding him close to his chest. Naruto gasped when Tobi took a kunai and pressed it against his own neck. "Tobi! Stop! Kakashi stop him!" He struggled trying to reach Tobi.

Kakashi didn't know what he should do. On one hand, he finally had Naruto, and on the other the boy was crying for him to save his friend. Before he could make a decision another person came barrelling out of the forest and knocking Tobi's arm away from his neck. Kakashi backed away to another branch, trying to hold onto the struggling youth. He looked up and saw another member of the Akatsuki, a white haired man, that went by the name Hidan. He inwardly cursed.

Hidan had Tobi by the collar, preventing him from falling to the ground. He glared up at Kakashi. "Let the brat go!" Kakashi tightened his hold. Hidan snarled and shook Tobi awake. "Tobi wake up, the brat is in trouble." Tobi groaned and looked up. He climbed onto another branch and took a stance. "There's another one nearby." He warned. Hidan nodded. "I'll take care of the f***, you get back the brat!" Tobi nodded as the other man jumped away. Tobi glared under his mask and growled. "Tobi wants his friend back!" He then jumped at Kakashi, and made to kick him. Kakashi jumped away onto another branch, still holding Naruto in his arm, and taking out a kunai to defend with. Tobi disappeared from his view. Kakashi on instinct jumped to the side just as Tobi reappeared behind him, intent on punching him. Kakashi withdrew, throwing the kunai at the masked man and made his way to the ground. Tobi followed, after dodging the sharp blade.

Kakashi had to find a clearing, where he would have room to battle. He knew he had to go all out. Jiraiya fought this man and had a hard time with it. He had to make sure he concentrated his all in this battle. He stopped in the middle of a large clearing and knocked out the still struggling youth in his arms. 'Sorry Naruto' He thought as he created a copy to hide the boy away from the fight. Kakashi turned away from his copy taking the boy to safety, to focus on his opponent. The masked man came walking out of the opposite treeline. "You know, Naruto is precious to me." The masked man told Kakashi. "He is my little brother, and I don't want anyone hurting him." Kakashi kept silent, waiting for the man to give him more information. "Konoha will hurt him. The Hyuuga clan will hurt him." The man stepped closer. "If you really cared about him, like I do, you will leave him alone, until the time is up." Kakashi frowned feeling insulted. This man thought he cared more about Naruto's welfare? It was he who felt guilty about not protecting Naruto, from any harm. It was he who wanted Naruto to come home! "You know nothing! Naruto is more precious to me than he could ever be to a missing nin!" With that he charged.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Shikamaru and Hinata were cloud watching. They sat together under a tree in a field. Shikamaru was thinking as he studied that clouds floating by. _'I wonder if they'll ever find the others? If they did, will they be trusted? Dad did say that the victims of kidnapping can often get Stockholm Syndrome, in which they bond with their captors.'_ He sighed, making Hinata look at him in question. Instead of waving her aside, he decided to say what was on his mind. After all they were friends now, and friends spoke to each other about their thoughts. "I am worried." Hinata cocked her head. "About what?" Shikamaru turned to look at her. "If they manage to save the others, would they have Stockholm syndrome?" Hinata blinked. "You think they might bond with their kidnappers?" Shikamaru nodded. "Yes. My dad says that it is common in kidnap victims." He turned away to loo back at the clouds. "I don't want Chouji to have that. He won't be trusted, and neither will the others. They would be suspected and probably watched. Never having any privacy." Hinata looked worried now, before saying. "The only thing we can do then, is to help them. Help them find their roots in Konoha again." Shikamaru smiled, his worries easing. Hinata knew just what to say. He nodded fully agreeing.

Back with Kakashi

Kakashi grunted as he fell to his knee, his Sharingan out, focused on the slightly panting masked man. They had been fighting for awhile now, and so far Tobi was winning. He already had three broken ribs and a cracked arm. If it wasn't for his Sharingan he was sure that he wouldn't have lasted this long. '_Just who is this man?_' He wondered, as the other man let out a breath and took a stance against him. It was like the man had a never ending reservoir of stamina and chakra. His clothes were in far better shape than Kakashi's. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was going to win this.

He was suddenly distracted by his clone bursting. He mentally cursed. A second later Naruto came walking out of the forest, his eyes narrowed and a frown set on his face. Kakashi noticed that Tobi was distracted and took his chance. He gathered the rest of his chakra and charged with his Chidori cackling in his hand. Time seemed to slow, as Naruto's panicked yell reached his ears. "Obito!" Kakashi's eyes widened. It was too late. His Chidori made contact. There was a pained shout, and a flash of blood, before everything went silent.

Meanwhile

Hidan grinned as he dodged the blond haired nins attack. "Come on and fight me seriously you blond haired f***!" The other man scowled at him and charged, making Hidan dodge with a satisfied grin. The fight had been going on for awhile and so far he was having fun teasing the other nin. He laughed as he dodged the kunai the man threw. "Is that all you got?" He taunted. The other man grinned and jumped back. Hidan heard a hissing sound and turned around to see the kunai the man had shot at him had exploding tags attached. He cursed as the tags went off, throwing him away and to the ground.

Inoichi wasted no time, and used the Shinranshin no jutsu on his downed opponent. He sat the body up and took out a kunai. Turning to face the ground he positioned the kunai at Hidan's heart and quickly made his exit. The sound of a kunai sinking into flesh reached his ears as he took off to find Kakashi.

Kakashi stood frozen. His eyes were wide in horror. Two small hands were wrapped around his arm, green hair fluttered in the wind. Blood dripped to the ground, through a hole in a small chest. Blue eyes glared up at him, slowly going dim. "K,Kashi, don't hurt...him.." The boy coughed out. Behind him Tobi made a choking sound. The boy closed his eyes and went limp. Kakashi extracted his arm from Naruto's body and caught him. His heart beat heavily in his chest. "Naruto! Naruto!" He shouted, looking for a pulse. Unbidden, tears formed and trailed down his cheeks. It couldn't be! Naruto wasn't supposed to die! "NARUTO!" He shouted desperately.

Tobi's mind was blank. His brother, his friend, was dead! It wasn't supposed to be like this! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He watched as Kakashi laid Naruto on the ground, shouting his name. His throat clogged up, and tears blurred his vision. "Naruto..." He fell to his knees and crawled towards Naruto's body. Kakashi was trying to use medical chakra to heal the boy, but he already knew that it wouldn't work. Naruto was already dead.

Inoichi jumped towards he felt Kakashi's chakra signature. He could feel one of the chakra signatures disappear. _'Looks like he got the other one._' He was mistaken, as he came to find out when he landed in the clearing. He gasped in shock to see Kakashi and the masked man, Tobi, kneeling over the still body of the child they were supposed to save. A large hole ran through his chest. There was no way that the child could have survived that. His heart sank in his chest. He could see Kakashi's desperate attempts on using medical chakra on the boy. He was crying. The other man seemed to be crying as well. His mask had fallen at some point, showing pale flesh, and a lone eye trained on the child.

* * *

A/N

There another update :3

Cliffhanger yes

Regret? No

I regret NOTHING!

Haha...except for how long this update took me. Sorry people, but I had exams to study for. Also, I have another coming up which I must pass D: at least I got a 95 on my last exam :D

So to explain.

I thought that the encounter with Kakashi, Obito and Naruto needed some drama :D so there you go! :3 drama!

Who knows what's going to happen in the next chapter. I make this stuff up as I go :P which is totally true. Even I wasn't expecting the chapters ending! :O I was like woah! When the hell did I write this? Eh, go with it :D

Stockholm Syndrome, I had to put it in there. It's exactly what people will think! :D and little Shikamaru is smart enough to worry about it. Luckily Hinata is there to help him.

Next chapter...Is going to be fun ;3

Questions!

To lazy to write out everyone's names so I'll just answer

The cat! No worries about the cat, I already have something in mind for that little kitty. It'll be funny! You'll see! But it won't make an appearance for a while yet.

Bijuu! No worries I have something planned for that :D As you can see, at the moment they are only building up their revenue. Evil organizations need money yes?

Tenten! Don't worry I have an explanation for Tenten randomly showing up and giving Kakashi the scroll. It'll be in flashback mode ;D probably in the next chapter

Itching powder! Let me see. My explanation for that is; it was bought in bulk. I mean, people aren't going to be buying itching powder like they would flour, so there isn't much demand for it. Thus because no one buys it, the shop owners would happily give it away at a discount to anyone who would want it, yes?

now review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: All review questions will be answered on the bottom of each new chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are now in _italic_. If I mess up be sure to tell me.

A/N _**Kyuubi**_

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 11

The return

He remembered pain. A scorching hot pain that enveloped his entire being. He felt like he was being burned, and electrocuted all at once. Then a chilling cold, that seemed to seep into his very being. It covered him like a wave, taking away the burn, and leaving nothing in its wake. Slowly he felt a warmth, cocooning all around him, making him feel like he was in the arms of a mother. It was peaceful.

He opened his eyes, and looked about him. Everything was white. He was floating in a white space. There was a distant hum, like the beginning of a melody. It calmed him and allowed him to think rationally. Where was he? How long had he been here? A whisper reached his ears. 'F_ollow_' It seemed to say, without words. '_follow us'_ Up ahead he could two faint figures. _'Come home_' They whispered. He reached out, a smile on his face. _'Okay'_ One of the figures reached out for him, their hands almost touching.

Before he could grasp the figures hand, a loud menacing roar broke through the peaceful atmosphere, causing the figures to retreat. He reached for them. '_Wait_!' They fled, as red seemed to converge all around him. He looked back and saw a terrifying sight, two red eyes glared at the retreating figures. '_**It's not his time yet!'**_ The figure growled through large sharp teeth. The red grasped him and dragged him away.

He groaned as he came to. He could here the drip of water. Blinking he sat up and looked around him. He was in a sewer, in front of a large cage. A growl reached his ears. He turned his attention to the monster sitting just beyond the bars of the cage. _**'You are awake.' **_It growled. He gaped at the monster fox. "You, you're the Kyuubi." Making the fox bark out a guttural laugh. _**"Yes, and you are my jailer, Uzumaki Naruto. Get up we don't have much time. You are dying."**_ Naruto gasped and stood up, looking up at the creature. "What do you mean I'm dying?" The Kyuubi growled. _**"The white haired human's jutsu shot a hole through your chest, causing your body to begin to shut down."**_ Naruto gulped, remembering Kakashi's jutsu that ripped through his body. _**"Lucky for you, I managed to stall your bodies dying process, but you have lost a great amount of blood. Considering that you haven't had time to properly assimilate my chakra into your body, my chakra can only do so much. If this happened in a couple years time, I would have been able to fully regenerate your body back into perfect order but as it is we need an outside source. We need new blood."**_ Naruto frowned. "New blood? Like a transfer?" Kyuubi swished his tails. _**"Almost. In order to heal you and restore the flesh and blood you lost, you need to take it from another. Your two humans are perfect candidates for this."**_ He said referring to Obito and Kakashi."Wait! It's not going to kill them right?" Naruto asked in concern.

The Kyuubi snorted. _**"No. I will only take a certain amount of blood from both, along with some tissue, which they will regain in time."**_ He looked down at the human. _**"But this will also cause some mutations on your body."**_ He informed the child. "What kind of mutations?" The Kyuubi swished his tails again. _**"You will gain their some of their physical attributes, as well as their DNA signatures. You in effect will be like their child or sibling, in physical appearance, and by blood."**_ He finished.

Naruto gaped shocked into silence. Kakashi and Obito were going to be like his pseudo parents or brothers? The room rumbled making the Kyuubi turn to him. _**"We're out of time! Hurry up and wake up. Once you do, grab onto them and I'll do the rest. Now go!"**_ With that Naruto was flung outside of his mind and into the real world.

He came to with a gasp startling the three men who were mourning over him. Remembering Kyuubi's last words Naruto latched onto Obito's and Kakashi's arms. Red chakra exploded around him, flinging the blond haired nin standing nearby away, into the trees. He gritted his teeth as the chakra created a dome around the three of them.

Kakashi was shocked when the boy suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. Before he could react, the boys hand wrapped around his wrist and clamped down, preventing him from moving. 'Naruto!' He mentally gasped, as red chakra shot at him and held him in place. 'The Kyuubi!' He gasped. He could feel a stinging sensation crawling up his arm, starting from where Naruto had a grip on his wrist. Wide eyed he watched as the hole in Naruto's chest began to close. 'The Kyuubi is healing him?' He thought incredulously, feeling faint. The pain in his arm increased making him flinch. 'What's going on?' He thought as the pain travelled throughout his body. The pain increased until the edges of vision began to dim. The last thing he saw was Naruto's skin turning pale, and his hair bleaching back to blond and lightened slightly.

Obito flinched when Naruto suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. He flinched again when the boy grabbed his wrist faster then he could see, and pain seemed to crawl its way up his arm. Red chakra burst from Naruto's stomach and attached itself on him. It covered his entire body making him feel uncomfortably warm. The pain in his arm suddenly began to envelope his entire body making him cry out. Wide eyed he saw Naruto's hair begin to lighten, with the left side of his bangs darkening to black and his skin pale. His vision blurred. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Naruto's left eye darkening and turning blackish grey.

Inoichi wasn't prepared when Naruto suddenly came back to life, and grabbed onto both Kakashi and Tobi. In the next instant he was flung away, when red chakra burst out of Naruto's stomach. He rolled as he came to a stop just outside the clearing. With a shout he ran back to try to help Kakashi. He stopped when he came upon the clearing, and a red dome. _'Shit!'_ He cursed. There was nothing to do but to wait for it to stop.

Naruto screamed as every inch of his body burned. Inside him Kyuubi pushed more chakra into the boy. He had to rearrange the boys cell structure to accept the new tissues from the two men. They had already passed out, making it easier to steal their tissues. He didn't want to deal with having to heal Naruto, and to keep the humans in place in order for him to do so. He had to make it fast though, otherwise Naruto's humans were going to get chakra poisoning. He focused on the wound willing it to heal. Minutes later, the hole was closed, and Naruto had passed from the pain. Kyuubi scoffed at the Naruto's two human. '_**A child was able to handle more pain than them**_.' He then retracted his chakra and allowed the dome to disperse.

Inoichi blinked when the chakra dome suddenly dispersed, revealing three unconscious people. Inoichi ran to Kakashi's side. He quickly checked him over. He seemed alright, but he wasn't a medic nin. He had to take the man to the hospital to be sure. Satisfied that Kakashi was going to be alright, he turned his attention to Naruto. He gasped, when he saw the changes done to the boy. The hole had been healed perfectly, no hint of scar tissue. His hair was lighter, with streaks of light grey. His hair was titling slightly, to the left. His skin was paler, making the marks on his cheeks stand out. His eyes now had a more feline tilt to it. He blinked when he saw slightly pointed ears. '_What did the Kyuubi do? It almost like he took the DNA of Kakashi and the Akatsuki member Tobi and meshed it together with Naruto's DNA.'_ He thought in shock, looking at the changes done to the boy. Suddenly the boy below him groaned and opened mismatched eyes. Inoichi gaped, seeing one perfectly blue eye, and a greyish black looking back up at him. The boy blinked at him, still incoherent.

Inoichi had to jump away when he suddenly felt someone behind him. Turned back he saw a scythe occupying the space where he had just been. He gasped in shock at seeing who it was wielding the blade. An alive smirking Hidan stood beside Naruto. "How?" He asked confused. The missing nin chuckled and told him. "I guess you never heard that I was immortal huh? Your puny little kunai trick, couldn't kill me. Take me out temporarily but not permanently." He then turned to Naruto. "Brat get up, and wake up that f*** Tobi!" Stumbling slightly the boy went to do as told.

Kakashi came to just as Naruto managed to get Tobi to wake up. He sat up in a flash and turned to Naruto who was checking Tobi over. "Naruto!" He gasped taking in Naruto's altered appearance. '_He almost looks like me!_' He thought as he studied the boy. Tobi interrupted with a cry. "Naruto! You're alright! I thought you were dead!" Naruto chuckled. "I thought I was to, but the fox saved me." Kakashi's eyes widened. '_He knows about the Kyuubi_!' Tobi then asked another question. "Fox? Oh but what happened to your appearance!" Kakashi focused on Naruto. "Eh? Oh the fox told me that in order to save me, he had to get new cells, because my body hasn't fully assimilated his chakra yet, so it wasn't enough to regenerate all my cells. He had to get donors, which he used you and Kakashi for. He took some blood and tissues from you two. He also said that my cells will mutate, and my physical appearance will change to adopt both yours and Kakashi's. In truth DNA wise you are both my relatives, either parent wise, or sibling like." He then glanced towards Kakashi.

If his eyes weren't already wide they would have widened at Naruto's left eye. It looked almost like his! His mind latched onto the last thing Naruto said. "What did you say Naruto?" Naruto frowned. "I said that you and Tobi are now biologically my relatives, something the fox had to do in order to save me from death." Kakashi couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi made Naruto into his blood relative! Not only that but the man Tobi was also his relative now as well!

He turned to look fully at the man for the first time and gasped in shock. "O,Obito?" He mouthed, feeling faint. The other man choked and grabbed his face, paling in shock, having not noticed that his mask had been missing the entire time. The man backed away looking scared. Kakashi reached out to stop him. "Wait!" The man stood up, grabbed his mask and fled, leaving behind a confused Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto watched Obito run away, mentally cursing. '_Shit! Now Kakashi knows that he's alive!'_ He stood up, going to a strangely silent Hidan's side. Kakashi turned back to him, his eyes desperate. "Naruto! You shouted his name, just before I hit you! It was Obito right?" Naruto flinched feeling torn. The desperate look in Kakashi's eyes made him want to assure him that yes, he was right and that Obito was alive, but he didn't know if he should. Instead he said. "Hidan let's go." Hidan grunted and picked him tucking him to his side, keeping an eye on the two Konoha shinobi. He slowly backed away.

Kakashi could read Naruto's silence well. He was right! That man was Obito! But why was he with the Akatsuki? Why didn't he come home if he was alive? He climbed to his feet, feeling fatigued and dizzy. He couldn't fight anymore. He had so many questions now, but he knew that he was close to collapsing again, and Hidan looked to be in top shape. Should he try to fight he'll lose and Inoichi would have a hard time protecting him from Hidan's attacks. He had no choice but to back down today.

He suddenly remembered the scroll the girl Tenten gave him and shouted. "Wait!" Hidan paused, as Kakashi dug out the scroll and threw it to a surprised Naruto. "It's from Tenten." Naruto blinked looking down at the scroll in wonder, before grinning. "Thanks Kakashi." Kakashi nodded his vision flaring. He watched them disappear into the trees.

He grunted as he fell to his knees. _'Obito, please take care of him._' He thought just before everything went dark again.

Hidan looked down at the boy in his arms. "Hey brat, what do you mean when you talked about a fox?" He was curious. He never heard Naruto mention anything about a fox, but it seemed like the blond man and Hatake Kakashi knew about it, giving the knowing looks they got on their faces when the brat mentioned the fox. Naruto looked at him through mismatched eyes. He looked a bit uncertain. "Hey now, don't look at me like that! I'm good with keeping secrets." Naruto frowned at him. "It's not that." Hidan cocked an eyebrow. The boy hesitated. "I'm just scared." Hidan nearly dropped him. '_The brats scared?' In all the times he knew him the boy was never scared! He was always the pillar of strength and courage to the other brats around the base, nothing ever brought him down. It must be something big to make him scared!' _

Naruto fidgeted and whispered. "I'm scared you'll hate me, just like the other adults in Konoha do." That made Hidan pause. He was scared that he would hate him, after he learned whatever it was that the Konoha nins knew? He stopped and put the boy down and bent to his level. He put his hands on the boys shoulders, and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Brat, no Naruto." This made Naruto blink in surprise. Hidan never called any of them by name! "You listen me okay?" Naruto nodded. "No matter what secret you obviously have, I will _**never**_ hate you! Whether it turns out that you're the reincarnation of some crazed criminal, or the child of some demon" At this Naruto flinched. "I will never hate you. You are you, and I will accept you for you, not because of some secret you have, got that?" Naruto studied Hidan's face, that for once, was actually showing honesty, and sincerity. He gulped. "I, when I was born the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, was sealed inside me." He bit out, feeling his stomach clench in fear. He closed his eyes not wanting to see Hidan's eyes go from friendly to hateful. He waited, and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Hidan. He blinked at the thoughtful look in his pinkish eyes. "Is that why you and Sai lived alone in the woods?" He nodded. "The villager's burned down my apartment on my third birthday." Hidan twitched. "Did they try to hurt you?" Naruto nodded. "They used to, until I got the Hokage got me the house in the woods." Hidan twitched again. Looking at him the man told him. "Those people are idiots, just because a kunai is sealed in a scroll doesn't make the scroll the kunai. They should have been praising you for saving their worthless f***ing lives!" Naruto grinned feeling relieved, as Hidan once again picked him up and started walking again.

They found Tobi face down on the ground after a few yards. Hidan grimaced. "Ugh, the idiot knocked himself out." He put Naruto down and rolled the other man over. He grabbed his orange mask and shoved the face gear over Tobi's face, without looking at him. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Don't you want to see his face?" Hidan shook his head. "If I had to see his face, after knowing what he acts like I'll throw up. I always thought of him being a faceless entity, that took the form of a demented human." Naruto couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Hidan just grinned at him, slightly glad that Naruto was feeling alright enough to be able to laugh. He turned his attention back to Tobi. '_I suppose I have to carry him._' He grabbed the masked man and hefted over his shoulders. Once he was sure that Tobi wasn't going to fall, he gestured for the still chuckling youth to follow. They walked back to the base in comfortable silence.

Meanwhile

Inoichi jumped from tree to tree, holding on his passenger. He was surprised when Kakashi collapsed into unconsciousness. He had no choice but to let Hidan get away, he could fight and defend Kakashi at the same time, because he was unsure if the masked man might return. He jumped to another branch. '_Just what was all that back there? Kakashi said something about the man being called Obito, though their information said that his name was Tobi. What about the fox bringing Naruto back to life? If Naruto died the Kyuubi would have been set free. Why did it help Naruto?'_ He groaned feeling a headache coming on. He had to report this to the Sandaime.

He quickened his pace.

* * *

A/N- Wahhh! Look I finished another chapter just for you all! I had my fun with making that cliffhanger and making you all suffer, so I felt you all deserved another chapter. See? I told you that it was going to be fun! :D

Now Naruto is alive. The fox is surprisingly helpful. His reasons...are secret. Yes! He did pull Naruto away from heaven! Sorry I could have written it better but I wanted it to be done so I can get to the good parts.

I basically pulled the whole getting blood and tissues from Kakashi and Obito, out of my ass. I didn't want to be cliche and put that Kyuubi heals him and everything is all better, so I put this little thingy to make things interesting. Bet you all didn't expect that though huh?

Basically he still have the genes of his father and mother, but only now he has the added genes of Kakashi and Obito mixed in, hence why his hair is still slightly blond, and his one eye is still blue.

He is now paler. His hair lighter, with streaks of grey, along with his right bangs being black. His right eye is still blue, but his left eye is a mixture of grey and black (Kakashi's and Obito's) and tilted slightly like Kakashi's. Due to the Kyuubi's chakra his eyes took on more of a slant, with a dark edge around, kind of like Gaara. His whisker marks are darker, and his ears are pointier.

Kakashi now knows that Obito is alive, and now has to come to terms with it. He has a lot of questions that he will strive to answer now.

Inoichi is confused as hell! Love making people suffer.

Naruto finally tells someone about the Kyuubi. He honestly never thought about it considering that the Kyuubi never tried to make contact before, nor had he tried.

At this point in time, the leader hasn't informed any of the members the true purpose for the Akatsuki. He only told them that at the present they are to gather resources until such time when he decided that it was time to tell them.

The leader is still a mystery don't ask! :D but I know who it is ;3

Hidan shows his honest side, for once. I'll get into more detail in the next few chapters.

Ok...review...phew that whole thing tired me out :I


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: All review questions will be answered on the bottom of each new chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are now in _italic_. If I mess up be sure to tell me.

A/N _**Kyuubi**_

**A/N I'm still trying to make up for leaving the story for so long, even though I told you all that I'll update at least once every two weeks. Sorry for that, my life got away with me. Well new chapter here we go!**

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 12

Explanations and new worries!

Naruto groaned as he came to. "Ugh, what the hell?" The last thing he remembered he was walking back to base with Hidan, when everything went black. "Finally up eh brat? Your p***y ass fainted after a couple miles." Naruto sat glaring at the white haired man. "You try dying, being ripped away from heaven, and having your entire DNA structure changed!" Hidan who was sitting nearby on a log by a fire turned to look at him in surprise. "Eh? You died? When the hell did this happen? I just thought that you almost died, and the fox saved you from death!" Naruto sighed as Hidan grabbed him and began looking him over. His arms were checked, his legs, his head, and even his hair. "I'm fine Hidan the fox fixed everything." Hidan gnashed his teeth. "That is no excuse for neglecting your f***ing health brat! You can't just rely on the fox to heal everything every damn f***ing time! What if next time the fox can't heal you? You'll be dead, and there won't be anything any of us could do!" Naruto was taken aback. He had never seen Hidan so worried about anybody!

Hidan frowned down at the boy, who was looking up at him in shock. Sighing he sat back on his hunches. Running a hand through his hair he looked down at the silent child. "Listen Naruto." The boy looked up at him through his bangs. "Before any of us met you, we didn't have the same bonds as we do now. We all lived together, and did missions, sure, but we didn't have anything to bring us together. It was, each his own you know? Then Zetsu and the others met you and Sai." He grinned down at the boy. "After they met you, they began to change. Slowly at first, but I could see it. They weren't so tense anymore. Then I too met you and I began to understand a bit why they changed. After that we all began to get a little closer. Bonds began to grow." He chuckled. "Ah, listen to me, baring my f***ing emotion like a f***ing p***y!" Naruto grinned in response. He reached out and patted the boy's head. "Just be sure to think next time you act alright? The others will probably be inconsolable should anything happen to you." He himself would be as well, but he wasn't telling the brat that. He had already made a fool out of himself enough. He stood up and sat back near the fire. "Get some sleep, we still have to return back to the base tomorrow." Behind him Naruto nodded and lay back down.

When he was sure the boy was asleep he got back up and knelt next to the boy. He ran his hand through the lightened locks and whispered. "Damn brat, making me into a f***ing softy." He undid his cloak and draped it over the boy. With that he went back to his log and watched the fire.

About an hour later he saw Tobi begin to stir. He watched the man sit up and look around in panic, before catching sight of him, and relaxing. The man made his way closer to the fire and sat down. Hidan frowned at the man. "So, what the f*** happened?" The mask turned him, the shadows flickering off the orange colour. "Ah, Tobi was fighting. Kakashi used a jutsu that looked like a ball of lightning and ran at me. He was too fast for me dodge, and I knew it was going to hit me, but." He looked to where Naruto was laying. "but, Naruto jumped between us and took the blow." Hidan twitched. He was going to beat the Konoha nin the next time he saw him. "The jutsu went right through him. T, Tobi didn't know what to do." He slipped from his Tobi persona as he began to go on. "I, I didn't know what to do! Naruto is my brother, and I promised that I would look after him! I let him die." He threw his hands over his face and shook. "I failed him." He whispered.

Hidan didn't know Tobi could show any other emotion other than happiness and mischievousness. This was something out of his league. How was he supposed to comfort someone who never showed sadness before. He growled feeling out of depth. "Tobi, the brat is alive, yes he died, but he's back now! I'm sure the brat doesn't blame you, so don't go blaming yourself either. If you're that worried about then just make sure to get stronger, so this never happens again!" Tobi looked up at him through his mask, stunned by Hidan's unexpected words. Smiling behind his mask he nodded.

Hidan mentally slapped himself. _'You are such a f***ing p***y! Look at you comforting every damn person who has a f***ing problem! Why don't you just go and become a therapist while you're at it!_' He admonished himself.

Getting up he shouted. "F*** this shit! I'm going to bed! Tobi you're in charge of lookout!" With that he went and lay down beside the brat, intent on getting the night over so that everything can go back to normal.

Meanwhile

It was nightfall by the time they returned. A couple hours before Kakashi had woken up and was well enough to walk on his own. They were silent as they passed through the gates. Inoichi kept shooting him curious glances. Kakashi didn't want to talk, and just continued walking. They made it to the Hokage's office in no time. Walking in they were met by stern eyes, looking them over. Kakashi knew what he was looking for, the children, or at least one. Those eyes that were expecting turned dark in disappointment. "Ah, Kakashi, Inoichi, report."

Inoichi turned to Kakashi, as it was he who had more information than he did.

Kakashi stepped forward and began his report.

"We reached the town an hour after leaving Konoha. We split up and immediately began our search. We didn't get much information from our spies, only rumours of the targets occasionally showing up in town, and leaving soon after. I went to gather information from a local ramen shop, and that is where I encountered Uzumaki Naruto, leaving the shop. He was accompanied by two others, who were in henge. I took advantage of their confusion, grabbed Naruto, and shunshined to a location outside of town. When we landed, Naruto managed to escape, and stood far enough away that I couldn't grab him again. I decided to try to talk with him. I informed him that the Hyuuga were willing to exempt them from their laws. He did not believe me." He paused and then stated in a serious tone. "He knows about the Kyuubi." The Sandaime tensed. "He learned about it, after hearing it from a couple Konoha shinobi. He believes that the Hyuuga are willing to lie, in order to kill him. After telling him of his friends families, he got mad and stated that he did not care, and that he only wished to protect his friends even if it meant waiting for another two years. I then took the opportunity to ask about the Akatsuki."

He took a breath. "He's been in contact with them, since a little after his third birthday." The Sandaime was shocked. "That long?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it seems that he and his friend Sai helped them when they needed it, so they let them live. He also let them stay at his cottage, as one of them was injured, to stay on their good side so that they wouldn't change their minds and kill them. He stated that over the years, the members would show up every once in awhile, whenever one of them were injured. They ended up becoming friends." Sarutobi sighed. '_To a lonely child without friends or family, of course he would get attached to whoever showed him kindness_.' He nodded for Kakashi to continue.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "It was by coincidence that the Akatsuki were at the house when Hyuuga Hinata came to hide her sister at Naruto's house, but a member of the Hyuuga followed her and alerted the others. Hence why they were there when you arrived." The Sandaime nodded. "It was Tobi who came up with the plan to take the children, in order to protect them. He knew about the Hyuuga laws regarding outsiders and decided to save them." Sarutobi felt some of the puzzle beginning to fit together. "Naruto said that the Akatsuki decided to train them while they were in hiding, hence why Naruto knew how to use different fighting styles." Sarutobi nodded remembering Jiraiya's report on how Naruto used clay birds, and had a scythe weapon.

Kakashi scratched his cheek looking a bit sheepish. "Ah, I also inquired about his relationship with Zetsu." The Hokage gestured for him to continue. He wanted to hear what Naruto thought about the green haired man. "Naruto said that he thought of Zetsu as a father." The aging Hokage sighed. He couldn't order any of his shinobi to kill the man then._ 'Naruto would never forgive me if I did. He might even cut all ties with __Konoha.'_ He resisted the urge to rub his temples. He felt a headache coming on. "That was when Tobi found us. He asked if I knew Naruto. I replied that I did and that I was going to bring Naruto home. He became upset, but Inoichi used Shinranshin no jutsu on him, and handed Naruto over to me."

He turned to Inoichi, who coughed and stated. "I felt Kakashi's chakra flare, just before it disappeared. I saw a masked man running towards the forest and followed. I then used the Shinranshin no jutsu to grab Naruto and safely hand him over to Kakashi. I was about to kill him when another Akatsuki member called Hidan, interrupted and caused me to lose control of the other. Tobi followed after Kakashi while Hidan came to fight me. We fought for awhile, until I managed to get the upper hand and knocked him out. I then used the Shinranshin no jutsu again and stabbed a kunai into his heart. I then made to find Kakashi, by following his chakra signature into a clearing." He stopped and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes darkened as he continued the report. "I knocked out and hid Naruto away while I fought against Tobi. He was much faster and stronger then I was, if it wasn't for my Sharingan I'm am certain that I would have lost. We were distracted when my clone watching over Naruto burst and he came walking into the clearing. Tobi was distracted so I gathered my chakra and charged at him using my Chidori. It was then that I heard Naruto shout and came between my Chidori and Tobi" He paused. "It was too late to stop. My Chidori hit Naruto, and went right through his chest." Sarutobi felt his heart stop and fall into his stomach. 'Naruto was dead?' Kakashi continued. "I tried to use medical chakra, but nothing I did brought him back. I was about to quit, when he suddenly came back and grabbed a hold of both me and Tobi. The Kyuubi's chakra surrounded us. Pain travelled up my arm where Naruto was holding. It quickly travelled around my entire body. Before I passed out, I saw Naruto's features begin to change, and the hole in his chest begin to heal." He took a breath and continued. "I awoke to see Inoichi and Hidan standing near. I immediately checked on Naruto and fully saw the changes he underwent. His hair is light blond, with grey streaks and tilting slightly to the left, the left side of his bangs are black, his skin is lighter, and his left eye is grey/black. His ears are pointed, and his eyes are more slanted, the whisker marks on his face is darker." Sarutobi sighed in relief that Naruto was alive, changed but alive. "Did he saw anything about what the Kyuubi did?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, he stated that the Kyuubi spoke to him, and told him that the only way to heal him was to gather extra blood and tissue from donors, as the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't assimilated into Naruto's body yet, to fully heal him. It chose both me and Tobi as the tissue donors. He also stated that in order to assimilate the new DNA into his system, his DNA had to reconstruct itself. In short Tobi and I are Naruto's blood relatives." Sarutobi could feel his headache increase.

Kakashi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There's also another development." Sarutobi mentally sighed. 'What other surprises can there be?' He wondered. "Uchiha Obito is alive." Sarutobi could feel his heart jump. "What?" Kakashi coughed and restated. "Tobi's mask fell off sometime during the incident." He gazed seriously at the Hokage, his eyes showing the truth of his words. "I can recognize Obito's face anywhere Hokage-sama, and the face under Tobi's mask was that of Uchiha Obito. Naruto had already verified this before the incident, and when I asked him." Sarutobi tried to imagine the implications of this. _'If Obito is alive, why did he not come back to Konoha? Could he had been threatened into joining Akatsuki? Does he know that Naruto is his sensei's son? Is that why he's so close to Naruto? It would certainly explain why he got so angry with Jiraiya, and the words he said to him. I have to find out somehow.'_ Turning to Kakashi he let him finish his report.

Kakashi started again. "Tobi ran away when I tried to ask him, and Hidan had a hold of Naruto. I was low on chakra and close to unconsciousness, it would have been hard for Inoichi to fight Hidan and worry about me as well. I had no choice but to let them leave." Sarutobi nodded. The mission failed, but they now had more information. "Very well, the both of you are now under oath not to reveal anything that happened during the mission, which is now a S-Class secret. You are both free to go rest and heal. Kakashi I suggest going to the hospital to see if the Kyuubi's technique left any damages." Kakashi nodded. "Inoichi I trust you'll have the written report ready for me tomorrow?" Inoichi nodded. "Good. Dismissed." The two nins bowed and left.

Sarutobi looked out at the Hokage mountain and sighed. '_Yondaime, what would you do? How can I get Naruto away from these missing nins? Will he want to return after living with them for so long? After all Konoha didn't hold up to your last wishes, for his to be seen as a hero.' _

The next day

Naruto woke up feeling warm, maybe too warm. He shifted and paused when he felt his covers tighten around him. _'Eh? What the hell!_' Struggling he managed to free his head and looked down. Hidan had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Tobi had both of his wrapped tightly around his stomach. "EHH? What the hell are you guys doing! I'm not a f***ing teddy bear!" His scream woke the two older nins. Hidan blushed and quickly let go, while Tobi whined. "Wahh! Tobi don't want to! Tobi's friend is soft and warm!" Naruto freed his left arm and smashed it over Tobi's head. "Let you go you psycho!" Tobi let go and rubbed his head with his two hands. "Ah, Tobi's friend is so angry!" He whined. Naruto glared at him as he shoved Hidan's cloak off. "Since you used me as a teddy bear you can get me something to eat." He informed Tobi. Tobi whined again but went to get the morning meal.

Once he was gone, Naruto picked up Hidan's cloak and handed it back to the still blushing man. Naruto grinned seeing the blush. "Aw, is little Hida-chan embarrassed that I discovered his deep dark secret?" Hidan turned to him with a snarl. "What?" Naruto smirked up at the glowering man. "That you like to cuddle in your sleep!" Hidan's face went red and he let out a threatening growl. "I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he ran at the laughing youth.

When Tobi came back with several fish, the area was totally destroyed. Some of the trees had been cut down while others had deep gouges in the bark. The ground was upturned and smoking. A smug Naruto was sitting atop a bound Hidan's back. The man was screaming obscenities, as he tried to get free. Shaking his head Tobi ignored them and went about fixing the fish to cook.

Twenty minutes later the trio were eating with a growling Hidan glaring at a happy Naruto. Hidan sighed knowing that it was no use staying angry at the boy and said. "Hey did you read over that scroll that Konoha nin gave you?" Naruto blinked and exclaimed. "Ah, I forgot about that!" He quickly dug into his pack and eagerly opened the scroll. Looking down he began to read.

_Hello Naruto, _

_I hope this finds you in good health, whether they managed to bring you home or not. I just want to tell you that it's boring around here without you. Your smart ass remarks about my aim, is something I miss as well. I hope that wherever you are, you are happy, and eating right. You are such a short boy, unless you grew but that's doubtful. You better come home someday, so that I can show you how much I've improved._

_P.S Eat your vegetables, otherwise you'll be stuck as a midget for the rest of your life while I grow tall and beautiful!_

_Tenten_

Naruto's eye twitched. '_Tenten the next time I see you, you are going down!_' He mentally shouted, vowing revenge.

Behind him came a snicker. "Short boy eh?" Naruto turned around so fast that his neck cracked. "Eh? You were reading that!" Hidan snickered again and nodded. Tobi nodded along side him. "Tobi thinks that this Tenten is right! Tobi's friend is short!" Naruto twitched and screamed. "Who said you could read my f***ing letter!" He unsealed his scythe and ran after the two laughing adults, screaming obscenities at them.

Ten minutes later the trio were sitting around the last remnants of the fire. Hidan rolled his neck as he grinned smugly at the boy sitting at the other side of the fire. The boy only huffed and looked away. Tobi coughed getting their attention. "Ah, Naruto I was wondering." Hidan raised an eyebrow. The masked man was slipping his persona again. "What is it?" Naruto asked. Tobi tilted his head to the side. "What did you mean by the fox? You were talking about it yesterday." Naruto and Hidan glanced at each other, before turning back to Tobi. Naruto hesitated. Hidan saw his dilemma. He wasn't sure if he could tell Tobi, as Tobi might take the news about the fox as well as Hidan did.

Naruto didn't know what to do. If he told Obito then he might hate him as well, but Obito did say that he was going to be his brother, and didn't brothers stick together? Didn't they trust each other? His decision made he opened his mouth and told Tobi. "When I was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime stopped it." He paused gathering his courage. "He sealed it inside me." He looked down, not wanting to see Obito's reaction.

There was a long silence.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was being gathered into a hug. He looked up. It was Obito who was hugging him. "Is that why you lived in the forest by yourself?" Naruto nodded. Obito turned to Hidan. "And you know?" The white haired man nodded. "Yes, Naruto told me yesterday." Obito turned back to Naruto. "That's how you were able to come back to life. It was because of the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded. Tobi hugged him again. "And you are now related to me by blood." Naruto nodded in his embrace. "That makes us real brothers now!" Tobi cheered. Naruto just chuckled into his jacket.

Hidan's voice broke them up. "Eh, but now that we all know about the Kyuubi, what's the deal with the Konoha nin calling you Obito? Is that your real name?" Obito flinched. He really didn't know what to say. He glanced down at Naruto who was looking up at him with a smile. It seemed like Naruto trusted Hidan, but he had reservations. Hidan after all was a missing nin. He turned to Hidan and studied him. The man just shrugged. "Ah, I can keep secrets ya know? Naruto trusted me with his, and I'll keep them until I die, but if you don't feel comfortable we can forget I ever asked." Tobi knew he was telling the truth, he could see it in his eyes and the sound of his voice. "No, I'll tell you. Only two people know the truth about me." He sat down his arm around Naruto. "My real name is Uchiha Obito. I was a genin from Konoha. I was in an accident during a mission, resulting in me giving one of my eyes to my team-mate Hatake Kakashi. The man we met yesterday. I thought I was going to die. I blacked out and when I came to I was by a campfire, and no memory. It was Zetsu who found and saved me. He took me in. I only started to remember everything a couple years back, but never told anyone. I only recently told Zetsu and Naruto about my past." Hidan had both his eyebrows raised. "Of all things I never would have imagined that you of all people would have been an Uchiha. They're so stuffy, while you...you're so weird." He said in deadpan. Naruto immediately started laughing, while Tobi rubbed his head in embarrassment.

They eventually packed and started back to the base.

Meanwhile

Tenten leaped over a branch shooting kunai at the targets set up at various spots in the trees. She was target training. She landed softly in another tree and took a breather. She examined her work and grinned. "Yes! Perfect again!" She began to gather her kunai again and thought back to when she began to give out scrolls to whoever was going out on missions.

Flashback

Tenten was sitting at her desk thinking again about her friend Naruto. She couldn't believe that someone would kidnap him. She frowned. _'I mean he's smart mouth, and is very annoying. He always teases me about my accuracy, or as he said 'Lack of accuracy' and, and_.' She sighed sadly. _'But he was the only one to encourage me, in his own stupid way. He's my first friend.'_ She lay her head down. "Even though I hear that the Hokage keeps sending out shinobi teams to find my friends, it seems that they fail every time." She glanced at her scrolls. "I wish there was a way that I can tell him how much I want him to come home." She suddenly sat up. "I know!" Grabbing some blank scrolls she began to write out a letter and copying it on the other blank scrolls. An hour later all her scrolls were filled and her ink bottle was empty. Grinning she grabbed a couple and ran out of her apartment.

She ran all the way to the Konoha gates, where teams were heading out on missions. She dismissed the genin and chunin teams as they probably wouldn't serve her purpose. She eyed a couple jounin about to head out and grinned. She ran up to them and asked them. "Can you do me a favour?" The two men looked down at her. One was large with spiky hair, and the other was lazy looking with his hair up in a ponytail. The lazy one raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What is it?" Tenten gulped and charged forth. "I want to know if you can give someone a scroll for me." The large one grunted and asked. "Eh? Who?" Tenten held out the scroll. "Uzumaki Naruto." The two men jumped slightly in surprise. "Uzumaki Naruto?" The lazy one asked. Tenten nodded and said. "Yes, if you see him on your mission can you please give him this for me?" The large one smiled sadly. "Ah, so you're a friend of Uzumaki Naruto." The lazy one mumbled. "Troublesome, but okay, we'll give him the scroll if we see him." Tenten smiled at the two jounins and handed it to the large man, who took it gently in his hands. He smiled at her and put in his pack.

With that the two left, jumping through the trees.

End Flashback

Tenten smiled and chuckled at herself. Everyday she would hand a scroll over to jounins going out on missions, each with a different letter. She really hoped that one day, one of them would be able to give Naruto her scroll.

* * *

A/N

I was going to write more, but the row I had with my bro's stopped all motivation to continue, so I'm going to end it here.

So as you can see Hidan now knows about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed inside him, and about Obito's past. Will he keep his promise? Who knows...

Obito now knows about the Kyuubi as well, but is happy that Naruto is now his real brother by blood.

The Sandaime now knows more of the puzzle, he knows that Naruto knows about the Kyuubi, how he is connected to the Akatsuki,that he sees one of the missing nins as a father figure, and he knows that Uchiha Obito is alive, but is now more worried than ever.

Is Kakashi completely healthy? I don't know...

We finally know why Tenten came running up to Kakashi and Inoichi when they were about to leave on a mission. She had been handing out scrolls to any Jounin going out on missions. If was lucky that she finally managed to catch Kakashi.

And we all learned that Hidan is a snuggle bug! :D

Ok my work here is done, going to go cry and all that.

Review! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to its original owner. So please don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: All review questions will be answered on the bottom of each new chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are now in _italic_. If I mess up be sure to tell me.

A/N _**Kyuubi**_

* * *

Hidden in the vents

Chapter 13

Naruto felt nervous as he walked up to the base's entrance. How would they take his sudden shift in appearance? How was he going to explain it to everyone? Should he tell them about the Kyuubi? Would they hate him like the people in Konoha do? A bop to the head distracted him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Hidan smirking down at him. "Cool it kiddo, all that thinking is going to make your head explode." Naruto scowled at him. "Shut up!" He looked down. "I'm worried about what to say." Obito turned his head toward him. "Eh? If you're worried about telling your friends about the fuzz ball, we'll help you explain everything." Hidan nodded. "Yeah, so quit worrying, after Tobi and I finish with the mission, we'll gather everyone together and explain what happened, OK?" Naruto gulped and nodded. "Hai" With that they went silent as they reached the base's entrance, and went inside.

While the two older men went to finish the mission, Naruto went to change. He kept to the shadows as he walked to his room, not wanting anyone to see him until they were all gathered in the meeting room. His door creaked when he opened it, he went immediately to his closet to grab another shirt. He picked a long sleeved mesh shirt and a short sleeved black shirt, to put on. He then grabbed another cloak, this one having a hood, with a high collar, instead of only having a high collar. He donned it and threw the hood over his head. He then went to his bathroom to see the changes done to him from Kyuubi's technique.

He couldn't help the startled flinch and gasp when he saw himself. He looked completely different! No longer was his hair dyed green, but it now had three different colours. Bringing a pale hand to his head he examined the locks. There was pale blond, silver, and on one side a patch of black. He frowned. "This hair looks so weird, almost like hair colouring gone wrong." He examined the new tilt to his hair. '_Looks like I got mostly Kakashi's hair._' He then examined his new eye colours. His left eye was grey/black. '_Kakashi's and Obito's influence_.' He thought before examining his other eye. '_Still looks the same._' Only now both his eyes had a feline tilt to it. The scars on his face were darker. He traced them absently, before reaching up and prodding his now pointier ears. '_I look like a f***ing elf_' He grumbled mentally, physically sneering at the pointy cartilage. Dismissing them he examined his skin. '_My skin is paler. It's no longer tan._' He sighed. '_Must be the Uchiha genes that had something to do with that_.' He opened his mouth, looking at the pointer canines in his mouth. _'Looks like Kyuubi did this one._' He thought as looked back at his new appearance. '_I wonder what else changed besides the physical ones?_' He wondered.

A knock at his door, drew him back to reality. He walked to the door and opened it, to see Tobi standing before him. "Everyone is gathered." He told the boy who nodded underneath his hood. Together they headed for the meeting room.

Naruto stopped just outside the meeting room, and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. All his friends were there along with, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu, and even Pein was there. They all looked up when Naruto and Tobi came through the door. Naruto gulped and sat down at the head of the table with Tobi on his right and Hidan on his left. Clearing his throat he began.

"Hidan and Tobi gathered you all here, because I have something to tell you." The others looked confused, and curious.

"I don't want to beat around the f***ing bush so I'll just come right out with it." He took anther deep breath, and gathered his courage.

"Nine years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside me." He stilled waiting for the shouts of incrimination.

Looking up through his bangs he saw confusion in the eyes of his friends, and sudden realization in the eyes of the adults.

"But I thought that the Yondaime killed it!" Chouji said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, he couldn't kill it, he had to seal it away, so it wouldn't be able to escape."

"Why would they lie to us?" Shino asked.

Sasori cleared his throat and spoke. "The Sandaime of Konoha made a law stating that no one was allowed to speak about the Kyuubi being sealed into a child, to anyone, not even their own children, so they made that lie up."

The others turned to him.

"Why would he make this law?" Sai asked.

"Apparently he wanted Naruto here to enjoy a normal childhood, but it was not possible as the host of a demon is always going to be hated for the thing inside them." Sasori glanced at Naruto who nodded.

"Sasori is right, I did not have a good or normal childhood. Before I moved into the cottage in the woods, I lived in an apartment. Every day I was beat, called a demon, a monster, was spat on, ignored, people would throw me out of their shops, and I was over charged for everything. It got better when the Hokage gave me the cottage. I then started wearing a disguise to keep the people of Konoha from knowing who I was, I used the Aburame style, to be able to buy myself food at a normal price, I was able to go into stores, and buy things I wanted. I was able to walk around without being beaten." Shino frowned, he didn't realize that those were his real intentions. If he had known he would have been able to help his friend better.

Deidara spoke next. "Eh, this is interesting and I am planning on dropping a bomb on Konoha next time we're near it but why are you covering your head, un?"

The entire group looked to Naruto who sighed. Reaching up he grabbed the edge of his hood and pulled it down. There was a collective gasp.

"What happened to you!" Kakuzu sputtered, his green and black eyes growing wide.

"I had an accident." Naruto told them, only for Hidan to snort. "No you didn't, you ran knowingly in front of Hatake Kakashi's jutsu, and got a f***ing whole through your chest!" The group gasped again.

"**Is this true**?" Zetsu growled, mentally going through plans to track down the copy-nin and killing him slowly.

Naruto glared at Hidan and said. "I did it to save Tobi." Tobi wilted under the collective glares aimed at him.

"Don't blame him, it was my fault, I distracted him. Anyway long story short, I died." Another collective gasp. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But the Kyuubi saved me and brought me before his seal. There he told me that his chakra wasn't assimilated into my body enough to work properly so he had to use a technique of his in order to save my life. It required taking cell or tissues from a donor and using them to heal my injury, but there is a side effect. I would gain any attributes of the donor. Their DNA's mixed with mine, resulting in us being blood related. Kakashi and Tobi were the lucky donors."

The group turned to look at Tobi and Naruto, seeing the obvious physical resemblance between the two.

Konan cleared her throat. "Is there any other side effects?"

"As of right now, I am uncertain. Due to the Kyuubi's chakra my ears are pointier, and my eyes are more slanted, but beyond that I am unsure." Naruto explained.

Konan nodded.

Pein spoke next. "Did it have any effect on your chakra?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

Pein sighed and explained. "The Hatake clan all had a different color of chakra, it being white instead of blue. I was just wondering if the assimilation of his DNA might have an effect on the color of your chakra."

Naruto hummed, he didn't think of that. "I not sure, it is something I will have to check when we are done here."

Pein nodded.

Tobi looked at Naruto through his mask. _'I wonder if he'll gain my clans bloodline?_' He turned back to the conversation when Kisame spoke for the first time.

"This is a problem." The entire group turned to him.

Hidan frowned at him. "What the f*** do you mean?"

Kisame sighed as he prepared himself to reveal to them the secret behind the Akatsuki. "It is a problem because if the leader finds out about Naruto he's going to suck the demon from his body." The group stiffened in shock.

Pein's eyes flashed as he hissed at the man. "What?"

"The real reason for the formation of the Akatsuki was to eventually capture all of the jinchuuriki, suck out their demons thus killing their vessels and then, using the power of all nine Bijuu's to take over the world." Kisame explained.

He looked at Naruto making the two men beside him stiffened, ready to defend Naruto if Kisame made any attempt to attack. "This is the information trusted to me from the leader himself, I was going to keep it secret until the leader told you all himself, but when Naruto made us all aware of the Kyuubi, I knew I had to tell you all. I won't let him kill the brat." He declared.

The group relaxed but were still wary.

Zetsu growled. "This is unsettling news, but now we have to plan." He glanced at Kisame. "**You said that he doesn't know about Naruto being a jinchuuriki right?**" Kisame nodded.

"Then we have to ensure that he never knows about it. In two years it will be safe for us to return the children to their home, where they will be away from the leader's watchful eyes. **The rest of us will continue to stay here**."

Kakuzu frowned. "Why don't we just leave?"

Zetsu shook his head. "Then he will find people to replace us, **people who would not think twice about kidnapping and killing Naruto for the Kyuubi**."

Kakuzu nodded.

Zetsu looked at them all. "**We will stay continue working under the leader**, so that we can delay any plans he makes regarding the jinchuuriki."

Deidara grinned. "So then we deliberately fail on purpose so that his plans will be delayed."

Zetsu nodded.

"He will be suspicious if we continue to fail." Sasori told them.

Zetsu nodded. "Yes, he will eventually realize that we aren't as loyal as he thought, **but we will have to ****continue the ruse until we know that Naruto is strong enough to stand a fighting chance against him and any other new members he hires after us**."

Naruto frowned. "What about the other jinchuuriki? Shouldn't they be warned as well?"

Zetsu turned to him. "Is this what you want?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, they deserve to know that a madman is after them for their Bijuu, so they can train and be ready for him."

Konan nodded. "I agree. It will also be beneficial for us as well."

The group turned to her.

"If the Bijuu know us, we might be able to gain favour with them, and perhaps their villages."

The group nodded thinking about it.

"We might not even be able to convince them." Hidan said.

"Then we can at least say that we tried." Pein shrugged.

Hidan snorted, he really didn't care for the others, as long as Naruto was safe he was fine.

Kisame spoke. "There's another thing you all need to know."

The others looked curious.

"The Mizukage, Yagura who holds the three tails, is being controlled, by the leader. The leader is the cause for the strife currently affecting the land of mist."

The others stiffened.

Naruto frowned and asked. "Is there any way to help him?"

Kisame shrugged. "The leader has him in a strong genjutsu, it might be possible but we'll need someone who is excellent in genjutsu or an Uchiha."

Tobi stiffened, but remained quiet. _'I wonder if I could help?_' He wondered, looking down at Naruto. '_If it was Naruto under a genjutsu I would do it in a flash_.' He mentally sighed. '_I'll think on it_.' With that he turned back to the meeting.

Zetsu was speaking. "**Then it is agreed,** we will seek out the jinchuuriki and inform them of the leaders plans while also conveying that we are double agents, seeking to help them. **The children's training will increase**, as I am sure the others won't let Naruto fight against the leader by himself." The children nodded seriously. Zetsu smirked at them and said. "Once the two years are up, **I will bring the children back to their home, and speak to the Hokage about the threat against Naruto**." The others looked surprised.

"But what if he tried to lock you up or kills you?" Naruto yelled in protest. Zetsu shook his head. "Do not worry I will have a clone nearby **to switch places with me should the meeting not go well**." That mollified Naruto a bit but he still looked concerned.

The others nodded.

Pein spoke. "I think I should accompany you Zetsu."

The group looked at the ringed eyed man. Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Pein looked at Naruto. In his mind he knew that what he was going to say was going to shock people. He didn't want to reveal his secret but he had to, to ensure that Naruto was taken care of properly when he returned to Konoha. "As Naruto's maternal uncle I want to speak to the Hokage concerning Naruto, and the threats against him." The others eyes widened in shock.

Deidara looked between Naruto and Pein and shouted. "Eh? You two are related!"

Pein nodded. "Yes, his mother was my older sister, Uzumaki Kushina."

Sasori frowned. "Uzumaki Kushina, was the last jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." He looked between Pein and Naruto. "and also the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato's wife."

Naruto turned to Pein for guidance.

Pein just growled, he knew that Sasori would quickly put two and two together. "Yes, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato are Naruto's parents." He turned to look at a shocked Deidara. "And if any body hurts him because of this, I will kill them." He declared.

Deidara glared at Pein. "No way am I hurting Naruto just because of who his parents are! You shouldn't compare me to scum like the people back in my old village, who would take revenge on a child for something the parent's did, Un!" The bomb user shouted in indignation.

Kakuzu looked at Naruto. "It is all the more reason to make sure he is trained up, so that if anyone does find out about the connection between the Yondaime and Naruto, he will be able to defend himself."

The others nodded.

"I think I should go too." Everyone turned to stare at Tobi.

Hidan and Naruto frowned at the man. Was he really going to reveal his secret?

Deidara sighed and asked. "Why? So you can have some fun?"

Tobi shook his head, and said in a serious voice, completely opposite of his normal happy one. "No, I have some loose ends back in Konoha that need to be tied." He reached up and took off his mask, to the shock of almost everyone there. "After all it is my home village." He told them all with a smirk.

Zetsu could feel a headache forming. '_Next thing you know, they'll all be revealing secrets. Heck maybe Hidan will tell everyone that he likes to snuggle while sleeping? Or Konan will reveal that she's pregnant?_' He shivered. _'Please don't let it be the last one_.' The last thing they needed was for a hormonal woman rampaging around the base, demanding chocolate and anything else she wanted, while crying about her swollen feet. He looked up and paid attention to the conversation at Deidara's sudden shout.

"Eh! You're an Uchiha!" Deidara's one visible eye was wide in shock. He looked around. "Is everyone secretly from Konoha!" He yelled.

Tobi just laughed.

"So is Tobi your real name or is it fake? And how did you come to join Akatsuki?" Kakuzu asked looking intrigued.

Tobi sighed and began.

"My real name is Uchiha Obito. Tobi is the name Zetsu gave me."

Sasori hummed. "The student of the Yondaime. The one that supposedly died?"

Tobi nodded. "Yes, I got in an accident trying to save my teammate Hatake Kakashi, I was crushed underneath a large boulder. I thought I was going to die so I asked my other teammate Rin to transplant my right eye to Kakashi, who lost his in an earlier fight. The area around me ended up collapsing around me, and I blanked out. When I came to, it was to the sight of a campfire with Zetsu, Pein and Konan around me. I came out alive, but I ended up losing all of my memories. I didn't get my memories back until a couple years ago."

Deidara glared at him. "All this time, you had your memories and you still acted like a five year old on a candy high, Un?"

Tobi laughed. "Sorry, I got so used to my Tobi persona that I can't seem to shake it off. Besides it's useful in a fight, because people would underestimate me."

Deidara sighed while the others nodded.

Tobi turned to Kisame. "I think I might be able to help with Yagura."

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Being an Uchiha I can use my Sharingan to release Yagura from the leaders genjutsu, but I'll need back up, just in case he attacks. I think Zetsu, myself, you and Naruto should be the ones to confront him. Zetsu to explain to him what happened, Naruto to try to connect to him, being another jinchuuriki, and you to put at ease, as he knows you."

Kisame nodded in agreement.

Hidan who had turned away from Tobi when he took his mask off suddenly shouted.

"Okay, you got your point across, now put on your f***ing mask before I f***ing puke you motherf***ing clown!" While also reaching over Naruto's head and shoving the orange mask in place, while Tobi cried out in surprise. "Eh? But Tobi's face needs air to breath! Tobi will get shriveled up, and look like a prune! Tobi doesn't want to look like a prune!" Hidan snarled wrestling with the other nin. "Shut up and put the mask on you f***ing b***ard!" Tobi just cried out as Hidan smashed the mask tightly over his mask and wrapped the band back in place.

Hidan sat back smirk in place, while Tobi massaged his sore face. "Wahh Tobi's face is bruised."

The group just laughed, as Shino secretly taped the episode using a small camera built into his sunglasses.

After that display Zetsu looked around the table. The children were starting to look tired, and the adults obviously needed to think, he cleared his throat.

"**I think this meeting is adjourned**."

The others nodded.

"We will meet up again tomorrow, after having a night to reflect on things. Remember none of this gets back to the leader." He paused. "**Or to Orochimaru.**" The others nodded.

Today had been a trying day, and they all needed to think about the new revelations that was revealed to them.

Zetsu picked up Naruto on his way out, intent on making sure that he got into bed, and to secretly make sure that he was fine.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he was held in the tall mans arms. "Are you upset?" He asked looking up at Zetsu. The man twitched and replied. "**I am, what you did was foolish**." Naruto looked down in shame. "But I am proud of you as well." Naruto looked up, his mismatched eyes showing confusion and slight happiness. "You put yourself out there for your friend. Not many people would do that, so yes I am proud." They had made it to the child's room. He walked in and sat the boy down on his feet. He turned to grab the boy his night clothes, and walked up to the boy. Looking him straight in the eye he told him. "**But the next time you do something like that I'll put you through hell in our next training session, got that**?." Naruto reeled. It was bad enough the man's training sessions made you feel like you fought all nine Bijuu's and then stepped on repeatedly by them and made you want to curl up an die at the end, but he didn't want to face anything higher than that ever! He quickly nodded his understanding.

Zetsu smirked and quickly helped the boy dress for bed, and tucked him in. He looked down at the mismatched eyes looking up at him curiously. He reached down and patted the multicolored hair. "Get some sleep brat, tomorrow we have another meeting." The boy nodded, snuggling down for a nights rest, falling asleep immediately.

Zetsu sat down and watched him sleep, pondering over the various thing he learned about the boy, and planning.

* * *

A/N

There's another one. Boy am I tired.

Well sorry it took so long, but I had trouble coming up with this chapter. I wrote, and rewrote it again and again, while also making sure to watch out for mistakes. I'm sure I could have gone in a completely different direction, but it turned out like this. It wouldn't let me go any way else.

So now all of the Akatsuki, minus the leader and Orochimaru knows about Naruto holding the Kyuubi, Pein being his uncle, the Yondaime and Kushina being his parents, Kakashi and Tobi being related to Naruto, Tobi being an Uchiha, the student of the fourth, and the meaning behind the Akatsuki. Yay!

The Akatsuki are now planning on deceiving the leader, while also alerting the jinchuuriki about the leader's plans. They also plan on training the children more heavily, especially Naruto, for when they are discovered and the leader hires more nins, to replace them.

They plan on releasing Yagura from the leaders clutches first of all.

The leader unfortunately will still be kept a secret mwahahaha! It's a surprise :3

Next chapter will focus on the children, Kakashi, the meeting, and some other random crap.

Things will be taking a more adventure-y, fight-y stance, while also keeping the humour :D I think...who knows, my chapters get away from me sometimes :3

**I just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading this, and sticking with me so far. I know that my disappearing for two years made you upset, and I wish to say sorry, but I am back and also wish to thank you for your continuing support as I strive to update, despite my hectic life. **

**Thank you all! **

Please review, if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments you wish to share. You can also PM me, if you wish :3


End file.
